Je t'aime, Canada
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Oh yeah, Canada will make sure that no one will ever forget him again... America is not amused. America x Canada, Canada x World
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Oh yeah, Canada will make sure that no one will _ever _forget him again... America is _not _amused

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T for now, will move to M later

* * *

_Ottawa, Canada_

Okay, Matthew Williams was really tired of his life – really annoyed with being ignored all the damn time by his fellow nations. How could people forget him so often? His country was peaceful and a very beautiful place to live; hell, it was one of the top ten countries to live in the damn world!

Was he ignored because he was quiet and didn't like to speak up that much? Or was he ignored because of his southern neighbour of America? Matthew could recall a few times where some nations said that they had felt sorry for him since he did have to live next-door to Alfred – sometimes he felt sorry for himself, but wouldn't change it for the world.

He did love Alfred – but his insistence on being the centre of attention at all times was getting a little tiring (for both him and the other nations), and he wanted to change that.

But _how_?!?!

A few ideas popped up into his mind, and Canada narrowed his blue-violet eyes in concentration as he went over the ideas in a list in his head.

_Idea # 1:_ He could always dress up as Alfred or impersonate him...

No way in hell – that would accomplish absolutely nothing. People wouldn't notice the difference between himself and America (people couldn't even tell the difference _now_, never mind when he dressed in Alfred's clothing). It'd probably make his problem even worse now that he thought about it...

_Idea # 2:_ Increase Trade-Ties to other nations...

Nope – Canada really doubted that would accomplish anything either; he already had strong trading-ties with numerous countries, and they _still _could barely remember him...

_Idea # 3: _Start WWIII...

He wouldn't even go there... (even if the world _would _remember him for such a thing...)

Matthew sighed in frustration as he fell back into his bed, curling up into a little ball. _What _could he do to get the other nations to remember him? "Kumajirou..." The Canadian called out, maybe the polar bear had some ideas? Kumajirou was a lot smarter than he looked (considering he always had that clueless expression to furry face), so he may be of some help.

"Who?" Kumajirou muttered as he slowly padded into the room – coming at his master-friend's call. Matthew smiled a bit at the white bear – Kumajirou was just as loyal, if not more, than any dog, and always came to him – even if the bear could never remember his name (Canada wasn't actually sure if it was a part of Kumajirou's game or if the bear couldn't really remember his name; he actually doubted the latter...).

"Kumajirou – how should I get people to remember me?" Canada asked, dipping down in the bed to pick up the white bear, and cuddling him to his chest. "Do you have any ideas?" The Canadian asked brightly as Kumajirou looked suddenly thoughtful.

There was a comfortable silence, but it was broken by Kumajirou's small voice. "_France_." The snow-bear muttered, burying his head into Canada's chest, yawning cutely. "France?" Matthew repeated dumbly, blinking his blue-violet eyes in surprise. How could France get him more recognised? (though it was true that France was one of the few who could recognise him on the spot; America, Holland, and Ukraine were the other few).

Kumajirou shook his furry head, obviously not sure on how to put his idea in words (Canada was unsure if Kumajirou could speak in full sentences), and crawled and wiggled his way up Canada's chest. Matthew blinked in surprise again as Kumajirou lightly licked his cheek, tapping his lips with his large paw. "Love." The bear muttered, hoping that Canada would get what he meant.

Matthew blinked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression, blue-violet eyes immediately lighting up and brightening as he finally understood what Kumajirou was talking about.

"Thank you!" He laughed as he suddenly sat up, squeezing the snow-bear tightly to his chest; the bear merely snuggled in his embrace. "That's a great idea!" Matthew's eyes flashed in determination, knowing he would have to forget about his shyness (it might be a hard thing to do, but he wanted to be noticed more at any cost).

Yes, he was brought up to be British (and the British rarely demonstrated their emotions, or so Arthur insisted on saying), but he was also part French. Canada would use that to his advantage...

_Idea # 4: _Lightly tease and seduce the other nations into remembering him...

Oh yeah, Canada would make sure that no one would _ever _forget him again...

It was too bad, as he would learn not-too long in the future, that America would be less than _pleased _with this idea...

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

"Mattie – how have you been?" Alfred grinned widely as he gave Matthew a friendly-like slap on the back. "I haven't seen you in a while." The American stated, and Canada only nodded absentmindedly – looking around the conference room with sharp eyes.

He was extremely nervous – at least judging by his shaking hands – but he didn't want to back out of this so quickly. Canada cursed lightly in his mind, wishing he could be a little more confident (something more like France – but then again, he didn't want to be _that _confident).

It would have to be light-and-sensual – not like France's slightly overwhelming-and-heavily-seductive teasing and flirting. _'I need a guide for this.' _Matthew thought with despair, slumping slightly as Alfred blinked at him with his bright blue eyes – lightly calling out his name in concern. Canada didn't notice as he dragged himself through his internal misery.

Matthew was suddenly taken out of his dark depression when Kumajirou bit his head rather hard, looking at him with intent black eyes. It was obvious that the polar bear wanted him to go through with his plan.

"Are you okay, Mattie?" America repeated himself, watching as Canada finally shake himself of whatever he was thinking. His younger brother turned to him with a small smile, nodding.

"I'm fine, Alfred. You should go greet the other nations." Canada said, trying to shake off America so he wouldn't find out what he was about to attempt. Alfred, with no doubt, would _not _like his plan, and would put an end to it himself – so Matthew simply wouldn't tell Alfred of his plan.

"Sure, the meeting will start in half-an-hour." Alfred casually said, walking away to converse with some random nation. Matthew grinned lightly, blinking at a suddenly-squirming Kuamjirou, who jumped out of his arms and padded off somewhere.

Canada sighed, rolling his blue-violet eyes. He leaned against a wall – waiting for Kumajirou to come back from whatever table of food he was eating from. The Canadian lightly closed his eyes, thinking of what he could do to catch the attention of the other nations.

He didn't notice that Alfred seemed to be watching him from the corner of his eyes, even as the American was arguing with England at this point.

Only a moment later, Kumajirou padded back up to him, a little black book clutched firmly within his mouth. "What's this?" Matthew mumbled, bending down to take the black book from Kumajirou's mouth and picking up the polar bear. He flipped open the little book, widening his eyes at the writing contained in the pages – it belonged to France, without any kind of doubt.

"Oh...!" Matthew gave a sudden smiled, squeezing Kumajirou tightly. This book would help him immensely, there was no way he could do this without something like _this_. "Thank you." He snuggled the bear while flipping through the pages.

It was on all the countries (excluding him, though that was because he had always politely denied France), and their special _kinks _and _turn-on's_!

Canada licked his lips, reading through it eagerly – not missing the little scribbles of what-to-do, though the Canadian felt his face grow slightly warm at the not-so-innocent writings.

"Okay, the meeting is starting!" America's voice boomed throughout the room, and all the nations sat in their designated seat – Canada sat in his seat next to America. Alfred eyed him a bit, before turning his attention to the quiet nations.

Matthew, for once, didn't pay attention at all to Alfred's ramblings, eagerly reading the book under the table (it was rather easy, few nations noticed his presence, so they didn't ask questions).

That only made things easier, and Matthew looked up brightly as he flipped the book shut. He glanced around the table – watching the bored nations with a predatory look. The very first page in the book was all on America (and Matthew completely skipped that part; not even wanting to know when Alfred slept with Francis), so he immediately went to the second and third page.

Those two nations would not see what was coming to them...

And Canada, lost deep within his thoughts, certainly didn't see America looking at him suspiciously...

* * *

_Preview of next chapters: _'A' is for Austria and Australia...

Well, here it is. This will be (if it is continued) a complete opposite of 'Vital Regions' so, review me!


	2. A is for Australia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Wow, I got a better response then I was hoping for...!

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T for now, will move to M later

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

"Mattie – what'cha got there?" America asked with a grin – having just finished up the meeting. His bright blue eyes were intently trained on the little black book – glancing at it suspiciously. He had seen how Canada was distracted by that book in the meeting – which actually was very unusual. Matthew was one of the few nations who gave him his complete attention during those meetings, and was pretty much the only one who didn't criticise him at his more 'creative' ideas.

"O-oh... it's nothing...!!" Matthew stuttered, quickly hiding the small book into his pocket – not wanting Alfred to find out about it. "Ah – so, it was a good meeting, don't you think?" Canada desperately tried to switch the topic of conversation, noticing how his brother's blue eyes darkened in suspicion. America could be rather perceptive when it came to his little brother.

"Yeah... sure." Alfred frowned, his eyes on the pocket where Matthew had stuffed the book into. "So," He suddenly grinned, casually throwing his arm over Matthew's shoulder, "You wanna go out for burgers?"

"Er–" Matthew darted his blue-violet eyes around the room, shaking a bit nervously. Luckily for him, England found this a good time to hit America on the back of the head, glaring at Alfred.

"What the hell was that for?!" America snarled, taking his arm off of Matthew's shoulder to rub the spot where Arthur had hit him, glaring right back at the Briton.

"For that bloody meeting, you git!" England shook his head – completely fed-up with Alfred's ridiculous measures on how to counter _Global Warming_ or the _Iraq War – _it was getting tiring for all the nations.

Canada found this the perfect opportunity to get away from America, flipping open the book as soon as he was out of Alfred's vicinity. He eagerly read through it – eyes practically glowing predatorily as he stared at the first nation listed in Francis' little book (though totally skipping over America – because seducing his own brother would be a little awkward...).

_Nation # 2: Australia_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Aussie is an animal-lover – he _does _have a lot of those scary-killing animals down there, after all) – _someone who is able to handle animals well _(Of course I seduced Australia, even if I cannot handle animals well – I _am _France, after all – no one can resist me! Well, except for _mon petit Matthieu –_ I simply cannot understand why he does not wish to bed with me–!)

Canada stopped reading – not wanting to read on what kind of techniques that Francis would use on him if he did ever ever get into bed with him ('it wasn't going to happen anytime soon,' Matthew muttered), and glanced up for his step-brother – his eyes lighting up as he spotted the brown-haired Aussie, carrying around that Koala, as he always did.

_'Okay,' _Matthew thought with determination, _'If I can just get along with that koala, then everything should go good – and then Australia should remember me...' _The Canadian swallowed, and then gathered all the confidence in his body – which honestly, wasn't all that much to begin with.

Luckily for Matthew, that cute shyness was all that he really needed...

Canada hesitantly, and very slowly, approached Australia – who simply raised a bushy brow in surprise, giving him a surprised look with his blue eyes. "Er–" Australia narrowed his eyes in thought, Matthew swallowed at the small silence, "You're... one of those two – up north, I think." Australia's hand came up to his chin, thinking intently.

Canada, almost wanting to back out of his plan immediately (his confidence simply wavered the moment he had approached Australia), and hoped that Australia would remember him – then he wouldn't have to try (and probably fail) to seduce the Aussie.

"America, right?" Australia finally stated, blinking blue eyes as he watched as the blond nation hung his head. "Did I get that wrong?" He asked, though was taken back when the blond seemed to get out his misery quickly, giving him a rather bright smile. _'He's looks kinda familar – I think I've seen him at the Commonwealth meetings...' _Australia thought, watching as the unknown nation trained his blue-violet eyes on the koala in his tanned arms.

"I'm Canada." Matthew finally stated, watching as Australia's blue eyes lit up in recognition. He shivered lightly as the koala (who looked positively evil) was giving him a rather hard stare.

"Oh, right! Matt, I knew it was you." Australia waved – slightly embarrassed that he would get it so wrong (but then again, America and Canada looked almost identical...). "So, what do you need?" He asked, they did have rather good relations, after all.

"Oh...!" Matthew blinked awkwardly, fidgeting a bit at Australia's intent stare, "I-I just wanted to – um, well... hold your koala...!" Canada stuttered, his face flushed a slight red when Australia perked a bushy brow at him in surprise, "Because he's cute!" The Canadian blurted out, not noticing how Kumajirou was at his feet – looking up at him with an almost-jealous look.

"Uh... sure, mate." Australia hesitantly said, knowing how much his koala seemed to dislike everyone (especially New Zealand), so he warned Canada in advance, "Be careful – he can be... violent." The Aussie said, handing over the bear-like animal over to the Canadian.

"Heh..." Matthew laughed nervously, twitching a bit when the koala glared up at him, curling its rather-long claws into his tan uniform-jacket. The fabric was thick, so it didn't hurt – though it felt uncomfortable. "Aren't you cute?" Canada scratched behind the koala's ear – in the exact spot where he knew Kumajirou liked – completely surprised as the koala seemed to melt in his embrace.

"How... how did you do that?!" Australia demanded, looking shocked as his koala cuddled into Canada's chest – the evil look almost disappeared completely.

"Oh, well," Canada gestured with his blond head down to Kumajirou (who was now having a glaring contest with the koala; who looked smug in Matthew's embrace), "Kumajirou likes it, so..." He left off, completely oblivious to how Australia's blue eyes slowly seemed to light up. "And I have a lot of different wild animals in my country..."

Canada cooed, giving the koala one last scratch behind the ear, before handing the marsupial back to Australia. Canada smiled sweetly to Australia – hoping his plan was working (because to him, his plan seemed rather weak; would this really get Australia to remember him?). However, he was trying to follow France's writings in his journal to the best of his ability...

"Say," Australia blinked, swallowing at the sweet smile, "You wanna go out for lunch or something?" The Aussie slowly asked, feeling his tanned face go slowly red as Canada's blue-violet eyes seemed to light up beautifully – much like the _Southern Polar Lights_.

Canada was about to accept when America found this a nice time to interrupt, throwing an arm over Matthew's shoulder protectively while glaring rather harshly at Australia. "Sorry, but Mattie's already coming to lunch with _me_." Alfred said coldly – Australia immediately backed off at America's rather threatening stare.

"Uh, r-right. Maybe another time then, mate?" Australia nodded towards Canada – giving Matthew another look with his blue eyes before slinking away to go and converse with New Zealand.

Alfred twitched lightly – giving Matthew a hard stare, wondering what his northern brother was up to. Canada was usually too timid to approach any nation other than himself, England, and France. So, what was this new sudden behaviour? America had his suspicion that it had something to do with that strange small black book that he had seen Matthew holding earlier.

"What was that about?" Alfred asked casually, though was seething on the inside. Matthew simply stuttered for a moment, before his blue-violet eyes seemed to harden ever-so-slightly. "You don't really talk to Australia all that often."

"It was nothing." Canada muttered passive-aggressively – annoyed with Alfred's actions. Honestly, why did Alfred insist on interrupting him when he was talking to nations, other than Arthur and Francis?! "I was just going to go to lunch with him."

"_We're _going out to lunch." America stated, not even giving Canada time to argue as he gripped Matthew's thick sleeve, forcibly dragging him out of the conference room. "We were gonna go get burgers, remember?" He raised at brow at Matthew's (cute) pout – smiling at Canada's expression. "Oh, and England and France are going to come with us." He added, watching Matthew pale at the mention of France.

"R-really?" Matthew stammered, shoving the black book deeper into his pocket. He would die of embarrassment if Alfred, Arthur, and Francis ever figured out what he was trying to do (and France might be looking for his little black book...).

"Yeah, they wanted to come." Alfred said, dragging Matthew over to Arthur and Francis, who were both waiting impatiently for the two.

"Great..." Matthew sighed, shaking his blond head – blushing when Francis enveloped him in a hug.

"_Mon petit chaton _~ you are looking well! We have not spoken in a while, and it breaks my heart!" France said dramatically – ignoring England, even as the Briton hit him in the head.

"Let go of the poor lad, you wine-bastard!" Arthur snarled, effectively getting himself and Francis in yet another argument. Alfred watched on with amusement – while Matthew simply sighed, and dared a glance over at Australia.

Canada blushed a bit and fidgeted a bit when he realised that Australia was staring at him rather intently with his blue eyes, even as he conversed with New Zealand. He sighed as he was forcibly dragged out by Alfred – the two eternally-fighting nations right behind them.

Canada would make sure to check later if Australia remembered him...

He didn't notice Australia's blue eyes following him until he left the room...

* * *

Yeah, chapters are gonna be a bit shorter (since I'm gonna go by nations alphabetically), so review me!


	3. A is also for Austria

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Keep up the nice reviews

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T for now

* * *

_McDonald's – NYC, New York, USA_

"So, what has _mon petit Matthieu _been up to these days?" France asked as he sat beside his former-son, looking around in distaste and disdain at the filthy fast food joint that Alfred had forced them to come to. He could not honestly understand why America and Canada could enjoy such disgusting foods! Then again, _anything _was better than England's attempts at cooking...

"Oh! I – er, nothing much." Matthew stammered lightly, flushing a shade of pale pink at the questioning stares – Alfred was looking at him suspiciously again. Kumajirou munched down on his hamburger, giving a light snicker at the question. He desperately wanted to read the little black book – knowing the next page would be on Austria (and that made Matthew both excited and nervous, he didn't know too much about Austria).

"I have a new hamburger record," Alfred butted in, shoving in his greasy food into his mouth at a face pace, "Now, it's twenty in a row!" The American smirked, not noticing England's and France's disgusted faces at such a fact.

"It's like a heart attack on a bun." Arthur stated in disdain, France eagerly agreed with the Briton – though the two somehow managed to get themselves into another argument.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Matthew said quietly to Alfred – who merely nodded while watching the two Europeans with amusement. Kumajirou stayed behind to finish his food (it was strange that the fast food place would even allow a polar bear in the place).

Canada quickly ran into the bathroom, locking the stall tightly while flipping open the book – though wishing in his mind that the bathroom could be a bit (a lot) cleaner. He chose to stand (because there was no way in hell he was ever going to sit on that toilet seat), turning the page to Austria.

_Nation # 3: __Austria_ (_Roderich Edelstein) ~ _Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Austrian is a music lover) – _someone who is able to play the piano well – has a special place in his heart for any Mozart piece _(well, the man was born in is what is now Austria, so it makes sense) – it was easy for me to seduce Roderich as I am able to play the piano well. Hmm... I wonder if _mon petit Matthieu _is a music lover... perhaps that would be the way to win _mon petit chaton _into my bed...

And Canada quickly flipped it shut, the pink tint had grown into a distinct red – was France really obsessed with getting him into his bed? _'I'm probably the only nation who hasn't slept with France yet.' _Matthew thought dryly – though sighed a moment later. He didn't really know anything about _Mozart –_ and his piano-playing skills weren't exactly the best (though he was sure that Arthur had tried to teach him at some point, and had better success with him than Alfred).

He shoved it into his pocket – the world conference was actually going to last a month (for the nations at least, not their bosses), so he had a bit of time to read up on _Mozart _and sharpen his piano skills.

Canada quickly got out of the filthy bathroom, blinking with wide blue-violet eyes as France immediately enveloped him in another hug. "Ah ~ _Matthieu_! You simply must save me from _L'Amérique_ – he tried to make me eat one of his filthy hamburgers!" Francis cried out dramatically, slyly smirking as he even got in a few gropes of Matthew's beautiful behind – frowning in annoyance as Arthur quickly shoved off the poor Canadian.

Alfred watched with amusement once more as he slurped his soft drink, and Matthew simply blushed at the groping – pulling down his red hoodie even lower in self-consciousness. "You don't need to touch the poor boy every time you see him!" England shouted at France – who merely rolled blue eyes and looking at Arthur down his nose.

"Oho ~ would you rather me touch _you_?" France grinned, giving a shocked England a quick grope – causing the fight to turn rather physical in a very violent way.

The four were kicked out of the fast food joint only a moment later...

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

"Okay – _Mozart _was born in 1756 in Salzburg..." Matthew repeated, sitting at a piano (why there was a piano in the _UN Headquarters _was beyond him), feeling sweat lightly drip down his pale face as he blinked at the musical notes of the _Mozart _piece – Kumajirou was sitting beside him, giving him encouraging little noises. "And he composed over six hundred works."

He stared at the musical notes (which, honestly, looked like a foreign language to him), desperately trying to recall any memories of the piano lessons – which didn't go to well. The Canadian started to play lightly – wincing as he made many obvious mistakes.

However, the music of the piano seemed to catch the attention of who he was hoping for. Canada blinked and almost fell off the chair in shock as Austria seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking down at him with an unknown emotion – his arms crossed over his chest firmly. Hungary was a distance away, looking at her boyfriend with a slight surprise.

Matthew swallowed at the look, wondering where Roderich had come from (then again, he remembered reading in Francis' notes that Roderich seemingly could hear the piano being played from ten kilometres away... how _that _was possible, Matthew didn't know). "America – step away from my piano right now! You will break it with your rough fingers!" Austria looked angry and Matthew flinched back slightly.

"I'm Canada." Matthew said quietly, watching Austria blink in obvious surprise. "A-and I'm sorry! I didn't know that this was yours!" Canada quickly stood up – Austria merely gave a quiet sigh, and then surprisingly, gave a small smile towards Matthew.

"Oh – do you wish to learn?" Roderich asked in almost an adoring tone, staring at the piano with a very-fond look. Austria pretty much knew nothing about Canada – other than his climate was rather cold most of the year, and that he was much gentler and quieter than his southern brother of America.

"Oh!" Canada blinked his blue-violet eyes (rather a lovely shade, Roderich thought, having never been this close to Canada before to see the exact colour) – blushing a pale pink, "I – well, yes... but only if you have time!" Canada blurted out with embarrassment – shocked when Austria pulled him down to sit beside him on the piano bench – his expression was now serious and almost passionate.

Austria noted the sheet of music – knowing that it was his. The Austrian grabbed Matthew's hand, ignoring Canada's stuttering, and used his aristocratic fingers to place Matthew's hands exactly where they needed to be. "Here, these keys are the first line." Austria pressed the keys down, going slow enough to allow Matthew to remember where they were. "You try now."

"Er – okay." Matthew swallowed, still blushing at the rather close contact, though he tried his best anyway, making only one mistake. He almost squeaked when Roderich leaned over him, immediately correcting his mistake.

Austria didn't even seem to notice their closeness – correcting his mistake with an almost gentle tone. Matthew could vaguely hear a girlish squeal in the background, but kept most of his attention on Roderich's fingers, trying hard to memorise exactly what key to press down. "That is good!" Roderich smiled, deep violet eyes lighting up as Matthew correctly played the first line of the music sheet – despite it being rather slow compared to his own pace.

"Thank you." Matthew gave a shy smile while the pink tint still painting his pale cheeks. This actually wasn't how his plan was supposed to work – he was supposed to know how to play the piano before Austria came along, but it seemed to be going rather good anyway.

"Now, for the next line..." Roderich said, leaning over Matthew once again – not hearing the Canadian's squeaks at being so close to each other. Austria would've gladly taught Canada how to play the next line on the music sheet, though America found this a nice time to slam his whole hand on the keys – making a rather loud noise that was not kind to the ears.

"America – you will break my piano!" Austria immediately stood up, his deep-violet stare pierced into America's blue eyes – though Alfred didn't seem to be affected at all. "Hands off!" The Austrian quickly grabbed America's hands away from his piano – Alfred stuck out his tongue in a very immature fashion.

Roderich merely huffed loudly, turning to Matthew with a softer look, "Would you like to learn more?' He asked quietly, smiling a bit when Canada eagerly nodded, "Then, come here every day until the conference is over – you should be able to learn the song by then." Austria put on a stern face, "Do not miss out on lessons." He stated, giving him a nod and giving America an annoyed stare.

Austria then walked off, though kept his deep-violet eyes on Canada until he walked out of the room with Hungary quickly in tow – the Hungarian seemed to squealing while whispering quickly to a now blushing Austria.

"So," America casually asked, leaning against the piano while seething internally, "Why were you talking to Austria?" Alfred reminded himself to interrupt those lessons that Austria promised Canada simply because he needed to protect sweet-little-innocent Matthew from everyone else, especially those Europeans (because Alfred knew that Europeans were obsessed with sex).

"No reason." Matthew muttered, annoyed with Alfred and his constant interrupting, "I just wanted to learn how to play the piano." He rolled his blue-violet eyes when Alfred went on a rant that musical instruments were boring and useless and for old men like Austria and all the other Europeans.

Kumajirou pawed Matthew's red hoodie, Canada's cell-phone was firmly clutched in the polar bear's mouth. Alfred and Matthew blinked, though Matthew grabbed before Alfred could, reading the text message.

It was from Australia, asking if he was free to spend some time together. Canada was about to respond when America grabbed it from his hands, having read the message behind Matthew's slight shoulder. The American grinned as he texted a firm 'NO' back – ignoring Matthew's small cries and his attempts to get the cell-phone back from him.

After all – Canada was _his _to protect, and he took the job very seriously...

* * *

Well, another chapter! And if any of you could come up with special kinks/turn on's for countries and leave them in a review, that would be great (there are some countries I can't come up with anything, but I'll take any suggestions for all nations), the reviewer would get all credit if I use it. Review me!


	4. B is for Belarus

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T for now

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada sighed as he finally seemed to escape America's presence – looking behind him to make sure that he had escaped fully before taking out that little black book. He glanced down at it – shivering at the next page and the next profile.

Ah – hell...

_Nation # 4 __Belarus_ (_Natalya Arlovskaya_) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kink's/turn on's – (The Belarussian is completely obsessed with Russia) – _anything to do with Ivan will catch Natalya's attention. – _It was... somewhat difficult for me to seduce Belarus, but I did manage it by mentioning Russia – and speaking of Ivan, I can not help but think that perhaps _mon petit Matthieu _has slept with Russia (Oh! The horror!) – because I do know that _Matthieu _and Ivan play weekly games of ice hockey...

And Canada shut the black book with more force than what was necessary – twitching a bit at France's assumptions. _Him _sleeping with _Ivan_ of all people?! They did communicate often, and Canada could consider Russia as a friend – but not _that _kind of friend!

Matthew simply stood there for a few moments, almost banging his head against the wall. Belarus – she was that scary chick with that knife, usually torturing Latvia and Lithuania for Russia's amusement.

How the hell was he even going to approach her without her threatening him with her _knife_?!

_'If you want to be recognised more, then you have to do this!' _Matthew sighed, shoving the book back into his pocket. Kumajirou looked up curiously at him – blinking small black eyes. "Kumajirou – you're gonna have to protect me." Canada smiled down at the polar bear, picking him up. Kumajirou tilted his head, much like a puppy, as he was crushed to Canada's chest – being squeezed tightly from Matthew's nervousness.

Canada would try and approach Belarus after his daily musical lesson with Austria...

* * *

"Yes – you are a very quick learner!" Austria encouraged with a smile – watching with pride as Canada successfully played the first two lines of the musical piece. Matthew blushed a bit in embarrassment – not too used to compliments, but he beamed at Roderich as his eyes lit up brightly.

Austria stared for only a second, almost entranced by the beautiful colour of Canada's eyes, but then quickly turned away – coughing to hide his own embarrassment. Hungary watched eagerly from the background – a camera hanging from her neck by a ribbon, ready to take any kind of picture.

"Er – you're a very good teacher...?" Matthew said weakly, unable to take such nice compliments just like that. The Canadian tried to hide his red face by his hair, attempting to play the two lines again.

"Mattie!" A whining-like voice interrupted – and Canada stiffened in annoyance while Austria rolled deep-violet eyes, already knowing who it was. Austria found that America was almost unnaturally and too-overly protective of Canada – he felt sorry for the poor Canadian for having to deal with it all the time.

"I suppose the lesson is over." Roderich sighed, somewhat disappointed. It wasn't too often that nations were interested in learning how to play music – and he was too glad to teach Canada how to do so. "You are progressing very well. I will see you again tomorrow." Austria quickly patted Canada on the shoulder – moving away before America could catch up to them.

Austria and Hungary walked out of the room – the latter was squealing-and-whispering to a blushing Roderich once again.

"Alfred." Matthew grit out angrily, passive-aggressive eyes watching Alfred in annoyance – the Canadian almost smirked as America seemed to flinch back slightly at his unnerving stare. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Canada asked with annoyance – but America quickly bounced back, grinning like the idiot he was rapidly becoming.

"Nope – what could be more important than my little bro?" America said, smirking in the direction that Austria had just left in – that European would not get to Matthew if _he _had anything to say about it.

"Oh – I don't know," Matthew rolled his eyes, standing from the piano seat, "Perhaps preparing for the next meeting?" He stated sarcastically – though he already knew that Alfred _never _prepared himself for the world meetings.

"Exactly." England's hard voice cut in, America whined angrily as Arthur grabbed him harshly by the ear, forcibly dragging him out of the room. "Don't let America ruin your day, Matthew." Britain called back, giving a slightly softer smile towards Canada.

Canada, who was still fuming from America's interruption, seemed to find the courage to finally approach Belarus...

* * *

Matthew stood casually against the wall, talking rather loudly on his cell-phone very close to Belarus' room – blue-violet eyes lighting up as the Belarussian walked past him, completely ignoring his existence.

"Yeah – Ivan, this weekend I'm free to play a game of hockey with you." Canada said, making sure his voice was louder than it usually was (which wasn't all that loud to begin with), but Natalya seemed to instantly stop at the sound of her brother's name, turning around ever-so-slightly. "Yeah, it will be fun!"

And Canada twitched slightly as Belarus was suddenly right in his face, her knife was pointed threateningly at his throat. "I-I'll call you back, Ivan." Matthew stuttered, all his previous courage was instantly lost at the look in Natalya's blue eyes.

"Why were you talking to my брат?" Natalya demanded in a hard-edged tone, moving the knife even closer to Matthew's throat. She watched as the blond male (who had no idea who he was – perhaps America?) stuttered and flushed a very bright red.

"I-Ivan – he's my friend." Canada said in what he hoped was a calm voice – though he winced when it came out very timid and squeaky, like a mouse trapped by the cat. "We play hockey every week."

Belarus stared, for what seemed like an eternity – but finally released Canada from her threatening hold. "America – I thought that you did not like my брат's company." Natalya asked, her tone even more hard-edged than before. Canada swallowed at Belarus' expression, but bravely continued on.

"I-I'm Canada." He stated quietly, watching as Belarus backed away in a slight surprise – a bit of recognition sparked in her blue eyes.

"брат talks about you often." Belarus stated, remembering Russia's fond tone as he talked about someone named Canada, "Are you _Matvey_?" The Belarussian finally asked – Canada nodded very quickly.

Natalya, internally, was very jealous of how highly her beloved брат talked about this _Matvey_ – and now that she knew who he was – she, honestly, wanted to hurt him very bad. However, that would not put her on Ivan's good side, so she held herself back. "брат is very fond of you." Belarus said in an almost dead-like tone – Canada panicked internally.

"W-well..." Canada had really nothing to say back to that – he certainly couldn't say that Ivan felt the same way about Natalya (Ivan was terrified of her – and let Matthew know that information quite often). "You – you could come to one of our hockey games... you know, to watch?" Canada almost felt his heart stop beating at Belarus' hard-piercing stare – it made him wish that he had never approached Belarus in the first place. "I-I'm sure that Ivan would like that."

"Alright." Natalya finally agreed, and Matthew sighed silently in relief – internally reminding himself to lose any hockey game to Ivan if Natalya chose to come, he certainly didn't want her to attack him if he did win against Ivan. "Tell me when the next game is – _Matvey_." Belarus stated, knowing that she wouldn't forget the Canadian's face for some time.

He was her current competition for her брат's attention...

"This weekend." Matthew said in small voice – now wishing for Alfred's annoying interruption, almost shivering from Natalya's unnerving stare. "You can invite Katyusha too if you want." He added, smiling a bit fondly at the mention of Ukraine – she was the one of the few who actually remembered him.

Natalya raised a brow at Matthew's suddenly fond look – though she suddenly remembered Katyusha also talking fondly of someone named _Matvey_. _'He isn't bad-looking_.' Belarus admitted in her mind, though Canada was not as good-looking as her beloved брат (and he never would be).

"Mattie – _who _are you talking to?" America's voice interrupted, answering Canada's prayers. The American, with an annoyed Briton following immediately after him, raised a brow at the two. He raised his two arms in a surrendering-like motion as Belarus quickly turned to him, her knife pointed out threateningly.

"Ah – it's nothing!" Matthew panicked as Belarus turned back to him, her blue eyes hard. He swallowed at her look, actually pleased when America put his arm around his slight shoulder protectively.

"I will be there this weekend." Natalya stated, walking down the hall as if nothing had happened. America, Canada, and England all watched her go in silence, until Alfred turned to Matthew with a 'WTF' look in his bright blue eyes.

"Uh – Mattie?" The American asked, and Matthew simply sighed, shaking his blond head tiredly. England could not but think that perhaps Canada was going a little crazy – who would want to talk to Belarus without being forced to?! She was a freaky-and-violent woman...!

"Please – just don't ask."

And Canada's cell-phone rang -- Australia, once again, was asking him if he had any free time...

* * *

Well, another chapter! Please review! Thanks to all suggested that Russia be Belarus' kink!


	5. B is also for Belgium

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

A/N: Okay, most characters that will appear will be Canon – and there may be a few OC's thrown in there if no one objects (like Mexico, India, New Zealand, etc), but wow! I'm pretty much at one hundred reviews already!

Translations: _Oui, vous êtes le Canada = _French for'Yes, you are Canada'

_Oh ~ c'est presque orgasmique! _= French for 'Oh ~ it is almost orgasmic!

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada smiled happily, off in his own little world as he walked down the halls with a small bounce in his step – he simply couldn't believe that his tiny little plan was working out so well! So far – it had been a success! (Well, mostly a success, if he didn't count America's constant interruptions).

Australia seemed to remember his name now – at least, judging by the text messages that he was finally able to respond to now (Matthew found that he could only respond back to Australia when Alfred wasn't around – they were now 'text-buddies').

Austria seemed to now recognise him – and as long as he would continue his piano lessons with Roderich, it didn't seem like that would change anytime soon.

Belarus – on the other hand – simply made Canada wish that he had just skipped over in the first place. He could notice that she always seemed to be behind him now – giving him a glare full of jealousy, and flinging her knife around frighteningly. However, she did seem to memorise his name now...

So, three down – and only _a lot_ more to go.

Matthew looked around warily, his smile widening as he didn't notice that America wasn't around – so he was free to look in the little black book. He would have to thank France sometime after he was done...

_Nation # 5 __Belgium_ (_Bella_) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Belgian just loves chocolate) – _she will accept any gifts of chocolate, especially if they are a new recipe that she had not yet tried. _– Belgium, surprisingly, yet not surprisingly, made the first move on me. Ah ~ what a fabulous night, who knew that Belgium was a topper? And the chocolate play.... hmmm, it makes me wonder – does _mon petit Matthieu _like chocolate? I do know he loves maple-chocolate bars – how I wish _Matthieu _would allow me to show him all the _uses_ of chocolate and maple...

Canada flipped the black book shut – not willing to read because it was pretty explicit from there. His face burned pink for a moment, though a wide smile appeared on his pale face.

If Belgium liked new and different kinds of chocolate – then he would make his specialty of maple-chocolate bars...!

* * *

Matthew jogged to the room which held the piano – panicking internally as he realised he was almost late to his daily lesson. Austria seemed to be a strict-kinda person, and he certainly didn't want to make Roderich angry with him.

His blue-violet eyes lit up as the room came into view – but quickly stopped at the doorway, eyes growing wide as horrible-sounding music scraped against his ears.

There, sitting on the piano seat, was _Alfred_ – dressed in his uniform, winter-coat and snow-goggles and everything else, playing the damn piano – obviously taking _his _place!

Matthew quickly hid, glaring at Alfred with annoyed eyes. Oh – America was soooo going to get another three-hour-long rant, he had fresh material of America's numerous flaws – and though he felt sort of bad for this thought, seeing America cry again might just be a bonus...

"No, that is wrong! Surely you haven't forgotten this already!?" Austria looked suspiciously at America, narrowing deep-violet eyes. Roderich, from the very start, had noticed that something seemed rather _wrong _with Canada today. The boy was louder and more _whiny –_ and the beautiful shade of Matthew's eyes was slightly off... the colour looked fake and almost like coloured-contacts...

Hungary was watching intently, wincing slightly at Austria's glare. She didn't know why, but Canada seemed less... yummy today – he didn't seem to act his cute-little-shy self that made her want to squeal.

"Tch – because this is just stupid!" America-in-disguise rolled his eyes, visibly sweating in the thick winter coat he was wearing. How could Mattie stand that cold weather for most of the year?!

"You aren't Canada, are you?" Austria simply came out with his suspicions, glaring as America panicked. "Please step away from my piano, America." Roderich said harshly – Hungary stood up threateningly at her boyfriend's hard tone, bringing out her trusty frying-pan from behind her back.

And Matthew could not help but be satisfied as he watched America scream like a little girl as Hungary chased him around with the dangerous frying-pan.

It served him right for interfering with his piano lessons with Austria...

* * *

"It's almost done." Matthew sniffed the air contently – the air smelled like baking chocolate and maple, the latter being his preferred scent. He sat back and waited for the chocolate to be finished – lazily texting on his cell-phone to respond to Australia – finally making plans to go to lunch the next day.

Canada promised Australia that America would not show...

The maple-chocolate bars were done about an hour later, Matthew quickly jumped to take them from the oven – the mouth-watering scent wafted in the air, and Canada hoped that Belgium would like them.

Well, if she didn't – then he could always bring up _Passchendaele _with her. She was always grateful to him for liberating her from the Germany during _WWI_...

Canada waited for the right moment to strike, watching with blue-violet eyes as Belgium conversed with Holland in Dutch – making him unable to understand their conversation. However, he did see that Belgium did _not _look so happy as she glared up at the much-taller Holland – who was looking annoyed, yet sheepish at the same time.

Matthew gathered all the courage in his body as Belgium finally stomped away from Holland a few minutes later – almost passing right by him. The Canadian tensed slightly, ready to approach her, but quickly lost the courage as the Belgian seemed to stop in her tracks, tensing as she slowly turned around to look straight at him.

Canada squeaked quietly as she seemed to march right up to him – an unknown emotion was in her sky-blue eyes as she stared straight into his own eyes.

"Is that chocolate I smell?" Belgium asked him, sniffing the air with an almost content look to her pretty face – looking to him with an almost pleading expression, "Can I have some?" The blond Belgian asked, and Canada stuttered at her pretty little question.

"O-of course...!" Canada swallowed as Belgium's face seemed to explode with happiness, clapping her hands once. "I made it myself – it might be different from what you usually eat." Matthew stated, bringing out one of the maple-chocolate bars from his pocket – handing it to Belgium.

She eagerly took it, examining it with a careful eye – raising her brow at its rather nice scent. She popped it into her mouth – and Canada intently watched her expression anxiously, praying that she liked it. It took a few moments before Belgium to decide, but Matthew felt warm in his chest and his face as the blond Belgian's face seemed to explode in ecstasy.

"Oh ~ wow..." Belgium sighed dreamily-and-in-awe – chewing more slowly as to savour the unique taste. "What is in this?" She asked, eagerly taking another bite of the chocolate bar – looking up at the taller Canadian. "You have to give me the recipe!"

"Oh," Canada laughed a bit nervously, feeling embarrassed at Belgium's compliments, "It's mostly maple flavouring that I use." He scratched as his blond hair timidly – watching as Belgium's blue eyes lit up almost immediately.

"Maple? Then you must be _Matthieu_!" Belgium examined him closely, not even noticing Canada's stutters from being so close to each other, "_Oui, vous êtes le Canada_." Belgium murmured softly, a fond look appeared on her pretty face – much to Matthew's embarrassment. The blond Belgian was obviously thinking back to _Passhendaele_, taking another bite of maple-chocolate.

"_Oh ~ c'est presque orgasmique!_" Belgium swooned, and Matthew practically fainted at her exclamation – his face burned redder than it ever did before. "Give me the recipe!" She repeated.

Matthew tried to shake himself from his light-headedness – giving a timid squeak as Belgium touched his arm in concern. "_Non –_ no, I'm fine!" Matthew panicked, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He tried to gather himself together as Belgium looked expectantly at him, waiting for the recipe.

Canada quickly scribbled down the recipe on a piece of paper, handing it to Belgium. "Oh ~ _merci_! Thank you so much, _Matthieu_!" Belgium smiled, "You don't mind if I call you _Matthieu_? You can call me Bella." The blond Belgian stated, making Canada stutter slightly once more.

"Mattie – there you are!" America's voice panted, and Canada and Belgium glanced up, watching the American in surprise as he ran towards them desperately – a frying-pan-wielding Hungary right after him. "Hide meeee!" Alfred grabbed Matthew, and dragged him along on his flight, totally ignored Canada's protests.

Matthew quickly turned back to give Belgium an apologetic look, and was stunned when Belgium merely winked at him, giving the maple-chocolate bar an almost-seductive lick-swirl with her tongue, batting her lashes at him.

And America, who was running rather quickly, almost tripped as Canada seemed to just faint in his arms, going limp like a rag-doll. He propped the Canadian against his chest, holding Matthew bridal-style – his grip tightened almost possessively.

The flying frying-pan was what snapped America out of his day-dreams – hitting him square in the back of his blond head. And Alfred could hear barely-audible mutterings from Hungary as he tried to blink the sudden stars out of his vision.

"Don't butt into Roderich's and Canada's yummy-times, you nosy American!"

* * *

I didn't expect the next chapter to be out so quick, but since school starts up again soon for me, I wanted to get this chapter out before then.


	6. C is for China

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: I've decided to skip over Bulgaria for now (even though you guys gave good info, I just couldn't find anything I could use for a kink), he'll appear later in an omake series that I have planned for this fic

Rated: T

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada grumbled under his breath, his blue-violet eyes glared at the ground. Waking up to America's face hovering right over him was not the best way to wake up at all (in fact, it almost gave him a heart attack). Matthew didn't even really remember fainting; Belgium winked at _him_, didn't she?

It was slightly embarrassing, but it made him feel happy. Nations, very slowly, were actually starting to recognise him for _Canada_, and not _America_.

He was was eager to read France's next entry, and it was rather easy to get rid of Alfred's hovering-self (he merely stated he was hungry, and America practically ran to the nearest _McDonald's _to grab him a hamburger), so he did have a bit of time for the next country in the little black book. Canada flipped it open – skipping directly to the sixth page. Luckily, there was no page on _him _as he had first feared...

_Nation # 6 __China_ (_Wang Yao) _~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Chinese-man loves his pandas) – _anything to do with pandas will make China melt. – _I didn't actually get to seduce China fully, as Russia was nearby at the time. However, it was obvious to anyone that China loves his pandas (he also likes something called _Kitty-chan_, but I do not know what that is...). I must admit that pandas _are _very cute, but I prefer polar bears because they remind me of _mon petit Matthieu _(would getting him another stuffed polar bear convince him to get into my bed–?)

Canada sighed as he closed the book – not exactly sure how he was going to manage this one. But than again, China carried around one of his disappearing pandas around with him, didn't he? He could always try what he had did with Australia and his koala – he seemed to be good with animals...

Matthew wouldn't really have to worry about any interruptions either (or at least he hoped so) as his daily lesson had already been cancelled with Austria, and that Alfred was out getting him hamburgers. His lunch-date with Australia wasn't until the next day, and he really doubted that either England or France would approach him (well, the latter might)...

So, he was pretty free to speak to China that evening.

It shouldn't be too hard to approach Yao either (China did visit his country often with Korea), he only hoped that Kumajirou didn't react like he did before with Australia's koala.

"_Matvey_." The sudden voice completely startled him, and Matthew squeaked as he slowly turned around, only to come face-to-face with cold blue eyes. "Have you seen my брат around?" Belarus asked him, gesturing with her knife frighteningly.

Matthew thought his heart would stop at Natalya's threatening motions – he quickly backed up a few steps to distance himself from the female nation, "N-no... I haven't!" Canada shook his blond head quickly, internally relieved when Belarus finally dropped the knife to her side. "A-are you looking for him?"

"Yes." Belarus nodded once, giving Canada a hard-edged look. Matthew looked away, very uncomfortable as Natalya seemed to be examining him rather intently. "Why is брат so fond of you?" She finally asked, surprising Matthew with her question.

"I-I really don't know." Matthew confessed – he didn't enjoy Russia's attention on him all too much, Ivan could really be frightening at times, "Maybe it's because we both like to play hockey often?" Canada weakly gave an answer, though Belarus just kept examining him with her sharp-blue eyes.

_'Or maybe it's because Russia likes to bully me over the Arctic.' _Matthew bitterly thought, though didn't dare say it out loud (he didn't want to be stabbed by Belarus for insulting her brother).

Belarus finally nodded, her sharp eyes were still trained on him – even as he nervously excused himself, walking past her rather quickly.

Perhaps her beloved брат simply liked the timid-shy types? (Lithuania, much to her disgust, _was _Ivan's favourite, after all).

Canada visibly sagged in relief as he finally was out of Belarus' presence – that chick really was scary! He shook his blond head to try and pump up his confidence, though it didn't work too much as he searched for China.

It didn't take the Canadian too long to find China – who was in the cafe, eating with his panda and the other Asians. Canada swallowed, nervous as there were so many others with China – he would just wait until Yao got up to throw his trash away or something before approaching him.

"Kumajirou, what's your problem?" Canada blinked as his polar bear suddenly started to growl, his little black eyes were trained intently on Yao's panda – his furry face seemed almost _jealous_.

Matthew was completely oblivious to Kumajirou's internal jealousy as he slowly sat at a cafe table near the Asians, though didn't approach them as of yet. Kumajirou sulked beside him, grabbing Canada's newly-purchased bag of chips away from him, ignoring his master's protests. Matthew wondered why Kumajirou was suddenly being a brat as the white bear sulkily ate the potato chips – his glare still directed at the panda.

Canada waited until China got up to dump his trash into the garbage-can, jumping up at the chance to throw out his own trash. The Canadian winced slightly as Kumajirou quickly followed after him, lightly clawing up his thick coat (not hard enough to puncture the coat, but hard enough cause discomfort). The bear sulkily settled in his arms, growling lowly as Canada 'accidentally' intercepted China at the trash-can – lightly bumping into the shorter male.

"America – watch where you're going – aru!" China stated with a light annoyance, glancing up at the blond nation with irked amber-like eyes. "And when are you going to pay me back for all those loans – aru?!"

Matthew quickly hung his head, slightly disappointed that Yao couldn't recognise him (China _was _at his house often), but quickly got over it – blue-violet eyes shyly trained on China's panda.

"I'm Canada." Matthew stated, watching as Yao blinked in surprise – smiling timidly when China gave a mutter of an apology. The Canadian licked his suddenly dry lips, ignoring Kumajirou's low growls. "C-can I pet your panda?" Matthew stuttered, turning red at Yao's surprised blink, "I-I mean, he's just so cute! And I don't get to see pandas very often, only when I go to the zoo and everything–!" Canada babbled nervously – glancing down to the ground with embarrassment as China simply smiled at him.

"Sure – aru." Yao said, taking a look at Kumajirou, "If I can hold your polar bear." He compromised, and Matthew threw China a shy-sweet smile as they traded bears.

Canada cooed as he scratched the panda behind the ear, exactly in the spot where Kumajirou and Australia's koala liked it. The panda gave a light mewl, just melting in his embrace. China smiled at the scene – looking a bit nervously down at the polar bear, who was still moping as he watched Canada and the panda enviously.

"You are soo cute – aru!" China smiled, perking Kumajirou's fluffy ears a bit, "I've never seen a polar bear this close before – aru." Yao cooed, even as Kumajirou didn't really respond to his petting.

Matthew grinned at the snuggly panda, before trading the bears once again. "Thanks, Yao." The Canadian smiled shyly at China – not noticing how the polar bear was now fuming in his arms.

"No problem," Yao waved off quickly, the panda settled on his slim shoulder, "I... we can do this again the next time I come to your house..." China added hesitantly, feeling a bit guilty that he was over at Canada's house quite often, yet couldn't recognise Canada from America.

However, he was sure he could spot the difference now that he really thought about. Matthew's clothing and the polar bear were a dead-giveaway – though China could see the smaller differences now that he really looked to Canada's face. He was paler and his hair was lighter than America's – and Matthew had a pretty mixture of blue and violet colour for his eyes. He wasn't as tall as America either...

China swallowed as Canada gave him another sweet smile, mentally noting to himself that he could visit Canada more often (though he was sure that Korea would tag along...).

"Mattie!" Canada tensed at the all-too-familiar voice, the two turned around to see America coming quickly upon them. Matthew simply sighed as an annoyed look appeared in China's amber-like eyes – watching as America grabbed Canada's arm forcibly, completely ignoring him altogether.

"I got you the burgers." America grinned – all-too-happy to interrupt Canada's conversation with China. He dragged the Canadian away from Yao, sitting at one of the cafe tables far away from the Asian nations.

Canada threw China an apologetic look – Yao seemed to understand as he gave a small smile to Canada before heading back to his own table.

Canada wasn't all too hungry anymore as America shoved the _McDonald's _bag into his face – having already eaten his burger, and chewing on something else. "What are you eating?" Matthew asked absentmindedly as he pushed the bag away from him.

"Chocolate," Alfred quickly answered, gesturing to the box he was holding, "I found it on your hotel-room bed." America didn't notice Canada's annoyed look, taking the abandoned burgers for himself.

Matthew grabbed the box from Alfred's grip, reading the note taped to the front.

_'I wanted to thank you for the delicious maple-chocolate you made! I quickly whipped a batch of my own chocolate for you! When are you free next? And how much do you like chocolate? I go out with Switzerland all the time to find new chocolates – perhaps you could come with us? Reply to me as soon as you can,_

_Bella.'_

Canada smiled at the note, but then stiffened as America leaned back – having eaten his burger and the chocolates in record time – two things immediately came to Matthew's mind.

Alfred had eaten his chocolates from Belgium...

... And why was Alfred in _his_ hotel-room in the first place?!

* * *

Well, I would really appreciate a review for this chapter – I had to rewrite it like five-six times before it came out even relatively decent. Originally, I was going to use _Shinatty-chan _for China's kink... but, it didn't turn out too well... did this one though? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	7. C is also for Cuba

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: Okay, long story short – both my computers pretty much broke at the same time, and I'm typing this at school (even though I'm not allowed), so regular updates won't be for 2 weeks-to a month...

Rated: T

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada was uncomfortable, he quickly decided.

He was sure his normally pale cheeks were a bright red, he could feel them burning with embarrassment as he was dragged around the block, rather forcibly. His arm was clutched tightly to Belgium's breasts as they walked through a little store – one that sold chocolates.

"I'm sorry that Vash couldn't come with us," Belgium smiled apologetically at him – he quietly waved it off. "But it seems that he and Austria got into a fight – and Vash, well he..." Bella laughed quietly, as though she found her next statement funny, "Shot Roderich in the arm."

"Huh..." Canada slumped forward a bit, now realising that his musical lessons might be cancelled. He did look forward to his daily lessons with Austria (though that was because Austria actually recognised him now, though learning the piano was fun too).

"Ohh ~ how about these ones?" Bella bent down to look at some amazing-looking chocolates – and Canada looked away, blushing as he noticed that Belgium's short skirt rode up her thighs with her motion. "These look like a good dessert." The blond Belgian smiled up at him, causing Matthew to give a shy smile back – lightly taking the sample that Bella offered him.

He popped it into his mouth, the rich flavour exploded on his tongue. "Well, do you think it's good?" Belgium asked – Canada swallowed dryly as the blond female licked her own sample in a seductive-like way, her lashes low over her darkened-blue eyes.

"I-it's good...!" Matthew stuttered, flushing even more when Bella clutched his arm back into her prominent chest. "Er–!" He had no idea how to even respond – Belgium, much like how France described, was rather _aggressive_.

"I suppose we should hurry back," Belgium murmured, "_L'Amérique_ is probably looking for you." The blond smiled at him, and Matthew sighed. "It must be annoying to have such an older brother." Bella shook her short golden hair, "I know how it feels – since I have _two_." Belgium looked annoyed, and Matthew nodded slightly at her statement, knowing that Bella was referring to Holland and Luxembourg. "I mean – we literally had to sneak away from _L'Amérique_!"

"Yeah..." Matthew muttered – Alfred was getting a little too over-protective in the most recent of days, and it was starting to get on Canada's nerves. Did America have to be the centre of attention all the time? Alfred couldn't let him have some attention at some times?

_Did Alfred __hate_ _him that much?_

Canada slouched over, feeling a depression come over him at the thoughts. Belgium looked at him worriedly, lightly asking if he was alright. "_Non _– I'm fine." Matthew waved off quickly – realising that the little black book might cheer him up.

"Alright..." Bella said hesitantly, "I'll just pay for these." She smiled when Matthew tried to insist on paying, though she declined.

Canada watched as Belgium walked to the counter, quickly flipping out the black book from his pocket. He smiled suddenly – seeing who was next on the list.

_Nation # 7 __Cuba_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Cuban loves ice-cream) – _ice cream will get to Cuba. _– I haven't actually seduced Cuba, but I have heard from Antonio and _Matthieu _what Cuba likes. Spain likes to complain on Cuba's Spanish accent – stating that it is all wrong. It reminds me of _Matthieu's _cute little accent – I can barely understand _Matthieu _when he speaks in his French-_Canadien_ accent, but it is so adorable that I do not care...!

Canada almost stifled a laugh – _his _accent was weird?! It was _France _who had the strange accent (at least, to him) when they conversed in French.

"Well, we should get back." Belgium smiled up at him, having payed for their chocolates.

"I'm just going to get some ice-cream." Canada said slyly – Cuba should never forget him again after this...

* * *

"Mattie – where did you go?!" Alfred quickly demanded, watching Belgium with cool-blue eyes – causing the blond Belgian to look at the wall with obvious discomfort. "We were supposed to get dessert together." America stated quickly, seeing the ice-cream and chocolates in Canada's arms.

"I'll just go." Bella muttered, shivering as she felt America's hard stare on her back the entire way, "I'll see you later, _Matthieu_! We can eat chocolates together!" Belgium called out, giving another seductive-wink towards Canada – giggling as she watched Matthew grew flustered at her motions.

France was certainly correct about _Matthieu _and his cute little shyness...

Canada sighed silently as America opened his mouth, almost looking like England when he about to give a lecture. However, Matthew was smart enough to interrupt his brother, "Have you seen Kumajirou?" Matthew asked quietly, watching as Alfred blinked, "Can you help me find him?" The Canadian asked – and America quickly smirked.

"I'll be your _Hero_! I'll find Kumajirou for you, Mattie!" Alfred declared, patting him roughly on his shoulder. "I'll look on my floor and you can look on your floor!" America ran off – determined to find the polar bear for Mattie.

"Cuba is on my floor." Canada smiled, bringing the melting ice-cream to his chest.

This would be interesting...

"You American-bastard!" A rough Spanish accent interrupted Canada, who turned around with a sweet smile towards his closest friend. He tried to hide his slightly hurt-feelings that Cuba _still _couldn't recognise him – but he should be able to shortly... hopefully.

"I'm Matthew." Canada stated, watching as Cuba immediately stopped – his face looked slightly apologetic at the obvious mistake. "Cuba – I went out to get us some ice-cream!" Matthew smiled sweetly as he handed a chocolate ice-cream cone over to the Cuban.

"_Gracias_." Cuba muttered, still feeling a bit guilty – he was too lucky that Matthew was so forgiving to him. "You still like the maple, huh?" Cuba smirked, quickly noticing Canada's ice-cream flavour.

"Of course." Canada nodded, slowly licking the top of his ice-cream. He swirled his tongue around the frozen treat – blue-violet eyes lighting up as he noticed that Cuba seemed to swallow roughly at his actions, the Cuban's dark eyes followed the trail of his tongue.

Cuba quickly looked away as soon as he realised what he was doing – taking a large bite out of his own ice-cream as he muttered incoherently under his breath. "Haven't seen you a lot recently." Cuba admitted – his did miss Matthew because he was one of his few friends.

"Alfred..." Matthew stated quietly, and Cuba didn't need to hear anymore to know what Canada was saying. Matthew watched Cuba intently – bringing the ice-cream back up to his pale face. Cuba was no longer watching him, lazily leaning against the wall he he finished off the treat.

The blond Canadian felt the ice-cream melt and drip onto his fingers, but desperately tried to go slow as to keep up his act. He licked at it faster, but Cuba still wasn't looking at him. Canada pouted a bit, not even realising that he was getting it all over his pale face.

Cuba took a glance at him, and then he _laughed_...

_He __laughed_...

Matthew felt his face grow red as his plan seemed to just backfire – he was supposed to what Belgium had done to him, but he supposed he was just no good at seducing _anyone_.

"You've got some ice-cream on your face." Cuba stated with a smirk, wiping it off with his finger. The Cuban immediately froze as Matthew's tongue came out at the same time to lick it off, flicking against his finger. Cuba quickly seemed to flinch, his tanned face grew a slight red, and he drew back – his heart was beating harshly at Matthew's sweet smile.

He had never stood this close to Matthew before – and thus, had never noticed how beautiful Canada's eyes were.

How could he ever mistake Canada for America with _those _eyes?

Matthew finished his ice-cream with a content sigh, completely oblivious to Cuba's internal thoughts and almost-panicking. "We really should hang out more." Cuba muttered lowly, and Canada nodded eagerly. Since Alfred didn't really like Cuba, Matthew rarely got to see him (even if he was an independent nation and could make decisions on his own). "But that bastard-American..." Cuba rolled his dark eyes -- he felt sorry for Matthew, who had to live with America breathing over his shoulder at all times.

"Mattie!"

And Cuba rolled his dark eyes once again the moment he heard America's (annoying) voice. He glared at the blond American as soon as he came into sight, his broad body tensed in preparation for a fight.

Alfred was smirking as he stood beside Matthew, holding a sleeping Kumajirou in his strong arms -- pretty much ignoring Cuba altogether, though threw a glare in his general direction. "Mattie, I've found Kumajirou!" Alfred stated, almost like a little kid in his exciting tone. Matthew merely sighed, but took his polar bear as Alfred offered it to him. Kumajirou seemed to mumble, but he didn't wake up. America gave Canada a wide smile, before it quickly disappeared as he turned to Cuba.

The American threw a protective arm around Matthew's slight shoulder, giving the Cuban a rather harsh glare (that was only reserved for _Communist_-countries, and Ivan). "Stay away from Mattie -- you Commie-bastard." Alfred snarled, though Cuba didn't flinch at all.

Cuba struggled, but held himself back for Matthew's sake, "I'll see you later, you can come to Cuba on a well-earned vacation when the world conference is over." Cuba invited, sneering at Alfred when he said _'well-earned.' _The Cuban watched as America forcibly dragged Canada away from him -- Matthew protested a bit, but then gave up when it became useless.

Canada frowned, turning to Alfred to give him a piece of his mind, but blinked when Alfred looked away -- he was actually blushing ever-so-slightly, "Here, these are for you." America muttered, handing him a box. Canada blinked blue-violet eyes, shocked when he opened it.

It was a box of chocolates.

"T-thanks..." Matthew smiled brightly, and Alfred smiled at him widely. The box was obviously to replace the ones that Alfred had eaten from Belgium, it was a very kind gesture (which was rare, coming from America).

"So," Alfred grinned, ruffling Matthew's messy blond hair, "I'm your only _Hero _now, right?"

Canada twitched, but vaguely answered as America shook him a little.

"Yeah, yeah... Alfred, _you're _my only... hero."

Alfred didn't seem to notice Matthew's sarcastic tone...

* * *

Yeah, updates won't be regular until I get my laptop back from the shop. Please, review me! :)


	8. D is for Denmark

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: Well, here's your update... :)

Rated: T

Translations: _Mathias Køhler _= Fanon name for Denmark

* * *

_Some Random Little Cafe – NYC, New York, USA_

The silence, surprisingly, was rather comfortable.

Though, why wouldn't it be? They were a part of the same family – though it was very distant. However, Canada could easily consider Australia as a cousin or even a half or step-brother. Their countries had good relations and they were both a part of the _Commonwealth Nations_.

Though one reason that made Canada hesitant about visiting Australia more often was the rather hot weather – and Matthew wasn't sure he could tolerate that type of heat for a long period of time as he had spent most of his life in the cold – and would rather spend his time in a tundra than in the heat.

Australia smiled charmingly at Canada – laughing lightly as the blond Canadian ordered a coffee with a side order of maple syrup, despite the weird looks the waitress was giving him (though she went right back to drooling over the two rather good-looking males a moment later).

"So, mate," Australia leaned back casually – blue eyes looking intently at the shy Canadian, "It must be rough living next to America." He stated in a fact-like tone, a bit irritated that Alfred was so insistent in interrupting their texting-conversations.

Matthew politely thanked the waitress as she placed their orders on the table – not choosing to answer Australia's statement. He saw Alfred enough, and didn't need to talk about him all the time. Australia smiled – good, it seemed that Canada didn't want to talk about America, and that was fine with him.

The Aussie took a few bites of his Vegemite-covered bread – snickering a bit as Matthew poured some of the maple syrup into the coffee. "So, how is your koala?" Matthew asked brightly, flinching back as he took a sip of his coffee.

So, it was the _fake_ maple syrup – ugh...

Australia brightened up at the mention of his koala – his blue eyes seemed to look at Matthew with a whole-renewed interest, "He's good, though it is a surprise," The Aussie said casually, "I mean, that he likes you and all. He hates everyone except for me."

"Oh..." Matthew laughed nervously, scratching at his thick blond hair self-consciously at Australia's intent look, "W-well... Kumajirou likes a certain spot scratched, so I just assumed...!" The Canadian answered quickly, blushing a light red at Australia's lazy interested smile.

"It's all good, Matt." Australia waved it away, finishing off his snack. He only wished that he had brought his koala so he could see Canada cuddle with it again – just to make sure that his evil little koala bear actually liked Canada.

And then he could start introducing his other 'pets' to Matthew...

"Let me guess," Australia snickered as Canada's cell-phone vibrated, "It's America." Matthew nodded miserably as he read the text – he certainly didn't want Alfred to go through with his threat of coming to get him.

"We can do this some other time, Matt." Australia waved off, already knowing what the text message was. Canada looked up apologetically to Australia, blue-violet eyes wavered with a slight embarrassment.

"When this world conference is over, you can come up to visit me in Canada... I mean, only if you want to–!" Matthew flailed – and Australia grinned, and easily agreed.

Alfred was really going to get it this time...!

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

_Nation # 8 __Denmark_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Dane loves his own Viking blood) – _anything to do with the Vikings will get Denmark interested._ – Well, I have not actually seduced Denmark either (since he always carries that threatening axe with him), but this knowledge is rather obvious. However, I do find it interesting that Denmark almost shares the same name as _Matthieu _(though a Nordic equivalent). And to think that _mon Matthieu _could have been under the reign of Scandinavia...! I simply cannot imagine that...

Canada shut the black book – swallowing nothing because he really _could have _been a Scandinavian colony...

"Mattie!" Alfred slapped Matthew on the back, startling the blond Canadian. He quickly pocketed the black book, turning with a slight annoyance to face his American brother. "Why'd you go to lunch with Australia?"

"Canada _does _need other relations other than America, Alfred." Matthew sighed as he shook his blond head, a bit frustrated at Alfred's meddling. _'I can't completely rely on you, Alfred.' _Canada wasn't particularly brave enough to state his opinion out loud....

Alfred hummed, though he didn't look all that understanding. He was about to say something when A hand came out of nowhere and swatted America upside the head. "What the hell?!" The American snarled, frowning as England actually seemed to ignore him to look at Canada.

Well, that was a change...

"Matthew – I hope that you are prepared for tomorrow's speech." Arthur stated in a softer tone, much softer than what he usually talked in. Canada was probably the only person Britain could let his guard down against (when England could remember him, that is). "You are one of the few countries that didn't get hit too hard by the recession." Arthur stated – though he only succeeded in making Matthew more nervous (he was not good at public speeches...).

Canada watched as America was forcibly dragged away by England ("Matthew needs time _alone _for once, Alfred!"). He sighed, though made up his mind quickly...

First, he would get Denmark's attention, and _then _he would prepare himself for the speech...

* * *

Denmark, it seemed, was always hovering and annoying Norway...

Canada sighed, though smiled slightly at the scene. It reminded him of his and Alfred's relationship a bit – watching as Norway shot down yet another marriage proposal from Denmark – what seemed like the tenth time that very day.

_Dieu –_ he was really glad that America had stopped his own marriage proposals to him a long time ago (it was particularly during the _War of 1812_).

Canada had no real idea on even how to approach Denmark in the first place – he really didn't have a reason to. The Canadian simply observed, waiting for the perfect time to strike. He found it when Norway simply rolled his dull-blue eyes at Denmark's antics – finally walking away with Iceland in tow.

And somehow, Kumajirou seemed to know that Canada was after Denmark – as the polar bear simply appeared out of no where to scratch lightly at Denmark's long black coat. The Dane looked down, raising a brow at the polar bear, who seemed to mutter _'who?' _under his breath. "Who are you is the question." Denmark shot back, and Matthew saw this as his chance to intervene.

"Kumajirou!" He called out for his animal companion, quickly catching Denmark's attention. The snow bear scampered up to Canada's feet, his black nose twitched in annoyance as he detected Australia's scent on his master.

That meant that Canada had probably seen that damn koala again...

Denmark blinked, not immediately the other nation for who he really was. "I'm Canada." Matthew noticed Denmark's slightly confused look, and helpfully supplied his name. Denmark's blue eyes seemed to light up as Canada mentioned who he was.

"Right – right, I know you." Denmark arrogantly stated, looking at Canada with a rather odd interest, "You could've been mine." The Dane stated without any real hesitation – and Matthew was just blown away by the blatant and rather forward statement. "But were just too far away." The much taller man smirked, though Matthew just drew a blank – still an interesting shade of red.

_'Vikings!' _Matthew internally reminded himself of what he needed to do, _'Remember that Denmark likes Vikings!' _Canada took in a breath, though he was completely unprepared for Denmark's interested stare.

"Your name is Matthew, isn't it?" Denmark asked, and Canada was astonished that Denmark could even remember his human name when others could barely remember his nation. "Isn't that cool? We practically have the same name!" Mathias grinned widely.

"Yeah." Canada nodded shyly – just how in the hell was he going to bring up Vikings without looking strange?

However, he wouldn't even have to speak about Vikings to get Denmark's attention...

"I'm sure that you're aware of the Hans Island, right?" Denmark asked casually, and Canada tensed a bit – the island was a rather tense issue for both himself and Denmark (both claimed the island for their own). Matthew wasn't exactly sure on what to say to the topic of the conversation.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Denmark seemed to notice the wary look to the Canadian's face – and the Dane grinned wildly, "We don't need to talk about that right now, do we?" The taller blond stated, amused as Canada looked annoyed – blue-violet eyes flashed in a slight defiance at the conversation. _'How interesting...' _Mathias thought, vaguely recalling Sweden mentioning that Canada could become something like a _Berserker _when it came to ice hockey.

_'So, perhaps he does have a little Viking blood in him.' _Denmark thought, the interested gleam in his blue eyes deepened as he looked down to the smaller Canadian. "You play hockey, right?" Denmark brought up casually, watching as Matthew blinked blue-violet eyes in slight surprise. "I'm gonna come the next time you play against Sweden. It'll be fun to see him get his ass kicked!" Mathias snickered as he imagined it – though had a really hard time imagining this gentle-looking Canadian in a rage.

"I have a game this weekend with Russia, but I can also play against Sweden too if he wants to." Canada murmured, twitching a bit because he remembered that Belarus would be there (and, hopefully, Ukraine as well).

"Great! I'll ask him if he wants to play with you." Mathias said, wanting to see Canada act like a _Berserker –_ it was much too long since he had seen one (it really was too bad that the Viking age had to come to an end).

"Mattie!" America, once again, interrupted the scene. Matthew simply rolled his eyes, turning to Alfred as he threw an arm around his shoulders. America blinked, and then glared at Denmark, "You better not be bullying Mattie about the Arctic again, you Danish." Alfred stated coolly, ignoring Canada's protests.

Denmark didn't really want to deal with America at this time, "I'll ask _Sverige _if you wants to play with you." Mathias said to Canada, turning around to find Norway again, though not before muttering, "It's _Dane_, not _Danish_."

"Alfred..." Canada was on the verge of losing his temper once again, and America didn't seem to notice. "Don't be a hypocrite, you bully me over the Arctic too!" Matthew huffed hotly, but Alfred didn't really listen.

And Denmark watched in interest from across the room as Canada's blue-violet eyes flashed with irritation and defiance as he listened to America and his ramblings.

A _Berserker –_ it really would be interesting to see in Canada...

* * *

Well, here you go – this chapter was tough to write! And I will be eagerly accepting any more ideas on nations kinks and stuff... so ideas would be greatly appreciated...


	9. E is for Egypt

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: I didn't expect to post the next chapter so soon, but it is a present for you loyal reviewers! (I'm almost at 200!!)

Chapter Dedication: Nozume (who pretty much gave me the idea for this chapter)

Rated: T

Translations: _Xie Xie _= Chinese for 'thank you'

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada was, not surprisingly, silent as he fidgeted nervously. He swallowed nothing as his blue-violet eyes were trained on one thing (person) rather intently – and he was sure that his normally pale face was a complete red as he desperately waited for the other nation's response.

"I love it – aru!" China hugged the _Hello Kitty _plushie adoringly; allowing Canada to sigh in a great relief. The blond Canadian wasn't exactly sure how China would react in receiving a gift from him, but he was glad that Yao seemed to like it so much. "_Xie Xie_." Yao murmured, quickly pocketing the book he was previously reading, just so Canada could not see what it was about.

"I.. um, I just saw it in a store when I was with Australia and thought of you and just bought it...!!" Canada panicked in embarrassment – flushing even more when he sounded much like an awkward suitor. "I-I guess you can think of it as a gift because our relations are improving... and stuff."

China smiled, his amber-like eyes were grateful as he stared at the slightly taller man. He allowed the panda on his shoulder to crawl into Canada's embrace, who immediately cooed over it – becoming a little more confident as he relaxed slightly.

Kumajirou was sulking near his feet, though Canada didn't notice it. The polar bear glared fiercely up at the panda (who, like that damn koala, seemed to give him a rather smug look), who was cuddling in _his _master's chest. The white bear really now did regret giving Matthew this idea in the first place...

Perhaps he should just take out Greece's cat now...?

Canada handed back China the panda, checking his watch quickly. "I have to go... but I'm glad that you like it so much!" Matthew stated in relief, giving Yao a wave goodbye as he left for the music room – he would check to see if his piano lessons with Austria were still going on.

China quickly took out the book he was reading before – amber-like eyes read the contents of the _hentai-doujinshi _rather eagerly. In the majority of the times, Japan's porn simply shocked him – but _this _was something he could read.

Canada, apparently, in Japan's eyes, was an _uke _character...

* * *

Matthew huffed to get his breath back, blinking his blue-violet eyes as he noticed that Austria and Hungary were already in the music room – obviously waiting for him. "I'm sorry!" The blond Canadian apologised for his lateness (even though he wasn't really late).

"It is no problem." Austria stated in a very aristocratic way, moving over on the piano seat to let Canada sit. Hungary squealed again in the background, snapping pictures at random.

"Do you remember any of the lines?" Roderich asked, it had been a few days since he had actually taught Canada any of the music. The blond Canadian stuck out his tongue in concentration as he played the lines he memorised – slowly, but quite well.

"You are progressing very well." Roderich encouraged, moving to teach Matthew the next line. He winced slightly as his bullet wound he had received from Switzerland burned in pain.

"Ah – we don't have to do this!" Canada said in worry as he noticed Austria's wincing, "I've heard from Belgium that you were shot by Switzerland." The Canadian stated, and Austria's cheeks burned a light red (he didn't think the news would spread).

"Don't worry," Roderich coughed lightly, though stopped as blood seeped through the bandage around his upper arm. The Austrian sighed, "Perhaps we should postpone this lesson." He said, though he really did want to teach Canada how to play the whole song.

"It's okay." Canada smiled sweetly, and Hungary's camera was flashing like crazy by this point. "I don't mind waiting." The blond Canadian stood up – eagerly reaching for his pocket for the black book as Austria and Hungary slowly left the room – the former looking slightly disappointed.

Canada flipped open the book, raising his eyebrows at the next nations featured.

_Nation # 9 __Egypt_ ~ Francis' notes...

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Egyptian loves his pyramids) – _Egypt does talk about his pyramids quite fondly._ – I did manage to seduce Egypt, though that was a _looong _time ago. Egypt simply reminds me of that dreaded _Suez Crisis –_ which, in turn, reminds me of _Matthieu_. While I simply adore _mon _shy _Matthieu –_ I certainly do not complain when _Matthieu _gets serious. It makes me shiver in delight when I think of _Matthieu _during the World Wars...

Canada shut the book, sighing. He remembered Egypt quite well – he _did _protect Egypt from England, France, and Israel for a while during the _Suez Crisis_. So, perhaps Egypt remembered him as well?

He doubted it though...

One thing that he remembered about Egypt was that he didn't speak much (Canada could barely even remember what his voice even sounded like). The blond Canadian walked out of the room to find the other nation, and it took a while.

Egypt was alone in the cafe, though a few of Greece's cats was lurking around the darkly-tanned nation. Canada swallowed roughly, unsure of how to approach Egypt and what to even say to him. How in the hell was he going to bring up pyramids?

_'I guess I could just say that I want to go on a vacation to Egypt._' Matthew thought, slowly going over to the vending machine that was near Egypt's table. He bought himself a another bag of chips – Egypt didn't seem to notice his presence, even if a few of the cats did.

Kumajirou growled loudly, threatening the approaching felines – startling them and making them run back to Egypt. The other nation seemed to finally notice Canada, who was simply standing in front of the vending machine still. Golden-amber eyes were dull until they sparked with a bit of recognition.

The Egyptian nodded his head in acknowledgment towards Canada, who only gave a weak smile. Kumajirou was still growling at the few cats, even as he was picked by Matthew – who finally approaching Egypt's table very slowly.

Canada bit his lip, trying to get confident enough to just spill what he needed to say. "Do – do you recommend seeing your pyramids? I-I mean for a vacation?" Matthew knew his face was red because he felt his cheeks burn hotly at the rather out-of-the-blue statement.

Egypt blinked slowly at the blond Canadian, and then gave an almost unnoticeable smile. "Yes," Gupta stated in a very quiet, but calm voice. Matthew had to strain his ears to even hear him (Egypt's voice was even quieter than his own). "My pyramids are very beautiful to look at."

"I-I thought so...!" Canada managed to get out, not sitting down to the table simply because he wasn't sure on how Egypt would react to him. Their relations were not that much to begin with. "I – would you mind telling me about them?" Matthew stuttered lightly, surprised as Egypt invited him to sit at the table.

"The pyramids were built in a very short time, and they were originally tombs for _Pharoahs' _after their death," Egypt stated, his voice was almost monotone, but Canada could almost hear a tinge of pride in Gupta's voice. "They were also to symbolise a _Pharoah's _legacy to the people after they had died."

Canada listened very intently as he listened to Egypt recite the history of his landmarks in great detail, enthralling Matthew with the legends and myths and tales. "Oh... I'm Canada." Matthew stated after a few moments of silence.

"I know." Egypt stated calmly, taking a sip of his drink. Matthew simply stared at the darkly-tanned nation – surprised that he would know.

"Eh – how do you know?" Canada asked after another moment of silence, shocked that Egypt would even remember him.

"You are much quieter than America," Gupta stated with a neutral tone, and Matthew winced because he knew that Egypt probably didn't think too highly of America, just like some other Middle-Eastern nations (who relations with America were very strained). "And you did help me during the _Suez Crisis_. I was grateful for that." Egypt stated, and Canada was shocked, yet still a bit happy that Gupta recognised him.

"I-it's not a problem...!" Matthew smiled a bit, "Do you mind telling me more about your country?" He asked, leaning back to listen intently to Egypt's words.

And Canada really should've expected it – America seemed to pop out of nowhere to stare suspiciously at Egypt. "Don't listen to him, Mattie." America shook his blond head in amusement, causing Egypt to halt in his history lesson. Gupta merely stared at America with a rather impassive and neutral gaze, though he didn't anything out loud. "Everyone knows that the aliens built the pyramids!"

"Alfred!" Matthew cried out in shock at the slightly offensive comment. He glanced over to Egypt, who didn't look fazed by the declaration. "Don't say such things!" He tried to scold, though Alfred wouldn't have it.

"I mean, how else would they be built so quickly, and way back then?" America smirked, "Cuz Tony told me so." The American stated, completely lying through his teeth. Why the hell was Canada even talking to Egpyt?! They weren't particularly close, and Canada didn't really even need to talk to him in the first place...

"Tony, Alfred?" Canada twitched a bit – thinking to America's rather strange companion that lived at his house. That alien was just weird. "You don't have to be rude!" Matthew huffed, and stopped and blinked when Egypt spoke up.

"It's fine, Canada." Gupta stated quietly, turning back to one of the few cats that surrounded him. He wasn't offended by America's statement because America wasn't too important to him and he was very childish.

"But..." Canada said weakly, blinking when America grabbed his arm – pulling the Canadian to his feet. "Alfred, what are you doing?!" Matthew huffed, frowning with irritation as Alfred merely stole his potato chips away from him.

"Here, I'll even call Tony so he can explain about the pyramids and stuff." America stated, whipping out his cell phone. Canada sighed, protesting and shaking his blond head. The only thing he had ever heard Tony even speak when he was insulting England.

Canada didn't notice it as America dragged him away, but Egypt's mouth rose in a ghost of a smile as his golden-amber eyes followed Matthew as he left the room.

Not long after, Kumajirou padded out after his master – a smug look to his furry face as an injured cat lay on the ground as it mewled pathetically.

No cat was going to steal his Canada away...

* * *

Yeah, here's the chapter. Even though I have quite a few chapters written, I still need a few suggestions for some nations (though I have some ideas for a few of them, I'd just like to hear anything else) which include: Hong Kong, Iceland, Japan, Lichtenstein, Lithuania, Norway, Sweden, Taiwan, Thailand, and Vietnam... (I'm pretty sure the last two have at least a character sketch...)


	10. E is also for England

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: Thank you guys so much, you gave some great ideas! And as thanks, another chapter out so quick (though, next update after this may be slow...)

Rated: T

Translations: _Vous êtes si adorable! = _French for 'You are so adorable!'

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada, to be very honest, was dreading the next entry in France's black book.

Oh, he could spell – so it was easy to assume who came next in the list, and he was hoping to God that it wasn't what he was dreading. He glanced up and around, actually hoping that America would interrupt him (as he usually did), but he wasn't to be seen.

"What's wrong – aru?" China asked, sitting beside him in the cafe. Amber-like eyes glanced to the little black book that Canada held shakily in his hands, vaguely wondering what it was, though he didn't pry. Yao glanced back down to his food, raising an eyebrow at the choice.

Apparently, _this _was Chinese food in Canada – but... he had never heard of _chicken balls _before...

"Oh! I – uh, nothing!!" Matthew panicked; was the worry really showing on his face _that _much?!? He shoved the book back into his pocket, though he wasn't really worried about it being stolen (China wouldn't steal it like America would).

The blond Canadian gave a shy smile towards China (who had invited Canada to sit with him at lunch for the remaining conference, and he eagerly took up the offer), though was still very timid as the other Asian nations were all looking at him, pondering on who he was (but it did look like Hong Kong had a bit of recognition in his light-brown eyes).

"Oh ~ _Matthieu_, there you are!" Belgium lit up as she walked into the cafe, spotting the Canadian almost immediately, "I was looking for you! ~" The blond Belgian smiled sweetly, giggling at Canada's blush. He was so damn cute!!

Yao looked somewhat annoyed at Belgium's interruption, but didn't say anything about it. "B-Bella," Canada stuttered, not used to calling Belgium by her human name, "I – did you need something?" He asked politely, almost fainting from shock and embarrassment as Belgium was suddenly hugging him – her breasts were pushed up into his face from their different positions.

"_Vous êtes si adorable!_" Belgium gushed, unaware of Canada's struggling.

"Stop that – aru." China stated in annoyance towards the blond Belgian, who simply huffed at him. They glared for a moment, and Belgium finally released Canada from her grasp (who spluttered for air, his face was matching his hoodie).

Bella then completely ignored Yao, turning back to Matthew, "_Matthieu _~ would you like to go out on a date?" Belgium was completely blunt about it, causing Canada to choke on air.

"A-A d-date?" Canada wheezed, "Y-you mean like, a date-_date_?!?!" His heart was beating so fast that he thought it would pop out of his chest. China narrowed amber-like eyes dangerously.

"Of course!" Belgium smiled, cooing at Matthew's reaction, "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night." Bella didn't even wait for Matthew's answer as she skipped off happily.

"E-Eh?" Canada seemed to be hyperventilating by this point, and China patted on his back in comfort. "I – what just happened?" The Canadian asked in a daze, and China seemed amused now.

"Nothing too important – aru." Yao stated with a smile, going back to his food. The other nations looked somewhat amused as Canada seemed to just get up and dazedly walk away.

"Kiku," China turned to Japan, who blinked deep-brown eyes as Yao took out the _hentai-doujinshi_. Japan flushed slightly as his siblings all looked towards him curiously, "Could you please finish chapter four?" Yao asked, his own cheeks a light red. Kiku blinked, trying to recall what chapter four was – until it finally hit him.

He was sure that particular chapter was all on his _uke_-Canada....

* * *

_Nation # 10 __England_ (Arthur Kirkland) ~ Francis' notes...

Special kinks/turn-on's – (The Briton, unfortunately, loves his own cooking) – _L'Angleterre_ w_ill certainly be seduced by eating his food. – _Ahh ~ it is so easy to get into _L'Angleterre's_ pants, though I do have to force down his food. I think I will try drowning out _L'Angleterre's _food with maple syrup as _Matthieu _does. It reminds me of when _Matthieu _was _mon _cute little colony...

Oh _Dieu –_ so it _was _what he was dreading. Canada turned an odd shade of green as he shoved the book back into his pocket. He leaned against the wall for a few moments, trying to breathe properly. Approaching England wouldn't be a problem because Arthur _did _have his days in which he could recognise Matthew as Canada (though, those were far in between).

Alfred had better interrupt this time...

"U-uh... Arthur...?" Canada timidly approached his former father-figure, who quickly turned around and narrowed blazing green eyes. Matthew flinched back slightly, England could be intimidating at times (especially for him), "W-would you like to eat lunch with me?" The blond Canadian stuttered quietly, and Arthur narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"Oh – Matthew!" England finally stated, actually recognising Canada (simply because America would _never _invite him to lunch), giving a fond smile towards his former charge, "Is there anything particular you want to eat?" England asked, dragging Canada to the kitchen with enthusiasm. Matthew was whimpering under his breath, cringing every moment at what lay ahead.

"Y-your... uh – s-scones..." Matthew shivered in fear because he knew that Arthur's scones were absolutely _lethal_, but he also knew that they were England's favourite food to make. "And tea." The Canadian added, and though England was absolutely horrible at cooking – he could make some good tea.

"Brilliant!" Arthur smiled brightly, "Wonderful choice, lad." England gave Canada a quick pat on the head, not noticing as Matthew was now dragging his feet, muttering his last prayers under his breath.

_'Alfred – Alfred, save me!!_' Matthew thought desperately, though he had to go through with this if he wanted Arthur to remember him permanently. He sat down heavily and watched in horror as Arthur took out the ingredients for his precious scones. "I-I'll just make the tea." Canada muttered, needing to do something to distract himself from the horror ahead of him.

Arthur nodded vaguely as a look of pure concentration appeared on his face as he started to make his scones. A little while later, the two were sitting in another room with a view outside – the scent of freshly-baked scones marked the air.

However, Matthew took one tiny glance at the scones and almost withered away on the spot. Oh God – Oh _Dieu_, the scones were just damaged and burned beyond recognition. The batch was almost entirely black, save for a few that looked somewhat edible.

"You can make some good tea, Matthew." Arthur complimented with a fond smile, causing Matthew to blush and stutter because _that _was probably the highest form of compliment coming from England. "What are you waiting for? Have one." England raised a bushy brow at Canada's hesitation – who suddenly swallowed nervously, shakily reaching out for one of Arthur's home-baked scones.

Arthur was sipping his tea, yet was watching him over the rim of his mug with intent green eyes. Matthew flinched back as he swore he saw one of the burnt scones actually _move_. The blond Canadian picked one up that looked somewhat edible – his hand was trembling uncontrollably as he slowly brought it up to his mouth.

Canada bit into it quickly, almost gagging at the oh-so horrible taste. Tears instantly filled in his blue-violet eyes, but he somehow managed to get it down without throwing it back up. England was smiling at him softly and with a great fondness. The Briton didn't seemed to notice that Matthew almost immediately turned a pallid shade; almost sickly-pale. "I-it's g-good..." Canada choked out, holding his stomach in agony.

Where the hell was his maple syrup when he really needed it?

"Of course it is!" England boasted arrogantly, "Have another one, lad." Arthur offered, still oblivious to Matthew's almost-crying. Canada whimpered slightly, but he steeled himself. If he wanted England to remember him, then he simply had to do this.

The blond Canadian stuffed another burnt scone into his mouth, his stomach protested as he heaved it down – desperately drinking his tea to wash away the horrible taste (his throat was relieved from the taste as it was burned by the hot tea...).

"You're such a good boy, not like that ungrateful Alfred." Arthur rolled his jade-green eyes at the thought of America (who was just so blunt about his so-called 'disgusting' food). "Matthew, we should do this more often." England stated – almost affectionately.

Canada would've nodded, had he not turned an odd shade of green – twitching a bit. _'Just one more...!' _Matthew thought desperately, reaching his quivering arm towards the burnt scones (he wasn't sure if he was just dizzy or delusional, but he was sure that scone was definitely _moving_).

Arthur was still watching him, and Matthew shoved yet another scone into his mouth – chewed it, and thickly swallowed it down. The Canadian looked dazedly up, his vision was starting to go blurry and dark. "A-Arthur–" He started, but couldn't finish his sentence as he finally just fell to the floor in a dead faint. England quickly stood up in concern...

And Canada noticed, right before he fainted, that Alfred _didn't_show up and interrupt this time...

Wonderful, the time he needed Alfred the most...

* * *

The first thing he noticed was Alfred's face (which was right up to his), looking concerned. "A-Alfred..." Canada rasped out, lying in a comfortable bed. Kumajirou was beside him, snoozing lightly.

"Mattie – you're alive!" America stated in relief, not noticing England's harsh glare from the other side of the bed. "What were you thinking?!" Alfred shook his head in amusement – Matthew was looking up at him with dazed and confused and dull eyes. "You should know better than to eat England's food – especially without your maple syrup."

"I'm sorry, Matthew." England finally muttered, looking away with embarrassment, but Canada gave a weak, shaky sort-of-smile.

He really did hope that England would remember him for this...

.... And Canada stayed sick in bed with food poisoning for the next few days...

* * *

Ah – was anyone else disappointed by ep. 35? I thought that Canada would've had a bigger part... though I suppose I'll just take any Canada I can get... T^T (though Greece was cute XD)


	11. E can be for Estonia, too

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: Umm, yeah... I had never read a strip with Estonia in it, and I could only find one...

Rated: T

Translations: _Je te rendrai la pareille, d'une façon ou d'une autre _= French for 'I'll make it up to you somehow'

* * *

"_Matthieu –_ you missed our date!" Belgium stated with a rather hard face, her hands on her hips in the 'angry-woman' pose. Canada tensed, stuttering just a bit.

"I-I apologise! I'm sorry, but I was sick with... food poisoning." Canada stated quietly, almost turning pale as he thought back to eating England's food. And his stomach _was _still rather sore...

Belgium's threatening pose relaxed as she gave him a rather sly smirk, her blue eyes flashed with something that Canada did not want to know, "I know ~ I watched over you while you were feverish." Bella smiled as Matthew blushed a bit.

"I – _merci_." Matthew stammered, unsure of the warm feeling in his stomach. "_Je te rendrai la pareille, d'une façon ou d'une autre_." He murmured, almost inaudibly. Belgium gave him a heart-stopping smile, nodding.

"I will look forward to it ~ _Matthieu_!" Belgium cooed, skipping away with a rather deviant look to her pretty face, though Canada didn't see it. She watched him in a predator-like way for a few moments, watching him take out a little black book from his pocket.

She paid it no mind, simply admiring his beautiful physique that he seemed to insist on hiding underneath his baggy clothes. She smirked, thinking back to the night where Canada was feverish...

Wiping the sweat away from his entire form wasn't really molesting him, was it?

* * *

_Nation # 11 __Estonia_ (Eduard von Bock) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn-on's – (The Estonian is interested in technology) – _Estonia will be interested by any sort of technology (especially if it's broken) –_ Eduard is not very hard to seduce as Russia does not seem to be very interested in him. _Merde –_ I do not like thinking about that Russian-brute, I still cannot help but think that _mon Matthieu _and Ivan are sleeping together...

Canada flipped the book shut, wondering how he would go about this. Yes, he and Estonia had pretty nice relations (Canada _was _the first western country to recognise Estonia as an independent country), but they didn't really ever speak to each other (Alfred took up enough of his time as it is).

"Matthew!" Canada tensed at the familiar voice, turning around slowly. His stomach seemed to heave and protest at the very sight of England (who, surprisingly, was looking _at _him, and not _through _him).

"Arthur," Matthew greeted quietly and politely, flushing slightly as Arthur looked at him approvingly. "Did you need something?" The blond Canadian asked, England nodded quickly – bringing out something wrapped in a napkin from behind his back.

Oh _Dieu –_ this time it was some sort of biscuits...

"Matthew, you'll try these, right?" England looked hopeful (and that's because Canada knew that no one was ever willing to try Arthur's food). However, Matthew was simply too polite to deny Arthur's offer as he shakily took them. "You're such a good boy." England praised as Canada shakily brought it to his mouth – trembling visibly (though Arthur didn't seem to notice).

Luckily (Matthew thought that he was crying in relief), America gave him a friendly slap on the back (and causing him to spit out the food he had just put in his mouth). "Mattie ~ you're eating England's food... _again_?!" America looked at Canada with disapproval, totally ignoring England, who was steadily turning red in his rage.

"America!!" Arthur growled, looking at his food on the ground. America simply grinned at him, causing England to fume. Alfred hid behind Matthew, who was trying to keep the peace, while Arthur was trying to grab Alfred through Matthew.

Canada desperately tried to calm England down as he was being shaken rather violently – America was laughing loudly as England was cursing loudly.

And then a loud 'crack' sounded.

The three nations glanced down at the broken _Blackberry _on the ground. And they simply stared at it – though Canada's blue-violet eyes had widened by this point. Sure, he used a normal cell-phone for casual calls and such, but his _Blackberry _was rather important (used for official nation business and his boss did contact him on the _Blackberry_).

But still... what a _convenience_...

"America! Look what you did!" England snarled, blaming Alfred. America frowned back at him, and simply stuck out his tongue in a very immature-like fashion. However, both nations quickly threw Canada an apologetic glance before getting into another big verbal-turned-physical fight.

Matthew sighed, hoping that Estonia could fix his broken _Blackberry_, though he doubted that Estonia would even recognise him, but if he _was _with Lithuania (who could sometimes recognise him), then maybe...

Canada sighed again, knowing better to get his hopes up. He left the room, leaving America and England fighting (even with all his peacekeeping skills – he knew that it would be pointless to try and stop them)...

Not surprisingly, Estonia was found in the computer room – typing faster than what Canada could keep up with. And again, not surprisingly, Estonia didn't even notice Canada's presence.

_'You go against __Russia__ in the ice arena, you can definitely talk to Estonia!' _Canada prepped himself – his experiment was a success so far!

And it seemed to work, his voice came out calmer than what he was expecting, "Estonia," He called out, catching Eduard's attention, "Y-you're good with phones, right?"

Estonia stared at him, obviously not realising who he was, "I'm Canada." Matthew sighed, taking out his busted phone. Eduard's eyebrows raised at the sight of the broken phone, but was all suddenly business-like.

"Of course I can fix this," Eduard stated in a somewhat-haughty tone, giving Canada another look over, "Are you the one that Mr. Russia plays ice hockey with?" Eduard finally asked after a bit of staring – which made Canada turn red.

"Y-yeah." Canada flushed even more when a bit of respect appeared in Estonia's eyes.

"Then, I simply must see you play against Mr. Russia," Estonia seemed to smirk, and Canada thought he heard Eduard mutter under his breath, "And beat the living crap out of him."

"O-oh!" Canada blinked blue-violet eyes, "I have a game against Ivan with weekend. You can come if you want!" Matthew stated with a shy smile – the usually small hockey game he played with Russia every weekend seemed to be getting a rather big audience.

America (he would be there because he would try to persuade Matthew not to play against Russia), Belarus (he was frightened just thinking about her), Ukraine (he hoped that she would come), Denmark (who wanted to see Matthew kick Sweden's 'ass'), and perhaps Sweden (Matthew wasn't exactly sure if Berwald accepted his invitation yet).

"I'll be there." Estonia murmured, glancing down back at the broken phone, "And I will have this fixed for you by then." Eduard said in a business-like tone, causing Matthew to give another shy smile.

"Thank you." Canada said gratefully, a bit uncomfortable with Estonia's staring.

"Yes, I think I recognise you now," Estonia said, and Canada blinked in surprise, "You are the one who first recognised my independence – and Katyusha talks about you. A lot." Eduard stated bluntly, causing Matthew to blush horribly and stutter incoherently.

"S-she does?" Canada asked shyly, feeling very warm in the chest at the statement. He always did have a soft spot for Ukraine – and perhaps, in his earlier days, a bit of a crush on her – though, it had been overpowered by his infatuation with Arthur (which, for the most part, had disappeared).

"Yes – it can get tiresome, I admit." Eduard adjusted his glasses, "I do think that she likes you." Again, the Estonian was rather blunt in saying this. The blond Canadian was simply speechless in his embarrassment.

"Mattieee ~!"

Canada sighed at the way-too familiar voice, and Estonia glanced up questioningly as America and England burst into the room. Eduard's eyes were wide as Arthur grabbed Matthew by the front of his red hoodie, pulling him close.

"Matthew – you are going to teach me to cook. Now." England said somewhat harshly, though his cold emerald gaze was thrown to America, who only snickered at him.

"It's not my fault your cooking sucks!" Alfred stated loudly, as if he hadn't interrupted Matthew's conversation with Eduard at all, "And you could never make food as good as Mattie!" America smirked at England's rage.

Canada sighed, but smiled a bit at America's compliment. Yes, he could cook well (he had been partially raised by France, after all), and luckily, he hadn't inherited England's horrible taste for food (like Alfred did somewhat).

"You are going to teach me." Arthur stated again, grabbing Matthew and dragging him back to the kitchen, despite the poor Canadian's quiet protest. America simply snickered, following after – wanting to see England completely mess up. However, he paused to turn around to give Estonia a cool, hard stare with piercing blue eyes.

Estonia tensed at America's glare, "Don't talk to Mattie, you Commie-bastard." Alfred said lowly and threateningly. Eduard was about to protest, that he wasn't _Communist _anymore, but America simply wouldn't listen. "It's bad enough that Mattie's already a _Pinko_ (I mean, he's got _Free Health Care!_). He doesn't need anymore _Communist _friends!" America stated with a then disinterested glance in Estonia.

Certainly, Canada wasn't interested in Estonia?! They barely even communicated...!

Eduard stayed silent, knowing exactly when to do so when threatened by a superpower. He was the smart one – and didn't talk back (which is why, thankfully, Russia wasn't too interested in him).

America gave another arrogant smirk before leaving the room after Canada and England, "Mattieee ~ I want your pancakes!!"

Estonia sighed, looking at the broken phone. Sure, Canada may be interesting (since he _did _actually, voluntarily, played hockey with _Russia _of all nations), but was he _that _interesting as to arouse America's anger?

Eduard thought of a beaten-and-crying Russia on the ice – and then he smirked.

Yes, perhaps he was...

* * *

Yeah.... I hate this chapter – but it was the best version I wrote so far. I still would like to hear any nations-kink ideas (I need one especially for Norway, Thailand, and Vietnam).


	12. F is for Finland

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Noël = _French for Christmas

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

"No – Arthur, you have to watch the food cook!" Canada sighed, quickly tending to the burning pancakes as England decided he would rather argue with America then tend to the cooking food, "This is why you burn a lot of your stuff." The Canadian muttered under his breath so Arthur wouldn't hear, watching America and England with slightly irritated eyes.

"See, listen to Mattie, why don't ya?" America smirked, easily knocking off the older nation with a simple flick of his arm. "But I still think that Mattie should make the food." Alfred said, and rather loudly at that; his grin widened as he succeeded in pissing off Arthur.

"You bloody ungrateful little prat!" England snarled, his emerald glare was directed towards the blond American, who was snickering loudly. Arthur was about to insult Alfred more when a gentle hand caught his arm and pulled him back to the stove.

"You need to flip them, now." Matthew said blankly, a slightly tired look appeared on his pale face. Really, why did he have to be dragged into America's and England's constant fighting? It was even worse than England's and France's rather fierce arguments – and that was saying something. "Gently!" Canada panicked as England seemed to flip the pancake with all his strength, causing the pancake to fly in the air and stick to the ceiling.

Both Canada and England simply stared as America burst out in loud laughter, snickering at Arthur's horrible skills. "Just leave the cooking to Mattie!" Alfred whined, he didn't feel like doubling over with food poisoning as Canada had just done.

"Shut up!" England roared, leaving the food _once _again to argue with the amused America – leaving Canada to tend to the food. The blond Canadian didn't bother to say anything because he knew it would be useless. And so, Matthew simply made the pancakes himself – putting the plate on the table.

"I'm just going to get my bottle of maple syrup from my room." Canada muttered, giving the bottle of fake maple syrup a disgusted look and throwing it in the garbage as America and England gave him a brief nod, going right back to their loud and violent arguing.

Canada slowed his pace down quite a bit, walking leisurely as he grabbed the black book from his pocket to look at the next nation in line.

_Nation # 12 __Finland_ (Tino Väinämöinen) ~ Francis' notes...

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Fin loves saunas) – _Finland is especially vulnerable when in a sauna_. I did not exactly get to seduce Tino fully (I do not like to think of what Sweden did to me after the naked _Noël_-pictures...). I find it interesting that Finland is the most represented foreign country in _mon _Canada (hmph... it should be _moi_)...

Matthew shoved the book back into his pocket, humming softly under his breath. He saw Finland somewhat often – he did attend his and Sweden's hockey games the majority of the times. He actually didn't know if Tino could recognise him on the spot (Sweden could in their hockey games).

But... the sauna – _that _was Tino's kink? Saunas usually meant that one had to be pretty much naked, and Canada was much too shy to do such a thing in front of someone else. And just how would be invite himself to one of Tino's sauna outgoings?

"Hey, Matt!" Canada jumped in shock as a large hand landed on his slight shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He spun around to see the wide arrogant grin of Denmark, "You wanna come drinking with me?" Mathias asked, "I've heard that Canadian beer is good."

"Umm... well–" Canada began, but was completely cut off by Denmark, who was now dragging him to the bar.

"Great! I usually go out drinking with either Russia or Prussia. You don't mind if one of them comes with us?" The Dane raised a brow in question, and Matthew simply flushed and stuttered lightly.

"N-no... I don't mind." The Canadian shook his head, "B-but I need to go back to Alfred and Arthur first–!" Matthew squeaked as Denmark simply laughed at him, dragging him him quicker.

"Who cares about them?" Mathias snorted, smirking as he waved at Russia who was waiting for him, "Yo, I've got Canada to come with us!"

"Ah ~ Comrade-_Matvey_!" Russia's dark purple eyes lit up in something that was dangerously interested – Canada was unsure of what to think of it. "It will be fun, da?" Ivan grabbed his arm tightly – and with the combined force of Russia and Denmark, they easily dragged a protesting Canada to the bar...

* * *

Canada was trying his best to _not _get drunk, intending on somehow approaching Finland that evening. But Denmark and Russia were constantly refilling his glass with Canadian beer alternating with some strong vodka. It's really hard not to get drunk...

"D'nmark." A strong stoic voice comes from behind the three nations, "I th'nk you h've g'ven C'nada 'nough." Matthew turned a bit – he's not really drunk (or so he thought).

Sweden stared stoically at Denmark, who simply laughed and gave Canada a few friendly slaps on the back. Russia glared at Sweden, annoyed with the interruption.

"Canada?" Finland muttered under his breath, giving the blond Canadian an intent look. He had thought it was America from the back, but he was sure he could see the difference now.

"Thank you." Canada muttered in relief – he didn't want to drink anymore. He gave a glance towards Tino from beneath his unruly bangs – seeing his chance.

"You're no fun." Denmark replied simply, returning back to his drinks. "We should do this again sometime." Mathias gave another arrogant grin towards Canada, who nodded shyly. Russia still looked annoyed, stalking Canada with dark eyes.

Finland seemed to have noticed as he shivered slightly; recalling memories of when he was under Russia's rule. He grabbed Canada by the arm, and Sweden led them both away from the two tall nations.

The three stayed silent for a moment, until Sweden broke the silence, startling the other two shorter nations, "I 'ccept your ch'll'nge." Berwald muttered, green eyes staring intently to Canada, "F'r the h'ckey g'me this w'kend."

"O-oh!" Matthew smiled lightly, "I look forward to it." Canada looked away from Sweden's rather intent stare.

"Do you want to come to the sauna with us?" Finland asked brightly, not noticing that Canada tensed in anticipation.

"I – uh, sure." Matthew swallowed, slowly following after Berwald and Tino to the gym, where the sauna was located. He blushed slightly as he stood blankly in the men's locker room, very uncomfortable with undressing in front of other people. Neither Sweden nor Finland seemed to have a problem as they started to strip their clothing – though, a man quickly approached Sweden.

Canada and Finland watched as the man spoke in quiet volumes – Sweden's expression didn't change in the least. He nodded, turning to Tino, "P'ter's be'n ca'sing some tr'uble." Berwald stated, stopping Tino as he moved in concern, "You st'y, I'll go and g't him." Berwald muttered, leaving the locker room.

Finland sighed, but then turned and gave Canada another bright smile, "C'mon!" Tino said happily as he stripped off the rest of his clothes. Canada looked away uncomfortably, slowly taking off his own baggy clothes. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist, Tino did the same as they walked into the steaming sauna.

Canada, the instant he stepped in, was _very _uncomfortable. He didn't really like this heat at all, and was surprised that Finland liked it because they had similar climates. He sweated, breathing in deeply as he sat on the bench across from Tino.

"Do you know Peter well?" Tino began casually, the conversation being light and soft and easy for Canada – who he knew was rather timid (except on the ice).

"No – not really." Matthew answered, twitching a bit in the heat. He really did hate it – which is why he never visited Australia more. "Though, I guess he could be something like a step-brother to me." Canada shrugged, he had never really talked to Sealand before.

Tino simply smiled back, trying to get Canada to feel more comfortable. He was sure he could make good friends with Matthew – they were very similar. Plus, they both were Arctic states – so they did have to meet at the _Arctic Council _a few times a year.

Besides, Sweden enjoyed Canada's company, so why shouldn't he too? Matthew seemed like a nice nation – and Peter would probably get along with him too.

Canada was very uncomfortable with the sweat sticking to his back, completely forgetting about–

"Alfred." Matthew sighed as the door to the heated room abruptly slammed open, startling Tino as America quickly walked in, dragging in England behind him. Both were already stripped with the towels around their waists. "How did you find me?" Canada asked, slightly annoyed.

"That Danish guy told me to ask Sweden – and he told me you were here." Alfred grinned, watching Matthew with lazy blue eyes – obviously staring at him a _bit _too long as Canada shifted rather uncomfortably.

"I should be punishing Peter." Arthur muttered, having heard that Sealand was causing trouble. "And not wasting my time with _you_." England glared at America – who simply smirked back at him, forcibly dragging his eyes away from Canada's almost-nude form.

"You need to lighten up, old man." Alfred snickered, sitting next to the very uncomfortable Matthew. Tino remained quiet as Alfred seemed to shoot him some rather intense piercing stares every time he tried to converse with Matthew.

"So, how is Norway doing?" England asked Finland – who only glanced at him strangely. Yeah, he knew that both England and Norway had their little 'secret' magical meetings. "And his pixies?"

"He's fine." Tino said vaguely, sighing, "And... his pixies are... good, too." Finland twitched as England gave him an emerald stare.

Finland shivered as both America and England were giving him stares, finally giving up. He got up, "I'm going to go and find Peter..." Tino muttered, still feeling the stares on his back as he walked out. He turned around to glance at Canada, remembering to talk to him more in the future. At least he seemed normal and friendly...

Matthew sighed as Tino walked out, glaring at Alfred passively. "We _really _should do this more." America lazily smirked before he could say anything, his blue eyes slowly roaming over Canada's slim body in a rather obvious way.

And Canada could do or say nothing to that... except simply stutter and blush...

* * *

Kumajirou walked proudly down the hall, his white fur was stained with a bit of blood. The bear seemed to grin as a white puppy whimpered in pain.

Canada didn't need to know that Sweden and Finland owned a dog...

* * *

Here ya go!


	13. F is also for France

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: YES! I have reached three hundred reviews and this story is favoured by one hundred people! And so, another chapter!

I wasn't originally going to do France (since he can already recognise Canada), but people wanted him...

Rated: T

Translations: _Niño_ = Spanish for 'boy'

_Y usted es un profesor muy bueno _= Spanish for 'And you are a very good teacher'

_Hasta luego _= Spanish for 'See you later'

_Je ne l'ai pas vu_= French for 'I haven't seen it'

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada was very aware that he seemed to have gained a stalker in the past few days.

He shivered as he felt those icy-blue eyes piercing into his person for like seemed like the hundredth time that night. He tried to let it not bother him, but Cuba seemed to have noticed. "Everything alright, _niño_?" Cuba asked, shovelling another large scoop of ice-cream into his mouth. He savoured it, glancing at Matthew once more.

Matthew was trembling slightly, giving another look over his shoulder as Belarus (who was staring at him from behind a corner) gave him another piercing stare. The Canadian quickly turned back to his maple-flavoured ice-cream, nodding shakily to Cuba's question.

Cuba simply raised an eyebrow in response, giving another glance over Matthew's shoulder and finally spotting Natalya. She didn't seem to notice Cuba's look as she kept on staring towards Canada. The Cuban simply grinned to Canada, taking his eyes off Canada while trying to push down the sudden bout of jealousy that came out of nowhere. "_Niño –_ it seems you have a suitor." Cuba said casually, not recognising what nation that girl was.

"S-suitor?" Matthew swallowed his ice-cream, twitching a bit at Cuba's description of Natalya. She was far from any suitor – more like some homicidal stalker.

"What nation is she exactly?" Cuba asked curiously, giving the Belarussian another quick glance. The Cuban frowned, realising that she was quite pretty with her long pale-blond hair and ice-blue eyes.

"She's Belarus." Canada wished she would go away and stalk Russia again – but it just didn't work. She was still there, "Russia's sister."

"Damn." Cuba gave a low whistle, vaguely remembering Russia mentioning Belarus back when they were _Comrades _in the 1960's. "And now she's following you?" Cuba asked, "I thought that she had a thing for Russia."

"I don't know." Matthew sighed, "But I don't think she likes me like _that_." Canada shivered again as he braved another glance over his shoulder. She was _still _staring at him – and without blinking, that is.

"What's not to like?" Cuba lazily stated, "You're much better than that bastard-American." The Cuban sneered at the very mention of America.

"Sure." Matthew murmured back, not believing a word that Cuba said – even if Alfred had lost many of his friends in the past eight years.

Cuba felt like sighing, realising that Matthew still had his self-conscious issues. He couldn't blame the boy either – he'd probably feel the same way if he had a brother like America. "Have you been working on the Spanish I taught you?" Cuba quickly changed the subject, almost choking on his ice-cream as Matthew suddenly threw him a bright smile.

"_Sí_," Matthew grinned, "Spanish isn't very different from French, so it has been quite easy." Canada smiled widely at his Cuban friend. "_Y usted es un profesor muy bueno_." Matthew said in a not-half bad accent.

Cuba smirked back, "You're a hell of a lot better than that American-bastard." Cuba sneered, recalling a time where America had tried to speak Spanish in a horrible accent.

"Alfred isn't a linguist." Canada said with some amusement, remembering times where America had tried (and failed) to speak other languages.

"You'd make a good one." Cuba lazily stated, giving Belarus another glance. She was still there, obviously waiting for Canada to leave his presence.

"You think so?" Canada shyly asked, "I've also been trying to learn Ukrainian and Russian." The blond Canadian finished off his ice-cream, not noticing Cuba's suddenly annoyed look. "Since I see Ivan and Katyusha a lot." He added quickly.

Cuba grunted in response, still a bit annoyed that Canada was on a human-name basis with the two countries. Human-name basis usually meant that countries were close enough or actual friends – so, it didn't annoy him as much when Canada called America 'Alfred' (they _were _brothers, after all). But Canada was on human-name basis with Russia and Ukraine?

It made Cuba wish that he had a human name, though he had long since forgotten the one that Spain had given him – seeing no need for a human name. The majority of nations did have human names, either self-given or given by someone else. Cuba was well aware that France was the one who had given Canada his human name.

_'Maybe I should give myself one?' _Cuba mused over, also finishing up his ice-cream. He tried to think back to what Spain had called him before, but just could not remember it. _'Whatever – I'll think of one later.'_

Cuba checked his watch, "I'll have to see you later, _Niño_. I have a talk with Mexico in a few minutes." The Cuban said, and Canada shivered at the mention of Mexico. She was rather frightening – almost like Belarus in some sense. She chased after America _a lot –_ sometimes wanting to hurt him and other times wanting to marry him. She also chased after him sometimes – but, luckily, to a much less extent than Alfred.

"_Hasta luego_." Canada murmured, watching as Cuba nodded and left. He sighed, still feeling Belarus' glare on the back of his head. He grabbed the black book from his pocket, needing a distraction.

He could not help but snicker at the next entry.

_Nation # 13 __France_ (Francis Bonnefoy... _moi_) Francis' notes....

_Mon _special kinks/turn on's – (_Matthieu) –_ I do not think I could get any more turned on if _mon Matthieu _came on to me. Ah ~ it would be a dream come true. I must admit that it is my nightly fantasy that _Matthieu _calls me _Papa _as I thrust into him. I have to wonder: is _Matthieu _a virgin? I doubt that _Matthieu _has slept with _L'Angleterre_ or _L'Amérique_, but I still think that _Matthieu _has something going on with that Russian-brute...

Oh _Dieu –_ Canada did not think that his face could get any redder as he kept reading on about what France would do to him if he ever decided to jump into France's bed. Wow – it was just so... explicit. He had never even heard of half these things before...

Matthew slammed the book shut, not sure his heart could take anymore with how fast it was beating. He tried to cover his red hands with his cool hands, though it didn't really work. France was very, very dear to him – up along with America and England. The man had found him, colonised him, loved him, and given him his human name.

But still – he didn't think he could actually sleep with France... at least, not now. Perhaps, though he doubted it, in the future he may...

_'I guess I could just call him Papa...' _Canada thought, putting the black book into his pocket, _'I know he likes that.' _Matthew smiled a bit, realising how easy it would be to approach France. He did so often anyway.

"_Matvey_." Canada nearly jumped out of his skin as Belarus suddenly seemed to be behind him, looking towards him with an apathetic expression. Matthew shivered at the look, though was relieved that Natalya wasn't swinging around her weapon. "Katyusha says that she will come to the hockey game this weekend." Belarus simply stated.

"G-great!" Canada stuttered, not liking how Belarus was staring at him. "Er – I h-have to go." He stammered, slowly sneaking past Belarus. He nearly collapsed in relief as he left the cafe, out of Natalya's frightening presence.

Belarus frowned, still unsure on why her beloved брат was so fond of Canada.

It seemed that she would have some more stalking to do...

* * *

"Ah ~ _mon petit Matthieu_!" France immediately brightened at the sight of Canada, quickly enveloping the younger nation in a tight hug. "Come to see _Papa_?" Francis cooed seductively, relishing in the epic blush that appeared on his former charge's face.

"_Oui_." Matthew muttered, embarrassed. "Would you like to go to lunch?" Canada asked quietly, even though it wasn't unusual for them to go on lunch dates.

"Of course." France nodded, still managing to make the movement look seductive. "But I would rather not go to one of _L'Amérique's _fast food places."

"Sure." Matthew smiled, as the two nations walked out of the building to the street. Neither of them realised that they had two followers...

"What the bloody hell are we doing?" England growled as America forcibly dragged him along after Canada and France.

"Duh," America looked to England as if he were stupid, "We need to save Mattie. You know how France is." Alfred vaguely gestured with his hands, and it was Arthur's turn to look at America if he were the stupid one.

"What's the problem? Matthew and the bloody Wine-bastard are close." Arthur muttered, protesting loudly as he forcibly dragged down the street by the American.

A little while later, both Canada and France were seated in a nice restaurant and eating their light lunch. "How is the EU?" Matthew made small talk, unsure of what to say.

"I recommended you again for trade talks." Francis answered, not looking too interested in the topic, "_Matthieu –_ have you possibly seen a book of mine?" France asked, and Canada instantly paled, automatically grabbing at his back pocket. "It is a little black book – I seemed to have misplaced it."

"_N-non_... _Je ne l'ai pas vu_." Matthew stuttered, desperate to change the conversation. He finally muttered the word, "_P-papa_."

France was blatantly staring at him now, making him even more embarrassed, "_Matthieu _~ you are so cute." Francis cooed in his seductive-like way, instantly forgetting about the book – much to Canada's relief, "You must come out with me tonight for wine." Francis stated, and Matthew certainly didn't notice the leer and the deviant look that appeared in France's blue eyes.

"Sure." Matthew shrugged, jumping once again as a hand landed on his shoulder, "Alfred?! What are you doing here?" Canada asked as America and England seemed to invite themselves to the table. France looked annoyed as England smirked arrogantly at him.

"Getting some food. I didn't think you two would be here." America bluntly lied, though it was rather obvious. Alfred knew he didn't really have an excuse to interrupt France and Canada, so this was the best he could come up with.

"Yeah, right." Canada muttered with disbelief, rolling his eyes. He sighed – but did look forward to the night, he did sincerely enjoy his time spent with France.

France still had that calculating look in his blue eyes, and America was glaring at him suspiciously – reminding himself to keep an eye on Francis for the next little while...

He needed to protect Mattie from those sex-obsessed Europeans...!

* * *

Kumajirou seemed to smirk, his body was threatening as he finally cornered all of his rivals into a room. The cat and the white puppy shivered, the yellow chick and the panda looked confused, and the koala looked like he would put up a good fight.

However, Kumajirou knew he was the strongest here, and these animals would regret ever touching his Canada...

By the time Matthew would come back, Kumajirou would have no more animal competition...

* * *

Yeah, I need a kink for Tibet (probably the most forgotten and unloved canon Hetalia character)... anyways, review me!


	14. G is for Germany

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

A/N: About the translations – since I haven't spoken French in a few years, I'm very rusty, and such, I've been relying on an (unreliable) online translator. So, if any of you spot any mistakes in foreign language that I may use, then feel free to correct me, and I'll happily change it...

Rated: T

Translations: _Ja _= German for 'yes'

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

"Mattie – you know how France is!" America stated with fact, though Canada tried to ignore his brother as he stomped back into the building. He was very annoyed by Alfred's meddling – he had never done such a thing before (interrupting him with France, that is), so why the sudden change?

"He's my _Papa_." Canada stated simply, watching with satisfaction as America flinched back just a bit.

"Do you really have to call him that?" America muttered, a bit disturbed to hear that from his innocent little brother – especially directed to someone like _France_. "It's not like I call England '_Daddy_.'"

Canada could not help but snicker, causing America to laugh lightly as well, "Still, Alfred..." Matthew sighed, yet Alfred didn't look like he understood at all.

"Hey – I'm just protecting my little bro!" America argued deeply, giving another _heroic _smile to Canada, "It's what I do!"

Canada gave a tiny smile, a bit happy to hear that America was worried about him. It made him feel all warm and happy inside (mostly because he was so used to being ignored by everyone else, though that was changing for the better).

"Oh, Maple!" Canada widened his blue-violet eyes as he finally realised something. He had pushed it to the back of his mind, and had mostly forgotten about it. America blinked his bright blue eyes, wondering what was wrong.

"What's up, Mattie?" Alfred asked, watching as Matthew seemed to flail and panic. He secretly smiled, realising how cute Matthew really was when he was flustered.

"I forgotten!!" Canada panicked – changing direction, and going back to his room. America quickly followed, "I have that speech later today!" Matthew had almost completely forgotten that his speech on the effect of the past recession on his country had been postponed to today (mostly because he was ill with food poisoning), "I've gotta prepare!!"

"I'll help you." America grinned, though he really had no experience in the area (since he never really practised himself).

"No, you won't." Surprisingly, Germany's hard strict voice interrupted the two North American brothers, grabbing Alfred's shoulder, "You need to prepare yourself, America. I do not want to waste yet another meeting on nothing." Ludwig looked extremely annoyed, dragging the protesting American away, kicking and screaming.

Canada simply watched, but then seemed to realise that he was wasting precious time he could better use preparing. He sighed, knowing he would probably only embarrass himself at the speech. The blond Canadian finally made it back to his room, opening the door quickly.

...only to find like a tornado had tore through his room.

"Kumajirou!?!" Canada widened his eyes as soon as he realised what was going on. His polar bear was currently biting the leg of a pitifully mewling cat while trying to scratch Australia's koala with his long claws at the same time. A white puppy and a panda lay unconscious and a small chick was trying to peck the eyes out of Kumajirou, "Stop!" Matthew quickly commanded – and in an instant, all the animals stopped.

Kumajirou quickly gave him puppy-dog eyes, trying to look innocent – even as a bit of blood smeared his pristine white fur. "W-what are you doing?!" Matthew panicked, quickly picking up the bleeding cat to cuddle it to his chest. The Canadian went for the first-aid box that was kept in each room, wrapping the cat's leg wound in bandages. He treated each animal, giving Kumajirou a cold glare.

"You will stay with Alfred until I tell you can come back." Matthew was unsure of why Kumajirou was being so violent recently, but he knew he had to punish his pet for this. The animals didn't seem injured (other then the cat, who looked a bit better now). Kumajirou gave him another innocent look, but finally padded out the room to leave to for America's room – his head drooped down in order to hide something clutched in his mouth.

Canada put the cat on his bed, watching as the animals seemed to be fine now that Kumajirou was gone. He sighed, letting them get comfy as he gathered the papers for his later speech.

He went over them for a good hour before he decided to take a small break. Canada sighed, reaching for his pocket for the black book. He blinked as he patted his pocket, internally panicking as he realised that the book was gone.

_'Did I drop it?' _Matthew left his room, making sure the door was locked so Kumajirou couldn't get in – looking up and down the halls for the book, and completely forgetting about his speech in his panic.

His search led him back to the conference room, where a few nations mingled. Canada swallowed, since he hadn't gotten to any of these nations just yet. And much to his frustration, Kumajirou was sitting in the corner – the black book clutched firmly in his jaw.

Canada frowned, stepping over to the polar bear to pick him up roughly, plucking the book out of his mouth, "I'll punish you later." Matthew muttered into Kumajirou's ear, a bit peeved that his pet disobeyed his order. Kumajirou didn't react, knowing his master was angry with him.

Matthew sighed, needing a break from everything. He lazily flipped the book open, no one really noticed him in the room – so no one asked questions.

_Nation # 14 __Germany_ (Ludwig) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The German loves rules/order) – _Germany is one for strict rules and drills_. I did seduce Germany (our 'borders' _do _touch), but I do not like to think about it. It was mostly during the time in _WWII_, where the _Vichy _Government was set up. However, _WWII _reminds me of _Matthieu –_ and how strong he was against Germany... it makes me shiver in delight...

Canada sighed, pocketing the book as he shyly glanced towards Germany – who was on the other side of the room, setting things up for the later conference. His anger towards Kumajirou was temporarily forgotten as he flustered – Germany was very, very, _very _intimidating to even look at, never mind _approach_.

However, this was the nation he did have to fight against in both _World Wars_ – and some of the Germans had feared going against the Canadians because how vicious his soldiers were. Canada took in a deep breath, gathering all the courage in his body in order to approach the blond German – who was looking annoyed at the other mingling nations in the room.

Oh, _Dieu –_ why was Germany so frightening? How could Italy just hang off his arm without being scared?

Kumajirou seemed to notice his master's plight, and jumped out of Canada's arms in order to help (and hopefully, gain his forgiveness too). The polar bear padded up to the German, tugging on his pant leg with his large paws. Germany glanced down, an annoyed look in his blue eyes at the sudden irritation – though, he blinked in surprise a moment later.

"Knut?" Ludwig muttered, bending down to pick the cute polar bear up. Canada watched and panicked internally – his face a bright red as he slowly managed to make his way up to Germany.

"Knut." Kumajirou muttered and repeated, not sure what it meant exactly – but he threw Canada an encouraging glance, hoping that he was helping things along.

"E-e-excuse me," Matthew stuttered more so than usual, tensing visibly as Germany turned his strict eyes to him, "T-that's, um, Kumajirou. He's my pet." Canada said in a low, almost squeaky, voice – too low for Germany to even hear him.

"Speak up." Ludwig commanded, though he wasn't exactly sure who this nation was. He looked a lot like America – but Germany could spot a few differences with his keen eyes.

Canada wanted to dug himself a hole with Germany's hard eyes on him, swallowing nothing as his pale cheeks burned red, "He's Kumajirou." Matthew gestured, speaking in a voice that was a little bit louder.

Ludwig raised a brow, giving Kumajirou another look before handing the white bear to the Canadian. He would ask who exactly the nation was, but that was rather rude.

"I-I'm Canada." Matthew muttered finally, watching with surprise as Germany widened his eyes ever-so-slightly, and backed away a few steps.

"_Kanada_?" Germany muttered, recalling a few times where he had to fight against Matthew in the wars, recalling where the boy had looked absolutely vicious and almost feral. Ludwig cleared his throat, calming his emotions quickly, "You are to speak at the meeting later, _ja_?"

"Y-yes..." Canada stammered, still unsure on how to get Germany to remember him just by the entry in France's black book, "I – er..." Matthew stared at the ground, trying to gather non-existent courage, "C-could you... give me some tips?" He finally bit out, looking at Germany through his unruly hair to gauge his reaction.

Ludwig seemed a bit surprised by the question, "I mean, I-I'm not very good at these things and I–!" Matthew panicked, hoping that Ludwig would accept. Germany glanced down, quickly accepting because he wanted the meeting to go good for once (it wouldn't be the best meeting if no one could hear Canada speak).

"You must initiate eye-contact with your audience at all times," Germany began, causing Matthew to become nervous by Germany's stare, "And you must speak in a loud voice so your audience can hear you. Don't slouch!" Ludwig barked – Canada instantly stood up straight, "You must also change your tone from time to time so you do not lose your audience's interest."

Matthew bit his lip, nodding and remembering all the tips Germany gave to him, "And whatever you do – do _not_ act like America." Ludwig gave his number one rule, annoyed at the very thought of how America acted during these important meetings.

"And why not?" An amused voice cut in – causing Canada to jump and Germany to roll his eyes at America's sudden appearance.

"America, I told you to prepare." Ludwig bit out, twitching a bit as Alfred simply stuck out his tongue at him, "The meeting is only in four hours."

"And I said I would help Mattie." America dismissed Germany, dragging a stuttering Canada away from the strict German.

"T-thank you for your help!" Canada called out, watching as Germany gave a nod – smiling a bit as Ludwig bent down to pet the left-behind Kumajirou. He still hadn't completely forgiven the polar bear for attacking the other animals, but it was a start.

"You know – _I _could've helped you." Alfred looked annoyed, irritated that Matthew would go to Germany when _he _already offered to help him.

"Yeah..." Matthew simply muttered, looking back at Germany and Kumajirou – smiling brightly as he noticed that Ludwig had now picked up the polar bear, and looked like he was almost _cuddling _him. Almost...

Perhaps Germany wasn't as frightening as he first thought he was...?

* * *

Well, it seems that someone posted the prologue of this story on the Kink Meme without my permission. Whoever it is... please don't post anymore. And does anyone have an idea for America's kink? You won't see it for a long while, and I have a few ideas – but I would like to hear any of yours too...


	15. G is also for Greece

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

"And that's why my country was in a better position position to deal with the world-wide recession." Canada quietly finished his presentation, his blue-violet eyes were firmly fixated on the nations present for the meeting. He had followed Germany's advice as best as he could, and for the most part, it had worked.

A few countries were looking at him like they did recognise him, though quite a few nations were still looking at him like they had no idea who he was (but, it was improvement, as they were looking _at _him, and not _through _him this time). The Canadian gave a shy smile to the watching nations – who gave a light applause at his presentation.

Matthew flushed a light red at the attention, quickly moving back to his seat – passing China, who was also to give a presentation on the recession's effect on his own country. Yao gave him a light smile as they passed each other – and Matthew suddenly felt guilty, knowing that China's panda was currently lying injured in his room.

"Good job, Mattie!" America grinned widely as Canada sat in his designated chair beside him – the American gave Matthew a pat on the shoulder, "I didn't know your country did so well in the recession." Alfred stated, and Matthew simply rolled his eyes. It didn't really surprise him that America didn't know what was going on his country...

"I'm still worried about your _'Buy-American' _policy..." Canada muttered, knowing his economy could suffer if America didn't trade with him. America blinked, but then his smile got a bit wider.

"Don't worry about it," Alfred lazily waved off, "You will most likely be exempt from that policy."

Matthew smiled back, turning to listen to China's speech. He didn't notice that America was eying the book stuffed in his pocket with renewed suspicion...

* * *

"_Matthieu_!" A familiar accented voice called out, causing Canada to quickly turn around. His eyes lit up as France caught up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you still free tonight?" France purred, smirking as Canada lightly blushed for him, "We were going out for wine tonight, _oui_?"

"O-of course!" Matthew smiled shyly as Francis started to guide him to the bar. However, England found this as a good time to interrupt the two. "A-Arthur?" The Canadian murmured as England glanced at the two with annoyance – his green eyes were blazing.

"Oi, Frog," England hesitantly muttered, looking away with an obvious embarrassment. The Brit then grumbled something under his breath incoherently – too quiet for the other two nations to even hear what he had to say.

"Speak up, _L'Angleterre_." France finally said in some irritation, annoyed that England would interrupt his time with Canada. Arthur gave him a glare, mostly because his hand was still on Matthew's shoulder.

"I said I want you to teach me how to cook. Properly." England finally bit out, looking enraged at France's suddenly arrogant expression, "Not for you, bastard!" Arthur snarled, giving Matthew a subtle glance, "It's for Matthew!" England finally admitted, growing a bit arrogant himself when Canada's light flush grew noticeably.

"It is surprising that _Matthieu _has not keeled over already," France sniffed in a conceited manner, "But, _oui_. I am willing to teach you so that _Matthieu _does not have to suffer through your horrible food again." France let go of Canada to leer at England, "However, it will not come... free."

"Screw you!" Arthur snarled at the leer, grabbing Matthew away from Francis' grip, "I was right in taking Matthew away from you, you bloody pervert!" England huffed, dragging away a protesting Canada. France simply watched them in annoyance, but didn't follow after.

Besides, he could catch Canada at a better time, when England and America weren't around to protect him...

"Arthur, it's fine!" Canada protested, "I said I could teach you to cook!" Matthew blinked as Arthur sighed, releasing his arm. Matthew was rather uncomfortable with Arthur's suddenly affectionate look.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself, Matthew." England said, patting his blond hair fondly, "You had to... suffer," England bit out, not liking that particular word to describe his food, "through my cooking longer than anyone else. I should be able to cook you a decent meal at the very least."

Canada's throat went cotton-dry – wondering why England would want to suddenly pay him attention, though it certainly wasn't unwelcoming, "It's fine, really!" Matthew smiled at his former father-figure.

"Even if I have to put up with that insufferable frog!" England ranted, "I'm going to learn how to cook properly! For you." Arthur muttered, unable to look at Matthew's bright eyes. He had always felt guilty about forgetting Canada at sometimes, so he did have to pay back Matthew's patience in some way.

"Thank you." Canada murmured, watching as England nodded stiffly, before leaving to approach France once again. Matthew looked around, not seeing Alfred anywhere. He smiled, pulling out the black book from his pocket.

_Nation # 15 __Greece_ (Heracles Karpusi) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Grecian loves cats) – _Greece always has cats around him. _Greece was not very hard to seduce because he enjoys sex just as much as I do. However, having cats watching you is a bit disturbing. Does _Matthieu _like cats? I am very willing to buy him a _chaton _if that is the case...

Canada closed the book, wondering. Did he like cats? Yes, they were cute – and they probably could remember him better than Kumajirou, but – he simply couldn't abandon his companion, who had been with him for his entire life.

_'Which reminds me,' _Matthew sighed, realising that he still had to punish Kumajirou, _'I had better return Greece's cat to him, along with all the other animals to their owners...' _The Canadian shoved the book into his pocket – and headed back to his room.

The animals were sleeping on his bed, and Kumajirou was nowhere to be seen, _'Probably in Alfred's room.' _Canada hoped that he was as he picked up the injured cat. It instantly woke up, but didn't struggle as Matthew cuddled it to his chest, making sure the bandage was clean and changed.

Though he was still angry at Kumajirou – Matthew was a bit happy because his polar bear had given him an excuse to approach Greece...

* * *

Greece wasn't too hard to find – he was sleeping in the cafe with Egypt sitting beside him. Canada swallowed, trying to find that courage to approach the two, particularly Greece. Gupta glanced up, catching his eye, and to Matthew's embarrassment, the Egyptian gave him a hardly-noticeable smile.

"Hello, Egypt." Canada quietly greeted, Egypt nodded in return. Gupta noticed the injured cat cradled in his arms, and he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Is that Heracles' cat?" Gupta asked, staring at the cat. Canada nodded, sighing. He really didn't want to tell them that his own pet had hurt the cat. Matthew stuttered a bit, shifting the cat in his arms while glancing towards a slumbering Greece.

Egypt seemed to get what he was doing, and another flicker of a smile appeared on his tanned face. The nations got up, 'accidentally' nudging Heracles along the way. Greece groggily woke up, blinking green eyes sleepily. Gupta gave Matthew another knowing nod before he slowly left to purchase himself some food, leaving Canada and Greece alone for a few moments.

"Er– well, I have your cat!" Canada blurted out, flushing a pale pink for being so blunt. Greece blinked at him, glancing at the injured cat in the Canadian's arms, "I wrapped its leg in bandages because it was injured...!"

Heracles was looking at him in a lazy-like manner, taking the cat as Matthew handed it to him, "I'm Canada." Matthew finally stated as he noticed that Heracles was staring at him rather intently. He really didn't think that Greece would recognise him because while they had good relations, they weren't all that prominent.

"I know," Heracles yawned, lazily stroking the purring cat's soft fur. Canada blinked his blue-violet eyes in complete surprise, shocked that Greece would know who he was, "The 2010 Winter Olympics are going to be held in your country."

"Oh," Matthew blinked again, but then realised what Heracles had just said. Of course, Greece would follow and know where the Olympics would be held, it made sense. Still, it made him a bit happy that a nation who he didn't really talk to would recognise him.

Canada shyly smiled as Greece lazily motioned for him to sit down – green eyes casually stared at Matthew, making him rather uncomfortable, "I also recognise you from Kiku's comic." Heracles stated calmly, causing Matthew to furrow his eyebrows.

"Japan's 'comic'?" Canada asked, not exactly sure what Greece was talking about, and definitely not sure if he liked how Greece was staring at him now – it certainly was more interested than a few moments ago.

"You make a good _uke_." Greece lazily smiled, amused as Canada did not seem to know what he was talking about. The Canadian simply sat there, confused with the Japanese terms.

"_Uke_?" Matthew repeated, he had no idea what the term meant, "Comic? I'm in a comic?" Canada looked confused – and it was very cute in Greece's eyes, "Er– may I ask what you are talking about?" Matthew asked politely – a bit unnerved by Greece's lazy, yet intent stare. It almost, _almost _reminded him of how France stared at him sometimes...

"Mattie!" America called out, giving Greece a cold look. It wasn't too hard to overhear the conversation (especially when he was deliberately listening in), and Alfred certainly didn't like the direction the conversation was going in.

He had seen Japan's _hentai-doujinshi _(and not that he would ever admit it out loud, _he _was the one who had requested that _uke_-Canada chapter), and he did _not_ want Canada to _ever _know about it.

Then again, it would be kinda fun to see Canada's face flush in that cute-like way...

"C'mon, let's get some food!" America forcibly dragged Canada away from Greece – and Alfred threw Heracles another cold stare, though Greece wasn't even affected by it.

"Alfred...!" Matthew protested, though he knew it was already useless. He gave Greece an apologetic glance, and Heracles gave him a simple nod in return, still stroking the injured cat.

"He's like France, you know," America muttered under his breath, so lowly that Canada almost couldn't hear him, "Except sneakier, he'll get you too if you aren't careful." Alfred stated, pulling Matthew closer to his side – well aware that Greece enjoyed sex as much as France.

Canada, on the other hand, really had no idea what America was even talking about...

* * *

Anyone have ideas on S. Italy (though I have a few on S. Italy already, I just want to hear more), Vietnam, and Thailand?


	16. H is for Holland

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Ga van me af! = _Dutch for 'Get off me!'

_Frankrijk _= Dutch for 'France'

_Matthias _= Dutch version of 'Matthew'

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada, to be very honest, was terrified.

He knew he was trembling visibly as ice-blue eyes stared into his form, glaring and ripping him apart. Oh _Dieu –_ why did he ever even approach Belarus in the first place? And why did he tell her that he was friends with Russia?

She was constantly stalking him these days, or so it seemed. She always seemed to be hiding around corners, glancing at him threateningly. Canada wanted to approach and confront Belarus, but was still a bit shy to do so. Besides, she was rather frightening....

"_Matvey_," Natalya's stoic voice came from behind him, causing him to jump visibly. He quickly turned around, not wanting to show his back to someone like Belarus, "Katyusha wanted me to give you this." Natalya slowly picked her arm up from her pocket, holding a long strip of clothing out to Matthew.

"O-oh...!" Canada blinked in surprise, taking the red-and-white piece of cloth from Belarus. Matthew examined it, a small smile slowly appeared on his pale face. He flushed, unaware of how intently Natalya was staring at him, "D-did Katyusha make this for me?" He stuttered lightly, unable to look Natalya in the eye. It was a hand-made scarf.

"Yes." Belarus answered simply, still observing Canada quite intently. She stored the information in her mind for a later date – wondering if Matthew had some sort of infatuation for Katyusha. If so – then, she could possibly make this work out.

She could somehow get Canada and Ukraine together – and then _she _would have her beloved брат all to herself. And then Russia could have Canada as a brother-in-law, and would be able to see him everyday – since Ivan was fond of Matthew.

Canada looked up to thank Belarus, but immediately shuddered when he finally noticed the strange and almost-creepy smile on Belarus' face – though she wasn't really directing it to him. "U-um – thank you, Belarus." Matthew stuttered, shivering – almost like Latvia did.

Belarus quickly schooled her features into another stoic look, giving Canada a curt nod. She turned slightly when a slim hand landed on her shoulder, meeting similar blue eyes, "Natalya – there you are," Ukraine gave a sweet smile towards Belarus, not even noticing Canada, "Did you give _Matvey _the–" Katyusha quickly stopped as she noticed a fidgeting Matthew – who was about as red as the hoodie he was wearing.

"_M-Matvey –_ Oh...!" Ukraine stuttered, eying the red scarf in Canada's hands, "U-um...!" Katyusha stammered again – her blue eyes filling with tears of embarrassment as she quickly ran away, unable to speak to Matthew any further.

Canada stared as Belarus snorted, almost disgusted by her sister's behaviour. Just how was Ukraine supposed to seduce Canada if she couldn't even speak to him?!

"Thank Katyusha for me." Canada murmured, pocketing the scarf gently. He quickly excused himself, not wanting to be in Belarus' presence any longer – she was really starting to frighten him with her icy glares.

And Belarus still had no idea why Russia was fond of Canada...

* * *

_Nation # 16 __Holland_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Dutchman loves drugs) – _Holland likes to use shady drugs, along with young girls. _I have seduced Holland, though I must admit that I do not remember that night. I am not fond of Holland as he seems to have some sort of infatuation with _mon Matthieu_...

Canada shut the book, unsure of what to even think of France's entry in the black book. Holland could already recognise him, should he really even go and 'seduce' him too? He didn't really want to use some shady drug if that was Holland's kink...

_'Might as well – I already tried it with France.' _Matthew thought, shoving the book into his pocket next to the red scarf. Though he wasn't really looking forward to getting high off some random drug that Holland would probably have with him.

But perhaps he wouldn't have to use any drugs, as France had stated that Holland had some sort of infatuation with him, _'It can't be true,' _Matthew thought after a few moments of thinking, wondering why any nation would have an infatuation with someone as plain as himself, _'He's just grateful of the liberation during WWII, that's all.' _

Canada was very uneasy with the thought of a nation having some sort of infatuation with him, though he wasn't sure why. France probably only liked him because, at one point in time, he had been France's favourite colony, though not his most important colony – and he probably was one of the very few nations that France hadn't slept with.

Ukraine was simply fond of him because he had many of her people – America only liked him because they were brothers....

_'Stop it!' _Canada thought, sighing. He was making himself depressed by thinking these thoughts, and he shook his head to rid the thoughts. He swallowed, intent on finding Holland.

Holland wouldn't be too hard to approach...

* * *

"_Non_! I told you know already! It's disgusting!" Belgium snapped at Holland, who was looking annoyed himself, "Go bother someone else!" Bella glared up at her much taller brother with her fiery blue eyes – causing Canada to pause quickly in his spot.

"Aww, come on, Bella!" Holland whined a bit, lowering himself from his tall height and, to Canada's shock and embarrassment, started to kiss Belgium all along her neck, "We haven't been together for a while now." Holland stated in a low voice, though Bella didn't seem all that amused with the nation.

"_Ga van me af!_" Belgium slapped away Holland with a furious angry look – causing Holland to frown, "There is someone else I am interested in." Bella said after a few moments of silence, and Holland sneered in response.

"It's _Frankrijk_, right?" Holland smirked a bit darkly, "After all, you two are quite the same–" Holland looked annoyed as Belgium snorted in amusement at his statement, effectively cutting him off.

"_Non_, actually it's not Francis," It was Belgium's turn to smirk up at her brother, "It's that cute little Canada!" Bella certainly didn't like the suddenly furious look to her brother's face as she mentioned Matthew.

Canada made sure to stay out of it until their fight was over... even with his peace-keeping skills – he wasn't sure he could get either of them to calm down – at least, not by judging how furious their faces were.

"_Matthias _wouldn't want someone like _you_. Nations regard you as a female France with how... _fickle_ you are." Holland sneered down at his younger sister, "And I'm sure _Matthias _has his hands full enough with _Frankrijk _constantly panting after him; he doesn't need another."

Belgium, however, wasn't fazed as she glanced at Holland with disdain, "At least I don't need to drug my partners." She sniffed in contempt, "And at least I don't go after underage humans!"

Holland was about to retort, but Belgium simply glared at him, and left with a sweep of her golden-blond hair. The Dutch nation looked angry, and Canada thought twice about confronting him – but did so anyway because they were pretty good friends.

"Err – Holland?" He quietly approached the older nation, causing Holland to blink and glance down at him in surprise. Matthew was surprised to see his angry look disappear quiet rapidly, replaced by an easy-going look.

"_Matthias_! It has been a long time." Holland slapped his back in a friendly-like way, finally getting Canada to give a hesitant and shy smile, "I need a break from these meetings. Do you want to come with me?" Holland raised a brow at Canada, who nodded slowly, "Let's go have some fun!"

Holland grinned and Canada could not but help question his judgement this time....

* * *

The world was all blurry and his head was whirling – he couldn't even stand straight anymore. His arm didn't even hurt where Holland had injected some strange drug into his system, but Holland was a good friend – even if his hobbies weren't exactly... healthy.

Matthew moaned and felt something sting at the edges of his eyes as he swore he saw stars dance across his vision – and his legs finally gave out as he collapsed to the floor, "W-what – I, what... was that?" Canada finally bit out, his own voice sounded surreal to him, and he almost wanted to burst out laughing.

"Don't matter," Holland certainly wasn't as affected as Canada by the mysterious drug. The tall blond nation suddenly leaned over him – his features were seductive, "_Matthias –_ you don't know how long I've wanted you." Holland growled out, slowly dragging up the red hoodie and shirt underneath to caress Canada's smooth stomach.

Matthew moaned at the touch, leaning in as the drugs circulated. He had no idea of his actions anymore, even as Holland was now kissing up his stomach. The Canadian panted lightly, jumping as Holland suddenly stopped.

"Matthew – what the fuck is this?!?" England's harsh voice tore through the haze in Canada's mind, though he could barely even maneuver himself to look at Arthur, "I thought that you would know better than this, Matthew." England sounded disappointed, but Canada couldn't find himself to care at that moment.

"Don't blame Mattie – it's that Pedo-European's fault!" America's voice was loud, yet low at the same time. Canada blinked hazily as arms wrapped around his chest to drag him upwards, easily lifting him up.

"A-Alfred..." Canada rasped out, vision and mind still whirling from the drugs. His mouth was too dry to say anymore.

America sighed, he had never thought that Canada would get wrapped up in Holland's drugged games, even if they were friends. The American turned around slightly to watch England give Holland one of his harsh, _harsh _lectures, and Alfred smirked – the pedo deserved that for drugging innocent Canada.

Matthew simply sighed, finally blacking out against Alfred's chest. America tightened his grip on his brother, giving Belgium a slightly grateful look, "Thanks, BellBell." Alfred grinned at the female nation – if it wasn't for Belgium warning him and England, then Matthew really could have been molested by Holland.

"No problem." Belgium smiled back, though kept her sharp blue eyes on England and Holland, cheering on Arthur as he now shouting at the much taller Dutch nation. She would never let her brother get to and corrupt cute little Canada...

... not while she could do it first.

"Mattie," America sighed while glancing down at Canada's flushed face, shaking his blond head and talking to the passed-out Canada, "You really need to get new friends..."

* * *

... I'm not too fond of this chapter for some reason... but it was the best version I wrote


	17. H is also for Hong Kong

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

A/N: I don't know why chapters keep reloading, but this chapter was supposed to be updated a few days ago – I just checked up on it, and realised my mistake, Sorry!!

Translations: Wang Li = made-up name (I got tired typing Hong Kong all the time)

_Nein = _German for 'No'

_Hyung = _Korean for 'Older Brother'

_Sahn, Uhr, Yee _= Chinese for 'Three, Two, One'

* * *

_UN Headquarters – NYC, New York, USA_

Canada was very surprised that Kumajirou seemed to have found a new.... friend (if you can call him that).

Of course, Matthew was still a bit angry at his polar bear for attacking the other animals, and wasn't too surprised when Kumajirou now avoided him. The blond Canadian sighed, watching nervously across the room as Germany didn't seem to mind Kumajirou's presence, and was, in fact, unconsciously petting the white bear across his furry head.

Canada didn't mind that Kumajirou liked Germany, but he had to wonder why Ludwig always looked so strict and serious, even when calmly petting a furry animal, _'I – I don't think I can do it again,' _Canada sighed sadly, his legs wouldn't listen to him when he commanded them to walk over to Germany, _'How does Italy do it?'_

Canada sighed again, biting his lip as he watched Germany – whose expression turned strained when Prussia seemed to be annoying him, wanting them to go out drinking, from what Canada could hear from his position.

"Hey, what's this?" Prussia asked curiously as he finally noticed the polar bear in Germany's arms, "It kinda looks like Knut." Gilbert leaned down to give the white bear another close look, finally recognising him.

"_Nein –_ this is not Knut," Ludwig stated in his strict voice, "It is–" Germany looked slightly irritated as Prussia quickly interrupted him, his red eyes glinting in recognition.

"Yeah – I know this bear. It's _Kanada's_, isn't it?" Prussia smirked down at Kumajirou, "Only 'Awesome Me' can recognise him from first look!" Gilbert snickered arrogantly, as Ludwig simply rolled his blue eyes, though blinked his eyes a moment later.

"How do you know that?" Germany asked warily, wondering why Prussia would know that this polar bear belonged to Canada. Ludwig could barely even remember Canada's name until recently, even if they were in the _G8 _together. So, why could Gilbert?

"Didn't you know, West?" Prussia looked at Germany like he was stupid, "I go to _Kanada's _place a lot now, I told you," Gilbert rolled his glinting red eyes, "I go to _Kanada's_ place because your pancakes _suck_!! And his are almost as awesome as me!!"

Germany sighed, a bit annoyed that his _Bruder _hated his pancakes so much (then again, he had to admit that they _were _pretty bad), "I didn't know you went to _Kanada's_ place." He stated, allowing Kumajirou to jump out of his muscular arms when the bear struggled.

"Because you're too busy seeing little _Italia_ all the time," Prussia snickered, neither of the two Germans' noticed as Kumajirou slowly padded himself over to Canada – who was still a little ways from the two.

The blond Canadian couldn't resist himself as Kumajirou gave him those cute puppy-dog eyes, and quickly bent down to pick him up, "You had better apologise to the other animals soon." Matthew murmured into Kumajirou's white pristine fur. Kumajirou sighed contently, giving a slight nod.

"Oi, West! You wanna come to _Kanada's _house with me next time?" Prussia asked loudly, smirking as Germany muttered something in response.

And Canada couldn't help but give a wide smile as he walked out the room....

* * *

_Nation (not really) # 17 __Hong Kong_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Chinese boy likes firecrackers) – _Startling L'Angleterre with firecrackers_ _is Hong Kong's favourite pastime. _I haven't actually seduced Hong Kong, as neither _L'Angleterre_ nor China will let me near him. Hmmph ~ I could show that boy the time of his life. Hong Kong seems to respond to _Matthieu's _name (unlike other nations...), so I wonder, does Hong Kong _like Matthieu_?

Canada shut the black book, blinking in slight surprise. Did Hong Kong already know who he was? Well, they _were_ both British colonies at one point, and Canada _did _try (but failed) to defend Hong Kong from Japan during _WWII_. And the majority of his immigrants came from Hong Kong....

It would be really nice if Hong Kong could recognise him.

_'But should I really play a trick on Arthur?' _Matthew thought, wondering about Hong Kong's idea of 'fun'. It wasn't too surprising, as most colonies usually weren't amused by their empire-master at one point in time. He, himself, wasn't amused when he had been first colonised by France and then England – though, he did eventually warm up to the both of them. During those times, he could remember playing some nasty pranks on both European nations.

_'One little trick won't hurt England_.' Matthew thought with a small smile – this could be a little payback for the times where England forgotten who he was. Hong Kong would most likely be with China – who would be in the cafe at this time.

Canada quickly made himself walk to the cafe, visibly lighting up as he spotted the Asians at their usual table. Matthew nervously licked his lips, wondering if he should just approach them directly – China _did _invite him to eat lunch with them, so it wouldn't be too weird.

China did spot Canada a few moments later with his amber-like eyes, wondering why Canada looked like a kid who had their hand caught in the cookie-jar when he called the Canadian over, "Did you go on that date with Belgium?" Yao quickly asked, causing Matthew to blink in surprise at the strange greeting.

"Ah – no, I came down with a case of food poisoning." Canada sighed as he sat beside China, throwing Hong Kong a subtle look. The Canadian blushed a bit when Hong Kong seemed to catch the stare, giving him a light nod in the form of a greeting.

China looked a bit more brighter after Canada told him that he and Belgium didn't go on their date yet, "Here, you can try this." Yao shoved food towards Matthew, who quickly thanked him politely.

"_Hyung –_ I gave you that food!!" Korea sniffled in an obviously fake way, "I worked hard to make that – da-ze~!" Korea smirked a bit, "You must pay me back!" Yao screeched in annoyance as Yong Soo groped his chest, "Your breasts belong to Korea!!"

Canada could only watch with wide blue-violet eyes as chaos seemed to break out at the Asian table, reminding him of his own dysfunctional family. Japan was trying to get Korea off of China, and Taiwan was trying to get Korea off of Japan (who was the one being groped now), Vietnam and Thailand looked embarrassed by the commotion, and Hong Kong watched stoically.

Matthew gathered his courage to talk to the boy, "How are you?" He quietly asked, nervous as Hong Kong observed him with sharp brown eyes.

"You still eat his cooking?" Hong Kong finally responded after a moment of silence, causing Canada to breathe a sigh of relief, "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Eh – i-it's just to make him happy..." Matthew weakly said, knowing that Li went through the same thing as him with England's horrible cooking skills, "You can recognise me?" He asked in slight surprise, Hong Kong simply nodded, and mouthed 'Canada' over to him.

Canada smiled, and finally gathered enough courage, "You want play a trick on him with me?" The Canadian daringly asked, "I need to get him back for making me sick.... again."

Hong Kong glanced up, and Canda gave a slight smirk as the boy had a slight upwards curve to his lips....

* * *

The world meetings usually got nothing done. So, it wasn't surprising to either Canada or Hong Kong that England designated himself a room for naps when the meetings got particularly tiring. As Alfred would say, Arthur was an old man and needed his sleep.

"You've got them?" Matthew whispered over to Li, who gave a small nod as they both carefully hid behind the couch that Arthur was currently dozing on. Hong Kong gave one of the firecrackers to Canada, who took it eagerly, feeling a bit daring for once, "This is for all the times Arthur forced us to eat his food." Matthew muttered to the sleeping Arthur, who was completely unaware of the two.

"_Sahn,_" Hong Kong quietly counted down from three, "_Uhr,_" Canada tensed, and prepared himself, "_Yee!_"

Canada and Hong Kong quickly lit the firecrackers at the same time, throwing them over the couch, and then leaned back down, and waited for the inevitable bang. It came only a moment later – almost deafening bangs quickly filled the room, along with small flashes.

England yelped, quickly aroused from his sleep with the loud noises – his golden hair bristled like a cat's fur as his tired green eyes quickly grew alarmed, looking around the room alertly, "Fuck!" Arthur swore out loud as soon as he saw the firecrackers on the grounds, looking around with a glare.

"Dammit, Lee! How many times did I tell you not to bloody wake me up with those toys of yours!" England growled out in annoyance, looking for the Chinese boy whom was once his colony, "Come out now! I'll make sure that China punishes you for this!"

Canada blinked from behind the couch, ready to take the full blame for this, "Arthur!" The blond Canadian quickly stood up from his spot before Hong Kong could even react, "This was my fault!" Matthew watched as Arthur's face grew completely surprised, obviously shocked that someone like Matthew would play such a trick.

"Matthew," England sighed, combing down his unruly hair, giving him a slightly disappointed look, "I–" Arthur blinked again when Li quickly stood up, giving him a stoic look.

"Matthew only came with me after I convinced him too, this is my fault." Hong Kong smoothly took the blame for the whole event, giving Canada a look to quiet his immediate protests.

England merely grumbled, unsure of what to do. He really should punish the two, but with Matthew giving him teary puppy-dog eyes, he almost changed his mind....

"Hey, old man! You done sleeping?" America quickly came into the room without knocking, blinking at the scene of an annoyed-looking England, a guilty-looking Canada, a stoic-looking Hong Kong, and discarded fireworks. The American instantly guessed what had happened, "Mattie! Why didn't you tell me?! I would've joined in the fun!" Alfred grinned as he threw an arm over Matthew's shoulder, giving the disgruntled Arthur a smug look.

And Hong Kong immediately noticed with his keen and sharp eyes that America had pulled Canada away from his side....

* * *

... I love Hong Kong – he's so cute, yet I couldn't find a single strip of him! Is there any strip of Hong Kong yet?...


	18. H can be for Hungary, too

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

A/N: Have a nice Remembrance/Veterans' day....

Translations: _Peder –_ Scandinavian equivalent for Peter

* * *

"So, what do you want for Christmas?"

Canada blinked, scratching at his cheek as he thought what he would like this year, "I don't know – I haven't really thought about it," The Canadian said plainly, blinking again when Finland seemed to gasp in horror at him, "What is it?!"

"How could you _not _know what you want for Christmas?" Finland looked at him like he was crazy, "It's only the best holiday of the year!!" Tino said with a lot of obvious passion, causing Matthew to smile some, "I'll even get you something this year! You know, for playing hockey with Berwald." Tino muttered the last part.

"No!! You don't have to!" Canada quickly panicked, he didn't want anyone to spend money on him when they didn't really need to. Not in this recovering economy anyway, "But if you _have _to," Matthew quickly added, seeing the look on Tino's face, "Then, I'll get you something, too." Canada murmured, feeling warm when Finland smiled at him widely.

The following silence was comfortable, and Canada cursed in his mind – Christmas was just around the corner and he wasn't prepared or anything. Ugh – and Christmas usually meant that Alfred threw a Christmas party – ones that he didn't like to attend because, for some strange, _strange _reason, everyone seemed to end up without any clothes on....

_'Don't think about it, don't think about it!' _Canada shuddered, pushing the memories to the back of his mind to be suppressed. He sighed, and wondered what he should get his family for presents....

"Tino – there you are!" A voice called out, causing the two nations to turn around in their seats. It was Estonia, looking prim and proper as he always did, "Oh, and Canada, too." Eduard added after spotting the Canadian. Matthew looked a little pleased at Estonia actually saw him and recognised him as well,

"As I have promised, your mobile phone will be fixed by this weekend," Estonia said in an all-serious voice, "I take it that your ice hockey game is still on with Russia?" Eduard politely asked, giving a small smirk as Matthew simply nodded.

"Oh – you're playing with Russia too?" Finland blinked, shuddering a bit at the thought of the Russian, "It's not going to be too much for you, is it?" Tino asked, "You are playing against Berwald in the same day...."

"No, it's fine," Canada shook his blond head, surprising both Finland and Estonia with his rather fiery look, "I look forward to having a challenge. Alfred doesn't play with me often – and when he does, he isn't as good as Russia or Sweden."

"America can play hockey?" Finland muttered, remembering that Alfred liked to talk non-stop about American football or even baseball sometimes, "He doesn't seem the type."

Canada simply snickered, giving a small smile. He blinked a moment later, watching with widened violet-blue eyes as Sealand seemed to appear out of no where, startling the three of them, "Mama!" Peter cried out, causing Tino to twitch and blush in horror at the name.

"I told you not to call me that," Finland muttered under his breath in embarrassment, "What is it?" The Finn sighed, wondering where Sweden was. He doubted that Sealand had even finished his punishment for causing trouble.

"Do you know why Jerk-England and France were in one of the closets?" Peter blinked wide curious-filled eyes, "They were all touching each other without clothes and stuff. And Jerk-England was going all 'nggh, ngh, uh–'" Sealand was quickly cut off when Finland slapped his hand over his mouth, looking even more horrified than before.

Estonia coughed uncomfortably, and Canada covered his eyes in humiliation. Oh – that was something he sooo didn't want to hear about!!

"I-I'll tell you when you're older..." Tino's face was completely red, horrified that Peter would ask something like that when he was in the company of other nations, "_Peder_, go back to the room." Finland tried to say it in an authoritative voice, though Sealand didn't seem to hear it.

"But ~ I wanna know!" Sealand whined, "Besides, I can sometimes hear it coming from yours and Papa's room!" Peter blinked, wondering why Tino looked ready to faint, "Hmmph, I'll just go ask Raivis, then." Sealand pouted, and then skipped off.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about," Estonia said after seeing Finland's horrified and embarrassed face, "It is completely natural and–" Eduard quickly stopped talking as Tino looked like he was about ready to cry, "You are not the only one either," Estonia turned to a surprised Canada, eying him up, "I am assuming that you are sleeping with America?"

Matthew choked on his tongue, wondering where the hell Estonia got that idea from, "After all, you two do have one of the best relationships in the world. I just hope that you let Katyusha down gently." Eduard pushed his glasses furthur up his nose, not even noticing how humiliated Canada looked, "I must be going, then." With that, Estonia simply departed.

"This never happened." Finland finally muttered after a few moments of silence, and Canada eagerly agreed with him – both their faces completely red in their embarrassment....

* * *

_Nation # 18 __Hungary_ (Elizabeta Héderváry) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Hungarian is smitten with male-love) – _Watching two males getting it on is what Hungary likes_. It might have originated in Hungary's youth, back when she thought she was an actual male. Elizabeta seems to deny it, and hits me with her frying pan every time I invite her to be a.... _voyeur _(though, she does eventually come along). Hmmph ~ I know she will squeal when I send her pictures of _Matthieu _and I....

Canada shut the book, blinking rapidly. Okaaay – he did not know that about Hungary, but now that he actually thought about it – it kinda made sense. He always wondered why Hungary rapidly took pictures of him and Austria when they were sitting close on the piano bench.

_'This will be so... embarrassing,' _Canada considered backing out of it, but then frowned in his determination, _'No! I got to do it if I want Hungary to remember me permanently.'_

The Canadian then jogged to the music room, hoping that Austria and Hungary would be there. His eyes lit up when they were present in the room, soothing music calmed him down somewhat, _'Here goes nothing.' _Matthew bit his lip, softly calling out, "Err, Austria – do you have time for the lessons?"

Both Europeans jumped at Canada's voice, quickly turning around, "Ah, Canada – it has been a while," Austria coughed, "My arm is better now. I can play now," Roderich looked strict now, patting the seat beside him, "You must dedicate yourself if you want to learn by the end of the month."

"O-of course!" Canada quickly sat down, glancing back ever-so-slightly to see Hungary's reaction. She was watching them eagerly and hungrily, her hands ready around her camera. The Canadian gulped, shifting a bit closer to Austria – relieved when Roderich didn't seem to notice.

However, Elizabeta, on the other hand, immediately noticed – and her camera flashes were going off rapidly now, the Hungarian could barely even contain her almost-girlish squeals, "S-so, it's like this?" Matthew stuttered, slightly embarrassed at himself as he leaned over a bit; his face was very close to Roderich's at this point.

"Yes, it's in this order," Austria was so concentrated on his piano, that he didn't even notice how physically close they actually were. Their sides were almost touching – Canada burned red in his embarrassment and Hungary was practically salivating.

_'Just a little more....! Oh Dieu – I can't believe that I'm doing this!' _The Canadian thought, almost mortified at his next little plan of action. But Hungary seemed to be enjoying every second of this....

"A-ah....!" Matthew leaned over too far, causing the bench to tip over – both Austria and Canada toppling over with it, "Sorry!!" Canada immediately apologised (even if the action was intentional, but Austria didn't have to know that though), glancing down into Austria's deep-violet eyes.

Roderich was simply speechless, feeling his cheeks burn along with the warm body on top of him. He could vaguely hear Elizabeta gushing in the background, but didn't much attention to it.

It was only a few moments later that Austria finally broke out of his daze when Canada was quickly lifted off him, leaving him stranded on the floor in an undignified position, "Dammit, Mattie – how many times that I gotta tell you that you shouldn't hang out with Europeans!!" America's loud voice boomed, "All they wanna do is get into our _New World _pants!!"

"Alfred!!" Canada muttered in annoyance, trying to push his American brother away (who was far too close to his face for his liking), but with no success. America's arm was tight around his shoulder, "W-what do you want?" The Canadian grumbled – not noticing Hungary's still-flashing camera, though it was directed towards him and America this time.

"I gotta protect my beloved little darling brother from the evils in the world ~!" America glanced blatantly at the gaping Austria, "'Cause I _am _a Hero, after all!"

"Stop it, Alfred," Matthew deadpanned, "You're almost starting to sound like France now." The Canadian sighed, finally getting out of the American's tight grip, rolling his eyes at Alfred's reaction.

"Tch – I'm way better than that Frenchie." America waved off, ignoring Canada's mutter of '_I'm half-French too, you know!' _"C'mon, let's go. I'm starving!"

Hungary was quick to walk up to Canada as America went for the door, dragging along Matthew with him, giggling girlishly. She had gotten all the photos she could ever need of that cute little Canada – with both Austria and America, _'Ah – twincest is so hot!!' _Elizabeta didn't even know if they were twins, but they looked enough alike, "You better pose next time, _Kanada_ ~!" Hungary smiled innocently at the stuttering and blushing Canadian – finally helping her Darling-Roderich off the floor.

And Hungary wasn't completely one-hundred-percent sure, but she could've swore that America took a quick glance back at her, eyed her camera, and then gave her a wink....

* * *

Here ya go!


	19. I is for Iceland

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Våkne = _Norwegian for 'Wake up'

_Ta Canada tilbake til rommet sitt = _Norwegian for 'Take Canada back to his room' (Anyone speak Norwegian? Is this right?)

* * *

"Oh, _Matthieu_! I do not understand why you insist on rejecting me so!"

Canada sighed from his seat at the bar as France dramatically and _drunkenly _shouted out, causing other nations and humans alike to glance over at them. Canada covered his face with embarrassment, wondering why he even accepted France's invitation to get a drink.

"Perhaps _Matthieu _just doesn't swing that way?" Belgium purred from his other side, having invited herself to Canada's and France's little outing. Everyone knew that Belgium loved to drink as much as England and Denmark, and was probably the best at holding her liquor. Matthew blushed even harder as Bella squeezed his arm, crushing her breasts against his side.

Belgium really did hope it was true that Canada didn't really swing that way because it would mean that her competition would be very small. It that were true, it would mean that probably Ukraine and perhaps Seychelles were her only competition, but she didn't get her hopes up too much. Gender didn't seem to really matter to most nations (herself included).

"_Matthieu _~ I could easily change your mind about that!" France cooed, his hand slipping further and further down Canada's back, dangerously close to his behind.

"A-ah, Francis?" Matthew squeaked, his face as red as his hoodie – far too embarrassed to really do anything about Francis' practical groping and Belgium's rubbing. The Canadian was sure that the other few nations in the bar were watching with interest, but found that he could barely even move with France and Belgium squishing him together.

"Dammit, France!" A sudden voice interrupted the two molesting nations, causing the three French nations to jump in slight shock, "When aren't you in fucking heat?" England growled, looking at both France and Belgium with disdain, "Can't you ever leave the poor lad alone?" Arthur snatched Canada away from Francis and Bella, smirking when he noticed that Matthew had seemed to sigh in relief.

"Arthur, you're so boring!" Belgium complained, looking at England with irritation, though her pretty face turned seductive a moment later, "But I wouldn't complain if you want to join in with _Matthieu _and I." Bella purred, giving the disgruntled Brit an alluring wink, "C'mon, I know you like sex!"

England flushed slightly as Canada looked at him curiously, coughing uncomfortably to pretend he didn't hear the last sentence, "Matthew, you're far too young to be drinking with them," Arthur stated in a stern voice, pulling the Canadian away, despite the protests from both France and Belgium, "Especially with that bloody frog!"

Canada simply shook his head, not bothering to protest because England seemed to be in his 'mother-hen' mood. Nothing would convince the Briton otherwise, "I can take of myself, Arthur." Matthew murmured, smiling a bit at the much older nation; feeling warm that England did actually care about him.

"I know that, lad," England looked distinctly uncomfortable, pulling him in a direction of a table, "But that bloody Wine-bastard is always trying to get you in his bed that I worry about you," Arthur coughed, "You should know France is by now; I don't want you to get hurt."

Canada smiled widely, "Papa wouldn't hurt me." The Canadian stated, snickering as England simply snorted and rolled his green eyes.

"Must you insist on calling him that bloody name?" England sounded much like America in that moment, "It's not like you ever called me 'Daddy'." He muttered so lowly that Canada couldn't even make it out, "Anyways," Arthur said loudly, coughing again, "If you must drink, do it with someone who won't molest you." The Brit smirked, greeting his own drinking buddies while pushing Matthew to sit down.

"Hey, Matt – what's up?" Denmark grinned cheerfully as Prussia smirked at him; all were casually sipping a beer, "Well, what are you waiting for? Take a beer already!" The Dane pushed him a beer despite his protests.

Canada sighed, he wanted to be sober so he could approach the next entry in France's book. He certainly didn't want to make a fool of himself, "But–" Matthew swallowed, not knowing what to say because he was actually being included in something (and it wasn't America or France who had invited him).

There was no way he could pass this up....

* * *

_'The hell?' _Canada moaned as he woke up, wincing against the throbbing headache that pounded. Oh – he definitely had a hangover, _'Just how much did I drink last night?' _The Canadian thought, slowly sitting up to look around the unfamiliar room he was in, _'And where am I!?' _Matthew panicked, relieved when he was still clothed.

Oh, good – it meant that he hadn't done anything he probably would have regretted....

"Are you awake?" A stoic voice asked, causing Canada to jump. The Canadian blinked, looking over to the two nations standing in the room, "You passed out last night. We didn't know where your room was, so we just dragged you here." Norway stated, not paying Canada too much attention as he went over to the second bed of the room, where a loudly snoring Denmark was sleeping, "_Våkne_!" The Norwegian pulled the blanket out from the Dane, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Fuck!" Mathias cursed, glaring up at the still-stoic Norway and snickering Iceland, "What the hell was that for?!"

Norway didn't listen to the cursing, "You need to get ready for the _Arctic Council _meeting that is taking place later this week." The Norwegian said simply, grabbing Denmark to drag him out of the room, though turned back to Iceland, "_Ta Canada tilbake til rommet sitt_." He said, and Iceland nodded.

Canada quickly scrambled up, almost mortified that he had spent a night in a room that wasn't his or America's – and quickly apologised to Iceland, "I'm sorry, I usually don't drink so much that I black out!" The Canadian babbled, not noticing Iceland's slight amusement.

"It's fine – Denmark seems to like you." Iceland muttered, rolling his ice-blue eyes at the last sentence. It seemed that Denmark was corrupting yet another nation with his drinking habits, "Come, I'll make sure you get to your room."

Canada nodded, still embarrassed as he slowly followed the Nordic nation out – and blinked when he finally seemed to realise something. The Canadian slowed down a bit so he was behind Iceland, taking out the black book from his pocket. He quickly flipped the book to the next entry, giving a small smile as he realised who it was.

_Nation # 19 __Iceland_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Icelander seems to like his puffin and salmiakki?) – _I have seen Iceland constantly eating salmiakki with his puffin. _I haven't actually seduced Iceland because Denmark and Norway always seem to be nearby (Denmark still carries that axe....), so I actually have no idea what Iceland likes. I find it interesting that Iceland is actually the first nation that _mon Matthieu _had been in contact with, including _L'Amérique_....

_'That is true,' _Canada wondered, putting the book back into his pocket. Iceland _was _the first foreign nation that he had met, though he could barely even remember it since he was so tiny at the time, _'I wonder if he remembers it too.' _Matthew thought, glancing back at Iceland. The Canadian smiled as he noticed that Iceland was casually chewing on salmiakki – something he knew because Holland was fond of the salty candy.

"Err – c-can I have some of that salmiakki?" Canada stuttered a bit, blushing when Iceland glanced at him with a raised brow, slowing down a bit so he was beside Canada, "I'm Canada, if you didn't know." Matthew said quickly.

"I remember you," Iceland stated, "I was the first European who had stepped into your land. You may not remember because you were so tiny." Iceland smiled a bit, remembering how tiny Canada was at the time, "You know what salmiakki is?" Iceland asked, handing over a piece to the flushed Canadian.

"Y-yeah, Holland sometimes gives them to me. He likes them too." The Canadian muttered, biting into the salmiakki, wincing slightly at the rather salty taste. Salmiakki certainly wasn't his favourite candy, but he could handle it.

"You're friends with Holland?" Iceland murmured, giving Canada a look over. He had heard that Holland was pretty much a European-pedo – so was this rather young nation being taken advantage by Holland? Canada seemed like he was a nice guy, so maybe he would have to talk to Denmark about confronting the Dutchman, "That's a surprise."

Canada didn't seem to hear him as he was busy chewing the on the salmiakki, still a bit shy in Iceland's presence. He honestly didn't know much about the Nordic nation, so he didn't know much about him. So, this would actually be a good time to get to know Iceland – they were both in the _Arctic Council_, after all....

But, America, as usual, seemed to automatically find Canada, and wretched the Canadian away from the Icelander, causing both to jump in shock at the sudden appearance by the American, "Mattieee ~ why are you walking with Iceland?" Alfred asked, giving Iceland a piercing stare. The Nordic nation looked away uncomfortably, not used to America's glare, "Where were you last night?"

"He's just being polite," Canada protested, trying to wiggle out of his American brother's embrace, but gave up quickly, "And does it matter where I was last night?" The Canadian muttered passive-aggressively, giving Iceland an apologetic glance as America clutched him closer.

"You shouldn't hang out around Iceland," America suddenly stated, ignoring Iceland's offended look, "Did you know that Iceland closed all his _McDonald's_?!" Alfred whispered loudly in Matthew's ear, looking faint at the very idea, "That should be a crime!"

Iceland simply rolled his ice-blue eyes along with Canada, "I'll see you later at the _Arctic Council _meeting later this week." Iceland muttered, seeing that America didn't seem to like his presence.

"Alfred." Canada simply sighed, watching America's clueless face. The blond Canadian was about to say something when America cut him off.

"We have an Arctic meeting this week?"

".........Yeah........"

* * *

Yeah, it's my Birthday tomorrow (Nov. 23rd!), so a few reviews would be a lovely present! :) -- and does anybody know who this is? I've seen that this may be the Philippines at a few different sites....

http:// media. Photobucket. com/image/hetalia+the+philippines/kasu-kasu_chan/asia3. jpg?o=4


	20. I is also for Italy, North

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: Jack = Fanon name for Australia

_Matteo, Alfredo _= Italian, Spanish versions of Matthew and Alfred

* * *

Both America and Canada were unhappy for completely different reasons.

"Alfred, please just stop it!" Canada hissed under his breath as he watched America give Australia a rather harsh stare, sizing him up as the Aussie simply stared back with an almost bored gaze, "Why are you even here anyways?!" Matthew muttered, sipping at a soft drink while glaring at his American brother for ruining his time with Australia.

America snorted, loudly slurping at his own drink while he kept on giving the Down-Under country his impressive glare, "Mattie, _we_ (and that means _you _and _I __only_) were supposed to go out for lunch!" Alfred said, his attitude seemingly turning around completely as he turned to give the blond Canadian a bright smile. However, the atmosphere turned cold when America's smile turned frosty, "No one invited _you_."

"Matt invited me," Australia rolled his blue eyes, "You were the one who wasn't invited." The Aussie sighed, snickering lowly as his koala was giving small growls towards the American. Jack watched with annoyance as America simply laughed at him, practically smothering Canada to his side as he threw an arm around the Canadian's shoulder.

"Of course Mattie wants me here!" Alfred said, looking at Australia like he was stupid, "Because Mattie loves _me _the most out of everyone!" America said easily, not noticing as Canada tensed underneath his arm. Australia looked at him with slight disbelief, but didn't bother to say anything because he knew it would be useless to change the American's mind.

"Alfred – where did you get that idea?!" Canada muttered, his face was completely and utterly red as he tried to shrug out of America's grip, though to no success.

America was completely oblivious to Canada's embarrassment, "Right, Mattie? I'm your number-one love?" Alfred snickered, enjoying how Matthew's normally pale cheeks flushed that pretty red – and completely forgetting about Australia's presence altogether.

"Alfred," Matthew deadpanned, though his face was still flushed, "Shut up." The Canadian gave Jack an apologetic look before covering up his face with his long sleeves while hoping this lunch date would just end early.

The silence was rather awkward for both the Canadian and the Aussie, though America didn't seem to notice it as he kept on snickering, "You can leave any time now," Alfred finally stated, looking at Australia with irritation, obviously wondering why he was even there still, "Go spend your time with New Zealand or something."

"I'll see you later, Matt," Australia said, giving the Canadian a roguish smile when Canada went to protest, "When America isn't around." The Aussie said smugly, giving the American a look (that was returned in full) as he turned around to walk away – the koala was still growling at Alfred.

"Alfred, what's your problem?!" Canada demanded, giving America a passive stare that made him look away uncomfortably, "It would be nice if you didn't scare all of my friends away!"

"Mattie – they are not your friends," America said with confidence, "They just wanna get into your pants." The American said easily, not noticing how Canada tensed at his explanation.

"What?" Matthew twitched, giving Alfred a blank stare, as if he didn't comprehend America's words at all, "That's not true!" The Canadian finally exploded, glaring at the confused Alfred, "I mean, yes – maybe Francis wants that, but the other nations don't!"

"Cuba, Holland, Ukraine, maybe Russia, Belgium, maybe Prussia," America listed off easily, "Maybe a few others that I missed. The thing is, Mattie, that you're prettier than you think."

Canada had absolutely nothing to say to that, "Just eat your lunch, Alfred....."

* * *

_Nation # 20 __Italy (North)_ (Feliciano Vargas) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Italian is obsessed with his pasta) – _Italy will thrown anything down for pasta. _I think that this was already rather obvious to anyone out there. However, no matter how naive Italy may seem, I have never actually seduced the boy into my bed. Ohhh ~ how I wish to – almost as much as I want _mon Matthieu _into my bed....

Canada hummed, shoving the book back into his pocket. He glanced around with intent blue-violet eyes, trying to spot America. Matthew knew he was probably being paranoid, but it seemed that Alfred was always behind him these past few days. And he wasn't exactly sure why, but it was probably because he was trying to get the other nations to remember his existence....

_'Italy shouldn't be too hard to approach – he seems nice,' _Canada thought, walking around aimlessly to try and find the Italian, _'I just hope he isn't around Germany.' _Matthew sighed, though it was getting a bit easier, he still found that it was rather frightening to approach Germany.

It didn't take too long to find Italy – who, not surprisingly, was in the cafeteria, eagerly eating his beloved pasta. Matthew observed him for a few moments, wondering just how to approach the Italian. It didn't take long for him to realise that France was sitting at the same table as Italy, watching him like a predator.

_'And there's my excuse,' _Canada smiled, his blue-violet eyes were bright as he slowly walked to the table where it held two Europeans, "Francis, I was looking for you!" Matthew smiled fondly at his former father-figure – who looked surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Ah, _Matthieu_! What a pleasant surprise!" France cooed, looking twice as hungry as he did just a moment ago, "Come and sit." Francis invited him, patting the spot beside him. The Canadian did so without hesitation, glancing at Italy secretly.

"Ve ~ who are you?" Feliciano asked bluntly, not noticing Matthew's slight wince at the question, "Would you like some pasta?" The Italian offered kindly.

"I'm Canada – the country above America," Matthew sighed, though took the offered pasta with a kind smile. His relations with Italy were fine, not really too prominent outside of their shared position in the _G8_, "Thank you for the pasta, Italy."

"Ve ~ pasta makes everyone happy!" Italy said blissfully, not even noticing when France seemed to be patting at his leg, "You can call me Feliciano, too!" Italy observed Canada with his warm brown eyes, "Ve ~ you look exactly like _Alfredo_!"

"Err – I'm his brother, we think we're twins, but we don't know," Canada shrugged, giving France a warning look when his hand slowly crept up Italy's thigh, "You can call me Matthew if you want." The Canadian blinked when Francis give a sly smirk, putting his free hand on his own thigh.

"_Matthieu _~ we simply must have a repeat of last night!" France purred, "We do not go out as often as we should!" The Frenchman cooed, a devious smile to his pretty face as he thought of numerous situations. If he could get Canada intoxicated enough, then.....

_'Pasta makes everyone happy,' _Canada thought vaguely, smiling a bit, not really answering France's statement, _'It sounds a lot like maple syrup.' _Matthew remembered giving his precious syrup to Prussia – and surprisingly, Gilbert could remember him from there on.

"Err – Italy, I mean, Feliciano – do you t-think you could teach me to make pasta? You know, from scratch?" Canada stuttered a bit, flushing a light red in his embarrassment. Italy blinked, but then looked blissful once again.

"Ve ~! Of course, _Matteo_! I would be happy to!" Italy looked happy to do so, happy that another nation would want to learn how to make his beloved pasta.

_'It'd be a change from KD.' _Canada thought with amusement, knowing exactly how France reacted to the stuff. Italy would probably react even worse if he ever found out.

Canada didn't notice how Italy was observing him rather intently, "_Matteo_, you've got one too!" Feliciano gasped, his eyes locked on one thing in particular – though, Canada blinked, not exactly sure what Italy was referring to.

"What are you talking abouuughhtughh......!" Canada gasped and moaned as Italy eagerly pulled on his long hair-curl, stroking it firmly and curiously. France blinked, looking surprised by the Canadian's reaction, though the surprise turned into a deviant look a moment later. The Frenchman locked the information away in his mind for a later date, seeing how 'interesting' Matthew's reaction was.

"P-p-pleeease.... ugh, s-stop...!" Canada panted out, his face immediately flushed a deep red, surpassing his casual hoodie if that was even possible. Matthew almost fell to the floor in relief when Feliciano give him mercy and finally let go of the wild hair.

"Veee ~! It _is _like mine!" Italy stated as he finished with his experiment, looking rather curious, "I'll teach you how to make pasta tonight!!" Italy said, going back to slurping his plate of pasta.

"_Matthieu~!!_" France cooed, smirking as he was about to take advantage of his former colony in his rather vulnerable state. However, America thought it would be a nice time to intervene.

"Mattie! There you are!" America blinked, watching Canada's state with curious blue eyes – wondering what got him all worked up, "Yo, Italy." Alfred greeted, acting civilly to the Italian because he knew that Feliciano probably wouldn't try to take advantage of his cute, sweet, and naive little brother (not like how France was doing right now).

"_Alfredo_! Would you like some pasta?" Italy offered as his usual greeting was. America smiled, but quickly declined as he forcibly dragged a still dazed Canada out of his seat (ignoring France's irritated stare).

"Nope, not now. England's looking for Mattie because he cooked something again!" Alfred shivered, though was still curious about Matthew's dazed state, "I've gotta hide Mattie before England can find him and poison him with his food! 'Cause I'm a hero!!" The American bid a goodbye to the two Europeans, still ignoring France's glare and waving at Italy.

"I-is Arthur really looking for me...?" Canada finally spoke up, his voice was a bit hoarse and breathy. The Canadian's flush quickly turned pale when America nodded, looking a bit concerned.

"I didn't know this thing did anything!" America suddenly smirked, pulling on the wild hair and watching with a satisfaction when his Canadian brother shuddered and moaned again like he did before. Like France, America tucked the information away for a later date.

"Let's go!" Alfred panicked, quickly letting go of the hair and practically throwing Matthew over his shoulder as soon as he spotted England – who was looking around rather eagerly for Canada with some sort of destroyed food item in his hand. And much to America's surprise, Canada did not protest for once – Alfred smirked.

_'I gotta pull that hair more often, then!'_

* * *

Wah! I'm so happy, all those nice reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy! Thank you guys so much!


	21. I is also for Italy, South

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Fratello = _Italian for 'brother'

_Grazie _= Italian for 'Thank you'

* * *

Canada grumbled, trying to squirm out of his current spot with no success.

"Alfred – let me go!" Matthew wheezed out, gasping again when two strong arms simply wrapped around him tighter, almost squeezing his breath out, "I-I don't understand you!!" The Canadian mumbled, feeling a bit of comfort when Kumajirou crawled over and nuzzled at his legs.

"Well, _I _don't understand any of this!!" America said with frustration, and simply pulled Canada closer to him (while ignoring his Canadian brother's quiet protests), "Tell me, Mattie," Alfred said in a serious hard tone, looking Matthew straight in the eye, "Just why does everyone suddenly want to be your friend?"

Canada thought he felt his heart stop beating, "W-what are you talking about?" Matthew stuttered, desperately wishing the warmth in his cheeks would go away, "There are many nations who still don't know who I am." Matthew muttered a bit bitterly, and stopped his struggling to get out of Alfred's grip.

"Italy didn't know who the hell you were only a week ago, and now he suddenly wants to teach you to make pasta?" America frowned, "It's just.... weird, I think." The American shrugged. He didn't like it because it meant Mattie paid less attention to _him_!

"Alfred, you should just go back to your room," Canada sighed, completely unsure of America had just suddenly barged into his room at night, pushed two beds together, and pretty much deprived him of precious oxygen, "And does it really matter if I'm making new friends?" He pretty much whispered, not exactly too comfortable when his face was smothered into America's bare chest.

"Hell no! I gotta protect you from Italy, now!" America snorted, smirking a bit when he tugged lightly on that long hair-curl that stuck out from the rest of Canada's unruly blond hair. As expected, Matthew gave a slight whimper into his chest while his body shuddered, panting roughly, "I don't like how he's using _this _as his little experiment, now!"

"Ngggh....!" Canada tried to answer, but it only came out as a ragged moan. He wasn't sure why, but Italy seemed to find it as his new hobby to pull on his hair-curl, looking at his reactions with interest, "A-Alfred, just go to sleep!" The Canadian cried out, finally finding enough strength to shove himself away from America.

Matthew huffed, and rolled over to his other side, grumbling a bit when Alfred simply pulled him back, "It's got something to do with that book, doesn't it?" America whispered into Canada's ear, not really noticing when Matthew went rigid at his statement, "I mean, I see you reading it like all the time!!"

_'Is Alfred following me?!' _Canada thought with a bit of irritation, "So, I like to read!" The blond Canadian muttered, sweating nervously as he tried to convince his brother to forget about the little black book.

"Tch, something you inherited from England," America rolled his eyes, "Man, you really should've come with me back then."

"And what?! Become 'American-held Canada'? No, just no...." Matthew shuddered differently this time because he knew that _could have _happened back then. He liked being his own country......

America pouted, "Mattiiie ~ is the thought of being one with me so bad?!" The American said lowly and rather seductively into Canada's ear, causing him to stiffen even more with an epic blush on his already warm cheeks.

"You're starting to sound like Russia." Canada muttered, snickering when America loudly protested to that. The Canadian kept on snickering, but immediately stopped at Alfred's next statement.

"Mattie, you're the only one who I would ever allow to live with me at my house." America said in a perfectly serious voice, cuddling up closer into his brother's back.

Canada wasn't exactly sure what to say or even how to respond to that, ".....Just go to sleep, Alfred."

* * *

_Nation # 21 __Italy (South)_ (Lovino Vargas) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Italian is obsessed with tomatoes) – _He is much like his brother when it comes to tomatoes and pasta. _Ahh ~ it is such a shame that I have not seduced Romano either, however, Antonio will not allow me any where near him. If I go anywhere near Lovino, Antonio will turn into his _Conquistador _self ~ oohh, and that makes me hot for him. Besides, Lovino avoids me much like _mon Matthieu _did when I first found him in the _New World_....

Canada shivered when he closed the book, swallowing nothing, _'Conquistador Spain, huh?' _Matthew thought, remembering how Cuba told him just how.... frightening Spain could be, especially back in the day when it came to South America. He sure did hope that Spain wouldn't mind if he went near South Italy....

_'But, I have to do it – it can't be any worse than Belarus.' _The Canadian shivered even more as he thought of Natalya, but then let out a deep breath. Romano was usually near Italy complaining about Germany. And Italy was usually in the kitchen making pasta, so finding him wouldn't be too hard.

_'And this will also be a little experiment to see if Italy can remember me, too,' _Matthew quickly made his way to the kitchen, brightening up when he was correct in his assumption. Both Italy and Romano were there, making some sort of Italian food by the smell of it, _'Here goes!' _Canada took in another deep breath, and then slowly approached the Italian brothers.

North Italy was rather quick to spot him, unlike Romano, "Ve ~ _Matteo_! Do you want to learn how to make pasta now?" Feliciano asked, though Lovino was looking at his brother strangely.

"Who the hell are you talking to?!" Romano asked rather rudely, looking around only to spot no one, "You didn't add enough tomatoes, idiot!"

Canada sighed, seeing that his invisibility effect was still working as Romano could see right through him, "Yes, that would be nice, Feliciano." Matthew smiled sweetly, gaining an equally sweet and blissful smile in return.

It was then when Romano seemed to finally notice Canada, "Fuck! Where the hell did you come from?!" South Italy widened his green eyes as the Canadian seemed to appear out of no where, "And who the hell are you?!"

"_Fratello _~ this is _Matteo_! He is Canada, America's brother!" Italy said loudly, grabbing at Canada's arm and dragging him over to them, "Ve ~ look, look! He even has one like us!" Feliciano grabbed Matthew's hair-curl once again, gaining that interesting reaction from the Canadian.

Romano blinked his green eyes, watching Canada pant with intent eyes. His slightly tanned cheeks grew red a moment later, realising how pretty the mystery nation looked with clouded blue-violet eyes and flushed cheeks....

_'Damn it!' _South Italy cursed mentally, berating himself for thinking so weirdly. But now that he actually looked at the other nation closely, he could see he was somewhat recognisable. It was so long ago, but that Bastard-France had brought his new colony, Canada, to show Spain once – he had just been there as an on-looker, but he could remember...

"Ve ~ you add this spice, it gives it flavour!" Feliciano smiled widely at the Canadian, showing him what to add to the tomato sauce they were currently cooking up. South Italy quickly snapped out of his thoughts, grumbling slightly as he came to oversee his brother and the other nation. He didn't complain because this Canada didn't seem to be much of a threat or a pervert or anything like that.

"I should teach you to make something with maple," Canada smiled at Italy's curious look, "Maple is only the best flavouring out there!" Matthew said with a passion that made Italy giggle.

"You... you were raised by France, weren't you?" Romano muttered, looking away uncomfortably when Canada blinked at him, "Why the hell aren't you a pervert, too?!" Lovino blinked when Matthew seemed to blush in embarrassment.

"England raised me for the majority of my life," Canada muttered, "And I don't think I could ever be like France in _that _way." The Canadian could never see himself going around and groping everyone (though, he probably could get away with it because of his invisibility effect).

"Then," South Italy cleared his throat, looking away in his own embarrassment, "Tell the damn French-bastard to stay away from me and Veneciano!" Lovino grit his teeth when he felt his cheeks burn hotly at Canada's smile.

"Sure, I'll tell him that," Matthew stated, seeing that he was getting to Southern Italy without even mentioning tomatoes or pasta. It was kind of a relief because it would be just odd to bring up that topic of conversation out of nowhere.

"_Matteo _~ you should come out with us tonight! _Fratello _and I were going to try out some pasta restaurants!" Italy butt himself in the conversation, causing Romano to mutter a curse under his breath and break his rather intent gaze from the Canadian's pretty eyes. Matthew only smiled cluelessly, agreeing with a passion that matched Feliciano.

"Ah ~ I didn't expect you three to be together!"

An accented voice broke the conversation, causing the nations to turn around, only to meet France and America – the latter was eying Canada's and Italy's close position rather tensely.

Italy was rather clueless to France's practical eye-humping, both neither Canada and Romano were oblivious to it, "And I see Antonio is not around!" Francis stated, eying Lovino much more interested than usual simply because he really never had access to Romano (unlike his Canada and Italy).

"Run, I'll distract him," Canada muttered to Romano, who looked like a bristled cat at France's presence. Lovino blinked in surprise at Matthew, blushed slightly, and took off quickly before Francis could hit on him.

"Papa!" Canada greeted, preparing himself for any groping that would probably occur, though it didn't really happen because America, while whistling casually, just so happened to bump into the pot of tomato sauce on 'accident', causing it to spill all over France's nice white clothing.

"Whoops!" Alfred snickered, smirking as he achieved his goal of getting Francis away from his beloved little brother, "You had better go change that, France!" The American immaturely stuck his tongue out at France, who was alternating between eying his stained clothing and glaring at him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Italy!" Alfred grinned at the oblivious nation, who simply shook his head with a wide and blissful smile on his face.

"It's okay, _Alfredo_! I'll just make some more!" Feliciano simply said, and got to work while America 'escorted' Canada from the kitchen, quickly leaving France behind.

"Now I'll have to watch both Italies, too?!" America muttered under his breath as Canada simply sighed, rolling his eyes.

However, his slight disappointment at America's interruption was quickly dissolved as soon as he arrived at his room.

Kumajirou was sitting on his bed, sniffing at a small basket. Matthew blinked, looking at it curiously while observing the contents and reading the small note as soon as Alfred was distracted. The note was rather short, but it got to the point.

_'Grazie,_

_From, Romano.'_

Inside the small basket was a small batch of tomatoes.

And for the rest of the night, America wondered why Canada had that large smile on his face....

* * *

Eh, I'm not too sure if I like this chapter..... but anyway! This story just might be translated into Chinese by _**kiki2523**_ who offered! I'm so happy that this story is so well-loved! And Holland finally has a face! And (finally) another African country, Cameroon! Yes, for the people who haven't seen yet:

http:// community. livejournal. com/hetalia /5055063 .html


	22. J is for Japan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Hoer _= Dutch curse word

_Broer _= Dutch for 'brother'

_Arigatou _= Japanese for 'thank you'

* * *

Canada wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up in a situation such as this.

"Do you _really _have to follow us like some lost puppy?!" Holland snapped as he turned to face Belgium, who simply gave a rather impressive glare back as she latched onto Canada's free arm, "Don't you have anything better to do?!" The tall Dutchman growled, "Like, I don't know, _fucking _some nation like the wh–!"

"Why don't we go do something!?" Matthew quickly said, not exactly wanting Holland to finish his not so very nice sentence, "Maybe a nice walk in the park?" The Canadian stated before the conversation could get ugly and violent.

Oh, he was far too late to stop that....

"And shouldn't you be drugging and raping some poor little girl?!" Belgium snorted, not at all frightened when Holland's stance turned threatening, "_Matthieu _doesn't want to be around you!" The blond bombshell sneered, gripping Canada's arm to the point of pain. Matthew stuttered, completely unsure of how to get the sibling nations to stop fighting. It was rather depressing to see that _he _was cause of their fighting in the first place....

"_Matthias _doesn't need your slutty–!" Holland was, once again, cut off by the desperate Canada – who certainly didn't want such filthy words to enter the conversation.

"We can go to the flower shop and buy tulips! And then we can go get waffles!" The Canadian tried to say it loudly, though his naturally quiet voice wasn't loud enough to overcome Holland's and Belgium's fighting.

Bella's pretty face turned fierce, and before Matthew even knew what was happening, his lips were locked against Belgium's in a pretty ferocious kiss. He squeaked against Belgium's soft lips, internally panicking because he didn't know how to react to such a thing. Canada was sure his mind stopped thinking and his heart stopped beating when he felt Belgium prod his lips with her tongue, trying to gain access.

The kiss probably only lasted a second before he was ripped away from the blond Belgian by a livid-looking Holland – who, honestly, looked like he could slap his sister silly, _'Hoer_!' Holland snarled in Dutch, pressing Canada behind him as he stalked Belgium.

Bella smirked, tossing her stylish blond hair in an arrogant manner, "_Broer –_ you are not good enough for _Matthieu_! If you were such 'good' friends with him, then why didn't you take him before?!" Belgium demanded an answer as both European nations seemed to completely ignore Canada by this point on, though Matthew was still rather dazed by Bella's rather forward actions.

"You think I didn't want to?!" Holland shouted back, glaring deeply at the much shorter Belgium, "_Matthias _is actually special to me! I don't want him just for a quick lay!" The Dutchman ran his hands through his spiky blond hair as Belgium didn't back down.

"Well, neither do I! _Matthieu _helped me greatly during the war!" Bella said hotly, though mentally cursing as she remembered that Canada had pretty much liberated Holland during the _Nazi _occupation of his country.

Holland sneered, obviously ready to say something when Canada attempted another intervention, "Please, just stop! I like the both of you – a lot!" The Canadian sighed when he finally captured the Europeans' attention, "You don't really need to fight over this!"

"Yeah – Mattie's right!"

Holland and Belgium couldn't help but roll their bright blue eyes at the sound of America's voice, while Canada just sighed again, partially relieved and partially annoyed at Alfred's presence. The American was giving a hard stare towards the two Europeans while putting a comforting hand on Matthew's shoulder, "Something going on here?" Alfred raised a brow as Bella and Holland simply threw him a glare of irritation for interrupting.

"Didn't I tell you two to stay away from Matthew?!" Another heated voice joined the conversation as England glared at his fellow Europeans with blazing green eyes, "Do I have to spell it out for you, you fucking twats!?" The Englishman snarled, having the same idea as America to protect their dear Matthew's innocence, "Come near Matthew again, and I'll curse the both of you!!"

America snickered, greatly enjoying the much shorter England put Holland in his place, _'But BellBell now poses a threat,' _Alfred thought, eying Belgium frigidly, _'It's those girl nations you gotta watch out for.' _The American thought because he knew that most of the female nations had some sort of weird problem.

Well, except maybe for Liechtenstein..... she seemed okay, despite being near that gun-crazy Switzerland all the time.

"Umm – guys?" Canada said weakly, though he was largely ignored as America and England practically scared off Holland and Belgium with their combined presence, "I'll see you later...." Matthew gave a weak wave towards Holland, who gave him a promising look while Belgium simply blew him a kiss, winking seductively.

"Hey, Mattie! I'm up for those waffles!" America grinned at Canada, who simply couldn't or didn't know how to react, "And I'm sure that England here wouldn't mind browsing at some flowers, huh?" Alfred snickered teasingly at the quickly reddening Arthur, "You pansy!"

"I should curse you, you bloody American!" England snarled, huffing as he turned to Canada with a softer look, "Well, then, lad – the fresh air will do you some good." The Brit stated, forcibly dragging Matthew towards the outside of the building. America quickly followed and Canada found it hard to protest.

His mission was just plain tiring sometimes....

* * *

_Nation # 22 __Japan_ (Honda Kiku) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kink's/turn on's – (The Japanese-man is obsessed with his 'manga') – _Japan is apparently a good 'doujinshi' artist. _I didn't even know what a _'doujinshi' _was until _L'Amérique_ explained it to me. Hmmph ~ I am not quite sure why _L'Amérique_ is so obsessed with those comics, but I must admit that Japan is able to draw really well. I simply couldn't believe my luck when I stumbled across a _'doujinshi' _starring _Matthieu _in _L'Amérique's _house....

Canada blinked, frowning. It was the second time hearing about this 'comic', where the earlier time was when Greece had briefly mentioned it to him. Well, he was going to find out what exactly this 'comic' was....

His earlier frustration of the 'conversation' with Belgium and Holland seemed to make him brave enough to just want to confront Japan head on about this comic. Finding Japan wasn't too difficult, as China had pointed out earlier that Kiku liked the quiet room across from the cafe.

The Canadian let himself in the room, instantly feeling guilty that he didn't knock when Japan looked up at him briefly from his current task, "Alfred-san, I told you that the next chapter for _Uke-Maple_is not yet completed." Japan simply stated, quickly going back to work as Canada simply lingered there. Matthew felt slightly bad that Japan didn't recognise him (but that was expected), and even even worse at what he was about to do.

"Can I see what you have done?" He asked in a casual tone, trying his best to sound like his confident older brother. It seemed to work as Kiku nodded absentmindedly, handing him a semi-completed _doujinshi_.

Canada quickly flipped through, marvelling at how well the drawings actually were. America was rather obsessed with _anime _and _manga _right now (mostly because a lot of his citizens were), and Matthew himself didn't mind reading and watching them once in a while either.

_'Is that Ivan and Sweden?' _Matthew thought, blinking and slowing down his looking at the pictures (he couldn't read the words yet, as Kiku hadn't translated them yet), _'And that's definitely me_.' The Canadian noted, a bit happy that Japan got his features right (which was surprising because Japan hadn't really noticed him beyond America).

The next page – and Matthew felt his knees weaken as his blue-violet eyes seemed to fill with panicking tears.

"Maple! Is Russia and Sweden violating me with a hockey stick?!?" Canada burst out, almost hyperventilating as Japan quickly glanced up to see what the problem was, finally realising the mistake he made.

"Matthew-san!?" Japan's deep brown eyes went wide as his pale cheeks darkened with a light red tint, "I-it's not what it looks like!!" The Japanese-man looked away in his embarrassment, surprised that he could fail his 'mission' (as America put it) to never let Canada see these drawings. Alfred had made some threatening gestures after that just to make his message clear.... and Kiku certainly didn't want to see what those threatening gestures meant exactly.

"H-here...." Canada twitched as he handed back to uncompleted _doujinshi _back to Japan, not wanting to see what exactly else was in there, "I-I'm sorry!!" The Canadian was quick to apologise as the awkward silence in the room soared to epic and almost deafening proportions, "Y-your drawings...." The blond Canadian finally spoke up after what seemed to be an uncomfortable eternity, "T-they are.... very good....!"

"_Arigatou_, Matthew-san," Japan stated, still obviously embarrassed by the whole situation, "I appreciate it." Both Matthew and Kiku simply could not meet eyes with how awkward things were. Then again, Japan knew he would probably be reacting in the same way if he ever found such a comic depicting him in some shocking (and probably disturbing) sex scene.

"D-do you mind to make me one of these comics?" Canada stammered, blushing a deeper red when Japan looked at him curiously, "Just a normal one! Not anything that's explicit....!!" The Canadian berated himself mentally for saying such a stupid thing, though Japan seemed relieved that the previous topic was gone.

"Of course, Matthew-san," Japan stated, "Is there anything in particular that you want?" He asked, though Canada simply shook his blond head, stating it was just better to surprise him.

"Mattie – there you are!"

Canada wasn't too surprised (and somewhat relieved) that America seemed to think this a good time to intervene, "You just suddenly ditched us when we got back!" Alfred pouted, still shoving bits of dried waffle into his mouth. England, who came in after America, gave Japan a quiet and friendly greeting.

Matthew was tempted, but was still far too shy and embarrassed to even ask why Alfred decided to request a pornographic Japanese comic about _him _of all nations – but then again, America was just strange like that.

Instead, he made it so that it looked like he had never seen the _hentai-doujinshi_....

"Why are you hanging out with Japan?" America asked curiously, completely oblivious to Canada's and Japan's blushing, "Well, whatever! C'mon, Mattie! I wanna go see a scary movie!" The American grinned, giving Japan a brief hard stare (which caused the Japanese-man to internally panic), before he grabbed Canada's arm to drag him out of the room, "England, you can come too if you want." Alfred threw out casually as if Arthur were just a second thought.

Canada stayed silent and didn't protest as he was dragged out of the room by America and England gave Japan a piercing green stare, "Can I help you, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, his awkward feeling coming back full force as England coughed uncomfortably while pointing to the half-hidden _hentai-doujinshi _starring Canada.

"You don't mind if I borrow that for a while, do you?"

* * *

Well, the past week has pretty much been a frozen hell where I live. It's been damn cold here (and as a Canadian, I don't say that lightly...), but it's finally warmed up a bit where I live. I'll have you know that schools in Canada don't really close down even when the temperature dips down to a near -40 (both C and F).... -_-, ..... anyways, enough complaining, though a few reviews would certainly warm me up ;)


	23. K is for Kenya

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

A/N:(Picture of Kenya) http: //hetalia. wikia. com/ wiki/File: Africa_Class. jpg (I'm pretty sure that the one on the right is Kenya, the one in the middle is Zimbabwe, and I'm not sure who the one on the left is)

Translations: Nyama Choma = roasted meat

Sesel = Fanon name for Seychelles (derived from the name for the island in the Seychelles Creole language)

* * *

Though it was sort of strange, Canada really did like the company he was currently in.

"Is he always sleeping?" The blond Canadian asked with slight amusement, looking towards the calm Egypt for confirmation as he gestured vaguely towards Greece with his head, "I mean, I haven't really seen him do anything else." Matthew stated, absently petting one of Greece's numerous stray cats as it purred loudly at his attentions.

Egypt didn't answer right away, and Canada certainly didn't mind, "Heat does make Heracles tired." Gupta answered simply, not talking any more than he really had to. Matthew smiled, liking Gupta's calmness. It certainly was a big change from his loud, boisterous, and dysfunctional family, who were the exact opposite. It was nice to have some quiet time once in a while.

"I'm not too fond of the heat," Canada confessed lazily, obviously preferring the cold because of his climate, "But, I still really want to visit your country! I haven't been since the _Suez Crisis _and all!" The Canadian was quick to say, and Egypt nodded smoothly.

"Ah! Matthew-san!" A quiet voice interrupted, causing Canada and Egypt to look over at the approaching Japan, who looked slightly surprised at Matthew's presence near Greece, "I didn't expect for you to be here," Kiku looked slightly nervous a moment later, as his deep brown eyes darted away from Canada's shy gaze, "I have finished the _doujinshi _that you have requested of me."

"Really?! That quickly?!" Canada stated, amazed at Japan's skill when it came to such things. He had only asked for the _doujinshi _yesterday, and it was already done?! "Thank you!" The Canadian said appreciatively when Kiku handed him a small comic book.

"When Heracles-san wakes up, please tell him that I was looking for him." Japan stated quietly, and bowed politely before taking his leave. Canada nodded absently as he gazed at the _doujinshi _Japan had given him, wondering what it could be about, while Egypt watched him calmly while sipping some tea.

Matthew eagerly opened the book, and was quick to realise that the _doujinshi_, once again, was about _him_. Gupta didn't show it externally, but internally, he was highly amused when Canada seemed to go a shade paler than he normally was, and then turned an interesting deep red colour that almost seemed impossible. He had to absently wonder what exactly the book was about to gain such a reaction.

"I-I'll see you later, Egypt." Canada said dully, his face still that interesting shade as he slowly got up from his spot, and dazedly walked away.

And as soon as Canada left, Egypt allowed the corners of his lips curve upward ever so slowly.

* * *

_'Japan must have made a mistake in giving me this!' _Canada dazedly thought, almost fascinated in a strange way as he flipped through the book, _'I didn't request this....!' _The Canadian thought, remembering that he didn't want anything explicit.

Well, this _doujinshi _easily fell into the _hentai _category.....

_'Would Alfred even do this?! Does he love hamburgers so much?!' _Matthew thought for a moment, and turned even paler when when he came up with his answer, _'Yes, he probably would.'_

However, America seductively licking the smeared remains of hamburgers off his bare body certainly wasn't going to happen in the near future.... and of course, he would never wear the American flag over his shoulders like that.....

Canada walked dazedly through the halls, completely unsure of what his reaction should be towards the obviously wrong _doujinshi_, dropping it on the ground while in his little haze.

He wasn't too observant to notice the little writing in the corner of the front page of the _doujinshi_, stating: _To Alfred-san_......

He also didn't notice Russia curiously pick up the discarded book a little while later....

* * *

_Nation # 23 __Kenya_ ~ Francis' notes.....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Kenyan seems to like _Nyama Choma_) – _Kenya loves to cook, particularly this dish_. I haven't seduced Kenya because she became a British territory, and I was much too busy with my own African colonies. Hmmph ~ none of my former African colonies were nearly as well-behaved as _mon petit Matthieu _was (and this was even before he was still a savage and feral)....

Canada frowned, unsure of what to think of France's entry. He knew that European _Imperialism _in Africa was a very touchy subject for the country with the way they were horribly treated by said Europeans. Matthew sighed, quickly pocketed the book with a slight huff, not too pleased with being called a savage (even if he knew that was what France first thought of him in his pre-colonial days). It was offensive and still was to this very day.

_'Kenya can't be too fond of England. I hope that she doesn't mind that I was raised by him,' _The Canadian thought nervously, wondering where the African could be. If she liked _Nyama Choma_, then there was a chance that she could be in the kitchen making said food.

The blond Canadian quickly made his way to the kitchen, almost immediately seeing the two Italians cooking up some pasta again, but no Kenya, _'I have no idea where she could be...' _Matthew sighed, quickly leaving the kitchen before North and South Italy could notice him. He randomly wandered the building, checking rooms that didn't seem too busy to look for the African nation.

It took him a while to find her, but Canada did eventually find her. She was sitting with a few other African nation, one of them being Seychelles. The Canadian swallowed nervously, unsure of how to get Kenya's attention.

However, Seychelles seemed to solve that at problem for him, "_Matthieu_!" Seychelles smiled prettily at him from her seat, and quickly stopped eating the food that Kenya had offered her. Canada smiled nervously at Seychelles, not sure how to react. She could sometimes remember him because she was also once one of France's colonies, and that she was even less recognised than him when it came to other nations. Barely any of them even knew of Seychelles existence, "Where is your polar bear?" Sesel asked curiously, obviously wanting to see Kumajirou because he was so cute, and such animals didn't inhabit her home.

"He's.... somewhere," Matthew blinked his blue-violet eyes, actually unsure of where Kumajirou. He immediately felt guilty, and reminded himself to give the bear some extra attention that evening. The Canadian subtlety observed Kenya, who was eying him curiously.

Matthew swallowed anxiously, seeing how beautiful the African nation was. Her slim and toned legs were revealed because of her skirt, and they just seemed to go on for miles....

"America, would you like to sit?" Kenya offered, though it was obvious she was offering only to be polite. Canada stuttered, turning red while accepting quietly.

He was about to quietly correct Kenya on her mistake, though Seychelles beat him to the punch, "This isn't _L'Amérique_; this is _Matthieu_. He is Canada." Seychelles stated, giggling prettily when Canada simply blinked, blushing slightly.

"Canada?" Kenya looked at him, "You look exactly like America." She said, and she seemed somewhat interested in his presence as she continued on enjoying the dish she had made.

"W-we're brothers," Canada offered timidly, looking away from the beautiful nation. Their relations weren't prominent at all, though they both were a part of the _Commonwealth of Nations_, "I – what is that your eating?" He asked bluntly, though he felt his cheeks would explode from the heat that he would be so blunt in the first place. Besides, he already knew what the food was..... just why was he so damn awkward....?!?

"_Nyamo Choma_, it's roasted meat," Kenya stated, "Would you like some?" She offered, not noticing Seychelles' frown as she passed some of her food over to the blond Canadian, "I made it myself." She added proudly, watching carefully as Canada tried it.

"It's good!" Canada smiled in delight, relieved when Kenya smiled beautifully at him, "I really do like it!" Matthew was being sincere, and would've finished it eagerly had Seychelles not grabbed his arm to drag him from the table.

"_Matthieu_! I want to see your polar bear!" Seychelles stated, giggling cutely as Canada stuttered slightly at her touch, "Will you find him for me?" She batted her lashes innocently, pouting at Kenya's amused laughter.

"U-umm, sure...." Canada blinked, looking over his shoulder warily for America to just burst in as he usually did so at this time. When nothing happened, he glanced down back to Kenya, who was smiling lazily at him, "T-thanks for the food. It was really good....!"

"I'm glad you think so," Kenya said, eying Seychelles' hold on his arm with amusement, "Feel free to ask for some more in the future." The pretty African was about to wave goodbye, but blinked when the door burst open.

"Mattie, there you are!" America stated with obvious relief, his voice sounded rather panicked. The American completely ignored Seychelles (where normally he would give her a hard look for touching his beloved little brother) as he picked up Canada to heave him over his shoulder, ignoring Matthew's loud protests and Seychelles' deep pout.

"We gotta go quickly, Mattie!" Alfred looked around warily before darting out the room stealthily. Matthew watched with wide blue-violet eyes as Kenya simply laughed at their actions, waving at him while Seychelles sulked a bit. He was out of the room before he could even react to their actions.

"What the hell, Alfred?!" Canada burst out, gripping America's waist from his awkward position so he wouldn't fall off (though he doubted he would because Alfred had such a tight grip on him), "What are you doing?!" The Canadian wasn't amused by his brother's actions.

"This is worse than England's cooking!" America cried out dramatically, looking around a corner before darting around it, "Russia is looking for you, Mattie!"

"W-what?" Canada blinked, "Russia? Why is he looking for me?" The blond Canadian muttered, widening his eyes when he saw said Russian turning the corner. Even from the distance between them, he could see Ivan's purple eyes light up dangerously as a rather disturbing look appeared on his pale face.

"Oh, shit!" America cursed, running even faster as Russia followed them just as quickly, "I dunno why or how, but the Commie-bastard found one of Japan's comics, and threatened Japan for more," Alfred panted, "He found one that–" Alfred cut himself off before he could say more because he didn't want Matthew to find out about it. Canada squeaked as Russia looked at him in that very dangerous way.

"Comrade-_Matvey_, I have found a new interesting to use hockey sticks! Would you like me to show you?!"

..... And Canada quickly fainted on America's shoulder at that rather disturbing statement.....

* * *

Well, originally I wasn't going to use Kenya, but I thought: what the hell? Why not? So, what'd you think of it?


	24. K is also for Korea, South

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada, (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

Translations: _Dai Lou = _Chinese (Cantonese) for 'big brother' (is this right?)

Мальчик = Russian for 'boy'

Кот = Russian for 'cat'

* * *

It was sort of strange that Hong Kong seemed to have designated himself as Canada's 'protector'.

"England was holding onto this one," Hong Kong stoically stated, dropping another book into the pile that seemed to be getting larger and larger by the moment, "Yao_-Dai Lou _had this one, too," The Chinese-boy dropped yet another book into the pile, and Canada was simply shocked, and couldn't say anything because he was pretty sure he was choking on air, "This one was harder to get, but Russia was holding onto it." Hong Kong dropped one last _doujinshi _into the pile, looking at Canada for his reaction.

"T-t-thank you." Matthew stuttered, not even able to look at the pile of Japanese comics because even the cover of some of them were pretty explicit. The Canadian breathed in deeply, seeing that the majority of these _doujinshi _were either addressed to France or America. Matthew knew why Francis would be requesting explicit comics of him, but why Alfred was doing it – he simply had no clue.

Because there was just _no _way that America could like him like _that_, could there?

"I – what brought this on?" Canada finally asked after a few moments of silence, watching Hong Kong intently for his answer, wondering why the Chinese-boy suddenly decided to gather all the explicit Japanese comics from the nations holding onto them (he was still rather perplexed as to why England would be holding one).

"Looking at you as such without your consent is not decent." Hong Kong simply stated, his keen brown eyes looking at the door sharply, as if expecting something to burst through at any second. Canada swallowed nothing as he blushed, wondering why Hong Kong cared enough about him to do such things as collecting all the _doujinshis _about him (the fact that they even existed was still shocking to him).

"America still has his collection," Hong Kong stated out of the blue, causing Canada to blink his blue-violet eyes, "I cannot get access to them." The boy said with fact, raising a thick brow when the blond Canadian seemed to choke on air once again.

_'I don't understand Alfred at all!' _Matthew thought with frustration, just tempted to ask his American brother as to _why _he had comics about him of all nations. It was just..... strange to him.

Canada squeaked in shock when the door suddenly burst open, looking wide-eyed over at the nation who busted said door. The Canadian didn't notice how Hong Kong seemed to be specifically prepared for this exact event to happen, "Comrade-_Matvey_!?" Russia seemed surprised at his presence, but then that deeply disturbing smile crept onto his pale face, "I still wish to show you how to use hockey sticks in a new way! I promise you that it will be very.... _fun_, da?" The Russian stalked closer to the stunned Matthew, only to stop when a loud bang interrupted him.

Hong Kong quickly lit a few of his firecrackers, and threw them at Russia in order to distract him. Canada yelped when Hong Kong, who was a bit shorter than him, easily hefted him over his shoulder, and moved like lightening, something that only the Asian nations seemed capable of.

"It is not over, Мальчик." Russia said loud enough for both of them to hear as they escaped from the room, forgetting about the pile of _doujinshi_. Ivan glanced down at them in interest, that same dangerous smile made its way onto his face as he picked one of them up.

"Кот-_Matvey _is very cute!"

* * *

It was now really strange that even more of the Asian nations seemed to have designated themselves as Canada's 'protectors', though they didn't really know it themselves.

"I don't mind if Matthew sits here – aru," China blinked, wondering why Hong Kong seemed to have suddenly dragged a shivering Canada over to their table, but didn't bother to question it, "Your polar bear seemed to have found his way here." Yao stated with amusement at Matthew's shock as they both glanced over to Kumajirou, who was looking a bit impassive as Taiwan cooed and cuddled him.

"Kumajirou?" Canada called, smiling when the polar bear squirmed out of Taiwan's arms to eagerly sit upon his lap, "I haven't seen you in a while." The Canadian hugged his companion tight, seemingly forgetting all his anger about the earlier incident about Kumajirou attacking the other animals. Kumajirou squeezed back affectionately, shuffling away from Taiwan when she was still looking at him longingly. The Canadian knew that Kumajirou was probably only here because of the food.

Hong Kong sat beside him as Japan flushed slightly, looking away nervously as he gave a light bow to Canada in greeting. China had already offered him some of their food while Taiwan, Vietnam, and Thailand looked at him like they had no idea who he was (no big surprise there, though).

Still, Canada did feel better being in a group when Russia was still out there, looking for him. The Canadian certainly didn't want to learn that 'new' and 'fun' way to use a hockey stick...

* * *

_Nation # 24 __Korea (South)_ (Im Yong Soo) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Korean is obsessed with breasts) – _Allowing Korea to grope your breasts will get him. _I have no idea why exactly Korea is obsessed with breasts, especially when it comes to China and Japan. Korea also insists that everything 'originates in Korea'. Hmmph ~ it annoys me that Korea seems to fondly visit _Matthieu _a few times a year....

"What are you reading – aru?" China asked curiously, watching as Canada jumped visibly, blushing violent shade of red while looking guilty as he slammed the black book shut, blabbering nonsense.

"It is written in French." Vietnam observed keenly, though an annoyed expression appeared on her pretty face a moment later, obviously thinking of France as she went silent. Canada certainly was wary when she easily broke her chopsticks in half after that she thew that frightening glare at nothing in particular.

"Oh, that's right! You were raised by France – aru." China blinked his amber-like eyes, and Canada was surprised that China would even know such a fact. The blond Canadian blinked when Yao looked at him closely, looking somewhat concerned, "France didn't molest you as a child, did he?" The Chinese-man asked, "Is that why you're so quiet?"

"N-No!!" Canada quickly stuttered out, though the rest of the Asians looked at him with pity, looking like they didn't believe a word that he had said, "France was–!!!" Matthew was quickly stunned into silence when he felt hands groping where they shouldn't be.

"Canada's breasts belong to Korea!" A new voice sounded from behind him, and the hands that were tight on his chest squeezed as Canada choked on air yet another time, "Matthew, it's time that I visit your country, isn't it?" Yong Soo stated, sitting beside the Canadian as if he had never even touched Canada's person in the first place, still petting Matthew's chest because Canada wasn't reacting like China and Japan did (usually by shoving him away).

"Aiyah! Yong Soo – stop it!" China got angry on the behalf of Canada (who seemed to be stunned into shock), "Or I'll visit Canada without you this time!" The Chinese-man huffed, rolling his amber-like eyes as Korea simply laughed.

"Don't you know that Canada originated in Korea – da-ze!" Korea snickered, observing Canada closely because he hadn't seen the other nation in quite some time.

"That doesn't make any sense." Japan said quietly, wary as Korea looked his way. The nation unconsciously covered his chest. Taiwan glared at Korea for making her beloved brother quiver in his spot.

"H-hello, Yong Soo." Canada shyly stated, blue-violet eyes widening even further when Korea got too close and bumped into him, touching his hair-curl accidentally. Due to Italy's and America's recent touching of it, he seemed to be a lot more sensitive lately. The blond Canadian shuddered, gasping when Korea blinked curiously, tugging on it even more to see what would happen.

The Asians seemed to be shocked at his (probably obscene) reaction, though Japan was eagerly scribbling something down while glancing up at him every once in a while, "Mine doesn't do that," Yong Soo pouted, pulling on his own curl without any reaction, "So, what does it feel like?"

Hong Kong rolled his light brown eyes, seeing that Korea was tugging on Canada's hair without mercy. The Canadian looked like he was having trouble breathing by this point because of his gasping and panting, "Stop it." The Chinese-boy ordered, pulling Korea's hand from Matthew's hair. Canada practically fell to the table bonelessly, panting to get back his air while his face flushed deeply.

"_Ahoges _also originated in Korea – da-ze!" Yong Soo grinned, patting Matthew's back as the nation just sat there kinda lifelessly. Japan looked like he wanted to say something about that, though he stayed quiet.

"Mattie!" America's voice cut in, causing Canada to jump in his seat, "I think I lost Kuma-what's-his-name!" The American stated, walking up to the Asians' table, and blinked when he noticed that Matthew was holding Kumajirou, "Oh ~ you found him!" Alfred grinned, though the look in his bright blue eyes was anything but light as he glared at the Asians after seeing Canada in such a state.

"C'mon, let's go bother England!" America snickered, gathering Canada out of his seat without any protest from his northern brother, "I found these firecrackers..... well, Russia kinda threw some at me for some reason. That Commie-bastard!" Alfred raged, not noticing the slight twitch in Hong Kong's thick brows.

"Firecrackers originated in Korea!" Yong Soo stated with a grin as America pretty much dragged away Canada, though shivered lightly as Alfred shot him a glare, "He's scary!" The Korean pouted, wanting to visit Matthew a bit more.

China and Japan agreed under their breath, unsure why America was so close to his brother. It must have been that famous 'longest undefended border' that they shared....

* * *

Canada snapped out of his daze when something slapped him on his forehead, "What was that?" He asked quickly, standing up straight as America simply gave him that 'heroic' grin of his. It seemed familiar for some reason....

"Nothing," Alfred whistled, observing his work proudly. With Canada marked like that, no one should be messing with his cute little brother any time soon, especially Korea, "Now, let's go bother England!"

And England, who was in the kitchen as they soon found out (cooking some inedible food by the smell of it), turned around curiously, blinking his emerald-green eyes as he glanced at Canada.

"Matthew, why in the bloody hell do you have a tattoo of Alfred's flag on your forehead?"

* * *

Ep. 49 = pure win! Anyways, a few of you have been asking for that hockey game. It's not like I've forgotten about (don't worry), but this story still has about another twenty chapters to go.... so, yeah....


	25. L is for Latvia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

* * *

"I just don't get it," America pouted, as he took a very long sip of his beer, "Why is Mattie suddenly talking to everyone?" The American looked over to his drinking companion, who merely rolled his eyes at Alfred's question, "He only really used to talk to me, you, France, and those Commie-bastards."

"Maybe Matthew got a little annoyed with your presence all the time?" England muttered under his breath, low enough so that America couldn't hear him and get offended, "Matthew needs more friends anyhow." Arthur simply pointed out, wondering why he was drinking with America when he could be drinking with Prussia and Denmark.

"What?! I'm not good enough for him?! Is that what you are saying?!" America frowned, clutching the handle of the mug he was holding hard enough to cause a crack in the glass. England looked a little alarmed, but didn't move away, "He's my brother...." Alfred muttered, as if that reason were enough for everything.

"It's nice to make friends outside of your family," Arthur sighed, getting slightly annoyed with Alfred's whining when he could be enjoying his drink. As such, he decided the direct approach, and looked America straight in the eye, "Are you, perhaps, jealous?" The blond Briton suggested, watching with internal amusement as America seemed to splutter – either with embarrassment or anger, he didn't know nor did he really care.

"What?!" America looked guiltily panicked for a mere second before it was replaced by his usual arrogant and confident look, "No, of course not!" Alfred laughed loudly, obviously trying to change the topic of conversation. England simply raised a thick brow in response, not believing a word America had said.

Arthur was pleased when Alfred, for the first time in a _very _long time, decided to be silent for once. England went back to his drink, looking around with his keen eyes for Denmark and Prussia, though sighed once again when he couldn't spot them in the general vicinity.

America, on the other hand, was thinking deeply with a very serious look on his face, completely forgetting about him drink altogether.

_'Is England actually right for once?' _America thought, even insulting Arthur within his mind, _'Am I actually jealous....?'_

_

* * *

_

Canada was having a rather good time.

"Glad you you decided to come with us, Matt," Denmark grinned, lifting up his drink, "I have to say that I always thought that you were a kind of pansy." The blond Dane admitted, smirking when Canada simply huffed, looking slightly offended, "But, now I know that beer lightens you up."

"You didn't hafta fight him back then," Prussia muttered from beside Denmark, almost shuddering at the thought of Canada in _WWII_, "He was vicious!"

Canada smiled widely, though he didn't really add much to the conversation as his blue-violet eyes were glued onto the television within the bar, watching the hockey game with all his concentration, "Your team is a beast!" Denmark whistled, ruffling Matthew's unruly hair roughly, "I heard that you completely crushed Latvia!"

"Yeah...." Canada sighed, feeling a bit sorry for Latvia about how badly he had beaten his hockey team, "Maybe I should go apologise to him for that." The Canadian muttered, giving Gilbert a weak glare when he was the one ruffling his hair.

"Wuss!" Gilbert snickered along with Mathias, "Why the hell would you need to apologise to someone for winning a _game_?!" Prussia sighed mockingly, "Maybe you aren't as awesome as I thought!" The Prussian sighed dramatically, smirking when Canada simply punched him in the arm, huffing again, "Of course, you weren't as awesome as me!"

"Oh, shut up." Matthew rolled his eyes, actually acting as his usual passive-aggressive self around Gilbert because he felt comfortable around the former nation for some strange reason. After all, Prussia's personality was rather similar to how America acted....

"So, you still playing against Sweden?" Denmark asked casually as he looked towards the smallest male in the ground, eying him rather intensely, "And against Russia, too? In the same day?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Canada smiled, turning over to Prussia, "Do you want to come?" He asked politely, eying Prussia's intent red eyes.

"If you're gonna kick Russia's ass, then I have to see that," Prussia kicked his feet up on the table, smirking wildly, "It's in a few days, right?" Matthew nodded to Gilbert's question, "I'll be there. Maybe I can convince West to come along too."

"That'll be great." Canada said a bit nervously, still slightly intimidated by Germany. The Canadian then proceeded to stay silent while watching the game. After a little while, he excused him to go to the men's room. Matthew curiously took out the black book on his way out, flipping it open to the next page on his list.

_Nation # 25 __Latvia_ (Raivis Galante) ~ Francis' notes.....

Special kink's/turn on's – (The Latvian seems to enjoy alcoholic drinks) – _Latvia is easily swayed with alcohol_. Latvia would have been one of the easier nations to seduce if it hadn't been for that Brute-Russian, who was hovering around at the time. _Matthieu _had been kind enough to be the first to recognise Latvia's independence, but that's expected of my cute _petit Matthieu ~!_

Canada pocketed the book and raised a brow, slightly surprised at Latvia's entry. Latvia was still rather young-looking, especially for a nation. Though, after actually pondering over it, Matthew could probably see why Raivis would enjoy alcohol so much, being under Russia's control for so long.

_'Maybe he is around here somewhere?' _Canada thought, looking around the bar where both humans and nations mingled. He sighed as he spotted Holland flirting with some underage-looking girl, while Belgium was trying to sabotage her brother's conquest. He snuck past them, not wanting them to fight over him again (though, they were fighting pretty good now).

And sure enough, Latvia was sitting at the bar with Estonia, who looked like he didn't really want to be there. Matthew blinked, pondering on how to approach the other nation, "Raivis, is this outing really necessary?" Estonia's proper voice sounded slightly annoyed, "I know you asked me to come with you so you wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Russia alone if he came along, but don't you think you could have asked Toris or even Katyusha?"

"Toris would only attract Mr. Russia's attention over here," Latvia shivered visibly, and Canada could see it even from where he was standing, "And I couldn't find Katyusha." Raivis shrugged a little, though he looked over his shoulder nervously, obviously looking for Russia.

Estonia sighed, also looking over his shoulder. He seemed to brighten a little when he spotted Canada, "Ah, Canada!" Eduard quickly stood up, dragging the Canadian over to a jumpy Latvia, who looked a little surprised at Matthew's sudden presence, "You have met Raivis, haven't you?" Estonia didn't even bother to wait for Canada's answer as he left the two alone.

"I'm Canada," Matthew smiled a bit nervously, seeing how much Raivis was trembling, "And.... I'm....really sorry for beating so bad in that hockey game !" The Canadian said in a rush, feeling the need to apologise out of habit, but not wanting to be a wuss like Prussia and Denmark had called him.

Latvia blinked confusedly, obviously not comprehending Canada's rushed words because he was probably a bit intoxicated already, "Y-you can sit down," Raivis offered quietly, and Matthew quickly took up the offer, "You.... you're playing against Mr. Russia? Eduard told me," The Latvian asked, "Could I come?" The young nation looked nervously over to the Canadian, secretly hoping that Canada would accept so he could see Russia get beaten. He had heard that Canada was one of top hockey countries in the world.

"Of course," Matthew smiled, blinking when Latvia sighed, downing the drink in front of him, "Just how many did you drink?" Canada asked with concern, seeing Latvia wobble on the chair he was sitting on.

"S'okay," Latvia waved off, looking confusedly at the bar in front of him, like he didn't even know why he was there in the first place, "I haven't had enough yet." The Latvian muttered, looking over his shoulder again in a paranoid-like manner, still looking for Russia.

The Canadian looked over to his table, sighing. Denmark and Prussia probably thought that he had ditched them or something, but he didn't really want to leave Latvia in this state. Before he even realised what had happened, Latvia had downed yet another drink. Matthew was about to say something when Raivis suddenly clung to his torso, trembling so violently that the chair was rattling, "L-Latvia.... what?!" Canada gasped, his face turned red, though he quickly ducked when he saw what was causing Raivis' troubles. Russia seemed to pass by them without noticing them, much to both nations' relief.

Latvia seemed to be muttering something into the fabric of Canada's red hoodie, though Matthew couldn't figure out what the words were. The Canadian was still embarrassed as Latvia was still clinging onto him, seemingly unaware that the Russian threat had passed, "Umm, Latvia?"

"Mattie? When did you get here?" America's voice cut through, causing Canada to jump visibly, and almost making Latvia fall to the ground with the sudden movement. Alfred grinned widely, not really seeing the small nation clinging to his brother until he moved in closer. The American blinked, "Who the hell is that?" Alfred quickly frowned, trying to get his previous conversation with England out of his mind.

"Latvia." Canada muttered, uncomfortable as Latvia seemed to have fallen asleep practically upon his lap, not noticing America's deep frown.

"Yo, kid! Wake up!" America said loudly, eyes brightening proudly as his work proved effective as Latvia quickly sat up from Canada's lap, obviously startled and alert with his trembling and wide eyes, "You shouldn't drink so much!" Alfred sang, pretty much pushing Raivis' chair away with just one hand so he could sit beside Matthew. Lativa looked a little startled, but didn't protest because he was probably too intoxicated to.

"Hey, Toris!" America grabbed Lithuania, who just so happened to be walking in their direction. The American ignored Lithuania's quiet greeting of _'Mr. America!' _"You should take Latvia back to his room. He's had way too much." Alfred said casually, practically throwing the confused nation into Lithuania's arms.

Toris simply sighed, carrying the smaller nation away as Estonia had pretty much sent him here to collect Raivis. At least he hadn't run into Russia.....

"Hey, Alfred," Canada's greeting was simple, and America pouted at that fact, though he grinned widely a moment later, "I was drinking with Prussia and Denmark. Want to come?" Matthew offered, though Alfred huffed as he wrapped a tight arm around the Canadian's shoulders in a casual way.

"Hell no. You and I are going to have a little drinking contest, but we've gotta go back to my room for it." America stated, leaving no room for protests as he practically dragged Canada from his seat, "I hope you're layered in clothing for this!" The American smirked as Matthew squeaked, finally getting what he was saying.

Of course, he had invited a few other nations so he wouldn't look too strange for playing with just himself and Canada – but he had his ultimate goal.

He really did love it when Canada's face went that cute and pretty red colour....

* * *

Anyone else following the _World Junior Hockey Championships_?


	26. L is also for Liechtenstein

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

Translations: Lilli = fanon name for Liechtenstein

_Bruder _= German for 'brother'

* * *

England was now, officially, Canada's saviour.

"Alfred, where the bloody hell are you taking Matthew?!" England was quick to intercept America, seemingly spotting Canada's struggling against his brother. Arthur looked a bit peeved as he impatiently tapped his foot, waiting for an answer from the American.

America simply rolled his bright eyes, gripping Canada's arm when England tried to pull him away, "It's just a game we're gonna play," Alfred pouted, "A game that an _old man _such as yourself wouldn't be interested in!" America smirked, snickering as England huffed visibly at his statement.

_'Arthur, save me!' _Canada mentally sobbed, though didn't dare say a word as America and England seemed to have gotten into one of their usual arguments, _'Maybe I can sneak away?' _The blond Canadian thought, trying to pry his arm away from Alfred without him noticing.

Luckily for him, America was so into his fight with England that he actually didn't notice that Canada was currently sneaking away from them both. Matthew gave a small laugh as he was half-way through the bar before America even seemed to notice that he was gone, "Mattie, where'd you go?!" Alfred's voice sounded loudly, along with England's even louder cursing.

"You bloody wanker!! Leave the poor lad alone for once!! You're starting to become worse than that frog!!"

And said frog was the one who approached him next, "_Matthieu –_ what a pleasant surprise!" France's naturally alluring voice sounded from behind him, causing Canada to quickly turn around to find France looking at him with a predatory face, "What are you doing here, _mon cheri_?" Francis asked, swinging a casual arm around his former colony, and leading him back to the bar.

"I was here with Prussia and Denmark, but they probably think I ditched them by now," Matthew muttered, looking over his shoulder warily to see if America or England were following him. He sighed in relief when they weren't in his immediate sight, but he would have felt better if they were out of the bar completely. He didn't want to end up drunk and naked and bedded because of one of Alfred's drinking games, "Can we go somewhere else?" Canada asked quietly, not seeing how France's sky-blue eyes lit up deviously.

"Of course, _mon chaton_! Where is it that you want to go?" France asked, leading the Canadian away from the bar, just tempted to pull that hair-curl that was bouncing with Matthew's every step to see that cute little reaction from before.

"It doesn't matter." Canada shrugged, stiffening when he heard America's voice, which seemed to be getting closer, "Let's just go quickly." Matthew grabbed Francis' arm, and practically dragged the Frenchman out of the bar.

"_Matthieu –_ you are so eager tonight!" France purred, a sly smirk appearing on his handsome face, "Have you, perhaps, changed your mind?" The European lowered his voice considerably, and Canada tensed from beside France.

Matthew laughed nervously, not wanting to offend Francis by refusing him once again, and right to his face too. However, he just wasn't really interested in any relationship right now, which France seemed to be hinting at (which was actually surprising, especially since he thought that France and England had something going on). He was now starting to regret ditching Prussia and Denmark and even America by now, even if he could have been potentially naked by now.

_'I need another distraction now!!' _The blond Canadian mentally cried out, well aware of how France's hand was travelling slyly and dangerously low on his back. Matthew looked around desperately, hoping to see any nation that he might be familiar with so France couldn't grope him in public (though, it seemed he was already doing that).

"Dammit, get your Frenchie hands off of Mattie!" America snarled, barrelling out of no where (with England trailing right after him; looking rather livid). France smirked, copping yet another feel from Canada, who simply squeaked and backed himself away from Francis quickly, "I choose you, Kuma-something!" Alfred shouted loudly, taking something from under his bomber jacket, and hurling the ball of white fur towards France.

France and Canada gasped as America and England chortled loudly as Kumajirou (who, by the looks of his clueless face, didn't know what the hell was going on) hit France square in the face, "Kumajirou!" Matthew quickly caught Kumajirou before he could fall to the floor, not so much concerned for France than he was for his lifetime companion, "Are you okay?!" Matthew fretted over the polar bear, who simply blinked in his confused-liked manner as Francis spat out a few white pieces of fur while glaring at Alfred and Arthur (who were still snickering at him).

"Alfred!!" Canada quickly glared over at the American, who looked a bit guilty at Matthew's look, "I–!" The Canadian growled, looking almost like a fierce polar bear mother, before he simply snapped his mouth shut, threw America one of those disturbing stares, and took off without another word.

"Mattie!" America reached out, though didn't give chase to his brother when England threw him a warning look, "Hey, this is _your _fault!" Alfred glared at Arthur, who looked annoyed at the accusation.

"How is this _my _fault?!" The Briton snarled, getting right into America's face. France simply sighed and rolled his eyes as the two nations got into yet another fight, _'They ruined my chance with Matthieu!' _The Frenchman sighed again, and wandered off to get himself a well-deserved drink.

He wondered why his 'dysfunctional' family (as the other countries so 'kindly' put it) was so screwed up, and how Canada seemed to end up, at the very least, semi-normal.

* * *

"Alfred, that bastard!" Canada muttered under his breath as he quickly walked, running his hands through his blond hair in frustration. He held Kumajirou up closer to his chest, smiling a bit when the polar bear gave a few comforting noises, "Well, I won't leave you in Alfred's care again." He murmured, taking out the black book to try and get himself relaxed.

_Nation # 26 __Liechtenstein_ (Lilli) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Liechtensteinerin seems to have a brother complex) – _Liechtenstein may have something 'going on' with Switzerland. _I have never seduced Liechtenstein because Switzerland won't allow me within twenty feet of the girl. Hmmph ~ it almost reminds me of how _L'Amérique_ sometimes acts with _Matthieu_....

Canada shivered as he pocketed the book, wondering just how he was going to even approach Liechtenstein because it was common knowledge about how protective Switzerland was. It didn't really surprise him that Switzerland wouldn't let France near Liechtenstein, but Switzerland had never shot at _him_ before (he was probably one of the very few).

_'Maybe Kumajirou will help me here,' _Matthew thought, smiling because he knew that most females were enamoured by his polar bear's cuteness, _'But, I have to find Liechtenstein first.' _The Canadian was quick to get out of the bar, highly doubting that Liechtenstein would be there.

Canada wandered the building for who knows how long, almost about to give up when he spotting the nation he was looking for in a corner, looking a little dejected. He stood there, swallowing a bit nervously, before deciding to approach Liechtenstein (and hoping that Switzerland wasn't in the immediate vicinity).

"U-umm – is there anything I can help you with?" Canada quietly asked, causing Liechtenstein to jump, and look at him with wide green eyes, "You looked kind of sad..." Matthew mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"I don't know where _Bruder _is." Lilli said in a small voice, giving him another look (which, by now, Canada completely understood).

"I'm Canada," Matthew sighed, and Lilli gave a small apology, though Canada quickly waved it off, "I'll help you find Switzerland, if you need any help!" The Canadian offered, and Liechtenstein brightened up considerably.

The silence was actually comfortable since both nations were of the shy type, and Canada quickly observed Liechtenstein. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember a time where he had actually talked to the other nation since Switzerland usually dealt with Liechtenstein's foreign relations. The Canadian smiled widely when he noticed that Liechtenstein threw Kumajirou a few looks, and then shyly turned away every time she caught herself, "Would you like to hold Kumajirou?" He asked, and Lilli eagerly nodded her head with a small blush, taking the bear when Matthew handed him to her.

"I've never seen a polar bear," Liechtenstein admitted, petting Kumajirou's pristine fur, "He is so cute!" The girl giggled quietly, and Canada grinned. Kumajirou was a big enough distraction that they didn't noticed how much time had past until a voice interrupted them.

"Lilli! There you are!" Switzerland appeared from around a corner, his emerald eyes looked slightly relieved that Liechtenstein was alright, though took on a guarded look when he glanced to Canada. Matthew panicked silently, not wanting to be shot (Switzerland's hand did seem to be inching to the gun strapped to his back).

"Look, _Bruder_! It's a polar bear!" Liechtenstein held out Kumajirou so Switzerland could pet him. The blond Swiss grumbled something, grudgingly petting the bear when it blinked cluelessly up at him, "Isn't he cute?" Lilli giggled again, gushing over the adorable bear.

"Canada," Switzerland gave a respectful nod towards the Canadian, who looked slightly startled since Vash actually recognised him, "Lilli." Switzerland stated simply, and Liechtenstein gave a small and cute pout, giving Kumajirou a last pat before handing him back to Canada and she gave the bear a longing look.

"You can visit Kumajirou whenever you want," Canada offered kindly, and felt his cheeks grow warm when Liechtenstein threw him a bright smile, "I don't think he minds." Matthew added, though he knew that Kumajirou wasn't too fond of being held by anyone other then him.

Switzerland gave another respectful nod, and took Liechtenstein's hand, leading her back down the hallway, "Bye!" Lilli gave a small wave towards the two as they disappeared around a corner.

Matthew smiled at nothing, feeling Kumajirou cuddle into his chest. He was about to head to his room when a rough hand landed on his shoulder, "Mattie, you aren't mad at me, are you?" America asked quickly as Canada turned around; his face turning slightly annoyed.

Canada sighed, mentally rolling his eyes at America's pout, "Alfred–" He began, but then was quickly interrupted by America, who threw his arms around him in a giant hug.

"Yeah, I knew it! You could never be mad at me! Right, Mattie?" The American grinned his bright smile, ignoring Canada's struggles.

Matthew, after seeing it was useless, simply gave up, "No, I'm not mad at you." The Canadian finally mumbled into the fabric of America's bomber jacket, knowing that Alfred would probably go and do something silly in order to get him to forgive him. It was just better to forgive him now.

"Great!" America pulled back, giving Kumajirou a look, "And since Kuma-what's-his-name probably gets lonely with you being busy and all, I brought him someone to play with!" Alfred's grin grew even wider, and Matthew grew wary.

"Who is it?" Canada asked carefully, widening his blue-violet eyes when America pulled _him _out from behind his legs, "Oh!" Matthew twitched at the weird look he was receiving from _him_, and pulled Kumajirou closer to his chest in an unconscious movement. _He _was staring at him intently, and it was making Canada rather uncomfortable (though, at least, the look was different from what England usually received).

"Well?" America prodded his brother, smiling widely when Canada simply twitched again, thinking to how weird Alfred's companion was.

Why the hell did America have to bring _Tony?!_

* * *

.... Well, I'm sure most of you have heard this already, but _FUNimation_ licensed Hetalia – meaning it will be _dubbed _soon (ugh, I'm not sure just how to feel about this T^T)


	27. L can be for Lithuania, too

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

* * *

Okay, Canada was officially freaked out.

He shuddered in his spot, looking everywhere but at _him _(who just so happened to be staring a hole in his head). _'Where the hell did Alfred go?!' _Canada thought with slight irritation, wondering why it was taking America so long to get the snack from whatever fast food joint he had run to. The American had been gone for over an hour now, and had, unfortunately, left him in the company of Kumajirou and Tony.

Kumajirou he could handle, but Tony was a different story altogether, "Who?" The polar bear muttered for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour; looking at the alien like he was some.... well, _alien_. And what was even stranger was that Tony didn't really respond (but, Matthew thought it relief, at least Tony wasn't swearing and cursing him like he did England).

"_Matthias_, it's been a while!" A strong voice from behind caused him to jump in his seat, and he swung around to spot Holland, who was quickly coming up upon him. Matthew unconsciously tensed, remembering the last time he was with the Dutch nation, and how he and Belgium had gotten into a fight because of him, "Mind if I sit here?" Holland asked casually, though he sat before Canada could even answer. The tall country completely ignored the polar bear and the alien, who now both seemed to muttering to each other under their breath.

"Holland, how have you been?" Canada asked politely, relaxing when Holland threw him a lazy grin, "Are you and Belgium....?" He left off, watching as Holland simply waved off the question.

"Bella and I are fine," Holland stated without interest, "I'm sure you know how it is. Siblings' gotta fight," The Dutchman snickered as Canada merely rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that sounded like an agreement, "Anyways, I was just wondering if you want to.... _hang _out again." Holland asked, in a seemingly coded way, but Matthew instantly understood what Holland was implying.

"O-oh...." The Canadian stuttered, vaguely remembering the feelings that the drugs had given him. He still hadn't decided if he liked it or not. He was sure that both America and England wouldn't appreciate him _hanging _out with Holland again, "W-well, umm–" He didn't even get his sentence out before Holland gave him a hard, but friendly, smack on the back.

"Great!" The Dutch nation gave him a cool smirk, "So, we'll meet tomorrow, then?" Holland asked, and Canada blinked his blue-violet eyes, and timidly nodded. Maybe he get somehow convince Holland to skip the drugs (because that couldn't be the only hobby Holland had), and they could just go hang out at a tulip shop or something as equally as harmless, "Oh, and don't tell America or England." Holland rolled his eyes, giving Matthew another cool grin before leaving the table as quickly as he had come.

Canada sighed, and ran his hand through his unruly blond hair, _'Where's Alfred?!' _He thought grumpily, wanting to eat and just forget that he could possibly be drugged and possibly more by Holland the next day.

"Matthew," The stern voice almost caused him to choke on air as he swung around once again. Canada blinked when England stood there, looking a bit annoyed as his bushy brows furrowed, "Was that Holland who was just talking to you?" The Briton asked in such a casual way that made Canada a bit nervous.

"Yes." Canada simply said, wondering why England's emerald eyes seemed to frost over and gain a strange, almost violent, glint as he answered the question.

"Matthew, what have I told you about–" Arthur probably would have went into full lecture mode had it not been for Tony.

"Fucking Limey!" The alien snarled, startling both nations at the same time. England growled as he spilled the cup of hot tea he was holding all over himself, and he glared at Tony.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" England snarled, though Tony didn't seem to be affected by Arthur's scary-as-hell glare (though Canada looked rather wary of the look). Kumajirou seemed to snicker (if polar bears could even do that), while repeating '_Fucking Limey' _under his breath while blinking cluelessly at England.

"Mattie, I got you – Iggy, why are you here?" America asked, blinking his bright eyes at England's presence, before shrugging and sitting down, throwing the bag of burgers in front of Canada, "Sorry, dude – I didn't get you any." Alfred didn't look all that apologetic towards Arthur as he grinned at Matthew, who simply sighed and dug into the bag of burgers.

"Why the hell did you bring that _thing _to a meeting place?!" England roared at America, who didn't look too concerned with Arthur's practical screaming.

"Kuma-I-forget-his-name gets lonely or something. I thought that the bear could use a friend." The blond American shrugged, completely ignoring the fact that Kumajirou pretty much forgot everyone he met.

England was about to say something, probably insulting, when Tony interrupted him for the second time, "Fucking Limey – go away! You're ruining my OTP!" The alien snarled, causing everyone to blink in shock and slight confusion.

England glared, crossed his arms, huffing as he left, mumbling he _'needed to change his shirt before he would teach the alien some manners.'_

America and Canada ate their meal, both silently wondering the same thing.

What the hell was an _OTP_?!

* * *

_Nation # 27 __Lithuania_ (Toris Lorinaitis) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Lithuanian seems to enjoy marital arts) – _Lithuania practices martial arts a few times a week. _I have no idea why Lithuania would do such a thing, as he doesn't seem to be the type – though he was pretty strong sometime ago with his _Commonwealth_ with Poland. Perhaps to defend himself again that Russian-brute? Well, once again, _Matthieu _was the first to recognise Lithuania's independence, as expected.....

_'Martial arts?' _Canada raised a brow, not expecting such a thing. He pocketed the book, looking up in wonder. Martial arts would be something very interesting to learn about, so approaching Lithuania on a thing wouldn't be so strange (plus, Lithuania wasn't too frightening to approach anyway). Besides, Lithuania recognised him a few times, especially when he had been living at America's house as a servant.

The Canadian searched the building, paying special attention to quiet rooms because Toris seemed the type to enjoy such things. It took him a while, but Matthew finally found the Lithuanian reading a book in one of said quiet rooms. Lithuania glanced up as the door opened, blinking when he noticed that Canada was standing hesitantly in the doorway, "Mister America–!" Toris smiled and stood up, though quickly stopped when he seemed to realise something. He blinked once again, observing the quiet nation.

Matthew was about to say something, though Toris beat him, "Oh, Canada, right?" Lithuania smiled invitingly, pointing to a seat next to him, "We don't talk very often, do we?" Lithuania stated, looking over his book towards Canada, who smiled a bit shyly.

"No," The Canadian agreed, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you," Matthew said, though Toris simply shook his head, "Anyways," Canada licked his dry lips, "I heard from Alfred that you liked martial arts," He lied, and Lithuania looked a little surprised that he knew something like that, "I was just wondering if you would teach me something?" Canada asked, his cheeks flushing a little red at Lithuania's surprised look, "It might come in handy in my hockey game against Russia." Matthew muttered the last part, though Toris seemed to hear it.

"Sure, I don't mind," The Lithuanian shrugged, standing up and gesturing Canada to do the same. The Baltic nation stood in a simple stance, which Canada tried to copy, "No, here. You stand like this." Lithuania stood behind Canada to correct his stance, seemingly not noticing their closeness while Canada was well aware of it.

"U-uhh!" The Canadian swallowed nothing, not really used to being so close to another nation that wasn't a part of his family or a really close friend. He felt Toris shift his arm and legs, though still really couldn't concentrate because of the closeness, "So," He tried to distract himself, "Why did you get into martial arts?" Canada asked curiously, albeit shyly.

"A number of reasons," Lithuania shrugged, doing a simple move that Canada copied, "It's relaxing." Toris said, though Matthew could guess why Lithuania would want something like martial arts. It probably came in handy when Russia was around (though, Canada still doubted that something like martial arts could deter someone as large as Russia).

Canada smiled as Lithuania went through some simple steps with him, teaching him the basics as the time seemed to fly by. Lithuania was an easy nation to get along with, even if he was a bit quiet and almost a bit subservient (though, Canada didn't really care because he was probably like that himself). He could see himself wanting to learn more from the Lithuanian, "Well, those are the basics," Toris blinked his green eyes, finally spotting the time, "I could teach you some more if you want." He asked politely, and Canada eagerly nodded, "I can give you lessons for the remaining time of the conference." Toris stated, and that instantly reminded Matthew that he still had those piano lessons with Austria (though he had completely forgotten in the past few days).

"That would be great," Canada smiled widely and Lithuania gave a nice smile back, "I won't miss them."

"Though, Feliks does sometimes watch," Lithuania shrugged off casually, though it sounded more like a warning to Canada, "And he's.... well...." Toris left off, and Canada got the hint. Besides, Matthew (like most nations) knew about Poland's little _hobby_...

"I'll see you later," The blond Canadian murmured, waving goodbye to Lithuania, and receiving one in return. Matthew smiled widely as he went back to the cafe, where Alfred was probably still sitting and waiting for him (he had escaped by using the excuse of needed to use the bathroom).

"Mattie!" America gave a heroic and bright grin as soon as Canada sat back at the table, "You took forever!" Alfred stated, though Matthew didn't notice the keen look in the American's bright eyes as he sat down.

"Yeah." Canada said simply, avoiding the topic, though he doubted that America would be upset that he talked to Lithuania, who seemed harmless. The Canadian avoided looking at Tony, and was slightly worried that Kumajirou actually seemed to be liking the alien's presence. He could tell because the polar bear was actually muttering one-worded sentences to Tony, and he knew that Kumajirou never spoke to anyone he didn't like or couldn't remember (which was pretty much everyone but him).

America watched his northern brother closely, having been clued in by England, and more recently, Belgium what Canada had planned the next day.

There was no way he could ever let that Pedo-Holland defile his cute little brother....

.... And so, he would make his heroic entrance when the time was needed. Though, he was more keen on the idea of not letting Canada see Holland at all, but Matthew would probably get angry at him for that idea.

And if England was actually right for once, there was a possibility that he actually _liked _Canada in _that_ way (he didn't really know because he had never _liked_ a nation before), so Canada being angry at him wasn't the best thing....

Why was _like_ so complicated?!

* * *

Well, another chapter I dislike. I didn't really have too much for Lithuania (and I read on the Hetalia wiki that he liked martial arts), so the chapter was kinda weird (but the only other thing I could think of for Lithuania's kink was that he secretly liked being a manservant....... -_-)


	28. N is for Norway

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

* * *

Black cape. _Check_

Magical wand. _Check_

Powerful Allies....... _Only Half Check_

"Dammit!" England cursed, glancing back at his magical faery friends, and though they seemed ready for action, he knew it probably wouldn't be enough.

Especially not against a determined druggie/pedo who was bent on getting his cute little former colony all drugged up and in his bed – Holland.

_'I need help,' _England grumbled, finally conceding in his mind that he probably couldn't deter Holland from wanting Canada, especially since his strength as an Empire had crumbled long ago. The Brit frowned; thick brows furrowing as he ignored his faeries' giggles and laughter, _'Who could possibly help me?' _Arthur thought, brow ticking at his first thought, _'No, America would only manage to mess it up. And he will laugh at my magic.' _England fumed, though quickly thought of something else when he realised he would only get himself worked up if he thought about America.

_'France would also make it worse,' _England bit his lip, looking towards his faery friends when his mind failed him. He blinked his emerald-green eyes as they whispered something in his ear, and almost cursed himself for even forgetting about _him_! _'Yes, with him on my side, we cannot fail!' _Arthur cried out dramatically in his mind, running off the hallway to gather _him_.

Holland was about to get his ass kicked.

* * *

"Why exactly are we following England, BellBell?" America mumbled, watching and snickering with bemusement as England seemed to mutter among himself. It wasn't the first time he had seen the older nation talk to himself, and he still found it hilarious!

"Arthur seems to have some kind of plan to get my deviant-of-a-brother so he doesn't get to cute little _Matthieu_!" Belgium stated, not noticing when America eyed her frostily when she called Canada 'cute', "But, why is he talking to himself?" Bella muttered as she raised a curious brow, wondering if England finally lost his marbles.

Alfred simply snickered in response as he dragged Bella to follow England in order to save Matthew from Holland's 'deviant' grip.

* * *

"Oh, you only want to flower shopping?" Canada blinked, sighing in relief as Holland sighed, scratching at his wild hair, "That sounds great!" Matthew smiled, though Holland didn't seem as amused as the Canadian was.

"Yeah, Cuba didn't follow up on his promise to get me the 'stuff'," The Dutchman looked rather irritated, though his expression changed when he eyed Canada's bright face, "You really want to flower shopping?" He asked, a bit wary that Matthew might think him as a pansy for wanting to do such things. It wasn't his fault that tulips were really pretty to look at!

"Yes!" Canada was quick to answer, not wanting to get drugged just so he could hang out with Holland; there had to be more than being friends than that! "I think it will be fun!" The Canadian smiled brightly as he grabbed Holland's hand, not thinking of how forward he was being because he enjoyed spending time with a nation who never forgot him or mistook him for America.

"Y-yeah...." Holland muttered, turning an almost non-existent red, though he squeezed Canada's hand hard.

* * *

Black cape. _Check_

Magical wand. _Check_

Powerful allies. _Check_

"You have not been attending our meetings," Norway's stoic voice pierced the air, causing England to stiffen slightly, and Norway was not at all affected by England's strange choice of clothing, "Surely there is nothing more important than our meetings?" Norway was really starting to unnerve England with those dull blue eyes of his, though he didn't show it externally.

"N-no, of course not!" England huffed, smirking a second later, "This is exactly why I have called you. I need your incredible _abilities_!" Arthur's smirk widened when Norway raised a brow, obviously interested in his offer. It wasn't often that they could practice their magic (especially since all the other nations ridiculed them for believing in such stuff), "Will you help me?" England asked, looking somewhat anxious at Norway's look.

The pale-blond Norwegian stared for what seemed the longest time, dull blue eyes not even moving an inch from England's face, "Yes." The Nordic nation said, thinking along the same lines as England when it came to their magic.

"Brilliant! Now, this is the plan...."

* * *

"Why the hell is England talking to Norway?!"

"..... You should know better than anyone just how weird Arthur is....."

* * *

"I-is someone following us?" Canada mumbled, looking behind his back as a shiver ran up his spine, "I think someone's following us." The Canadian sighed, hoping it wasn't Alfred once _again_. Matthew grew flustered as Holland snickered at him.

"I think you're just getting paranoid," Holland gave Canada a friendly slap on the back, "We don't have another meeting for a few days. No one's gonna be following all of us," The Dutchman stated, giving Matthew a smirk when the Canadian gave him a shaky nod, "C'mon, there's a flower shop around the corner."

Canada quickly followed after the European nation, giving another look over his shoulder just in case. He raised a brow, seeing two figures quickly duck down behind a tree. Canada watched the tree for a few more moments, shrugging his shoulders and followed Holland into the store.

* * *

"_Mon Dieu_! Did he see us?" Belgium frantically whispered, trying to stay still as she possibly could.

"Nope, I don't think so!" America sighed, quickly going back to his 'spy-mode', "C'mon, let's get closer, BellBell!" Alfred grinned, though frowned when he noticed two caped figures stealthily and slyly making their way towards the flower shop that Canada and Holland were currently inhabiting.

The American shrugged, not thinking too much of it...

* * *

"Maybe you should get some flowers for Belgium?" Canada suggested, pointing to some pretty flowers, "I'm sure that she would appreciate them." The Canadian stated, thinking back to the fight that Holland and Belgium had. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with a female nation's feelings (though Ukraine was an exception, and she was usually very happy or shy when she was with him), and one especially with Belgium's personality. He guessed that she was the type to hold a grudge.

"Yeah," Holland didn't look very interested as he plucked the flowers that Matthew was pointing. Canada winced as the flowers were crushed under the Dutchman's rough grip, though didn't say anything further, "It's too bad you don't have a national flower. I was willing to buy some for you," Holland said teasingly, messing up Canada's blond hair, and smirking when the Canadian blushed bright red, "Maple leaves don't count."

Canada smiled, just enjoying spending some time with one of his friends without anyone interrupting for once....

"Holland, you have not headed my warning of staying away from Matthew," A sudden dark and mysterious voice seemed to come out of nowhere when the lights abruptly went out, "Therefore, you shall be cursed!"

"Shit, what the fuck is this?!" Holland swore, unable to see anything now that the store was pitch black, "_Matthias_, where'd you go!?" The Dutchman groped around for his Canadian friend, though couldn't find the timid nation, "What the hell?!" Holland swore again when a bright flash of light seemed to blind him, and he was sure he saw England's smirking face for a brief moment. The European nation almost felt like rolling his eyes, remembering England's lecture about staying away from Canada.

There was no way in hell he was ever going to listen to someone like England.

* * *

Canada sighed, wondering what the hell England was doing now. He was well aware of how England enjoyed practicing his 'magic', but he didn't think he would ever use it to attack one of his friends! _'Alfred probably put Arthur up to this,' _Matthew thought bitterly, rubbing at his unruly hair, _'It wouldn't surprise me if he did!'_

Canada stiffened and squeaked when he felt something wrap around his waist, lifting him up high in the air. He widened his blue-violet eyes and almost felt like screaming when he finally realised what had lifted him up. It was a blurry outline of a large green.... _thing_ (he didn't even know what to call it), though it was very blurry, he could tell it was still there, "W-what is that?" Matthew muttered to himself, struggling to get out of its grip.

"You can see my troll?" Norway's stoic voice came from nowhere, causing Canada to jump from his position in the troll's hand, "That's interesting," The Norwegian said quietly, and Canada see the interested look on Norway's almost expressionless face from the glow of the troll, "I thought that England was the only who had the _'Sight'_."

Canada didn't answer, not exactly sure what to say and a bit dizzy from all that was happening. He had never told _anyone_, not even Alfred or Arthur or Francis, that he could always see the blurry outlines of _things _always floating around England when he was younger. He didn't believe in England's magic, so there was no way that faeries and other such creatures could exist.

No, he didn't believe in it.

There was just no way.

So, how the hell was he being held up in the air?!

"I think that England has dealt with Holland." Norway stated, ordering the troll in Norwegian to put Canada down on the ground. Matthew looked around, seeing that he wasn't even near the flower shop anymore. In fact, he seemed to be back in the conference headquarters. The Canadian simply stared at the Norwegian, who stared back rather stoically, though his dull blue eyes were lit with an interested hue as they stared at Matthew, "You are one of England's?" He asked, his voice not changing at all.

"Y-yes," Canada was unnerved by Norway's blunt staring, and almost started to wish that America would appear as he normally did at this time, "Why?" He cleared his throat, though Norway didn't answer his question.

"You are intriguing to me," Norway said bluntly, causing Canada to blush violently at the unexpected statement, "You should come." The Norwegian said in an almost mysterious-like way, pushing a little card into his hands before taking off with his troll; his black cape flowing out behind him.

Canada twitched, yelping when arms wrapped around his shoulders and trapping him in a tight hug, "Mattie! What the hell did England do?!" America spun him around, and looked at him with a serious expression clearly written in his bright blue eyes – and it almost made Canada fluster from the intensity of it, "Was he one of those caped guys I saw? Who was the other one?"

"What?" Canada blinked, not understanding a word that America had, and protested as Alfred ripped the card out of his hands before he even had a chance to read it, "Alfred!" The Canadian sighed, growing irritated when Alfred simply burst out laughing as he read the card.

"Magic meetings?! I knew that England was weird, but this....!!" The American grinned, giving Matthew a pat on the shoulder, "We should go and totally crash it!"

The Canadian simply sighed, reaching for his pocket when America was too busy laughing over the card, and pulled out the black book.

_Nation # 28 __Norway_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Norwegian believes in magic) – _Norway also has his pixie and faerie friends. _I could not write this entry without laughing as Norway also believes in the 'magic' just as _L'Angleterre_ does. Ha ~ it makes me wonder if _Matthieu _believes in this nonsense, as I have caught him staring at nothing in the oddest of times....

Matthew sighed, and out the book away before Alfred could see it. So, Norway believed in magic and pixies and faeries..... it wasn't a surprise. So, it was England before in the flower shop....

Wait, where exactly was Holland?!

* * *

Well, I've read a few stories where Canada can see magic stuff, so I kinda made it half-way..... anyways, tell me what you think!


	29. P is for Poland

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

* * *

"Matthew, is it true?" England had singled him out by cornering him after a brief meeting (in which, half the nations slept or didn't even bother to attend – and Holland was _still _missing), "What Norway said to me, was it true?" The Briton demanded, and Canada couldn't even read Arthur's expression.

"I-is what true?" Canada asked nervously, hoping that England wasn't talking about what he was thinking, "I.... really have to go and find Holland." He finished lamely, growing more nervous when England frowned.

"That bastard is fine," England waved off impatiently, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _'one of his precious boys hanging around with a pedophile,' _"Norway told me that you could see his troll and his pixies. Is. This. True?" Arthur's voice was starting to sound intimidating, and Canada started to visibly fidget.

"W-well, I.... umm, I-I–!" Matthew flustered under Arthur's intense stare, "I c-could always see _something _when I was smaller..." He finished lamely once again, looking away from England in his embarrassment. The Canadian tensed when the silence became too much, and he was about to run.

However, he didn't expect for England to give him a gentle pat on his blond hair, "Why didn't you ever tell me, lad?" England asked in a quieter tone, trying to make Canada feel a bit more comfortable.

_'Because magic doesn't exist!' _Canada screamed desperately in his mind, though didn't dare say it out loud, "I-I don't know...." The Canadian concluded lamely for the third time, still trying to avoid England's intense gaze.

England could see that Canada was extremely uncomfortable, "Here, my boy. And make sure you come." He said firmly, slapping a little note in his former colony's hand; giving Matthew a nod, and excused himself from the northern nation.

Canada slumped against the wall, seeing that the note was a date and place for one of England's and Norway's little 'magical meetings.' The Canadian sighed, _'Mon Dieu, what have I gotten myself into?' _He thought, though pocketed the note before standing up in order to look for Holland.

He couldn't be too far away.

* * *

"How the hell did England summon you?!" The Dutchman and his Belgian sister looked warily at the other nation, wondering what the England did, "And what the hell do you think you're doing with that pipe?!"

"Da?"

* * *

_Nation # 29 __Poland_ (Feliks Łukasiewicz) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn-on's – (The Pole likes to cross-dress) – _Poland cross-dresses outside of meetings often_. Hmmph ~ I do not find Poland's hobby _that _odd like some other nations do. I _have _cross-dressed before; it is not so bad. Though, it would be a dream to see _Matthieu _in a French maid dress....

Canada sighed, quickly flipping the book away and trying to get the disturbing image out of his head. He instead tried to focus on trying to find Holland and opened a random door nearest to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry for interrupting!" Canada quickly apologised, seeing that the spare room was already occupied. He slumped down a bit, seeing that Holland was not here, "I'll just leave."

"Don't worry about it, Mister Canada!" Lithuania quickly stood up from his light fighting pose, looking with semi-amusement when Poland hastily hid himself behind his back, looking a bit shyly at the Canadian, "I just was practising. Would you like to join?" He asked kindly, though Canada looked rather hesitant.

"Well....." Matthew sighed, not knowing what to do. He was sure that England didn't _harm _Holland.... "I suppose I can for a moment." He conceded, though reminded himself to find Holland right after a brief lesson.

"You don't have to worry," Toris said quietly to Poland, "Mister Canada is kind." The Lithuanian stated with a smile, not noticing Canada's heated blush at his words.

"But, like, Liet!" Poland glanced at Canada with his jade eyes, "He totally looks like America! He makes all those Polish jokes!" The Pole pouted, though Lithuania simply sighed.

"I highly doubt that Mister Canada would do that," Toris stated, giving Matthew an encouraging smile, "He's too polite to do that."

Canada, from the side, observed Poland rather intently. If he didn't know better, he could have guessed that Poland was a very pretty girl from his hobby of cross-dressing. Of course, he didn't do it all the time (he did come to meetings in appropriate clothing), but it was common knowledge to everyone that Poland did cross-dress.

Poland's pout grew as he flipped his blond hair, which was currently being held back by two red sparkly barrettes, "If you, like, say so, Liet." However, Feliks did stay behind Toris.

"Come over here, Mister Canada. I'll teach you another basic stance," Lithuania beckoned over the blond Canadian, who stood a little ways from Lithuania in order to respect Poland's distance, "Here, spread your feet a part like this." Toris directed, and Canada did so quickly. Poland stayed in the background, quietly observing Lithuania and Canada do the basic moves.

Canada tried hard not to look back at Poland, knowing that he was rather shy (like himself) and only was really talkative to his close friends (again, like himself).

It would probably be a little harder to talk to Poland.

* * *

"Where did Russia even come from?" Belgium panted, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder as she looked back to see if Russia was following them. Her eyes widened when she realised that he was – slowly, but casually and intently.

"Just keep running, Bella." Holland smoothly interjected as he grabbed Belgium and literally threw her over his broad shoulder so they could escape faster. She squeaked and protested, but paled as Russia smirked at them – a ferocious glint could be seen in his icy eyes.

"Go faster!"

* * *

Poland had relaxed, Canada noted with slight relief. The Canadian watched the Pole from the corner of his eyes as Poland was now lazily watching them both, obviously not as tensely as he had previously, "Feliks, would you like to join?" Lithuania asked casually, noting that Canada was subtlety staring at his partner.

"You totally know that I don't do martial arts, Liet," Poland tugged on his schoolgirl skirt as he twirled his blond hair, glancing at Canada with a bit more interest, "You know that baggy thing that you're wearing totally hides your fabulous figure, right?" Feliks stated, though it was still rather shy and quiet.

"W-what?" Canada flustered, self-consciously flattening his red hoodie against his chest. He was never one for fashion and would rather hide himself behind baggy clothes (though, France had been trying to get him to wear more tighter and flattering clothing without success), "Y-yeah, I just...." He finished lamely, not knowing how to respond.

Poland gave a small glance towards Lithuania, who gave him a barely noticeable nod and a small encouraging smile, "I could totally solve that for you!" Feliks' shy nature was quickly dissolving as he stalked over to Canada, observing him intently with his jade eyes, "You would look fantastic in a skirt, you know that?" The Pole gave a winning smile as Canada choked on air and Lithuania resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

"I don't think that–!!" Canada rasped out, though he was quickly interrupting by Poland, who was now circling him like a vulture as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I, like, know the perfect skirt for you!!" Poland brightened, "Wait here!!" Feliks dashed out promptly, leaving a shock Canada and a sighing Lithuania.

"W-what!! I – what!?" Matthew could not even make a competent sentence as he looked towards Toris, who only shook his head.

"Don't bother to run; Feliks will only find you," The Lithuanian warned, "He's done it to me and Northern Italy many times. Just humour him for now," Toris murmured, "It will be over soon."

Canada almost wanted to faint, but resisted the urge when Poland burst back into the room – holding a rather short red skirt, "Canada – you're going to totally look fabulous in this!" Feliks waved the female article of clothing around as he advanced on the shaking Canadian.

"I-I think I'll pass....!" Matthew blurted out, though it was already too late when Poland latched into his arm, forcibly dragging off the large hoodie he was wearing to reveal a plain T-shirt, "W-wait, Poland!" The Canadian struggled, but Poland was a bit stronger than he looked, "P-Poland!"

"Like, that's not any sexy underwear," Feliks pouted as he somehow succeeded in getting Matthew's casual jeans off, revealing his boxers. Lithuania sighed, but looked away to give Canada some privacy. Canada mentally screamed for Lithuania to help him, but knew that such a think wouldn't happen, "Put this on – you'll look totally great, I promise!" Feliks said enthusiastically, forcibly tugging the skirt up Matthew's waist.

_'Humour him, and it will be over in a moment!!' _Canada mentally sobbed, not even noticing when Poland was fastening a few red fashionable barrettes in his unruly hair, _'Alfred, where the hell are you when I really need you?!' _The Canadian thought, feeling rather humiliated when Poland stood back to proudly observe his work.

Matthew looked up with hope as the door was abruptly slammed open, though paled and felt his heart skip a beat when Holland and Belgium fell into the room; falling all over the floor in a mess. Poland was behind Lithuania in a second while Toris simply blinked in confusion.

"Damn, is that Russian-bastard still following–! Damn – _Matthias_, is that you?!" Holland and Belgium looked completely taken back by Canada's skirt, though a deviant glint appeared in Holland's eyes a moment later.

Canada allowed some sort of odd strangling noise escape from his throat and grabbed his large hoodie from Poland before he bolted out the door, past the surprised Holland and Belgium, and past a stalking Russian (whom was standing right outside the door, though Canada didn't notice him at all).

He didn't even bother to look where he was going, and squeaked when he rammed into something, "Mattie!" America's voice sounded surprised, "M-Mattie – what.... what are you wearing?!" Alfred blinked, his bright eyes glued onto the short skirt that Canada was wearing. The American felt the heat rush up to his face, unsure what was happening, but it seemed like something that came right out of Japan's _doujinshis'_.

"Alfred!!" Canada's voice was rather pathetic as he clung to America while trying to cover himself with the large hoodie at the same time. It only resulted in both of them toppling over, and Matthew tried to make himself appear smaller underneath Alfred. The Canadian flustered when he couldn't come up with anything to say.

America's voice caught in his throat and he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. He cleared his throat loudly while furrowing his eyebrows as he wondered about his reaction. Was this a part of _like_, too? "Here, just put this on." Alfred grumbled, taking his large bomber jacket off and flipping it over Matthew quickly. He didn't bother to ask what was going on because Canada seemed too embarrassed to say anything.

Canada couldn't even look America in the eye as his brother righted them upwards, though he stiffened even further in embarrassment as America smirked, smacking his shoulder lightly in order to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Hey, Mattie – I have to admit you look really good in a skirt!!"

* * *

Well, sorry it took a little longer than usual – but final exams suck, don't they? -_-


	30. P is also for Prussia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

Translations: _Bróðir_ = Icelandic for 'Brother'

_Andskotinn _= Icelandic for 'Dammit' (I think....)

* * *

"He got you too?" Iceland asked, looking somewhat annoyed as they walked down the same hallway to the same place, "_Bróðir_ forces me to these things all the time." The Nordic nation rolled his icy eyes, "But, why would he suddenly ask you to come?"

"Both of them asked me to come," Canada murmured, unsure of what was going to happen. He actually didn't really want to attend England's and Norway's little 'magical' meeting, but England pretty much demanded him to come – and that meant that he would eventually be dragged there by the Brit himself if he didn't show up, "I told England something that I probably shouldn't have." Matthew sighed, clutching Kumajirou closer to himself. The bear gave him a comforting noise, but it didn't help the situation in any way.

"Norway asked you to come?" Iceland asked, slightly surprised, unsure of when Norway and Canada even reacted with each other, "Well," The Icelandic boy shook his snow-white hair, somewhat relieved, "At least I won't have to be alone this time. These 'meetings' are just stupid." Iceland scoffed, as if this were a waste of his time – which it probably was.

Canada didn't voice his opinion out loud, but he was thinking along the same lines as Iceland – just in a more polite way. He was still in denial that he could even partially see England's and Norway's magical creatures, _'Where's Alfred when I really need him?' _Matthew sighed, wondering where his American brother even was.

He hadn't seen America since that little Poland skirt incident – not that he really wanted to, it was rather embarrassing to even think about looking Alfred in the eye after that incident.

Iceland's annoyed voice broke him out of his thoughts, "_Danmark –_ what the hell are you doing here?!" The Nordic addressed the taller Nordic, seeing that Denmark was walking down the same hallway as they were in the opposite direction. Denmark was not alone either as Prussia walked beside him, "Annoying _Bróðir _like usual?" Iceland was rather hostile, though Denmark simply grinned, obviously used to it.

"Don't be like that, Ice!" Denmark shook his head bemusedly, "I was just looking for England so we can grab another drink. Wanna join?" He asked, though was really directing the question to Canada because Denmark was well aware of how uptight Iceland was.

"I"m sorry, but–!" Canada was about to apologise, but Prussia simply scoffed as he forcibly threw his arm over the Canadian's shoulder, "Prussia?!" Matthew blushed at the familiar motion, not too comfortable with the sudden closeness.

"That British-bastard actually rejected us!" Prussia said dramatically, though his red eyes glinted as he stared predatorily at Canada, "So, you're definitely coming with us!" The former nation wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, not even allowing Canada to respond as he literally dragged him down the hall.

"_Andskotinn!_" Iceland cursed, seeing that his company had just been kidnapped. He suddenly turned to Denmark, who was still smiling that infuriating grin, "Fine, then!" The Icelandic spat, grabbing the surprised Dane, "You're coming with me, I won't sit at that stupid meeting alone!"

Like that, Denmark had to suffer along with Iceland at England's and Norway's 'secret' meeting.

And England wasn't amused at Canada's no-show....

* * *

"Hey, where's Denmark?" Prussia asked, seeing that his drinking buddy was not following behind him. The German shrugged, not really caring so long as he had somebody to drink with, "You know that West is now secretly obsessed with your polar bear, right?" Gilbert suddenly stated, not really caring that he was potentially embarrassing Germany behind his back.

"W-what?!" Canada flushed and stuttered, not knowing what to do, "W-well, Kumajirou is pretty cute, I guess." He muttered, blinking his eyes when the bear suddenly growled, looking at Prussia's jacket pocket.

"Hmm?" Prussia blinked his red eyes, smirking a second later, "Oh, yeah! Gilbird's in there!" The former nation plucked out a small chick from his pocket, who was obviously awoken from his sleep. The bird chirped with what seemed to be annoyance, though Prussia simply threw the bird on top of his white hair.

"_Gilbird_?" Canada snickered, highly amused at the bird's name, "You actually named your bird that?" He asked, snickering again when Prussia huffed, looking falsely offended at the very question.

"Of course! He deserves an awesome name like me!" Prussia rolled his eyes, seemingly thinking something over when he fell silent, "On second thought, I don't want to go out drinking – you're gonna make me pancakes. I haven't had any maple syrup in a while and I want some." Gilbert smirked, smacking Canada's back in a friendly way.

"I'm not your servant, you know," Canada muttered passive-aggressively, though his tone was bemused, "What makes you think that I'm going to make you pancakes?" He asked, blinking his blue-violet eyes when Prussia suddenly snatched Kumajirou out of his arms.

"I'll hold your bear hostage!" Prussia grinned, seeing that Kumajirou didn't even seem to realise he was out of his master's arm, "And give him to West!" Gilbert threatened playfully, "You would probably never see him again!"

Canada gave an impressive glare, though it wasn't hostile, "All right, fine! I'll make your pancakes – you _hoser_!" Matthew rolled his eyes, blinking when he was suddenly dragged towards the kitchen by the Prussian.

He sometimes did regret giving Prussia that free bottle of maple syrup on that April Fool's Day....

* * *

America sighed, brushing his fingers through his blond hair as he stared at nothing. He licked his dry lips, unable to get England's words out of his head.

He had admitted to himself internally – he _liked_ Canada, but simply had no idea how to go about it. He had never liked anyone like this before, so he just didn't know what to do. He was thinking about going to France for advice, but quickly changed his mind, knowing that France was probably going after Canada's pants.

_'Should I really ask England for advice?' _America thought, not wanting to, but knowing that England was a secret romantic, _'No! I'll try myself and see how Mattie takes it!' _Alfred thought with determination, though sighed as he thought how oblivious Matthew could be when it came to romantic encounters.

_'If Mattie doesn't see, then I'll have no choice but to ask England...'_

_

* * *

_

"Hurry up...." Prussia complained, lazily waiting for the pancakes to be done, "You're so damn slow!" The Prussian yawned, ignoring it when Canada glared at him, "Your bear's complaining too!" He said, playing with Gilbird and Canada observed him closely, raising his brows when he noticed that Prussia's cheeks were an almost invisible red as he stared at the yellow chick.

_'Interesting,' _Canada admitted internally, picking up the finished pancakes and pouring his maple syrup to saturate the food, "It's done." He muttered, picking up the plates to bring to Prussia, smiling when Gilbert eagerly sat up, letting go of Gilbird. The small chick fluttered in the air, chirping wildly as it gained a gleam in its eyes, flying towards the distracted Canadian.

It was a domino effect as Canada tripped over the bird, crying out as he dropped the pancakes and clumsily fell on top of the plate, soaking himself in the sticky syrup. The following silence was awkward, until Prussia broke it by cracking up in laughter.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Matthew muttered, not amused as he winced at the stickiness of the syrup that covered his clothes, "I just wasted my maple syrup." The Canadian sighed, standing up while looking at the fallen pancakes mournfully.

"You clumsy pansy!" Prussia snickered wildly, though stood up to help one of the few nations who could actually tolerate his presence, "Here." Gilbert grabbed Matthew's arm, bringing a cloth up close to the Canadian's syrup-soaked face. Canada looked up, his glasses forgotten on the ground as he blinked his large blue-violet eyes.

Prussia froze.

"Uhhh – Prussia?" Canada murmured, feeling his face grow hot as Prussia simply stared him at him with widened red eyes, his cheeks growing that same red colour that he had when he was staring at Gilbird, "W-what?!" Matthew squeaked, seeing that Gilbert's face was slowly closing in on his own. Canada simply had no idea what the hell Prussia was doing, but was too surprised to even really move away.

"Here, let me get that syrup off of your face, Mattie." Prussia said in a very low tone, causing Canada to fidget nervously, not even noticing when Gilbert had used America's nickname for him. Matthew was sure he was hyperventilating when Gilbert's face only seemed a few centimetres from his own and his heart raced uncontrollably–

–And he was sure his heart stopped beating when the door abruptly slammed against the wall, causing the room to shake for a moment, "Only I get to call Canada 'Mattie'!" America raged suddenly, having just entered the room when Prussia had called Canada 'Mattie', "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alfred cursed, stomping over to the two to rip Matthew away from Gilbert, roughly pushing the former nation away.

Prussia blinked, seemingly breaking out of some sort of trance as he glared at America for pushing him, "What the fuck's your problem?!" The former nation swore, not amused at America's interference, _'Interference of what?' _Gilbert asked himself, though didn't break himself of his glare.

"Dammit, Mattie! You really have to get new friends!" America muttered, ignoring Prussia for now until he could deal with him later, and forcibly dragging Canada from the kitchen, though Matthew didn't protest because he was too shocked at what happened, "All of them just want to molest you!"

_'What was with Prussia's reaction?' _Canada thought to himself, carefully grabbing the black book from his pocket while America was distracted and lectured on and on about something he couldn't even bother himself with – something about 'Prussia' and 'being careful' and 'vital regions'.

_Nation # 30 (but not really) __Prussia/East Germany_ (Gilbert Beilschmidt) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Prussian loves cute things) – _Though Gilbert denies it, he loves cute little things. _It is not surprising as Gilbert allows that little bird follow him and that he is very fond of North Italy. I have noticed recently that Gilbert is hanging out with _Matthieu _for some reason and that is not surprising either as _Matthieu _is adorable ~ however, it is annoying, I must admit.... Prussia might also have a kink for maple syrup as well, almost up to par with _Matthieu_, if that's possible....

Canada slammed the book shut, flustered with his findings. Prussia liked cute things? It made sense when he looked at Gilbird, but with Prussia's reaction with him – did that mean that Prussia found _him_ cute?!

"Mattie, you listening?" America's voice broke him from his embarrassing thoughts, "There's something really important I need to tell you." Matthew snapped to immediate attention when he noticed how nervous Alfred looked, which was very uncharacteristic for him. It instantly made Canada nervous in return.

America took in a deep breath, looking very serious as he took the direct approach, "Mattie – what would you say if I told you that I _like_ you?!"

The silence that followed was deafening and awkward, but Canada broke it with a nervous laugh, obviously not believing America.

"I would say that is a very bad joke, Alfred......"

* * *

Well....... Canada lost. In men's hockey. To the USA. I really do hope that you enjoy the chapter as I go sulk in the corner...... though your reviews would certainly be consoling T^T


	31. R is for Russia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

Translations: Здесь = Russian for 'here'

водка = Russian for 'vodka'

Немного = Russian for 'little'

* * *

_I like you– _

_Stop joking_

America felt numb. Canada felt numb. Both North American countries simply stood there staring at each other, both just completely numb, "Alfred.... please, stop joking. This isn't funny," Canada stated, pretty much hyperventilating at this point. He couldn't take those bright blue eyes staring right into his very soul, "I can't take this."

"Mattie," America tried to smile off Canada's negative reaction, though he failed miserably. He licked his dry lips, wishing that his heart wasn't pounding so madly, "I'm.... I-I'm not joking. I could never joke about something like this," America was sweating heavily, having never felt this nervous before, "I swear it – I _like_ you." And Canada did the only thing that he could think of.

He fled.

America felt his heart break just a little.

* * *

"America?" England's prominent British accent came from behind him, sounding a bit hesitant, "Alfred, are you quite all right?" England blinked his brilliant green eyes, wondering why America was currently drowning himself in alcohol, looking rather miserable, "Alfred?" He asked again, a bit concerned when America didn't answer him, "Alfred?!"

"What is it, England?" America finally answered, though he didn't bother to look up from his drink, "I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry." Alfred hid his face his hands, and England almost fell down in shock as America actually apologised. To _him_.

Hell must be freezing over.

"America – what's wrong?" England asked in a firm tone, helping himself to a seat right beside America, ignoring Alfred's slight glare, "And don't bother hiding it from me. I'll find out eventually." Arthur stated, giving Alfred that firm stare; the stare that he gave America when he was a colony.

America sighed, looking very small compared to his usual confident self. He couldn't do this by himself – but, he couldn't blame Canada for his reaction. He would probably react the same way if he had been ignored for the majority of his life as a country, "England," America blinked, surprised when he felt determination rising up in him, like a blinding sun, "England, I need your help."

Screw hell – the _world _was ending.

"W-what?!" England actually did fall down in shock, "America, are you actually asking me for _help_? _Willingly_?!" Arthur looked like he was about to have a heart attack, not even noticing when America's depression seemed to just evaporate. He also didn't notice when Alfred started to laugh at him for his reaction, "Are you sure you're all right?" England asked suspiciously, wondering what America would ever need _his _help with.

"England," America looked his bright confident self once again, bouncing back from his dark place, "I need your help." He repeated, looking England straight in the eye.

"I _like_ Canada, Matthew Williams. And I need your help to get Mattie to realise this."

* * *

This was a dream. No, a _nightmare –_ and he wasn't waking up from it.

"Kumajirou," Canada moaned, squeezing his bear for comfort as he felt his eyes sting with tears for what seemed like the millionth time that minute, "I don't understand!" The Canadian sighed with depression, not even noticing when Kumajirou tapped his large paw against his cheek, "Why is Alfred doing this to me?!"

"He likes you." Kumajirou said simply, causing Canada to drop him in shock. The polar bear blinked with confusion, though he simply climbed up into Canada's lap to snuggle.

Matthew sighed, clutching Kumajirou as he slept and stood up, wincing as his headache pounded. He needed a drink, _anything _to allow him to forget his recent encounter with America.

Hell, he would even take Russia right now.

* * *

And it was Russia who he got.

"Comrade-_Matvey _~ what are you doing here?" Russia startled him, causing Canada to almost slip off of the chair he was sitting at, "Is it not too early for you to drink?" The Russian asked, though completely contradicted himself as he took out his own flask of vodka.

"S-shut up," Canada sniffled, taking a long sip from his beer, "What do you care? You drink all the time." Matthew huffed, ignoring the fact that Ivan was now sitting beside him – much too close for comfort, though he didn't notice because he was too busy sulking.

He couldn't forget how America's face crumbled when he had chosen to run–

Russia smiled, his icy eyes lighting up deviously as he realised just how vulnerable Canada was. Without America around to interfere, it should be easy for him to get Canada _One-With-Russia_, "Comrade-_Matvey _~ what is the matter?" Ivan asked carefully, offering his vodka to the sullen Canadian.

Canada quickly snatched the vodka from Russia, despite not even liking the Russian Water, "Alfred. I don't know what's wrong with him," Canada stated, looking rather neutral all of the sudden, "He's been acting all weird lately. I just don't know." Matthew said, completely frustrated.

"Comrade-_Matvey _~ let us play a small game of hockey, then," Ivan suddenly said, ignoring the fact that Matthew looked a little drunk, "Just for warm-up for the game, da?"

Canada blinked and wobbled a little on his seat, "Fine," The Canadian downed the rest of the vodka, not noticing Russia's smirk, "Just a little warm-up."

* * *

"Matthew is naturally quiet; he doesn't like extravagant things. However," England sighed, running his hands through his thick hair, "The simple fact is that Matthew has been neglected. He isn't used to idea of having affections of _that_ sort for anyone. You may have to go slow." England explained patiently, and America was surprisingly intent on listening.

Alfred sighed with a bit of frustration, "I don't know _how _to go slow," The American admitted, "I just sorta thought that he would jump into my arms, you know?" America scratched the back of his head when England raised a thick brow, "I didn't think he would run away."

"I have a lot to teach you, don't I?"

* * *

It was more of floor hockey then anything.

"Is that all you got?" Canada called out, easily blocking the halfhearted shot from Russia, using a makeshift net from materials they had found in one of the storage rooms. Matthew watched warily as Ivan simply grinned, taking a long drink from his flask as he lazily handled the puck, "This isn't much of warm-up, you know?" The Canadian grumbled, feeling a bit brave because of the alcohol in his system, "Hey, save some for me." Matthew called out, still unable to forget his earlier encounter with Alfred like he so desperately wanted to. Vodka would probably help with that....

"Здесь, little _Matvey_ ~!" Russia sang, easily handing over the flask with the Russian Water. He giggled childishly when Canada eagerly snatched the flask, downing the contents quickly. Ivan smirked, seeing that Matthew would be that much more vulnerable the more drunk he got – which was pretty apparent as Canada swayed on his feet a little, looking dazed and confused, "Comrade-_Matvey _~ I am all out of водка. I must get some more!" Ivan stated, watching Matthew nod a bit and took his time to fetch the alcohol.

The more time he took, the longer the alcohol would stay in Canada's system – and making him more drunk and vulnerable.

Canada moaned, feeling a bit hot as he sat on a seat while he waited for Russia to get the vodka. He huffed, blowing his unruly hair out of his face as it annoyed him. It irritated him even more when the hair stayed in his face and the Canadian frowned and fished in his pocket for a particular item, pinning his hair back with the little red maple pin that Poland had forced on him. Why he had kept it was simply beyond him, though it was cute.

He flipped out the black book lazily, seeing his chance now that Russia was gone.

_Nation # 31 __Russia_ (Ivan Braginski) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Russian loves his vodka) – _It is really apparent that Russia can hold his vodka_. Uggh – I am not fond of that Russian-brute at all, though I have bedded him at one point in the past. Russia may also like hockey as well – though not as much as _mon petit Matthieu_! Still, I cannot help but wonder if _Matthieu _has slept with that Russian-brute..... and I still wonder if Russia uses that pipe for certain things I would rather not think about....

Canada squeaked, shoving the book back into his pocket as he desperately tried to get that last image out of his head. He sighed, wondering why France would even think he had a relationship with Russia when Russian frightened him most of the time. Russia was simply at his house a lot because of their shared love of hockey and vice-versa.

"I am back, Comrade-_Matvey_ ~!" Russia called out, holding a rather large bottle of vodka. The Canadian dazedly watched as Ivan slapped the bottle into his hands, looking childishly eager, "You may have the first drink, da?" Ivan sat down, apparently forgetting about the hockey temporarily as he watched the Canadian took a big swig of the liquid.

Canada blinked a bit confusedly when Russia suddenly leaned over him, gripping his hockey stick tightly with that frightening grin on his pale face, "Немного _Matvey ~ _I believe that I have not shown you how to use that 'new' way to use a hockey stick!" Ivan purred, and Matthew blinked dazedly again when Russia flipped that _doujinshi _from his pocket, "I wish to show you right now."

Matthew wasn't exactly sure what was happening when Ivan seemed to suddenly rip off his baggy hoodie with a simple flick on his wrist and now was holding the hem of his jeans with that frightening eager look in his icy eyes, "It might hurt at first, but you would get used to it soon, da?" Russia grinned, bringing the pants down slowly and lightly positioning the stick upwards.

Canada still looked confused and drunk, but didn't protest at Russia's action as he swayed heavily, on the verge of passing out from all the alcohol he had consumed earlier.

Just as Russia was about to rip his jeans away, America burst through the door with a wide and bright grin on his face, though it was quickly wiped away when he noticed what was going on, "You Commie-bastard!" Alfred roared in rage, over to his younger brother's side in an instant, ripping the drunken Canadian from Ivan, "What the fuck were you doing?!?"

"Ahh ~ just teaching Comrade-_Matvey _a new way to use a hockey stick," Russia said innocently, though he sounded anything but, "_Matvey _didn't mind, did he?"

Canada slurred a bit, not making much sense when America simply let him lean against his side. Alfred gave Russia a glare that could rival the _Cold War_, "This isn't over, I'll get you for this." America promised dangerously, though Russia didn't seem at all frightened.

"Tell Comrade-_Matvey _that I look 'forward' to our hockey game." Russia said with a grin, allowing himself out of the room when he realised his chance to strike was gone with America around.

"Mattie, you okay?!" America blinked, concerned when Canada simply mumbled something incoherently under his breath, "Well, anyways!" Alfred suddenly grinned, ignoring the fact that Matthew would not probably comprehend him because he was so drunk, "I'll prove to you that I _like_ you for real. You'll see that this isn't a joke!" The American patted the Canadian's blond hair, which, for some reason, was pinned back by a cute little maple pin.

Canada simply slumped against America in response, muttering something that Alfred didn't hear.

"How could you possibly like someone like _me_?"

* * *

Later that night, Russia wasn't amused to find animal waste on his bed sheets, courtesy of a certain polar bear.

And looking up from his post of Canada's bedside and away from the television, America grinned heroically while giving Kumajirou a high-five.

* * *

Most. Epic. Game. EVER........ Canada won. In men's hockey. Against the USA. HELL YEAH!! Though good job to the Americans, I nearly had a heart attack watching that game. America – most medals overall. Canada – most gold medals ever won at a single Olympic Winter Games.... North American bros kick ass!!

Still, reviews would be ever so lovely XD!


	32. S is for Sealand

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

* * *

"_Do something that is romantic, but quiet all the same."_

America hummed under his breath, following England's advice while he kept his eye on the cooking food. He grinned brightly, unable to keep the excitement from exploding on his face. Canada would definitely appreciate this because he was absolutely sure that pancakes and maple syrup were Matthew's favourite food.

And honestly, what could be more romantic than heart-shaped pancakes and a love note written in maple syrup?

_'Nothing, that's what!' _America smiled, though hamburgers shaped in hearts with ketchup-written love notes might just beat pancakes. Okay, that was way off tangent now..... _'Crap – they're burning!' _Alfred panicked, flipping the pancakes from the pan in order to salvage them.

The American bit his lip, a bit downfallen when he noticed that the pancakes were no longer heart-shaped and they were burnt, _'Nothing some maple syrup can't fix!' _Alfred drizzled the flavouring onto the food, writing words, and making extra sure that it was the real stuff – not the fake 'crap' that Canada complained about.

Despite not turning out how he exactly wanted it to – Canada just had to realise that he, America, _liked_ him....

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Canada moaned, wincing as his head pounded painfully. He blinked as a large, yet soft, paw lightly tapped his cheek, "Kumajirou?" He murmured, turning his head over to see his polar bear companion. The Canadian tried to smile, though he instantly froze when he noticed the figure sitting near the bed, "Alfred...."

"Mattie ~! You're finally up!" America grinned brightly, turning his attention away from the television to look at his northern brother, "That's great ~ I even made you breakfast!" The American snatched the plate of pancakes to shove them into Canada's face, who seemed to pale at his very presence.

"I...." Matthew gasped out, his keen eyes easily catching the detailed message written in maple syrup onto of the slightly burnt pancakes. He felt dizzy; sick; dazed, and confused.

No – no, this _wasn't _happening to him; affections of _this_ sort just weren't possible for someone like him, and he had grown used to the idea of being alone. This was shattering his ideas and Canada did the only thing he could think of in that exact moment.

He lashed out.

"America! Stop this, _now_! I don't care if this is some prank or whatever. It's just some freak phase that you are going. So, just _stop _this and leave me the hell alone!!" The Canadian snapped angrily, unable to look at America's stunned face as he abruptly leapt from the bed to flee from the room, knocking over the pancakes in the process.

America simply stared, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The ruined pancakes were the furthest thing from his mind as he replayed Canada's words over and over again in his mind.

America. _America. __America_–

Canada had called him 'America', something that he had never done unless it was necessary. It was always 'Alfred'..... and America punched the wall as the message of _I LOVE YOU_ was licked up by Kumajirou....

Perhaps Canada was more mentally damaged from the 'neglect' than he and England first thought....

* * *

_'Damn you, Alfred!' _Canada raged mentally, stomping down the hall as he desperately tried to calm his anger, though he failed miserably, _'This little 'game' of yours isn't funny!' _The Canadian felt like screaming out loud, though he knew that would only draw attention to himself – something that he certainly didn't want right now.

Matthew sighed, not knowing what to do as he paced mindlessly, "_Matthias_?" A voice sounded from behind him, causing him to jump in shock at the unexpected call. He swung around, blinking his blue-violet eyes when he noticed it was Finland. Tino's head was tilted to the side as the Nordic stared at him with slight concern, "Is there something wrong?" The Finn asked quietly, "You don't look so well."

Canada frantically tried to keep up his normal calm composure, though much to his shock, he completely broke down, "It's America!" The normally shy Canadian spat with hostility, shocking Finland with his spiteful tone, "He's playing some stupid mind-game with me!!"

Finland, though slightly surprised with Canada's outburst, stayed calm, "What did America do to you?" Tino asked carefully, violet eyes keenly catching the almost wild-like look in Canada's eyes, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Canada swallowed dryly, "He.... he s-said.... said that h-he _lov_–" Matthew abruptly cut himself off, almost to the point of hyperventilating as he stared at nothing, "It's just not possible." Canada finally shook his unruly hair, his lips sealed in a firm line as he looked directly at Finland. Tino was completely taken back by the Canadian's next question.

"Do you think that _'love'_ exists among our 'kind'?"

Finland was stunned into silence for a moment, and Canada seemed to take that reaction to heart. Matthew gave a tight painful smile at his silence; blue-violet eyes seemed to dim at his lack of an answer, "Thank you, Finland." Canada said quietly, moving to pass the Finn. Matthew blinked when Tino unexpectedly grabbed his arm in a firm grip in order to stop him.

"I do," Finland breathed, "I do think 'it' exists," Tino stated quietly, growing silent as he thought of Sweden, "'It' isn't just for normal humans. We can feel 'it', too." The Finn said firmly, giving Canada a friendly pat on the arm along with a bright smile, though he didn't say anymore as he passed Canada down the hall, allowing Matthew to wallow in his own dark thoughts.

France had abandoned him.

England had ignored him.

But, America had.... had–

* * *

_Nation # 32 (but not really) __Sealand_ (Peter Kirkland) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Sealander wants to be recognised as a nation) – _Sealand will most certainly respond to you if you 'recognise' him as an independent nation. _Hmmph ~ neither Sweden nor _L'Angleterre_ will allow me near Sealand. However, I am fine with that as Sealand acts like a little brat, so very unlike _mon _adorable _Matthieu _when he was _mon _colony ~!

Canada sighed, shutting the book as he tried to distract himself from his earlier thoughts, _'Where would Sealand be?' _The Canadian thought, sluggishly moving from one to the next in order to search for the micro-nation. It took a while, but Matthew finally found Sealand sitting near Latvia in one of the rooms; the latter was shaking and trembling horribly while Sealand was trying to comfort the Baltic nation.

"Latvia! Sealand!" Canada called out, causing Latvia to shake even more, "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, kneeling down, "Finland is looking for you." He lied as he directed his attention to Sealand.

Peter blinked, "Raivis is hiding from Russia, whose looking for him," Sealand stated, blinking again as he tried to remember who this nation was. He looked kinda familiar as he had once tried to get into one of those _G8 _meetings disguised as him, but the name just slipped him, "When I become a big empire, I'll stomp on Russia (and Jerk-England, too!)" Sealand passionately declared, and Canada could not help but smile at Peter's childish excitement. He just wished he could have felt the same right now....

He decided to play Sealand's game, "Alright, then," Canada said suddenly, causing Sealand and Latvia to look at him curiously, "I, Matthew Williams, recognise you, Peter Kirkland, as an independent nation." He worded carefully, knowing it wouldn't have any kind of effect (not like it would if he had used 'Canada' and 'Sealand' instead), though Sealand, being young, probably wouldn't know the difference.

Sealand blinked stupidly for a moment, and then exploded into a bright smile that lit up his childish face, "Really, really?! Are you serious?!" Peter asked excitedly, not even waiting for Matthew's answer as Raivis stopped his trembling long enough to gape at Canada, "Whoo ~ just wait until Jerk-England hears about this!!" Peter cheered, snickering as he thought of how funny England's expression would be after hearing about this. Sealand looked gratefully at the older nation, finally realising something, "Umm, who are you again?" The micro-nation asked sheepishly, though Canada wasn't offended.

"I'm Canada." Matthew stated, watching with quiet bemusement as Sealand blinked in wonder.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now, I disguised myself as you once!" Peter said innocently, and Matthew sighed – remembering that particular meeting rather clearly because he had been stuck under Russia.

Latvia sighed, just comprehending Canada's words. It was nice, yet slightly cruel at the same time as Canada hadn't really, officially, recognised his friend as a true nation. It was only words, but Peter seemed so happy that Raivis couldn't bring himself to say anything at the moment.

"You're one of Jerk-England's, too?!" Sealand asked in amazement as Canada nodded and smiled politely, "It sucks, doesn't it? Growing under Jerk-England's care?" Peter asked casually, and even though Canada stayed silent, a dark part of him couldn't help but agree, "But luckily, Papa-Sweden and Mama-Finland are taking care of me now!"

Canada smiled, indulging the child micro-nation as he talked rapidly, seemingly without any breath, "And I even get to take care of Hanatamago sometimes! Hey, don't you have a pet, too? That polar bear? Where is he?" Peter asked, and Matthew was about to answer when the door abruptly slammed open, startlingly them all.

Sealand jumped, Lativa started to shake, and Canada blinked as they all half-expected Russia to appear menacingly, though all three were surprised to see America, who looked very serious as he stared directly at Canada while holding a gossip magazine.

Canada paled, feeling his breath constrict in his throat at the sight of America, though Alfred didn't seem to notice his reaction at first as he stalked up to the trembling Canadian, "Mattie – I've finally realised why!" America declared, confusing everyone else in the room.

Both Sealand and Latvia were then ignored as America gave a hard stare towards his brother nation, "Mattie, you're a nation! You can't be doing this. Hasn't England and France warned you about this?!" Alfred waved the gossip magazine around, confusing Matthew even more. The Canadian opened his mouth to say something, though America didn't allow him the chance, "Mattie, I know this is all so sudden, but I really, really mean it!" The blond American quietly said, "I know she's hot and popular all right now, but is she really better than _me_?!"

Canada blinked, forgetting his dark emotions for a moment as he tried to understand what the hell America was trying to say to him, "Alfred, what....?" He stumbled, shrinking back slightly as America gripped his shoulders hard in order to look at him in the face.

"She's a _human_!" Alfred shook Matthew slightly, being careful not to hurt him, "You can't be doing this!!"

"Alfred! What are you talking about?!" Canada finally asked, blinking when America shoved the gossip magazine in his face, mumbling something about _'France had found the article and told England, who told me.'_

Canada glanced down at the article as Sealand and Latvia blinked, forgotten in the background.

"Mattie – you don't have to _reject _me just because you're secretly dating _Lady_ _Gaga!!!_"

"What the hell, Alfred?!"

* * *

Well, if any of you haven't heard, there is a rumour going around that _Lady Gaga _is dating some dude named Matthew Williams. When I heard this, I instantly thought _Canada_! Oh, Hetalia – WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!? XD


	33. S is also for Seychelles

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada (France x Canada)_

Rated: T

Translations: Sesel – fanon name for Seychelles

_S'il vous plaît_ = French for 'please'

* * *

"_Mattie – you don't have to reject me just because you are secretly dating __Lady__Gaga__!"_

"Alfred, you can't be serious," Canada said flatly, staring at America like he was the densest thing on Earth, "I _really _hope that you aren't serious. This has got to be a joke, right?" Canada gave America a blank look, seeing that Alfred's face was deadly serious.

"I mean, if you _really _have to date her and whatever, that's fine! But, you could also go out with me, and just leave her for the sidelines and stuff!" America expressed, giving Canada a slightly hopeful look that he would take him up on his offer, "We would have fun – I mean it! C'mon, we're probably the best partner countries in the world, so it kinda makes sense, right?" Alfred was growing a bit concerned when Matthew simply gave him that blank stare; it was unnerving him by now.

"I'm not dating _Lady Gaga –_ there must be hundreds of other _Matthew Williams _out there, I'm not the only one with that name!" Canada said quietly, stepping back from America while his face distorted into something of confusion.

America shook his head sadly, "Date her and it'll be a _Bad Romance_!" Alfred snickered and Canada blanched at the cheesy pun, "She's just playing _Love Games _with you, but I'll love you forever!"

Matthew wanted to strangle Alfred for bringing up that 'taboo' word up again – but, instead, he simply gave America a hardened stare, flying past him and dodging America's attempts to catch him, "Nooo ~ Mattie, I only want you to _'ride my disco stick'!_ You can't 'play' with anyone else!" America cried out dramatically, running quickly after the distraught northern nation.

Meanwhile, Latvia and Sealand were left wondering who the hell _Lady Gaga _was.

* * *

Canada sighed, slowing down when he saw that he had lost America. The Canadian frowned, almost feeling sick with all the conflicted feelings he was experiencing. He simply didn't understand what America was trying to do....

Alfred F. Jones, America had supposedly just confessed his 'love' for him, Matthew Williams, Canada.

Canada, however, simply didn't believe in 'romantic' love – despite Finland's words.

It just was the way it was and it had been the way he thought since he had been a small colony. He had always been at a loss when it came to 'romantic' love; it was just a foreign concept to him. Oh, he was sure that he may have 'loved' France in 'that' way at one point when he was mere colony, but France's actions – having many careless flings with both nations and humans and his abandonment of him to England – caused him to think otherwise.

England's actions also didn't help, stating that the British 'rarely demonstrated their emotions' and how England had ignored him steadily sealed the deal for him.

That 'romantic' love just didn't exist.

Oh, he believed in lust and and 'platonic' love – he knew they existed because he loved America and England and France in a familiar way, but America was now tearing down his beliefs and he didn't want that.

America said he _loved_ him, but Canada didn't believe him, _'It's probably only lust,' _Matthew thought with a dark frown, resisting the urge to just punch the wall, _'It's just some passing desire for him.' _The Canadian knew that sex could exist without love and Alfred, like France, probably just wanted him for some quick lay.

Matthew sighed, not paying attention to where he was going as a million thoughts raced across his mind. He needed advice on what to do and he knew that England and France wouldn't be any help to him. The blond looked up as another thought hit him, and he raced down the hall towards the cafe.

China was the oldest of nation, so he probably had some good ideas on what to do.

* * *

"What the fuck do I do?!" America swore, pacing the floor restlessly as England looked at him with a bit of surprise, "Mattie – he.... he just doesn't believe me!" America held his head in his hands as he looked a bit lost, "He doesn't think that I _lov_–!" England blinked his green eyes as America swiftly drew his head up and suddenly gave him a very dark glare, "It was you, wasn't it?!" Alfred abruptly accused, not allowing England to even comprehend his words, "You and that damn Frenchie!! I know it – Mattie is probably screwed up in the head when it comes to this stuff!"

"What?!" England growled, looking annoyed, though America interrupted him once again.

"Yeah, yeah – that's gotta be it! France is a nympho and you're just asexual! It's no wonder Mattie doesn't know what to do!" Alfred gave himself a light smack on the head as he finally realised what Canada's negative response was all about, "I've gotta fix him!" America passionately declared, running out on England and leaving the Briton spluttering.

"I'm _not_ asexual!"

* * *

Canada decided it was a bad idea to ask China for advice at that particular moment as he watched South Korea came up behind the Chinese-man, who just so happened to holding his cute _Kitty-chan _plushie, and groped him, "Hey, Yao-_hyung_ ~ can I touch your _pussy_?!"

China seethed at the suggestive remark and Canada blanched from his distant spot, quickly turning around when Yao started to curse up a storm in Chinese, directing it to the snickering Yong Soo.

The Canadian then decided to open the black book to distract himself from his confusing thoughts, walking back down the hall.

_Nation # 33 __Seychelles _(Sesel) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Seychellois is obsessed with fish) – _Sesel always has that strange fish with her_. Oohh ~ the horror that _ma cheri _is obsessed with fish! I completely blame _L'Angleterre_ for that! The _bâtard _took her away from me and then proceeded to ignore her, just like _mon adorable Matthieu_! Sesel somehow ended up with that strange obsession, just as _Matthieu _has that bizarre habit of spacing out and staring at nothing for long periods of time! I blame _L'Angleterre_....

Canada shoved the book back into his pocket, knowing that he spaced out a lot because he had made it a habit of ignoring England during his English lessons when he had first come under Arthur's care. It must have just carried over to his adult life without him realising it.

Matthew travelled down the route that would lead him back to the room where Kenya had been in, knowing that the African nations liked to hang out there. He hesitated at the door, and opened it a moment later, quietly walking in to see if Seychelles was there.

Kenya was there, speaking with Cameroon and Canada had to vaguely wonder why there had been no page on Cameroon when a small force slammed into his stomach, "_Matthieu _~ have you found your polar bear for me yet?" Seychelles asked, giving his stomach a tight squeeze before letting go, batting her lashes innocently while Canada blushed deeply.

"Err – no," Matthew admitted, having forgotten that promise, "I don't know where he is right now," The Canadian sighed, though glanced down at the small island nation, who was holding a small fish. Matthew vaguely wondered how that fish was still alive out of the water, but didn't question it. After all, Kumajirou could talk and normal polar bears couldn't do that, "I'll find him for you later, all right?" He smiled at Sesel, who beamed back while coyly playing with her pigtails.

Canada then felt a sudden sorrow for Seychelles, who was in a somewhat similar situation as him. She was largely ignored during world meetings and was hardly even known by the nations outside of Africa, _'Francis probably slept with her and then just pushed her away!' _Matthew thought with another dark frown, unsure why he was suddenly having such hostile thoughts towards the European-French nation.

"_Matthieu _~ can we go find your polar bear?" Seychelles asked him with an attractive smile and Canada blushed slightly as she latched onto his arm, "_S'il vous plaît_?"

"_O-oui,_" Matthew stuttered slightly, looking away with embarrassment as Sesel pressed up against his side, and he finally noticed that her pretty dress was slightly see-through, "Kumajirou should be in my room." He muttered, blinking when Seychelles looked up at him with a questioning face.

Her question caused him to freeze, "Do you know why _Papa_-France doesn't visit me anymore?" Seychelles asked quietly, nervously tugging on her pigtails as she waited for an answer, "After that one night..." She left off suggestively, and Matthew swallowed nothing.

_'So, I was right,' _Canada thought a bit sadly, seeing how damn fickle France was. He had just slept with Seychelles and then tossed her aside – would that ever happen to _him _if he finally gave in to France's advances? _'But, I remember Francis saying to me that he only had three loves: Jeanne d'Arc, England, and me....' _Matthew wasn't sure if he even believed that anymore.

"I don't know." He sighed, shrugging when Seychelles seemed to just slump down in a depressed-like manner.

"Does he still visit you?" She asked after a moment of silence, looking up at him with wide brown eyes, watching carefully as Canada looked away uncomfortably after he nodded. There was another hushed minute, "Has anyone ever told you that you resemble France a lot?" Sesel said hesitantly, and everything suddenly clicked for Matthew.

Oh, wonderful – first, he was mistaken as America almost all the time, and now he was a potential replacement for France.

Canada wanted to go home and bundle under his blankets and cuddle with Kumajirou – he didn't want to deal with any of this anymore.

"Mattie!" A loud voice interrupted them, causing Canada and Seychelles to stop. The blond Canadian looked desperately for a way to escape, though he couldn't run as Seychelles still had his arm in her tight grip, "Mattie – there you are!" America rounded the corner, looking slightly out of breath. His brow raised at the sight of Seychelles and then he frowned, not liking the scene of closeness, "And who are you?" He asked, almost coldly, not able to recognise the girl nation.

Seychelles flinched back and sighed, "_Matthieu –_ I will come to see your polar bear later, okay?" She said with a small and constrained smile, "_Adieu_!" The small female nation gave a wave of farewell while walking back to the room in an almost depressed-like manner.

"Alfred." Canada nodded in a somewhat unemotionally way, not sure what to do.

"Mattie," America said seriously, looking sympathetic and sorrowfully towards his northern counterpart. He took a step forward and continued as Canada took an equal number of steps backwards, stopping stiffly when he hit the wall behind him. Alfred trapped him there with his arms, not allowing Matthew to escape before he could say what he wanted, "I know what you're thinking. I know this is all so sudden for you, but I really do _like_ you!" America said, and Canada looked like a wild and trapped animal, desperate to bolt away.

America pushed forward, touching his nose against Canada's, easily stopping the Canadian's slight struggles, "I know you're scared and frightened and confused– and I know that England and France probably fucked you up in the head when it comes to this stuff, but you have to believe me! I would never try to trick you or lie to you or hurt you!" America stopped to see Canada's reaction, which was for the Canadian to simply slouch forward in a defeated-like form; his unruly hair hid his blue-violet eyes from view, but Alfred could still see his face.

Slow tears were slipping down Canada's cheeks and America finally realised that Matthew was crying silently, looking lost and confused and distraught and perplexed. America, in a moment of desperation, leaned in forward just as Canada lifted his head to tell him off.

Fireworks burst behind America's eyes as he meant Canada's lips in a very hesitant and soft kiss....

* * *

Ahh ~ aren't cliffhangers fun? :D


	34. S can be for Spain, too

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Capitano _= Italian for 'Captain'

_Quien _= Spanish for 'Who'

_Mi tesoro _= Spainish for 'My treasure'

* * *

_Why was Canada just standing there, not reacting – completely despondent?_

America had never felt like this before, never had the fireworks erupt behind his eyes before. He shut his eyes tighter, pressing himself closer, and increased the pressure between them. But, why wasn't Canada doing anything?

America had expected punches, pushes, kicks, slaps, smacks, _anything –_ hell, even _biting_ was welcome at this point. Yet, Matthew was not doing a _bloody _thing. Yes, he even thought the word 'bloody'...

"Mattie!" Alfred gasped, forcibly pulling himself away from Matthew, finding himself a bit frightened at Canada's lack of response. The Canadian was staring wide-eyed at nothing; the pretty indigo colour of his eyes was shimmering, "Mattie, I.... I'm _sorry_!" America inhaled sharply as Canada simply stared at him, not really comprehending what had happened, "I didn't mean to do that!"

"You even taste like hamburgers," Canada's dry voice broke the tense silence and America blinked, feeling like he would collapse in relief because Matthew didn't sound too angry, "If... if you really just need – _sex_, _that_ – I'm sure that France would welcome you with open arms." Matthew looked away, wiping away the dried tear tracks.

"No, no!!" America almost shouted, though he forcibly lowered his voice, "I want you, only you. Nobody else is good enough anymore. It's just _you_." Alfred nervously licked his dry lips, vaguely wondering if Matthew had ever even slept with anyone before.

He didn't ask.

And Canada really needed to get away and just _think_.

"Alfred – do you.... really mean this?" Canada asked hesitantly, almost taken back by how quickly and how forcibly America nodded, "I don't know what to think anymore. Please, just let me go and think about this?" Matthew asked in a blank tone, and it worried Alfred – though, he nodded again anyway.

"I really do mean this," Alfred called out, biting his lip when he swore he could feel his heart crack even more when he glanced to Matthew's face, seeing how confused and torn up his northern counterpart really was, "I want only you."

Damn England and Damn France.

"Thanks, Alfred." Canada mumbled, walking past the American and briefly touching his lips, unsure why his heart was beating so quickly....

* * *

Italy was known for being romantic and lovey-dovey and whatnot, right?

He would normally ask France, but the situation was just too messed up, and Canada knew that Francis would probably only screw the situation up even more.

"_Matteo_ ~!" North Italy glanced up, surprised to see Canada standing there in the doorway, slumping against the wall. South Italy blinked, looking up when Feliciano was distracted from the cooking, and was also a bit taken back by how depressed Canada looked, "Is something wrong?" Italy asked worriedly, not that dense that he wouldn't see how sad the Canadian seemed.

"What do you do when someone confesses their love for you?!?" Canada abruptly blurted out, but then quickly covered his mouth in mortification, feeling the embarrassment crawl up his face, _'And what do you do when you never believed in said 'love'?' _Matthew thought bitterly, though didn't voice his last thought out loud.

Lovino blinked, surprised at the question, though Feliciano was more than happy to answer, "You confess back and give them a big hug ~!" Italy smiled warmly, looking excited, "_Matteo _~ did someone confess their love to you?!" Romano simply rolled his eyes, looking a bit sullen at Veneciano's enthusiastic response, "Was it Big Brother France?"

"No, America," Canada murmured, surprising both Italians with the answer, "I – can I ask a favour?" He swallowed, waiting for either Italy's consent. Northern Italy happily nodded, always eager to help other nations when it came to _amore_, "Can you watch America for me? And then tell me what you really think what he actually feels?" The blond Canadian knew it was a huge favour to ask, but he was desperate.

"_Sì _~ I will be happy to help!" Feliciano blissfully saluted, and Lovino could only roll his eyes once again, "_Fratello _~ can you watch the pasta while I go and get a disguise?" Italy looked passionate as Romano sighed and nodded, "I will watch _Alfredo _for you and report back, _Capitano_!"

Canada blinked, watching as Italy eagerly left the room and leaving him alone with Southern Italy. Matthew shifted nervously, wondering what Feliciano was going to do, "Veneciano won't do anything too stupid," Romano spoke up, sounding a bit bored as he watched the pasta boil, "At least, I don't think he will." The southern Italian added, not exactly comforting the Canadian.

Matthew sighed, nodded, and then sat down, pulling out the book to relieve his nervousness while trying to ignore Lovino's curious looks.

_Nation # 34 __Spain_ (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Spaniard is completely infatuated with South Italy) – _Anything to do with Italy Romano will instantly catch Antonio's attention_. I will never know why Antonio was and is so fixated on South Italy, but I suppose it could be similar to my attachment to _Matthieu_ ~! Antonio talks about Romano so often that it almost becomes annoying, but I wonder, do I speak so often of _Matthieu_? Also, Antonio is obsessed with cute things as much as Gilbert is....

Canada blinked, slightly surprised, but not at the same time. He sighed, shoving the book away, though he didn't notice Romano's subtle looks. He had to admit that he was slightly envious of South Italy – Romano had been given all the love and affection in the world by Spain, yet he didn't appreciate it. Of course, Canada had the same treatment when he was France's colony, but Francis had been fickle at the same time. Spain never wavered in his desire for South Italy and he was, to some degree, jealous of that.

Matthew glanced up, opening his mouth to ask Lovino a question, though almost fell off his chair from shock when the door abruptly slammed open – revealing the very nation he was about to ask about, "Lovi ~ I was looking everywhere for you!!" Spain smiled brightly, his green eyes lit up with passion as he moved forward to hug South Italy.

"Don't touch me, bastard!" Lovino muttered, struggling noticeably when Spain embraced him tightly, "We don't have to spend every fucking minute together!" The Italian cursed, rolling his own green eyes when Antonio pulled back with a pout.

"You are being so uncute, _mi tesoro_!" Spain grinned, laughing when he noticed the red flush on Romano's slightly tanned cheeks, "Where is Feliciano ~?" He asked, completely unaware of Canada's presence due to his sudden invisibility effect.

"Away from you, bastard!" Lovino spat, tugging himself away from the Spaniard's grip. He turned to Canada, looking sullen once again, "Aren't you being rude?" Romano smirked, tilting his head toward the Canadian, "Shouldn't you say hello?"

Spain blinked, repeating his action when he finally noticed that there was another nation in the room, "_América _~ I didn't notice you!" Antonio said, astonished because America was never quiet.

"Tch," Lovino rolled his eyes again, "This is Canada, idiot," The Italian mumbled, annoyed when Spain looked clueless while uttering _'Quien?'_, "You know, that French-bastard's former colony?"

Canada shrunk back from Spain, unsure because Spain was just so affectionate with everyone, though in the past, that had excluded South America, "_Sí _~ I remember now! You are Francis' _tesoro_!" Antonio smiled brightly, causing Matthew to blush noticeably when the Spaniard came up real close to him, "Lovi ~ why can't you be cute like Canada?" Spain pouted again, looking back at South Italy while ruffling Canada's golden locks.

Matthew spluttered at the attention, unsure how to handle it, "Francis used to take you to Europe a lot when you were a colony to see Gilbert and I, _sí_?" Spain asked, squinting his bright eyes to recall those times, "I remember that you so _cuuuute_ ~!" Spain said, a bit dreamily while a red flush stained his tanned cheeks.

"Fuck – you're creeping Canada out with your pedoness!!" Romano snapped, kicking Spain in the back of the knees to get the Spanish nation away from Canada, though Antonio didn't seem too hurt by the attack. Spain pouted again, though kept his distance away from the blond Canadian, "The poor kid had probably been molested by France a million times already..." He muttered.

"Since Francis talks so fondly about you ~ you should come out with us, or take a _siesta _with us~!" Spain kindly invited and Canada nodded, still blushing from how forward Antonio had been. Though, he hadn't really even spoken to Spain, he had liked to observe how Spain treated South Italy – and trying to ignore the bubbling jealousy that Lovino had what he had craved, but took it for granted – to see if that 'love' really existed.

And he still wasn't completely sure yet.

"_Merci_, Spain." Canada mumbled, indigo eyes widened when Spain suddenly hugged him, singing something about _'how damn cute he was~!' _

"Stupid bastard!" Romano spat, wrestling Spain from Canada, rolling his eyes when Matthew sat there, stunned at the affection, "Just go, he will only get worse from here." Lovino mouthed to him, distracting Spain as Canada slowly walked to the door, turning around once.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Matthew shyly smiled, earning a bright grin from Antonio and an annoyed sigh from Lovino.

Canada wandered through the hall, thinking back to Spain's and Romano's current situation. He didn't know, but he wanted to know. Did Romano even return Spain's overwhelming affections....?

"Hey, I told you – leave me alone!"

Canada blinked indigo eyes, looking up when he heard America's voice loudly through the hall. Matthew stood deathly still, watching with wide eyes when Alfred suddenly turned the corner, looking a bit panicked and frantic – though, the American didn't seem to notice him at first, "Listen, I already have someone!"

Canada stood flat against the wall, not wanting to be noticed for once so he could see what exactly was going on. His eyes widened even more when he noticed the second figure turn the corner. He could see it was Italy – though the European nation was currently dressed in female's clothing while wearing a rather realistic auburn wig, effectively disguising himself as a really pretty girl.

And America, being oblivious as he could be, didn't seem to notice that it was North Italy.

"But I've always wanted to kiss a _big_, _strong_, _handsome_ American!" Italy said in a high-pitched tone, sounding like a girl as he twirled the ponytail that his wig was held in, "Please!?" Feliciano pleaded, "I'm here as an Italian tourist!"

"I have someone already! I told you, I only want to kiss _him_!" America protested, looking a bit frightened when Italy stalked him.

Canada let out a noise from the back of his throat, and both nations snapped their attention towards him, hearing the small noise, "Mattie~!!" America looked at him like he was his saviour, "Mattie ~ tell this chick I only want you!!" Alfred practically flew over to him to hide behind him while wrapping his arms around his waist, shivering ever-so-slightly as he stared at the disguised Italy.

Canada flustered, shifting nervously when Italy winked at him, coyly twirling the ponytail while mouthing something over to him.

_"He loves you. He doesn't want to waver at all."_

"Alfred." Canada sighed, turning around to face his American brother. Matthew blinked, feeling his face grow hot when he noticed Alfred's pleading blue eyes. Italy smiled, seeing that his job was part-done as he slipped away, unnoticed. It was always lovely to help other nations out with their _amore _problems!

"Mattie ~ you got rid of her! You're the best!" America grinned brightly, wrapping him in a tight and warm hug while Canada stiffened and flushed against the American, "Man ~ I want you so bad!"

Was the concept of romantic love so hard to believe?

Canada still didn't know......

* * *

1). I'm finally past one-thousand reviews! Thank you so much!!

2.) Please, go vote on my new poll!

3.) Does anyone have any links to any AmeriCana or FrUK doujins for _Mediafire_? Any links would be greatly appreciated!!


	35. S may be for Sweden as well

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Not sure how I missed this, but a few chapters back, I got FANART!:

http:// kadoku. deviantart. com/ art/ I-m-NOT-dating-Lady-Gaga-157197688

* * *

Canada knew that Austria wasn't amused from the moment he burst into the room, just by that displeased look in his deep violet eyes. The blond nation opened his mouth to say something, though he was completely taken back when Austria glared at him; eyes flashing rather dangerously.

"Canada! When I say that you must practise everyday, I am not kidding around!" Austria wouldn't even allow Canada a moment to comprehend his words, "If you are not serious about learning to play the piano, then I will not waste my time teaching you!" The Austrian scoffed, ignoring Hungary's sigh and Canada's stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry!" Canada apologised easily, though his anxiety didn't go down one notch, "I know that I have been skipping lessons," Matthew winced when Roderich looked sharply at him for admitting it, "But, I do have a good reason!" He whimpered, watching Austria's brow raise higher with every word he muttered.

"And what might that be?" Austria asked in irritation, tapping a foot impatiently. He had thought that Canada would be different from America, but it looked like he was wrong. The strict Austrian blinked when Hungary suddenly giggled, seemingly catching something that he didn't, "What is it, Elizabeta?" He asked warily, not liking how Hungary's deviant green eyes glinted.

"Oh ~ Roderich-Darling, didn't you hear?" Hungary smiled sweetly at Canada, who had stiffened at her look, "America has proclaimed his love for dear Canada!" Elizabeta wasn't too surprised when Matthew squeaked and spluttered, though Roderich looked completely astonished.

"H-h-how do you know that?!" Canada managed to get out, sure that America had kept his confession a secret. The last thing he needed was America skipping around, shouting his love for Canada for the whole world to hear it.

"I have my sources," Hungary shook her head with pity, not exactly mentioning that it was rather obvious to any nation that actually looked, "So? How did you respond?" The Hungarian squealed, fidgeting as she thought of many scenarios of that yummy boy-love called _yaoi_ between America and Canada.

Austria coughed uncomfortably and Canada was too mortified to answer properly, "Tell me, did America sweep you off your feet like Roderich did for me?" Elizabeta sighed contently, thinking of how romantic it was.

"Elizabeta!" Austria coughed even louder, embarrassed by his girlfriend's mentions of him, "That is private." He muttered, flushing even more when Hungary merely giggled and swung her arms around his neck.

Canada watched with wide indigo eyes, amazed by the pure amount of affection and love that Hungary had in her pretty eyes, and it was all directed to Austria, "Why?" The Hungarian pouted, cooing at Austria's embarrassment, "These young nations need an example!" Elizabeta smirked, pressing a small kiss on Roderich's lips. She simply pressed herself closer when the Austrian faltered at the affection.

Canada was still mesmerised by the affection shared between the two nations, though he slowly backed out when things started to get a little too _affectionate_. He all but bolted out of there when the straps of Hungary's dress slid down her shoulders (Austria seemed to have forgotten his presence all together by that point).

The Canadian was confused, almost entranced by that affection shared between Austria and Hungary (then again, they _had _been married), it almost seemed surreal to him.

Matthew blinked dazedly, aimlessly wandering down the hall as he failed to look where exactly he was going. He bumped into something harshly, falling to the ground, "Ouch..." Canada muttered, rubbing the side where he had hit, and glanced up to see what exactly he had run into. He tensed, seeing those rather frightening aquamarine eyes staring down at him, "O-oh.... Sweden....!" Matthew stuttered, a bit intimidated by Sweden's stance, "I'm sorry!"

Sweden had that cool expression as he always did, "S'ok'y," He grunted, "Y'u 'll r'ght?" The tall Nordic easily pulled Canada to his feet, not bothered by the boy's hesitation and stutters.

"O-oh, I'm fine!" Canada nervously waved it off, and though he got along fine with Sweden, it didn't make him any less intimidating, "Are you looking for something?" The blond Canadian asked quietly, wondering why Berwald would be wandering down the hallways.

Sweden nodded, "My w'fe and _Peder_," The Swede watched Canada intently, well aware of how nervous the young nation was. Canada had always acted that way around him, timid and quiet like a mouse. The only exception was when they were on the ice, which wasn't as often as he would have liked, "And H'n'tam'go." He added, not sure where his dog was either.

"Ummm.... I'll help you find them, if you need help, that is!" Canada fidgeted nervously, seeing that Sweden was staring intently at him, "I saw Finland not too long ago." He muttered, watching as Sweden nodded at him.

"M'thias w's l'king for y'u e'rlier. W'nted to go dr'nk'ng w'th Pruss'a." Berwald said as they resumed their walk down the hallway; Matthew trailing behind anxiously.

"Again?" Canada muttered, though Sweden heard him and the corners of his lips upturned ever-so-slightly, not that Canada even noticed, "Could you possibly tell Denmark that I'll go next time? I'm not in the mood tonight." Matthew muttered pathetically, sighing.

Sweden nodded silently, knowing how overbearing Denmark could be, especially to a shy nation like Canada. The two Arctic nations walked to a room where Canada pointed to, remembering that he had last saw Finland around this particular area. Berwald glanced up at the door, knowing exactly what room this was, "In h're?" He asked and Canada absently nodded.

The tall Swede pushed the door opened, not too surprised to see what was in the room. Canada blinked indigo eyes and gasped, looking around with wonder, "I-I've never seen this before!" He stammered, observing with amazement.

"Oh!" A quiet voice sounded through the room, "Berwald! I didn't think you would come here again so soon!" Finland glanced up from what he was looking at; surprise clearly written in his violet eyes, "And _Matthias_, too?" Tino tilted his head a bit, looking a bit worriedly at Canada as he remembered the desperate mood the North American nation had been in the last time he had seen him.

"D-did... did you make this?" Canada gasped, carefully going up to the beautifully-crafted furniture, running his fingers over the wood carefully. He could count that there were enough chairs for each nation that was a member of the _United Nations_, along with a large conference table.

"Y's," Sweden shrugged, not seeing the big deal about making the much-needed new chairs and table for the world conferences. After all, it was his hobby, "It is 'lm'st f'nish'd."

"Berwald has been working on this for the past year," Finland said proudly, giving a fond look towards Sweden, "I've just been helping him with the finishing touches." Tino smiled at the awed Matthew, pleased on Berwald's behalf.

"Your work is beautiful," Canada murmured, not looking back at Sweden as his cheeks burned for admitting that. It really shouldn't be a big surprise, though, since _IKEA _was Swedish, "When will it be finished?" He asked curiously.

"S'on," The Swede shrugged, not too interested in the current conversation. He walked up to Finland as soon as Canada glanced back to admire his work, looking down at the shorter Nordic, "H've y'u seen _Peder_?" He asked his 'wife', not reacting externally when Tino simply sighed.

"I'm not sure what happened, but _Peder _is running around thinking that he has been recognised as a real nation," Finland blinked when Sweden raised a brow, "I asked him who recognised him, but he said he couldn't remember who." The Finn shook his blond head.

Canada, who had been secretly listening in, slumped from his tensed position, a bit depressed that Sealand had forgotten him so easily, though it wasn't too surprising, Sealand was a child, after all. The Canadian blinked, seeing that Sweden and Finland were currently distracted by each other, and took this as the perfect opportunity to look in the black book.

_Nation # 35 Sweden_ (Berwald Oxenstierna) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Swede is, underneath that cold exterior, 'hot' for Finland) – _Anything to do with Sweden's 'wife' will get his attention. _I have never seduced Sweden, though I have tried. He simply did not respond to my flawless attempts ~! Hmmph, it annoys me that Sweden and _Matthieu _get along surprisingly well, especially when it comes to that brute sport of hockey. I still do not see why _Matthieu _likes that sport.... Oh, and Sweden also has a hobby of building furniture.

Canada quickly hid the book, seeing that Sweden and Finland were now looking at him, "You haven't seen _Peder_, have you?" Finland asked quietly, a bit worried for the micro-nation that Sweden had adopted, "He has been causing a lot of trouble lately."

Canada shook his head negatively, watching as Sweden put a comforting arm around the shorter Nordic, "H's 'round s'mewh're," Berwald stated simply, "I'll g' f'nd him, d'n't w'nt to m'ke my w'fe w'rry." Th Swede stated, not all phased when Finland blushed horribly.

"Please, don't call me that!" Finland muttered, deeply embarrassed that Sweden still referred to him as his 'wife', especially when it was in front of another nation. Tino was well aware of Matthew's gaze intently trained on them, though he wasn't sure why Canada seemed so interested in their closeness.

Sweden didn't respond with a vocal answer, though he did bring in Finland closer to him. He didn't really care that Canada was there to witness his small affections, though he could see that it was making the North American rather uncomfortable.

Matthew could barely manage to get himself to blink, scared that he might miss a second of the scene. He was mesmerised by the obvious attachment between the two Nordic nations, enthralled that Sweden and Finland seemed to really care about each other.

Almost even _loved_ each other.

Just like Austria and Hungary.

Canada could feel the heat creep up on his face, and breathed in deeply to try and get rid of the sudden dizziness that seemed to envelop him. He licked his dry lips, his heart beating rapidly, "_Matthias –_ are you all right?" Finland asked in concern, snapping Canada out of his daze.

"Oh," Canada snapped his head up, widening his indigo eyes, "I-I have to go," He murmured, "I would help you find Sealand, but I need to go do something," He said firmly, not able to meet Sweden's and Finland's eyes, "I'll see you two at the hockey game." He added, running out the room and leaving the two Nordics behind.

Finland simply blinked, wondering what that was about while Sweden's lips upturned at the corners once again, not saying a word.

"Alfred!" Canada gasped out, watching as America quickly turned around, his bright blue eyes widening at the sight of his panting form.

"Mattie! What's up?" America grinned, immediately brightening up at the sight of his northern brother, "Come to confess back to me?" He joked, though he was half serious as he stared at Canada.

Matthew fidgeted, gritting his teeth harshly as he run his fingers through his unruly blond hair in a nervous-like fashion. The Canadian could feel the sweat drip down, his heart beat too quickly, the butterflies in his stomach. His next words stunned America.

"Alfred, I want to go out on a date with you!"

America, at the very least, deserved a chance....

* * *

1.) Thanks for the doujin links!! Anyone have a Belarus x Russia or Russia x Ukraine lying around?

2.) D'awww, review count went down.... :(

3.) Well, I finally typed up the rest of the story.... so, it might get updated even quicker now (but, simple fanfiction mathematics – more reviews = quick updates)


	36. S is likewise for Switzerland

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

The silence, on Canada's part, was very awkward.

Matthew fidgeted nervously, not knowing what to say or do. He looked everywhere but America's face, deeply regretting inviting Alfred out on a date.

America seemed to notice this, "Mattie," Alfred's tone was amused, catching Matthew's attention, "You just need to relax. You don't need to act any different than you normally do." America grinned cheerfully, trying to encourage Canada to calm down and just enjoy their lunch date.

"But," Canada sighed, squeezing Kumajirou tighter. The bear let out a low comforting rumble, but it didn't help him in the least, "T-this..." He finished lamely, looking around at the small cafe that he and Australia had frequented a few times to avoid eye-contact with America.

"Just think of this as a normal outing, then," America didn't think that Canada would be this shy, but it wasn't too surprising. After all, the nation had been raised by both England and France; who both had completely opposite ideas when it came to expressing affection. It was no wonder that Matthew was confused, "But, you still have to kiss me when the date is done!" America quickly added, grinning cheekily at Canada's horribly blushing face.

The blond Canadian mumbled something, "What? I didn't hear that." America raised a brow, watching with amusement as Matthew struggled to say what he wanted.

"I've only ever kissed one other nation before." He quietly confessed, noting that America suddenly looked a bit serious. Alfred frowned, seemingly sipping his soft drink calmly.

"Who was it?" He asked in a falsely casual voice, trying to look a bit disinterested, though failing horribly, "It wasn't France, was it?" He asked in some horror, "Or Holland? Was it Prussia!?" Alfred's voice grew a bit demanding as he started to list a few other nations off.

"No, it was Katyusha," Canada muttered, wanting nothing more than to hide under a rock, "We've only done it a few times." He added shyly, regretting bringing up the conversation.

America sighed, seeing it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Ukraine was okay, even if she was that Commie-bastard's sister, "Well, whatever. As long as you don't sleep with France and them, I'm good." He waved off, not noticing how Canada suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"What does it matter if I sleep with France? Haven't you?" He asked, somewhat coldly. Alfred blinked, obviously taken back by his hard tone.

"It matters because I like you," America said seriously, "I only slept with France once as a payback for helping me with my Revolution. And I didn't expect anything else." He added, "But, all of your friends just want to get into your pants and then dump you. You need new ones." He said flatly, still a bit oblivious to Canada's rising anger.

"And what do you think I've been trying to do?!" Canada snapped, "But, you keep interfering with that!" Matthew sipped his own drink angrily, trying to cool down to salvage their pathetic date.

"Whoah," America held his arms up in surrender, "Don't tase me, Bro!" The blond American snickered at Canada's cute pouty face, almost cooing and wanting to pinch his cheeks.

"Look, _Bruder_! It is America and Canada!" A new quiet voice interrupted their silence and both North Americans' glanced up to see Liechtenstein and Switzerland. The small female nation ran up to them eagerly; her green eyes looking at Kuamjirou fiercely while Switzerland trailed behind with disinterest.

"Hello, Liechtenstein," Canada greeted politely, while America squinted at the girl, almost looking a bit clueless as to what nation she was exactly. It wasn't too surprising to the Canadian, as Liechtenstein wasn't one of the more well-known nations, "_Bonjour_, Switzerland." He switched to French for Vash, who simply nodded at the greeting.

"And where the hell is Liechtenstein?" America grumbled, trying to picture it on a map, but failing miserably. Geography had never been his best subject and he shrugged as he lost interest.

"Can I touch your bear?" Lilli pleaded and Matthew smiled as he handed over Kumajirou over to her. The polar bear sulked, not liking to be in the mysterious nation's hands as she petted him softly.

"I've heard that you have a pretty good shot," Switzerland casually butted in and America and Canada immediately knew what he was talking about when he was gesturing to the gun strapped to his back, "I want to see it." Vash said firmly and without argument.

America blinked, surprised, "I thought that you didn't like guns, Mattie!" Alfred was well aware of how good of a sniper his northern counterpart was, but he wasn't too amused as Switzerland and Liechtenstein were ruining his date with Canada.

"Just because I have gun control doesn't mean I don't know how to use a gun," Canada mumbled, blinking indigo eyes when Switzerland suddenly grabbed his arm, "You want to see it right now?!"

"There's a target range not too far from here," Switzerland stated, quickly glaring to America, "Stay here and watch Lilli for me," He ordered, fingers threateningly going for his gun when America looked ready to protest, "We won't take too long, Lilli." Vash's voice was considerably softer as he spoke to his adopted sister.

"Okay, _Bruder_!" Liechtenstein was still eagerly petting Kumajirou, now sitting on Camada's seat while America looked grumpily away; head resting on his hands as he glared at nothing, watching as Switzerland dragged Canada away. He glanced at Lilli and sighed, choosing to stay silent.

Damn, why did his first date with Canada have to be ruined by that gun-toting Swiss?

* * *

_Nation # 36 Switzerland_ (Vash Zwingli) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Swiss has some sort of gun fetish) – _Switzerland does not go anywhere without his rifle with him._ I have never seduced Switzerland either because he will not allow me near him and I do not feel like getting shot by trying. With his gun fetish, I would not be surprised to find out if Switzerland is into BDSM. Hmmph ~ I wonder if _Matthieu _would ever be willing to try it...

Canada slammed the book back into his pocket, his face going red as he watched Switzerland finish loading his gun with the ammo and wishing that he didn't take the chance to read the black book while Vash was distracted, "Are you ready, Canada?" Switzerland asked in a no-nonsense tone, handing him the rifle as he stood off to the side.

Canada held the gun familiarly, knowing exactly how to handle it because he loved to hunt and he had been one of the best snipers during _WWII_, "I'm ready." He murmured, adjusting the eye and ear protection as he aimed at the target that was rather far away. Switzerland stayed absolutely silent, watching intently as the Canadian took his first shot.

Vash nodded knowingly as Matthew easily hit the centre of the target board, having a feeling that the Arctic nation wouldn't miss, "So, it is true," Switzerland said, watching as Canada took each shot with precise accuracy, "You are a good shot." Vash confirmed, though he also could have hit each target just as easily.

"One of my own does have the longest shot-kill record," Canada stated shyly, putting the gun and the protection down, "And I do enjoy hunting." He added quietly and Switzerland acknowledged that.

"This is an easy target range. We will go on a tougher one on another time," The Swiss nation stated, watching Canada with emerald eyes to see if he would disagree. The European was content to say nothing when Matthew simply went along with the idea, looking a little bright, "I should get back to Lilli now. Who knows what America is saying to her." Vash rolled his eyes, somewhat regretting to leave his precious sister with the American.

"Alfred isn't too bad," Canada smiled a bit, defending his brother, "And Kumajirou is there to protect Liechtenstein if need be." He added, laughing shyly when Switzerland merely grumbled under his breath the whole back to the cafe, practically running back to the specific table that held the two nations.

"So, are you actually _with _Switzerland or whatever?" America asked Liechtenstein, though his whole posture shouted of his disinterest of the conversation, "I mean, you can't be as young as you look." Alfred yawned, oblivious to Lilli's embarrassment and her pink-stained face.

"Bastard-American!" Switzerland growled, slipping the rifle off his shoulder and aiming it for America's arm. Matthew blinked, not reacting fast enough as Vash actually shot Alfred in the arm. America yelped at the sudden pain that shot through his body and Liechtenstein gasped, completely ignoring America as she looked happily at her brother.

Luckily, the cafe, being at this time of day, was rather isolated and bare, but Canada ignored his surroundings as he ran to America, looking extremely concerned, "Alfred, are you okay?!" He asked as he looked at America, who was slumped a bit against his chair with a slightly pained face.

"Mattie!" America gasped dramatically, milking the wound for all its worth. Of course, since he was the strongest nation on Earth, a little gun shot wound was nothing more than a little sting, but Canada looked so cute with that concerned face of his! "No, I need you to kiss me all better!" The American sang, leaning up to steal a quick peck from Matthew's lips.

"Alfred!" Canada squeaked, pulling back mortified that America had been taking advantage of him like that, "I thought that you were really hurt!" He huffed, frowning as Alfred snickered at him.

"But, I am ~ Mattie! You need to take care of me now!" Alfred smiled cheerfully, despite just being shot in the arm, "C'mon, let's get away from Switzerland and Liechtenstein," He muttered, glaring back at Vash when he noticed that the Swiss nation was glaring at him, "You owe me some Swiss chocolate for that, dude!" Alfred mumbled, holding the wound to stop the bleeding.

"You were corrupting Lilli's innocence!" Switzerland snapped, rolling his green eyes, ignoring America's fuming as he turned to Canada, "I'll see you soon. Be prepared for a much tougher range." He said, watching as Liechtenstein gave back Kumajirou to Canada with a bright smile and a light blush on her face.

"Thank you, Canada!" Lilli smiled as she left the cafe area with Switzerland, leaving America and Canada alone with each other once again. Kuamjirou licked his cheek encouragingly, noticing that Matthew looked a little nervous once again.

"Why were you talking about sex with Liechtenstein?" Canada asked with exasperation, blinking his indigo eyes when America suddenly put his arm around his shoulder; his normally bright face was slightly seductive.

"Do _you _want to talk about sex?" America snickered at Canada's mortified face, "Sleep with me." Alfred asked, though he already knew Matthew's answer.

"A-Alfred!" Canada twitched, ripping a bit of fabric from his favourite red hoodie to use as temporary bandages for Alfred's wounded arm, "You owe me a new hoodie." He mumbled, trying to change the topic, though without success.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy you a new one," America waved off quickly, "Mattie, have you ever slept with anyone?" He asked, wanting to know if his precious brother was a virgin.

Canada sighed, knowing that America wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't answer now, "A few times, with a girl." He practically whispered, not saying it was Ukraine because he knew that America would say something about her being that 'Commie-bastard's' sister.

America smirked, seeing this as his chance to tease Canada, "So, tell me, who topped? You or _Lady Gaga_?" He snickered uncontrollably, watching as Matthew's face turned that adorable red.

"_Alfred_!!!!"

* * *

Ep. 53 – Prussia + Canada, in the same episode = BEST EPISODE EVER! XD, anyways I noticed that Moldova and TRNC (Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus) have been add to the character list. I don't remember ever seeing them in a strip or a sketch, so does anyone know if they have official characters?


	37. T is for Taiwan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: Mei = Fanon name for Taiwan (short for Meimei, which means 'little sister' in Chinese)

* * *

Belgium, to put it lightly, was _pissed_.

_'So,' _Belgium furrowed her brows, watching America and Canada from a little chocolate shop across the street from the cafe. She had approached closer, not liking what she had heard when the North Americans' were having their little conversation, _'Matthieu doesn't count my kiss?' _The Belgian girl frowned, hearing that Canada 'only' ever kissed Ukraine.

Of course, her kiss had been completely one-sided, but that didn't mean it shouldn't count!

_'It's time that France learns about this!'_

* * *

"Ah ~ what can I do for you, _Belgique_?" France's smooth voice caressed her ears, but Belgium was in no mood for any French seduction (well, maybe she was, but of a more _Canadian _variety), "It has been a while since I have seen you last." France purred, eyeing Belgium with no shame.

Belgium cleared her throat, "Francis – I thought that you would like to know that _Matthieu _and _L'Amérique_ are getting rather.... _cozy _with each other." Bella stated, resisting the urge to smirk because she knew that France should be able to stop America and Canada getting any closer than they were. France was very slick and cunning when he really wanted to be, especially when it came to romance and seduction.

Though, much to her surprise, France didn't seem so concerned, "_Matthieu _is simply feeling the 'urge.' I see no reason to be so anxious," Francis stated, pretty much knowing everything about Canada's sex life, "_Matthieu _has no desire for a long-term commitment ~ except when he is ready for _moi_! I did raise him to love _moi _the most!"

Belgium felt her eye twitch, seeing that France was a _little _too confident, "They went on a date," The Belgian nation drawled, "An actual date," She repeated, smiling now that France snapped to attention, "So, do something about it." She watched France frown deeply, looking thoughtful.

"_Matthieu _will be easy to convince as he does not want a long-term relationship, but _L'Amérique_.... if he is serious...." France mumbled to himself, brightening up when an idea hit him. Belgium blinked and watched as Francis confidently left the room, seemingly to go through with his plan.

All Belgium could do was sit back and watch the results.

* * *

"No."

"_S'il vous plaît_?"

"Piss off! I already said no, you Frog!"

"Just talk to him! They are simply not right for each other!"

"Fuck you! Alfred seems perfectly happy!"

"..... If you do not, then I will cut you off."

"...."

"...."

America's happiness or his sex life? The choice was rather easy.

"Done."

* * *

Canada sighed, not knowing what to think after his little outing with America. He slumped against the wall, confused on what to do next. Yes, he accepted America's offer and gave him a chance – but, that didn't mean it instantly changed his mind about relationships. Maybe it was just him, as Austria and Hungary and Sweden and Finland all seemed happy, but with his history of being traded off and forgotten; it was hard to just simply forget all the pain and hurt and betrayal.

"I'll go to China. He's the oldest and should know what to do," Canada muttered to himself, hoping that South Korea wasn't with China because he wanted to conversation to be serious, "Do you think that China will be able to help, Kumajirou?" He asked the polar bear, but only received a _'who?' _in return.

"Come on, China will probably be in the cafe." Matthew said quietly, picking up Kuamjirou and knowing that Yao would more than likely be there because China simply liked to eat. The Canadian hummed to himself, looking at peace externally while a war waged inside him internally.

Was America really serious? He had said so numerous times, but Canada just couldn't be sure.

_'Stop thinking about it! Just forget it for now!' _Canada thought harshly, shaking his head lightly and hoping that he wouldn't run into America anytime soon. He sighed, quickly making his way to the cafe and hoping that China would be there so he could ask for advice from the wiser nation (he knew that China did have experience because of his former relationship with Russia). The blond Canadian opened the door to the cafe; his indigo eyes anxiously looking at the designated Asian table and slumping down in disappointment when he noticed that China wasn't there.

Only Hong Kong and Taiwan were sitting at the table, and Canada noticed with a bit of surprise that Hong Kong's normally stoic expression seemed to be slightly relaxed and even light as he listened to Taiwan speak excitedly about whatever topic she was talking about. Matthew swallowed, nervously and slowly approached the table and stopping Taiwan in her one-sided conversation as she blinked prettily up at him.

"Matthew." Hong Kong nodded politely, acknowledging him as Canada smiled at him shyly; sitting down when Hong Kong invited him to do so. Taiwan blinked her chocolatey eyes, mentally wondering who the mysterious nation was, but not asking out loud because that was rather rude. She watched as the nation, who was now giving her brother a greeting, and couldn't help but scrunch her nose after her keen observation.

While the mysterious nation was rather pretty (even though he looked almost identical to America, who had more rugged good looks), his fashion sense was simply _horrible_. His clothes did not fit his body shape in the least and actually hid his body with their bagginess. Mei wasn't against loose clothing, as long as it flattered, then it was fine.

And being forward as she was (at least, about fashion), Taiwan couldn't help but speak up, "Is that what you really wear out?" She asked incredulously, though she felt a bit bad afterward when the nation blinked at her and Hong Kong sharpened his expression just a bit, "I mean," She quickly added, "It's not very flattering, is it?" She casually tried to say, though the country simply smiled shyly at her and didn't look too offended.

"I know," Canada admitted, knowing that France was always giving him fashion advice and Poland had previously stated that his fashion choices weren't very good. However, he simply liked his comfortable clothing and wasn't too motivated to change his style soon, "But, it's fine." He shrugged, making Taiwan narrow her eyes ever-so-slightly.

"It isn't!" Taiwan argued immediately, still unsure who this nation was, "You cannot be so careless about your fashion sense!" Mei quickly glared when Matthew looked like he was about to say something, shutting him up instantly. Hong Kong resisted the urge to just roll his eyes, seeing that Taiwan looked like she was about to have a fit about Canada's clothing choices.

"I cannot sit here with you if you look like that," Taiwan suddenly sniffed, standing up and grabbing Canada by his arm and dragging him out of his seat, "Come with me. I will find you some better clothing than those." The girl glanced with contempt at his clothes, and dragged the startled Canadian out of the cafe.

And Hong Kong was left sitting there, wondering what would happen to Canada as he calmly sipped his tea with an impassive expression.

* * *

_Nation # 37 (but not really) Taiwan_ (Wang Mei) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Taiwanese-girl has a love for fashion) – _Taiwan always seems to be on top in fashion, especially in Asia_. I have never seduced Taiwan because neither China nor Vietnam will let me anywhere near her. Hmmph ~ I could show the girl the time of her life! Since Taiwan is always so fashionable, maybe I could enlist her help to improve _Matthieu's _horrible fashionable taste?

Canada sighed, putting the book away and waiting nervously as Taiwan dug through her packed suitcase (which happened to be overflowing with clothing), and tried to find something suitable for him. He really didn't want to change from his comfy clothes and Kumajirou didn't look too pleased that he was in the girl nation's room when he could be eating.

"Put this on," Taiwan finally said, coming out with a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt, "They are Thailand's, but I don't think he'll mind too much." Mei shrugged, and eagerly looked to Matthew for him to change out of his wardrobe disaster.

"But...." Canada weakly argued, sighing when Taiwan glared at him for talking and not changing, "I like my clothes." He muttered, blushing and changing his clothes when Taiwan gave him privacy to do so when she turned around. He put them, unconsciously tugging at the collar of the dress shirt and feeling too uncomfortable (as he did normally when dressed in a suit). He stood still, a bit anxious and nervously waited for Taiwan's approval.

Mei keenly observed the Canadian, looking him down from head-to-toe as she appraised Matthew in her mind, "Not bad," She admitted, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder, "But, you could do better. Red is your colour, isn't it?" She asked, remembering that his horrid hoodie had been red.

"Yes," Canada said softly, finding the new clothes a bit troublesome. None of the clothing articles held any red, but Taiwan seemed content in her current job. He smiled awkwardly as Taiwan beamed at him brightly, obviously happy that she could help another nation with their sense of style, "Thank you." He said, berating himself mentally because he should have already known that Mei was a fashionista, judging by her own clothes of matching pink and white.

Taiwan twirled her long skirt, blinking her chocolatey eyes when she finally realised something, "Oh! What's your name again?" She batted her lashes, trying to pass it off and trying to sound all casual about it. Matthew stared at her in slight shock; disbelief spread through him because Taiwan was helping him with his fashion sense without even knowing who he was!

"..... I'm Canada."

* * *

America blinked, watching from his own spot at the cafe as Taiwan (_Taiwan, of all nations!_) dragged his northern brother from the room. He frowned, a bit of jealousy building up when Canada barely even resisted her and Hong Kong did nothing, but just let them go.

He was about to get up when a firm hand landed on his shoulder, and pushing down to make him sit down again. The American scowled, quickly glaring up at the person who had stopped him from going after his brother, "What?" He snapped, seeing that it was England – though, his expression seemed a tad more serious than usually.

"Alfred, we need to talk." England said sternly, his bushy eyebrows furrowed and his stare fixated on America. Alfred swallowed nothing, unsure of why he was a bit nervous over Arthur's rigid expression.

"What about?" America tried to say it carelessly and without concern, though his usual smile lost its luster as England kept on staring at him with that same facial expression, "Just get on with it!" America flared, getting a bit fed up with England's staring.

England sighed to himself, rubbing at his temple as if to ward off a headache. What France had said to him earlier actually made sense, as much as he loathed to admit it. And besides, his sex life would get cut by a lot if he didn't go through with this. And England usually craved France's fabulous sex because most of the time it was angry and rough (and everybody knew that angry!sex is the best sex out there).

"America– I forbid you from seeing Canada like _that_ anymore."

* * *

Well, spring break is over for me, so updates will be slower all around. And please go vote on my poll if you haven't already (it's important for the sequel to this story, which is getting near the end!)


	38. T is also for Thailand

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Pee Chai = _Thai for 'Big Brother' (I think so)

_Gege _= Chinese (Mandarin) for 'Big Brother'

* * *

America was not amused as England stared at him neutrally.

"Did I hear that right?" America sounded annoyed as he casually picked at his ear, "Are you telling me what I can and can't do?" He asked, staring England down, though the Brit did not waver. He, instead, simply nodded and stood his ground.

Alfred smirked, "Heh," He snickered, bright eyes darkening, "Do you remember the last time you tried to tell me what to do?" The American hummed, and England now looked a bit unnerved, "I had a fun little tea party and then came a nice little revolution," America frowned heavily, angry that England would even dare to tell him to stay away from Canada, "What do you think I'll do now?"

England was prepared for this, "Matthew is better off alone," Arthur argued, "As you had said, Matthew is 'messed up in the head' when it comes to love. What makes you think that you can fix that?" The Brit proceeded cautiously, knowing that this was a sore subject, "He will only end up hurting you, even if it is entirely unintentional."

"And who's fault do you think that is?!" America roared, "Mattie doesn't deserve to be alone for the rest of his existence! Not when I'm there...." Alfred trailed off, glaring at Arthur, "I don't care what you say or do, nothing will stop me because Canada needs someone to fix him. And I'm going to do that!" America gave England one impressive glare and was about to walk off when England grabbed his arm to stop him, "What....!?" America snarled, a bit angry, though he stopped when he saw England's solemn gaze.

Neither of the nations noticed the red pair of glinting eyes behind the corner....

* * *

"Who?" Taiwan blinked confusedly, and Canada simply sighed, though he wasn't too upset, "But, I have noticed that you sit with Yao-_gege _a lot now," Mei timidly stated, shuffling a bit, "Do you like him?" She asked curiously, batting her lashes in an attempt to look more innocent.

Canada was taken back and his mouth hung open for a few moments and he blushed and struggled to bring himself back together, "N-no! What gave you that idea?!" He stuttered a bit, and then soured when he thought of his situation with America. He still didn't know what to think...

Taiwan shrugged and both nations jumped when the door to the room was abruptly thrown open; another nation stomped into the room, "Mei, have you taken my clothing once again – ana?!" The Asian did not sound amused and Canada took a few hesitant steps backward. Taiwan blinked, and seemed slightly surprised.

"_Pee Chai_," Taiwan began, speaking in Thai for a moment, looking a bit cautious because she knew that this was slightly out of character for this nation, ".... Canada needed to borrow clothes and yours were the only ones that would fit him." She batted her lashes again and Thailand, who usually had that casual smile on his face, turned his eyes to Canada.

"Why?" He asked, a bit annoyed that Taiwan would just take his clothes without his consent.

"Because I spilled food on them," Taiwan butt in before Canada could even speak, "Should we go eat together?" Mei suggested, knowing that Thailand was in a bad mood for the past few weeks because of the current political struggles in his country, "And you shouldn't take out your aggression on us! I mean, look at my government! My parliament gets into fights, like, everyday!" Taiwan could not help but add in and that didn't help the situation any better.

Canada saw Thailand tense at Taiwan's words and quickly stood in before the Thai-man could get any angrier, "I'm sorry! If you need your clothes, then I'll take them off and give them to you now!" He apologised and Thailand looked at him for a moment, before deflating slightly.

"I am sorry – ana," Thailand sighed, putting on an apologetic grin, "Political unrest – I'm sure you know how it is." The Asian nation rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner and Canada nodded solemnly, knowing exactly how it felt because of that business with Québec and the separatists.

"Now, then – we should go have some Pad Thai to make you feel better!" Taiwan eagerly said, glad to see her brother back to his usual self, "And you should come too, Canada." Mei invited kindly.

"I'm always up for it – ana," Thailand brightened, his smile widening, "My Pad Thai is the best!" He boasted to Canada, who smiled shyly at him and accepted the invitation because Asian food was usually very good.

Thailand seemed kind enough and Canada just needed to forget about _America _for the moment....

* * *

_Nation # 38 Thailand_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Thai loves Pad Thai) – _The food will always cheer up Thailand_. Ahh ~ my relations with Thailand have been so.... _interesting _the past few centuries. Thailand has always managed to resist me and my perfect charm. He was never amused with me for taking Vietnam as a colony either.... I am not too fond of Thailand's food, but I must say that it is much better than _Matthieu's _poutine.... so many calories!!

Matthew pouted as he shut the book and hid it from Taiwan's view and was firm in his mind that poutine was awesome, no matter how many calories it held!

Canada and Taiwan sat in the kitchen as Thailand prepared his national dish, looking far better than he did not too long ago, "So, is it Hong Kong that you like?" Taiwan asked casually and Canada almost fell off his chair at her rather forward question, "I mean, you talk to him the most when you visit Yao-_gege_." Mei added quickly.

Thailand snickered at Canada's intense blush, "Yes, Vietnam and I noticed that as well. He actually seems fond of you, though it is kind of hard to tell – ana." The nation teased as he checked on his food and waited for the Canadian's answer.

"We get along because we were both England's colonies at one point," Canada quietly stated in an embarrassed tone, "He's nice to me." Matthew shrugged, looking away from either nation's stare.

Taiwan pouted at the answer and Canada looked a bit clueless at her reaction. Thailand smirked at Mei's action, "Don't mind her – ana. You know girls are when it comes to the one that they lik–" And Taiwan quickly cut off Thailand before he could say anymore.

"And what about you and Vietnam?!" Mei deflected, her cheeks painted pink as she darted her eyes away and grew annoyed when Thailand simply snickered again and Canada eyes grew understanding.

"What about it – ana? We are not talking about me," Thailand smiled wider when the food was ready and quickly threw each serving on a plate, "And what about you, Canada? You better tell Mei that you like someone else other than Hong Kong, or she will maim you – ana." Thailand joked, putting the Pad Thai in front of the blond nation and sitting beside him.

Taiwan glared and Canada tensed, stuffing the food in his mouth so he couldn't answer. His indigo eyes widened when he realised just how spicy the food was and his mouth burned in response, "Easy, there." Thailand patted Canada on the back in a friendly way, smiling at the Canadian's eagerness to eat his food.

"Well?" Taiwan demanded, taking dainty bites of her food while Thailand took eager swallows of his national dish, "Do you like Hong Kong?!"

"N-no, not like that," Canada mumbled, his cheeks burning red, "A-America...." His voice was so low that neither Taiwan nor Thailand could hear him anymore, "T-this is really good!" Matthew was quick to compliment, anxious to change the topic, even if the food was very spicy.

"Thank you – ana," Thailand's cheery face was genuine, "And you can keep those clothes if you want." The Asian casually waved off and Canada smiled at him shyly, seeing how friendly he was.

"Do you like Vietnam?" He asked hesitantly, unsure if he was crossing any lines by asking something so personal. Matthew simply desired to see and observe other nations in relationships because maybe he was just wrong about them.

"Ahh ~ Vietnam," Thailand grinned, not really answering, though his eyes brightened behind his glasses, "So, how do you like my Pad Thai – ana?" The nation easily switched topics and neither seemed to really notice.

"It's very good," Canada's answer was certain as he smiled shyly, "I'll make you some pancakes sometime in return." Matthew said quietly, watching as Thailand's eyebrows raised.

"Oh, that's right. Canada is famous for maple syrup – ana," Thailand stated with fact, and Canada beamed with happiness that the Thai nation would know such a thing, "Yes – I think I would enjoy that."

Taiwan stayed quiet, not sure she wanted to be noticed because of the potential slip up she had with vaguely mentioning her current infatuation. She, instead, simply sulked and stuffed her mouth with noodles.

The silence was comfortable until the door abruptly slammed open, causing two nations to jump while Thailand simply looked back lazily to see who it was. The two Asians raised their brows at the unexpected presence and Canada simply blinked as a hand grabbed his sleeve to pull him from the chair.

"Hey – Birdie, you have a minute?" Prussia asked, though didn't wait for an answer as he pulled the Canadian from the chair, away from Thailand and Taiwan. Canada choked, eyes wide as Thailand only smiled and waved while Taiwan looked absolutely shocked.

"P-Prussia – what is it?!" Matthew gasped, vaguely feeling Gilbert's pet chick land on his unruly hair, but largely ignored it, "Is there something wrong?!"

"Hell yeah." Prussia snorted, stopping a ways from the kitchen and stopped to stare at the Canadian intently with his red eyes, obviously making Canada very uncomfortable as he shifted nervously. The former nation knew it was probably wrong of him to deceive the Canadian, but he honestly didn't care.

This was Matthew; someone who was sweet and kind and caring and far too cute for someone like America and Prussia never, never, never, _ever _forgot who Canada was.

America didn't deserve Canada – that was simply fact.

Canada grew very nervous as Prussia trapped him against the wall with both arms, "What is it, Prussia?" He asked quietly, vaguely wondering if America was going to burst out of the wall or something because that seemed like something Alfred would do or something similar to that....

Prussia closed his red eyes and breathed in deeply and mentally prepared himself for Canada's potential heartbreak, "America doesn't want you," He said bluntly, looking at Canada intently as he visibly tensed with an upset face, "I don't think he ever wanted you. It was all practise for him – he wanted England. He always wanted England." Gilbert murmured and Matthew swallowed nothing and his breathing quickened in a panic.

"W-what?!" Canada gasped, hearing what he had thought deep down was actually true; that America didn't really want him and it was all just a cruel joke. His heart crumbled and he didn't know why and his face grew hot and his eyes pricked with tears. He didn't even bother to think if this was untrue or not as his fears were prodded at.

"Yeah, the bastard. I saw him all comfy with England earlier," Prussia went on casually, slightly sorry that Canada had to hurt for a moment, but it would work out because Matthew would be happy with him, "But..." Gilbert leaned in and Matthew looked up – completely mortified that there were actual _tears _in his eyes.

The chick chirped from his perch, but neither nation cared and Prussia finally leaned in and did what he had wanted to do for a long while and simply didn't notice it until America had made him realise that he wanted to.

Canada had noticed one particular detail as Prussia kissed him hard–

"I _want_ you."

–And that was he didn't use the word _love_...

...Not like America had.

* * *

Ugh – yeah, I'm kinda depressed because the reviews have dropped down so significantly (T^T)..... and it honestly makes me lose interest in this particular story and while I will never discontinue it, the wait times between updates will probably be longer than normal if it continues. So, please take the time to review if you have in the past!


	39. T can be for Tibet, too

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

America had enough of England's interference.

"Why can't you just understand?!" America raised his voice, but England didn't flinch in the least, "But, I guess that someone as sexually repressed as you wouldn't understand," Alfred laughed mockingly, enjoying how England's face turned that raging red, "I love Canada," America declared seriously, "And nothing – not even _you –_ will get in my way."

England stood silent as America stomped away; unsure of what to say or argue. He sighed, running hands through his unruly hair as he stared at nothing, "I hope that you know what you are doing, Alfred." He whispered, turning around to tell France news that he would not like to hear.

England didn't know why, but France was far too fixated on Canada for shallow reasons.

It unnerved him....

* * *

"_Fucking who_?"

America flinched back, blinking when he caught sight of Kumajirou sitting next to Tony on his bed. He sighed and knew that Canada probably would not appreciate his polar bear gaining the swearing habit that his alien friend had. The American smirked, his stare directed towards Tony.

"Hey – there's a certain Limey that I need you to have a little _fun _with...."

* * *

(America _didn't _want him).

Prussia pressed himself harder, but was slightly disappointed when Canada didn't respond at all.

(Alfred _didn't _want _him–_)

Prussia prodded Canada's tightly-shut lips with his tongue, hoping to gain some sort of reaction from the Canadian, but all Matthew did was just stand there; frozen like a statue.

(America wanted _England_, and not _Canada_).

"What the hell is this?!?"

A shriek completely startled the two countries, and Prussia swore loudly as something very hard hit him in the back of the head, causing his face to bash into Canada's. The former nation growled, turning around and glaring at a very livid-looking Hungary – who just so happened to be carrying her frying pan, "What the fuck?!" Gilbert swore, not too happy with Hungary's interruption.

Elizabeta was not amused, "Prussia – don't you know that Canada is already taken?!" The Hungarian frowned, though a slight colour of red stained her face because of the hot boy action, "And by America! He won't be too happy when he hears about this!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the Prussian.

Gilbert snorted, "No, he doesn't," He lied, "He wants England. I saw them together," The former smirked at Hungary's surprised look, and then turned his attention back to Canada. He blinked, seeing that Canada was no longer leaning against the wall. Both Europeans looked up to see Canada stumbling down the hallway in an almost dazed-like manner.

Prussia frowned, but let the Canadian off for now, "Oi – Birdie!! I'm sorry that you had to find out this way! When you're ready – we can be awesomely alone _together_!" He shouted, knowing that Matthew had heard him by the way he tensed.

"How dare you! You could have ruined a beautiful thing!" Hungary growled, threatening Prussia with the frying pan, though she was surprised when Gilbert merely leaned up against the wall with a thoughtful look to his face.

"I match better with Canada – better than America," He mumbled to himself, knowing that this was the best way. He didn't want to hurt Canada, but it would be better for Matthew to just give up on Alfred because America was just a bastard.... "We'll be awesome together."

And Hungary hit him again for good measure....

* * *

_'Alfred doesn't want me,' _Canada stormed down the hall, his indigo eyes hard, yet soft with tears that refused to fall, _'He wants Arthur.' _The Canadian grit his teeth, ripping the door open and frowning angrily when he didn't find the one who he was looking for. He would not let himself to sit and just sulk like he would normally do; he would confront America about this.

_'He wants Arthur, not me,' _Matthew tore open another door, slamming it shut in his frustration and he panted heavily. He didn't know why his eyes were blurry and why his heart hurt so much, _'Alfred doesn't want me – he wants England!' _Canada opened another door, dropping into the room and he felt his face grow hot and his vision grew even blurrier with wetness, _'And I don't care.'_

If America wanted England, then that was fine. He only wanted to make America cry for leading him along all this time for some damn _practise –_ like he was _nothing_–

Canada collapsed into the room, huffing in the air at a quick rate and just lay there and felt his body grow numb.

America wanted England, not _Canada_. He didn't care.

(_So, why did his heart ache so very much at the thought?)_

"Are you all right?" A calm voice asked him with concern, and Canada blinked – bringing himself out of his self-induced haze. He looked up dazedly, seeing a cloudy face above his. He was unsure of when he lost his glasses, but he didn't care because everything just felt so _numb._

Yeah," He grumbled, sitting up with the help of the nation, "Thanks." A hand was rubbing his back kindly.

"It was no problem." The nation said in that calm and soothing tone and Canada finally glanced up to see who it was.

"Tibet?!" Matthew blinked in surprise, mostly because he rarely ever saw the other nation at the world meetings, "I..." He had nothing to say, not knowing what to say.

Tibet closed his grey eyes tiredly, "You may want to leave now. If China sees you talking to me, then he may hold a grudge against you," The Tibetan said softly, watching the blond Canadian with obvious concern, but falling back into a meditative pose. His keen eyes watched as Canada sighed miserably and actually sat down beside him, "You should leave before–"

"I don't care," Canada said simply, "Just let me stay here for a moment." Matthew didn't care if Yao wouldn't like him anymore for talking to Tibet; he just didn't care anymore.

Tibet watched solemnly as Canada struggled to keep still, "Is there something wrong? You can tell me and I will see if I can help." The bald monk closed his eyes and began his prayers to Buddha.

Canada snorted and doubted that Tibet even knew who he was, "It's too complicated." He muttered, thinking back to Prussia. Why had Prussia kissed him? He had thought that Gilbert enjoyed being alone and that was what the former nation had always gone on and on about when he had come to his house to steal his maple syrup, (that, and complain about Austria and Hungary's _lovey-dovey _relationship). In fact, he had thought that Gilbert had _liked _one of those two.... not _him_.

"Ah, I see," Tibet smiled some, "Love is a difficult matter," The Tibetan's lips upturned with amusement as Canada stiffened and his cheeks turned an endearing red, "But, you must not let it consume your life. Move on before your heart can tear completely," Tibet said wisely and Canada stiffened even more, "We may be nations, but we also have very human emotions."

_'Move on?' _Canada frowned, closing his eyes and copying Tibet's pose, trying to find something, anything, nothing at the same time, _'I... don't think I can,' _Matthew bit his lip until blood streamed down his chin, _'Because I.... thought that – that Alfred, he....'_

Oh, _Dieu –_ maybe he had really believed that America had actually loved Canada, of all nations....

_'And I was stupid enough to believe it,' _Matthew thought bitterly, trying to find that piece of nothingness (_so, he could just get away_) like Tibet was so easily able to find, _'America and England – Alfred and Arthur. It makes much more sense than Alfred and Matthew.'_

Prussia's offer was looking so much better now – maybe they could just be alone together....

Canada breathed in deeply, slowly opening up his eyes and saw that Tibet was deep in his serene prayer. The Canadian stared for a moment, before grabbing the black book in order to calm himself further down.

_Nation # 39 (but not really) Tibet_ ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Tibetan is a devout Buddhist) – _Tibet spends most of his time praying to Buddha. _I have tried to seduce Tibet, but he is too devout to stray from his religion for a little fun. Hmmph ~ he is no fun! I bet that he is still an innocent ~ hopefully _mon Matthieu _is ~!

Canada sighed and hid the book before Tibet could see it and just sat silently with his eyes closed, unable to find any peace and faith like he wanted to. However, he did manage to calm down enough so that the ache in his chest was gone. In fact, it was just completely detached and numb....

And he was sure that he preferred this feeling over the fluttery and complicated emotions he had been feeling not too long ago.

"Are you feeling better?" Tibet asked quietly, opening his grey eyes to gaze at Canada, who simply nodded without a word, "Never allow love to paralyse you so. It will create nothing but bitterness." The Tibetan said knowingly and Canada smiled at him in his usual timid-like way.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Tibet beat him to it, "I do hope that we will be able to speak to each other in the future, Canada." And Matthew smiled and heeded Tibet's words.

America wanted England – not him. He would just have to accept it. And he would swear off serious relationships for good. He couldn't take this anymore...

Prussia's '_awesome_' alone time sounded good right now....

(_His heart still silently ached)_.

* * *

America grinned, holding a bunch of gifts closer to his chest as he ran down the hallway. He had finally gotten away from England and he had gotten Canada many gifts in an apology for not seeing him for a bit, _'Belgian and Swiss chocolate and Dutch tulips – Mattie will love it!!' _Alfred's grin widened, and though he would have preferred to get his Canadian counterpart a hamburger; he was sure that Matthew might be a little sick of his beloved fast food.

America swore he looked in every room for Canada, and frowned when Matthew wasn't anywhere in sight, _'Where could Mattie be?' _Alfred wondered, shoving the chocolates and flowers into his pockets carelessly and determinedly looked through the entire building. The American could feel the sweat drip down his face and he sighed, feeling a bit put down when he still couldn't find Canada.

America slowly dragged himself down the hall, about to grab Kumajirou so _he _could sniff out his master, but then he lit up when he noticed a familiar blond nation right by their rooms, "Mattie ~!" Alfred called out with excitement, feeling his heart speed up slightly like it did every time he looked at his northern counterpart.

And he felt it drop like a rock when he noticed just who Canada was standing with.

Alfred frowned and his hands curled into fists as he noticed how close Prussia was standing to Canada. It was far too close for his liking and he wondered why Canada wasn't moving away like he usually would in his shyness. America grit his teeth when Prussia touched Canada's shoulder in a far too friendly way and Canada smiled in his cute-like way. Alfred felt like he just swallowed his tongue when Prussia leaned down, looking like he was actually about to _kiss _Matthew–

He had never noticed that Canada's normally vibrant indigo eyes were almost dull and detached.

Canada gasped as America suddenly put his fist into Prussia's cheek, causing him to crash brutally into the wall behind them. Matthew tensed, feeling Alfred's hands on his shoulders and he screamed at his body to move to see if Prussia was all right and to just ignore America because Alfred didn't want him because he wanted _England_....!

"Mattie – are you okay?!"

America forced Canada to look at him, where indigo met blue in a blaze.

"Was that bastard molesting you?!" America demanded, curling his hands behind Canada's back in an affectionate gesture, though he glared at the grumbling and cursing Prussian. Canada opened his mouth wordlessly and he found that he could say nothing as his chest suddenly constricted.

Why did he feel like _he _was the only one who mattered to America at that moment?! Where it was just America and Canada – just Alfred and Matthew?!

(_And his heart seemed to leap for joy at the very thought)._

* * *

.... umm, wow. I don't even.... that amazing response – I feel like this story is loved again! Thank you all so much, I can't thank you enough except to give you all a quick update. Man, I wish every chapter could have such an incredible response *sigh* And it would mean the world to me if you could review again!

(Oh, look – only three countries to go....) And then the HOCKEY GAME!!!


	40. T may be for Turkey as well

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

(_His heart had never felt lighter than it did now_).

But, that didn't mean his mind felt the same way.

_'Alfred is just acting brotherly, that's all,' _Canada thought, frightened at the content feelings he just experienced, _'He never liked me; Gilbert wouldn't lie to me.' _Canada knew that Prussia wouldn't lie to him because they were becoming friends that could be considered 'close'.

"I'm fine, Alfred," Matthew smiled weakly, though it came out more as a grimace. He shrugged off America's hands from his shoulders, "You shouldn't hit Prussia, and he wasn't molesting me." Canada quickly added the last part when he saw America's mouth begin to open.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" An enraged voice interrupted, and Canada couldn't be more grateful because it meant that America's attention was turned else where.

"_You're_ my problem!!" America snarled, taking a threatening step forward, "Fine, I can accept that you're Mattie's friend and all," Alfred, however, didn't look too happy at what he had just admitted, "But, I _won't _accept your advances on him! Mattie is _mine_, understood?!"

Both Prussia and Canada looked shocked at the bold claim and America simply looked livid.

_'Oh, Dieu,' _Canada backed away, like a trapped and wild animal, and neither America nor Prussia seemed to notice as they were too busy glaring at each other, "I can't handle this..." Matthew whimpered, though it was unheard.

Just who the hell did America want?!

"Fuck, you're becoming creepier than Russia!" Prussia snapped, not too happy with America's behaviour and he wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth and he knew that a big bruise would probably stain his face for the next few weeks.

"Yeah, well – whenever you smile, a puppy dies!" America retorted back childishly, and the two nations were simply too busy glaring at each other to notice that Canada had fled.

"At least, I'm not fat like you, you American idiot!!"

"I'm _not _fat!!"

* * *

Canada sighed and slowly made his way back to the cafe so he could just grab something sweet to eat and just forget about America and Prussia and everything else because _he wanted things back to the way they were before!!_

_'This is somehow my fault,' _Matthew mused miserably, _'It's probably my fault. Why can't Alfred just act like he did before?' _The northern nation slumped against a table when he finally reached the room; the despair was easily apparent around the Canadian and Canada just felt like he wanted to disappear all over again.

It was his fault because he had started this stupid mission of his – and if he had never done so in the first place, then everything would be the same and America would simply go back to the good, but neglectful older brother that he was supposed to be.

America was _not _supposed to be any sort of potential lover figure....

_'Stop thinking about him like that! It's nothing and it doesn't exist!' _Canada weakly argued with himself, feeling even more depressed that his usually strong resolve of denial of love seemed so flimsy now. The blond country clenched his hands and allowed his head to rest in his arms and just sat there in the silence.

And he sat there until something calmly patted him on the back.

Canada jumped in surprise, so terribly startled that he actually fell off the chair he was sitting in and onto the ground. His pale face turned red in humiliation and shame, "I'm sorry! I didn't hear you come!" Canada apologised, though he had no real reason to in the first place. It was simply his Canadian modesty at work.

Egypt looked down at him knowingly and his calm golden-amber gaze almost made him feel serene again, "I apologise, I did not mean to startle you so bad," Egypt helped Canada up into his seat, "But, I noticed that you were sitting alone." The darkly-tanned nation gazed at Matthew in a peaceful manner. He didn't say anything more and Canada was grateful as he basked in Gupta's soothing silence; eagerly happy to forget about anything and everything at the moment.

Egypt sipped at his tea and watched with a vague interest as Canada pulled out a black book from his pocket and flipped it open. He noticed that it was written in French, but didn't pry any further than that.

Canada hoped that France's book would help him calm down and relax, knowing that Egypt would not try to take it from him or anything like that.

_Nation # 40 Turkey_ (Sadik Adnan) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Turk loves sweets) – _Turkey has a very large sweet-tooth. _It was rather easy to seduce Turkey because of my perfect culinary skills and the amazing appeal of French cuisine. Hmmm ~ Turkey's love for sweets reminds of _Mattheiu's _love for sweet food, particularly his maple syrup. I still want to lick it off his pretty body....!

Canada stiffened and went red and shoved the book away while Egypt raised a brow at the strange reaction from the North American, but still didn't question.

"Egypt....?" Canada finally broke the silence with a slightly nervous voice and Egypt indicated that he was listening as he met Matthew's indigo stare, "Turkey – does he like sweets?" Matthew asked quietly, fidgeting at Gupta's look. The nation raised his brows and silently wondered at the random question. Egypt wasn't exactly too sure of any prominent relations between Canada and Turkey, but he refused to pry in the younger country's business.

"You can ask him for yourself," Egypt let a tiny smile show on his lips as he tilted his head over slightly, causing Canada to quickly glance over and he widened his blue-violet eyes, "Sadik does like _ashure_, however." Gupta quietly added, not visibly reacting when three new nations sat at the table.

"Matthew-san." Japan bowed his head politely after a minute of close observing, realising it wasn't America like he had first thought. Canada gave a shaky smile and wondered why Japan looked a bit strained.

Greece, on the other hand, didn't even bother to greet Canada as he glared lazily at his eternal enemy, "I will always be closer to Japan." Greece's voice was drowsy, though it held a sharp edge to it.

Turkey, wearing his usual mask, seemed to violently disagree, "You little cat-bitc–!" Japan interrupted before any cursing could enter the conversation.

"Please, there is no use fighting over something so insignificant!!" Kiku pleaded, and Canada watched with wide eyes and Egypt ignored it, like it was a common occurrence, "It is pointless!!"

Matthew could see why Kiku looked so tired and he stiffened when Japan looked at him imploring, silently asking for any help. Greece and Turkey glared at each other with obvious contempt and Canada finally collected enough courage to say something; a certain something he had said to Prussia a year or so ago, "Uhhh – maple syrup surely brings happiness to the people who eat it!!"

The following silence was.... well, silent.

"Who are you?" Turkey seemed to finally notice his presence, noting that this mysterious nation looked remarkably like America, but with a few minor differences. Canada flushed with embarrassment as he toyed with a small bottle of maple syrup (that seemed to have been in his jean pockets all this time).

Greece sneered, "He is Canada, you bastard." Heracles didn't seemed concerned when Sadik glared at him harshly.

"I knew that, you dumbass!" Turkey snarled and then glanced back to Canada, "Maple syrup, huh? What's that?" He asked, and Canada gasped in shocked and almost felt faint, "So, can I have some?" The Turk looked at interest in the small liquid-filled bottle.

"Y-you've never had maple syrup before?" Canada stuttered with disbelief, handing over his precious resource to the nation, "H-how is that even possible?" Matthew muttered to himself and Kiku quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper after seeing how _moe _Canada looked in the moment. Gupta sipped his tea, though looked slightly amused and Heracles looked the exact opposite.

Sadik grabbed the bottle and dipped his finger into it, licking the rich liquid curiously and he widened his brown eyes, "Damn, this is good!" Turkey smirked, licking the maple syrup more quickly, "And you make this stuff?"

"Yes!!" Canada nodded eagerly, happy that another nation had seen the light. The blond nation smiled sweetly and wasn't even put off when Greece harshly grabbed the bottle away from Turkey, taking the sample for himself.

"This stuff would be damn good on _ashure_!!" Turkey licked the remaining syrup off his finger and then seemed to closely observe Canada, "It's too bad that you're located in North America. I would have conquered you at first sight if I knew you made this stuff," Turkey said boldly, smirking at everyone's shock at his forward statement, "You're too cute, and probably better tempered than this little brat over here!" He gestured to Greece, who didn't look too happy at the comment.

Canada covered his red face and wished he could hide under a rock while Japan was now practically scribbling something down on his paper; English words that looked suspiciously like TurCan and Egypt kept on calmly sipping his tea, like this was an every day occurrence.

"You are going to send this to me, and you can't refuse," Turkey suddenly said, snatching the bottle back from a pissed-off Greece and eagerly swallowed the remaining liquid, "I'll come over to your house if you don't." He threatened.

"Sure," Canada sighed, seeing as he already sent over tons of his precious maple syrup over to Germany for Prussia's pleasure. However, the more maple syrup spread over the world, the better it was, "I don't mind."

The conservation was semi-normal from there, despite nasty comments thrown by Greece and Turkey towards each other, and Japan sighed tiredly as he looked over to Canada, "Where is Alfred-san?" He asked, trying to distance himself from the two nations seemingly fighting over him.

Egypt, at the mention of America, flicked his golden-amber eyes over to the youngest nation sitting at the table.

"I don't know," Canada simply said, suddenly stiffening at the mention of his brother, "Somewhere with Prussia, I think." Japan looked somewhat surprised and he knew that America and Prussia did _not _get along all too well because of their all too-similar personalities.

"I see." Kiku sighed again, and hesitantly turned back to Heracles and Sadik and tried to get them to stop fighting, though it was entirely useless.

Canada watched timidly and jumped when Egypt caught his eye, "You shouldn't avoid him." He simply mouth quietly and Matthew froze because Gupta seemed to know what was going on.

Was his whole deal with America _that apparent_ to the other nations?!

* * *

"Idiot Yankee!!"

"Damn Kraut!!"

"Fucking American!!"

"Your country doesn't even exist anymore!!"

"Well, everybody _hates _you!!"

"Damn– Hey, where'd Mattie go?!"

"Ha, see?! Birdie left because of _you_!!"

"It's your fault!!"

"No, it isn't–!"

* * *

Meanwhile, England sighed and sat down to enjoy his nice cup of tea – slightly worried about America and his current situation, though he would never admit it out loud. The Brit brought the tea to his lips, seemingly unaware of the two pairs of devious eyes watching him intently. Arthur gagged when the hot liquid slid down his throat, leaving a horribly unpleasant taste in his mouth.

"Why the fuck does my tea taste like _piss_?!"

Tony snickered and gave Kumajirou a well-deserved high-five.

"Fucking Limey for trying to ruin my OTP!"

* * *

Well, my week was horrible. The remaining written chapters for this story have been deleted somehow, so now I gotta write them all over again. And I have just realised that I am currently behind in school work, probably because I was so focused on getting this story done. So, updates may be a bit slower... but, I'll try!! T^T


	41. U is for Ukraine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

_Vanya _= Diminutive of Ivan

* * *

The nations were solemn; some of them were even disgruntled, though the majority of them were of the European variety. They had just finished a very important meeting concerning Greece's failing economy, with said nation looking, albeit unusually, alert.

"And the _Eurozone_ and the _International Monetary Fund _has agreed to give Greece a 110-billion-euro bailout to save him from bankruptcy," England finished, looking up from his speech and towards the nations, though it was mostly reserved for his fellow Europeans, "Does Greece agree to these terms?"

"Yes," Greece's voice did not hold the usual drowsy tone to it and he even ignored the sneers from Turkey, "I agree."

"Isn't this kinda boring?" America whispered, looking rather bored and leaning back on his chair, "I didn't even know Greece _had _economic problems!"

"Yeah," Canada rolled his eyes, though he looked rather uncomfortable sitting by America, even if he did at every meeting, "You really need to start paying attention to other economies other than your own." He mumbled, stiffening when America casually threw his arm over his shoulders.

"Hey, I did know that _your _economy has fared a lot better than mine," America defended himself, brightening up when England announced the end of the meeting, "Mattie – c'mon, let's go get some lunch!" Alfred stood up, grinning happily, "It can even be a lunch-date!"

"Umm – I'm not feeling too well," Canada attempted to back away from America's hold, "Maybe later?" He winced, seeing Alfred's bright demeanour fall slightly, "Yeah, later."

America suddenly looked bright again, "Hey, I'll just grab you some medicine and you'll be good to go!" The blond nation jumped up, "I really want to go on another date with you – not England, _never _England – all right?" He reassured, realising Matthew's fears after threatening them out of Prussia.

"Yeah..." Canada sighed miserably, watching America shoot out of the room and simply sat there as the other nations filed out, obviously glad that the serious meeting was done. He stayed silent, pondering over things until he blinked as a familiar sound sounded.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

Matthew blinked again, knowing that particular sound anywhere. He swallowed, not knowing what to think as a dainty hand landed on his shoulder, "_Matvey_?" A timid feminine voice called, and Canada quickly turned around to see Ukraine, "Are you all right?" She asked in concern and Canada flustered, "I have noticed that you seem very depressed these days."

"I-I'm fine....!" Matthew stammered, not wanting to worry Katyusha because she was a really good friend and had never forgotten him, "It's.... it's nothing." Canada sighed, very uncomfortable when Ukraine sat down without invitation. Her pretty blue eyes looked at him with clearly-defined worry and a hidden adoration.

It was too weird and he didn't like it – but, sitting with Katyusha almost felt like he was _cheating _on Alfred.... _'Nooooo!' _Matthew moaned, feeling like slamming his head down onto the table because he was frightened by his new thoughts. He had never believed in this relationship stuff before, so why was it so suddenly changing?

"_Matvey_," Ukraine's expression and voice was firm, though it wavered slightly, "I know something is wrong. You can tell me. _Please _tell me," Katyusha looked upset because Matthew looked upset, "My sweet _Vanya _has even noticed that you do not act normally anymore."

"I-Ivan even noticed?" Canada slumped onto the table, feeling pity suddenly surge. Did _everyone _know of his problems? "_Merde_!" He cursed lowly, feeling even more depressed and he jumped visibly when Ukraine's hand patted his back soothingly, "I'm sorry!" Canada quickly apologised at Ukraine's hurt face, feeling nauseous and repulsion at himself because he felt disturbed at Katyusha's touch.

Nowadays, it seemed he could only stand America touching him....

Ukraine felt tears sting at her eyes because she knew Canada was very upset – though, it seemed he refused to tell her, "Katyusha," She immediately sat up straighter at the sound of Matthew's voice, "H-have you.... you ever felt..." Matthew swallowed, unable to use _that _word, "_Infatuated _with anyone before?" He asked, timidly glancing up to see Katyusha's red-stained face.

"Yes, I have," Ukraine said quietly, staring at Canada intently, though he didn't seem to notice. She sighed, unable to get _that _night out of her head, "Why is it that you ask?" She was afraid of Matthew's answer, but she had to hear it for herself.

"I think.... think that – _that _I might like...." Canada rubbed his eyes, "I think that I might be infatuated with America." There. He finally admitted it and to Ukraine no less. He slumped even lower, feeling the depression take over even more and he glanced up towards Katyusha to see her response.

He panicked when tears flooded Ukraine's beautiful blue eyes and he didn't even know why she was crying, "Katyusha! What's wrong?" He quickly asked with concern, wiping the tears away from the female nation's eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"N-no.... it's nothing!" Ukraine tried to give a watery smile, though her shoulders shook with the force she used to hold back her sobs.

Canada _loved _America.

Which meant she would not have a chance with him – despite their very close history together.

_'It should not come as a surprise,' _Katyusha mused, feeling Matthew carefully dab at her face to rid her of her tears, _'After all, they have been very close.' _She thought sadly, taking in a deep breath and facing Canada with that same frail smile. She would support him because she loved him and would do anything to make him happy. And if Canada would be happy with America, then she would do everything in her power to get them together, despite her own feelings on the matter.

"You have been a very good friend to me, _Matvey_," Ukraine sighed, wiping away the rest of her tears as Canada looked at her with concern very visible in his pretty eyes, "Have you told America yet?" She asked quietly, trying to avoid the topic of why she was just previously crying.

"Umm... well, no," Canada stuttered, feeling his cheeks burn because he was talking about his feelings to a female, _'Alfred would make fun of me for that.' _He thought lightly, almost wanting to smile, but forcing himself not to, "B-but, he had made it clear that he.... umm, loves me."

"Please tell him," Ukraine pleaded, patting Canada's back as she stood up, "I will go find him for you." She said with determination, unable to look back at Matthew's face because she would then hesitate and she couldn't for his sake. She did not listen to his stutters as she walked out of the room to look for a specific nation.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

Canada sighed as he listened to Ukraine walking down the hall and slumped once again. He stayed like that for a few moments until an idea hit him. Matthew sat straight up, quickly pulling the book from his pocket and flipping it to his current page.

_Nation # 41 Ukraine_ (Katyusha Braginskaya) ~ Francis' notes....

Special kinks/turn ons – (The Ukrainian seems to love _Matthieu_) – _Ukraine 'special kink' just so happens to be mon Canada_. Hmmph – I am not too fond of Ukraine's infatuation with _Matthieu _because _Matthieu _may just like her back! Canada is mine! I have found him first, and I want to keep it that way! Ukraine will not be any competition....

Canada felt that depression deepen even more when he finally realised just what Ukraine's tears _really _meant. He felt horrible that he had not seen this a long time ago.

_'I'm sorry, Katyusha...._'

* * *

"Oh, Ukraine!" America blinked, holding the small bag closer to him, "What do you want?" He asked, not caring that he wasn't being polite because she was currently standing in his way, blocking him from reaching Canada as she held a pitch fork threateningly to her large chest. Her face held a determined look to it and America almost felt wary.

"_Matvey –_ do you love him?" Katyusha asked, gripping her pitch fork tighter as she looked towards America for his answer.

"Mat_thew_," America quickly corrected without thinking, annoyed with all of the alternatives for Matthew's name, "And yeah – I do love him." The blond American stated proudly, watching Ukraine warily for her reactions.

Katyusha grimaced, seeing this as a test to prove Alfred's worth, "I love _Matvey _too!" She declared, her voice high as America frowned deeply and tensed, "He is very special to me! He and I – we share a _Special Partnership _and I call his Ukrainian citizens 'our children'!" She swallowed as America allowed his fury to show on his face, but she did not back down.

"So?" Alfred snorted, though he felt uneasy deep down. He remembered that Canada had actually done _things _with Ukraine, "You drugged him or something, didn't you?" He suddenly accused, "Mattie wouldn't do _those _things otherwise!"

Ukraine whimpered at the accusation, "It is true that I did take advantage of _Matvey _that night. He cannot hold his vodka very well," She sniffed sadly, now feeling guilt crawl up through her, though America did not feel sorry for her in the least, "But, I told him immediately the next morning."

"I would never do that," America was angry, "I would never take advantage of Mattie, no matter how drunk he was!" Alfred felt rage, and tried to hold it back as best he could. He knew how fragile Ukraine was and he dear she was to Canada, "I know how special you are to Mattie, but _I _will always be the most special to him!" Alfred said, very confident of his very powerful statement, "I can't go on without him and he can't go on without _me_!"

Ukraine deflated, feeling those stubborn tears prick at her blue eyes again and she knew, in that very moment, she would never have any sort of chance, "America – please take very good care of _Matvey_ for me, please?" She asked pleadingly.

"Of course!" America snorted, almost offended by the question, "Mattie won't be in any better hands than mine!" He smirked, using his 'heroic' pose to get his point across, though Ukraine wasn't amused in the least.

Katyusha frowned, not seeing this as a joke. Her hold tightened on her pitch fork and in a quick action, she had American pinned against the wall with her makeshift, but dangerous weapon. Alfred blinked, feeling the points of the pitch fork dig into the skin of his throat, yet chose to do nothing because he knew his incredible strength would only end up with Ukraine hurt – and Canada would _not _be happy with him if that happened.

"If you ever hurt _Matvey_, then I will never forgive you!" Her blue eyes flashed dangerously and she allowed the sharp edges to dig into his skin until beads of blood appeared. She yanked her tool away, leaving America shocked and surprised up against the wall, and walked away with her distinct sound.

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

"Well, _shit_!" America cursed, watching as Ukraine walked out of sight. He was completely and utterly stunned at what just occurred and he snorted, wiping away the offensive blood from his throat and rubbed the slightly punctured skin, though it still stung. He snapped his attention back to his errand, going back to deliver the medicine to Canada so they could go on their lunch-date. But, still – it was hard to get that threat out of his mind and America could not help but smirk irritably.

It seemed that Ukraine _really _was Russia's big sister....

* * *

Ah, sorry for the long wait, but my interest fell for a short period. Please do review and the next chapter will come soon!


	42. V is for Vietnam

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Je suis Canada = _French for 'I am Canada'

_Vöglein = _German for 'Birdie' (I think)

* * *

"So, I really do _like _America," Canada murmured to himself, tapping his fingers on the table in the empty room. He sighed, feeling tense because he didn't really know what to do next. Go to France for advice? No.... that would probably just end up backfiring on him. Go to England? Probably even worse, even if England was a secret romantic, he really wasn't too good on real-life romance, "Maybe I should say something to America directly." Matthew mused, though he knew he was shaking nervously at the very thought.

But, America would be just so happy and....

_'I've got to do it. For Katyusha, at the very least,' _Matthew thought with a sadness, feeling really horrible because he had just been so _oblivious _to Ukraine's feelings, _'And she loves me enough to willingly let me go without any fuss.' _Canada smiled bitterly, standing abruptly from his seat and making up his mind in that instant.

Yes, he would tell America – that maybe he didn't love him in that context _yet_, it was very possible in the future, "I'm going to tell him," Matthew swallowed, looking around, "But, I need to get Kumajirou first." He mumbled to himself, quickly leaving the room because he knew he needed his polar bear companion for this. Besides, he hadn't seen Kumajirou in quite some time, and therefore, had absolutely no idea what the bear might be up to.

The blond nation travelled quickly down the hall, looking in random rooms where he thought Kuamjirou might be in, _'Where the hell is he?' _Canada frowned, opening another door and stopping in his tracks when he noticed just what was in the room, _'Is that.... really....?' _Canada widened his indigo eyes and took a few steps back, shaking just a bit, _'Is that an.... elephant?' _Matthew felt his jaw drop open, seeing that the creature seemed to finally turn around to look at him.

"Canada, is that you?" A cheerful, but rather tired voice asked, and it was when that the Arctic nation seemed to finally notice the figure sitting on top of the elephant, looking down at him curiously.

"T-Thailand!" Canada gasped, still stunned that there was an _elephant _at the conference when Germany made sure to ban animals that were not small enough to be carried in the arms. This animal, though clearly a baby, was certainly not small enough to fit in the arms, "You have an.... elephant." He finished weakly, taking another step back when the elephant looked at him warily.

"Yes, this is my baby," Thailand said proudly, stroking the animal behind its ear and receiving a rumble-like purr in return, "It _was_ pretty hard getting him here, though." The Asian looked thoughtful, not noticing how uncomfortable Canada seemed.

"R-right," Matthew weakly laughed, trying to stay out of reach of Thailand's pet, "Anyways, how are you feeling? I heard about your country's political situation...." He muttered, noting the dark circles around Thailand's eyes.

"It's...." Thailand sighed, running his hands through his dark brown hair, "Well..." He seemed at a loss for words so Canada tried desperately to think of another topic. And he would have had the door not abruptly slammed opened, causing the blond to jump in surprise and the Asian to look up expectantly.

"I don't think that Germany is very amused– Is that you, _America_?" The sweet quiet-like voice suddenly changed into a dangerous tone at the end of the sentence, and Canada tensed because it was so familiar, yet hadn't happened in quite a while.

He was mistaken for America again...

"America, just what exactly are you doing here?" Vietnam's brown eyes narrowed visibly, her voice cold and frosty and Canada could not but help shiver at the iciness, "Planning to invade Thailand now to 'save' him?" Her voice was so full of disdain that Matthew almost felt hurt at the utter hatred. He opened his mouth to say something, but found himself at a loss.

"Now, now, Vietnam," Thailand's cheerful voice interrupted the female nation's glaring at the Canadian, "I can assure you this is not America. This is Canada," He stated, giving Matthew a confident smile to try and encourage him to speak up, "I don't think there is any need for violence." He quickly added, seeing that Vietnam was tightening her grip on her paddle, which could be very dangerous in her hands.

"Canada...?" Vietnam said lowly, narrowing her eyes to observe the nation closely, causing Canada discomfort when she got up close to him. Matthew nodded shakily and stiffened when Vietnam's strong hand suddenly gripped that curly hair, "I don't remember America having this hair here," She said, throwing her long ponytail over her shoulder and tugging on it mercilessly.

Canada squeezed his eyes shut, feeling an unwanted heat build up, "A-aahhh, _Je suis Canada_." He said in French, knowing that Vietnam had been one of France's colonies and, more than likely, retained knowledge about the language. Matthew almost regretted his action when Vietnam visibly tensed, her grasp on his hair seemed to tighten, causing him to moan lowly.

Neither seemed to notice his discomfort, "French?" Vietnam slowly asked, letting go on the hair to give Canada a closer look, "So, you were once under _his _rule, then?" She asked, an unreadable expression appeared on her pretty face.

Canada gave a feeble nod, quickly noting that Vietnam even refused to say France's name, "I see," Vietnam said coolly, suddenly looking like she felt a bit sorry for him, "So, I have found another companion," She sighed, "You _did _rebel against France, didn't you?" She asked, and Thailand quickly faded into the background, though he was happy to do so because he felt that Vietnam could certainly use another friend as she usually frightened them off with her rather quick mood swings.

"Umm, well..." Canada said quietly, feeling those painful feelings surge forward as he remembered 1763 vividly, and he swallowed nothing as his mouth went dry, "He ceded me to England." He mumbled, rapidly blinking his eyes. That memory had to be one of the very worst in his long life and one that he certainly wasn't very happy to remember.

"That bastard," Vietnam snarled, "He never did truly care about any of his colonies!" She snorted, and Canada felt complied to answer.

"I-it wasn't his fault," He said haltingly, almost afraid to go on, but compelled to defend his former father figure, "England forced him to, so...." He left off, unable to say anymore because he felt his eyes sting a bit and he mentally cursed himself for being so damn weak.

Vietnam sighed, her voice going to back to quiet-like and almost sweet, "You cared about him?" She asked hesitantly, not waiting for his answer, though she felt she already knew it, "I did too, but he is just too fickle to care about anymore in _that _way," She said, lightly patting Canada on the shoulder, giving him a comforting smile, "I had to learn the hard way. So, did that little Seychelles."

Canada did nothing, unsure of how exactly to respond because France still seemed to be bursting in love for him, "I remember you," Vietnam suddenly said, looking away with a mumble when Canada blinked, looking curiously down at her, "You didn't support America invading me."

Canada felt the heat travel up to his face, "Y-yes, well....!" He stammered, "America can't do whatever he wants all the time." He muttered, jumping when he felt something prod his back. He turned around, stiffening when he realised just how close that elephant was to him. It was actually right behind him, looking at him curiously.

Vietnam and Thailand laughed at his expression, which was probably frightened, "Relax, he is a sweetie." Vietnam cooed, petting the trunk of the elephant and giving Thailand a sweet smile that seemed to contradict her earlier behaviour. Thailand gave his cheerful smile back and joined Vietnam in her petting of his pet.

Canada took this chance of their distraction to quickly grab the black book.

_Nation # 42 Vietnam_ ~ Francis' notes....

Speical kinks/turn ons – (The Vietnamese girl seems to like hitting _moi _and _L'Amérique_ with her paddle) – _Vietnam hits me with her paddle every time I see her. _Hmmph ~ it seems that _mon petit _lotus has a special kink and I would always be willing to please her if it didn't cause my perfect skin to bruise! _L'Amérique_ seems to have the same problem with Vietnam. If only she had acted like perfect _Matthieu _when he was mine ~!

Canada almost felt like laughing when he hid the book in his pocket, turning to the two Asian nations nervously, "He will not hurt you." Vietnam comforted, encouraging Canada to pet the elephant. The Canadian swallowed, slowly coming up to hesitantly put his hand on the elephant's skin and stroking it slowly. He jumped again when the elephant let out a content sound and he panicked when the animal wrapped his strong trunk around his arm.

"He's.... uhhh....!" Canada jumped away, not knowing what to say when Thailand snickered at him and Vietnam looked at him bemusedly, "He's.... great..." He mumbled, backing away and looking at the two with an apologetic look, "Well, I think I need to be going. I have to find Kumajioru." He said lowly, turning around to leave when Vietnam and Thailand nodded, though they had no clue who Kumajirou was.

"Oh, Canada?" Vietnam called out sweetly, causing Canada to turn around swiftly, curious as to what she wanted. The female nation gripped her paddle tightly and Matthew did not see it coming. The blond nation suddenly saw stars burst when Vietnam lightly slammed her paddle into the side of his head, though hard enough to cause him to pass out on impact, "That was for Taiwan. Do you know how annoying it is for me for her to whine almost all the time about Hong Kong possibly liking you?" Thailand shook his head, smiling because he knew that Vietnam probably just made a new friend.

And those were the last words Canada heard before he completely black out...

* * *

There was a hand caressing the side of his face and Canada leaned into it, moaning in pain when he came back into consciousness. The hand was strong and confident and Matthew sighed contently, "A-Alfred...." He mumbled, slowly opening his eyes in a confused manner when the hand suddenly stiffened on his face. His blue-violet eyes then widened when he realised just who exactly it was.

"Sorry, my _Vöglein_, but I'm not America." Prussia said with obvious distaste and Canada stiffened when he found that he was lying in a bed with Prussia leaning over him. His head throbbed and he felt some sort of bandage on his head, yet that didn't matter because _Prussia __was leaning over him!_

"Prussia, what are you doing here?" Matthew asked carefully, trying to ignore how his head hurt rather badly.

Gilbert snorted, crossing his arms, "Here," He mumbled, pushing Kumajirou into his arms and the furry bear immediately wrapped his furry paws around Canada's shoulders, "Heard you were looking for him."

Matthew blinked, still wary and he made a point to ignore Kumajioru when he mumbled under his breath, _'Fucking who?' _"Why?" He simply asked, and was unprepared for when Prussia looked at him with those glinting red eyes and they almost seemed desperate.

"What do you see in him?" Prussia demanded, lightly tracing Canada's cheek that made his breath hitch, "The bastard is a horrible older brother, who neglects you and then only uses you when he needs something." Gilbert stated, not letting Matthew a chance to even speak, "But, you're kind – too nice even. Even giving me New Prussia," Gilbert leaned in, but allowed Matthew some room for his comfort, "Just forget about him and I'll make you the happiest nation on Earth. I can promise you that."

And Canada was almost shocked by the forcefulness of his own next words.

"I can't, I can't. I'm so sorry, Prussia! But, I.... I _love _America."

The sound of breaking glass caused both nations to glance over to the opened door, and Canada widened his eyes and felt his breath constrict in his chest, "A-Alfred..."

"Oh, _Mattie_....!"

* * *

Well, have a nice Victoria's Day to any fellow Canadians reading this. Oh, and what gender do you interpret New Zealand as? (Damn androgyny for making it so hard to tell!) (A chibi New Zealand appears in Vol. 3 for any who didn't know) Here:

http: // community . livejournal . com / hetalia / 7350739 . html


	43. Intermission Number One

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

Translations: _Te amo _= Spanish for 'I love you'

* * *

"Oh, _Mattie_...!"

And the next thing that Canada knew was that his face was practically being smothered in America's broad chest; the taste of the American's leather bomber jacket was not pleasant at all... "Mattie, do you really mean what you said?" Alfred pulled back, his face full of excitement and joy and happiness, so much that Canada felt at ease himself, "Please, _please _~ mean what you said!"

Matthew tried to the sudden lump in his throat, "I-I...!" He stuttered, clenching his hands and feeling so light and so content that it almost startled. He smiled widely as his blue-violet eyes shimmered with elation, "Yes – America, I love you. _Je t'aime_." And saying it in the language that meant so much to him felt even more heartwarming than he ever thought possible, "Oh, Alfred – _I love you_." Canada sniffed, and he was sure that he was swimming in euphoria when America grinned so brightly that it illuminated his face.

"Canada, I love you, too!" America grabbed Canada in a suffocating hug, squeezing so tightly in fear that this was not real and just some daydream he was randomly having, "I love you. _Je t'aime_. _Te amo_." The blond nation said in such a bad accent that Canada was sure that France and Spain would wince, but he didn't care.

"Tch – so _fucking_ cheesy."

The voice that was so full of disdain completely ruined the amorous mood and America let go of Canada to blink. He then proceeded to glare at Prussia, who was sneering at them and looking at them like they were the most pathetic nations on Earth. Canada sighed and looked at Prussia with saddened eyes, mentally cursing at his own obliviousness because he felt _so _bad that he had never noticed these things before, such as Ukraine's feelings and Prussia's infatuation.

He had been so... _blind_.

But, America had lifted that blindfold... just it wasn't meant for Ukraine or Prussia or anyone else. Canada sincerely doubted that he could ever feel this way for anyone else like he felt for America... though, he still felt horrible.

"You know what?" America began in a casual tone, though Canada could hear the iciness in it, "You can just fuck off! Stop being such a jealous bastard! Can't you be happy for Canada? Ukraine loved him enough to let him go, so why can't you?" Alfred said harshly, and Matthew flinched, ready to stop his counterpart nation, but, strangely, – found that he could not.

Prussia frowned, ready to snap at America, but wasn't able to get out a single word as Alfred's rant carried on, "Damn – I see why! You only want to fuck Mattie, don't you? And, then just dump him, like France did. Can't you see what that did before? How much France screwed up Canada because he abandoned him?" America's voice was cool and composed, but Canada's brow twitched slightly.

"Umm, Alfred – I'm right here–"

"Do you know how _hard _I worked just to get Mattie to trust me? He _hated _me – and England, too – when he first came to live with us. It took a whole year just to get him to play with me and another year to get him to talk to me in English! I know I suck as an older brother," America admitted quietly the last part, "But, Mattie was kind enough to give me a chance. We've got a bond, and nothing – not _you_, or England, or France, or anybody else – can break that!"

America was panting by the time his rant ended and Prussia was looking at him with slightly widened eyes, simply speechless for the nest few moments. The two North Americans then widened their eyes when Prussia broke out into a soft laughter, "You're too much!" Gilbert grinned darkly at Alfred, "And how long do you think this will last?" His voice went slightly bitter and America tensed at the abrupt change of tone.

"Really – a _bond_?" Prussia's voice was slightly mocking, "Though, I can't really expect that much from you, I guess," He snorted, "Every bond is weak enough to be broken. It doesn't take much," Gilbert trailed off, remembering how Ludwig had been so easily lead on by Feliciano in the not-so-distant past, and how his relationship with Germany had never really recovered because of that, or how Hungary never even glanced in his way, "One of you two will eventually lose interest in each other. We're nations, it can't last forever. It won't."

Canada was rather taken back, but found he needed to speak up for himself, "Maybe you're right," The Canadian shrugged, much to America's surprise, "You're probably right. Maybe it won't last forever. Maybe it is stupid. But, it doesn't mean we can't _try_." Matthew quietly insisted, giving a sad sort of smile towards Gilbert, who looked away at the almost pitying look.

"Do what you want," Prussia shook his head, looking irritated, "But, remember this, I'll be waiting when America dumps you." Gilbert stated, leaving the room without another word, and not allowing the two brother nations to say anything.

"What the hell happened to him?" America muttered, serious enough to be able to 'read-the-atmosphere' for once and he turned to Canada with determination flaming within his blazing blue eyes, "Mattie – I promise I won't ever lost interest in you! How could I?" He grinned, rubbing at his blond hair and his cheeks pinked slightly.

Canada gave him a deadpan look, ready to go on a rant, but stopped himself when America's expression suddenly turned into something that resembled panic, "Alfred – I know," He said affectionately, blushing when Alfred leaned in with a naughty smile, "However," Matthew's smile suddenly turned sickly-sweet as he cheerfully kicked Alfred in the shin, "I can defend myself. You didn't need to tell Prussia off so badly." The Canadian said, watching America wince at the kick and look at him with a pout.

"But, Mattie~!" America whined, the naughty grin returned ten-fold, "Sooooo ~ since you love me and all... can I kiss you now?"

"Shut up, Alfred."

"But...!"

* * *

"You can't be serious," Canada looked blankly down at the ground, America's cell-phone jammed closely to his ear (as his was still being fixed by Estonia), "What do you mean they can't come?" He demanded and America looked at him anxiously, obviously wondering what was going on, "This is serious!"

Alfred continued to watch as Matthew swore into the phone with various French curses, before hanging up abruptly, "How will I play now?" Canada looked frustrated and America asked the question silently with his look, "You remember the hockey game this weekend with Russia?" He asked and Alfred nodded, though he looked slightly annoyed, "Well, my team won't be able to make it," Matthew sighed, "I was looking forward to it so much, and Russia and Sweden will be disappointed if I can't play..."

America blinked, "Well, what if I played with you?" He said and Canada looked at him, clearly startled, "Yeah, sure! We can make our own team up! Like with Denmark and Norway and all of them. They like hockey, don't they?" The American grinned, excited with his idea, "And they won't get as hurt as humans do."

"I..." Matthew blinked, surprised because the idea wasn't too bad, "I... guess that could work," He said slowly, though he was completely unsure how the Nordics and other potential hockey nations might feel about it, "We could go and ask them."

"Great!" America was about to grab Canada to drag him out of the room, though he noticed that they seemed to be alone again. His lewd grin appeared once more as he eyed Canada appreciatively, "Hey ~ Mattie!" He called out, smirking when Matthew looked at him warily, "C'mon, can't you give _frère _a kiss?"

Canada twitched, "That's just weird, Alfred." He deadpanned, giving his passive look towards America, though, for once, he didn't seemed unnerved by it.

"It would be really hot, you know? It's like all those comics that Kiku has. Those incest ones, it'll be so... forbidden," Alfred snickered, "Which makes it hot. Twincest FTW."

Canada didn't feel like correcting America that they weren't exactly twins (the other nations only assumed they were because they had the same face. Neither had ever corrected them), however, he knew that he would get the last word in as they headed outward to find the other top hockey-playing nations, "Well, Geography never lies. I would would top you."

"_Mattie_ ~!"

Meanwhile, the forgotten Kumajirou and Tony sat in the corner, kinda disappointed with the lack of smut, "_Fucking who?_" The polar bear muttered as the alien looked gleeful.

"He'll fuck that fucking Canadian up so fucking bad. America doesn't fucking bottom."

* * *

Not quiet hockey yet, but so close. Anyways, if you luv this fic ~ please review (they've been sliding a lot lately T^T) because I really do need a kick in the ass for motivation for this one... I'll never stop, but updates might take a bit longer... (sorry!)


	44. Intermission Number Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

"Have you been hiding your inner pervert or something?" Canada grumbled, a bit annoyed as America's hand smoothly swept down towards his rear. His pale cheeks flushed lightly as he swatted the hand away, trying to ignore America's pout, "We're supposed to be looking for the Nordics and others who are willing to play against Russia."

"Mattie," America smirked, "My inner pervert is only for you (well, I didn't even know I _had _an inner pervert – it could be the French influence of Louisiana or something), and I just wanna touch you now that we're together (we _are _together, right?)"

"I guess so," Canada murmured, unsure if nations really were _together _in that sense, but he would go for it since it made Alfred happy, which in turn, made him happy, "But the excessive touching is kinda weird." He sighed, his flush growing slightly at America's lewd grin.

"Aww ~ c'mon! France always touches you like this and you don't really say anything," America complained a bit, though he kept his sharp eye out for any nation willing to play some hockey, "But I can't blame you – France _does _especially chase after the ones who resist him."

"He always done that," Canada waved off, "It's normal to me," He glanced up, headed in a specific direction in which he knew that would lead to Sweden and/or Finland. He recalled that Sweden was almost finished with the much-needed furniture for the world conferences, so it would sense if he was there finishing it up, "Let's find Sweden and Finland. They won't be too hard to convince and I know where they are."

"... So, their 'sexytimez' closet isn't taken...?"

"... Just focus on the hockey, Alfred..."

* * *

"And the Hero is here!"

America smashed open the door, taking his 'heroic' pose and startled Finland in dropping his paintbrush. Sweden's expression did not visibly change as Canada moaned with embarrassment at America's more-than-epic entrance, "Hey, dudes," Alfred quickly began before the two Nordics could respond, "You know about the hockey game that's happening tomorrow?" Alfred glanced up to see Tino blink and Berwald do nothing, "All right – I want you two to sub in for Mattie's boys."

"Way to be subtle, Alfred." Matthew muttered and hoped that they would accept because it meant he would have to forfeit to Russia due to a lack of team on his part.

Or worse, ask England and France to play with him and he knew how they felt about his 'brutish' sport.

He would rather forfeit then see them play...

"You want us to sub?" Finland looked slightly confused, turning his violet eyes onto Canada, "Why? Did something happen to your team?" He looked concerned and it filled Matthew with a warmth that felt very nice.

"Yeah," Canada sighed, glancing away bashfully as America fidgeted excitedly, actually looking anxious. Matthew knew that Alfred could be rather bipolar when it came to hockey – one day he was bored with it and the next he was jumping on the couch along with him, "My team couldn't make it. And I don't really want to let Russia down. Or you," He directed his look to Sweden, "If it isn't too much trouble, could you possibly play with me on my team against Ivan?"

"I'm in," Finland smiled sweetly, glancing towards Sweden. He could read the Swede like a book and knew he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't actually go against Canada, despite no external change in his expression, "What about you, Berwald?" He asked politely of his partner.

Canada looked at him anxiously and America glared at him, just daring him to refuse, but Sweden didn't let it phase him. He wouldn't want to upset Finland (and Canada to some extent) if he refused, "All r'ght." He agreed stoically, giving a nod to the Canadian.

"Thank you!" Canada burst out, looking very happy and even slightly embarrassed, "I know it's not much time to prepare, but it really means a lot to me! I'll make it up to you somehow." His smile widened when Finland looked at him gently.

"Canadian modesty at its finest!" America slapped Canada's back a few times, "What positions will you take?" He asked, "'Cause me and Mattie are two of the forwards."

"I could be goalie if you don't mind," Tino said quietly, "And Mathias and Berwald are really good playing defence with each other, if you get Denmark to play." Sweden silently agreed, not saying a word.

"Oh, yeah ~ we got convince the Danish to play as well," America looked thoughtful, not hearing how Finland muttered, _'It's Dane, not Danish in that context.' _"It shouldn't be too hard and we only need two more players to actually play."

"Norway would probably play if Denmark does. I'm not too sure about Iceland; he's been kind of moody lately." Finland sighed, knowing that Iceland wasn't feeling all that great in recent times because of his economy and the sort of recent volcano activity.

"Because of Aye – ya – fu – dgsi – cal?" America grinned, pronouncing the entire thing completely wrong as Finland looked at him weirdly (and Canada wanted to turn invisible again, but found that he could not for some reason).

"You're saying it wrong," Tino looked annoyed, "It's Eyjafjal–"

"Yeah, yeah – c'mon, Mattie! Let's go find Denmark and Norway and Iceland (if he's up to it)." America stopped listening to Finland and grabbed Canada's arm to drag him out of the room. Finland twitched slightly at the obvious dismissal and glanced over to Sweden.

"I'm only playing for Canada," He deadpanned, irritated with America's 'fun' attitude. Sweden grumbled his agreement and turned back to finish with his furniture with Finland right behind him.

* * *

"You know, Sweden and Finland's closet is completely open for the taking." Alfred not-so-subtly stated, hinting at something much more lewd.

"Yes, Alfred – you've pointed that out many times," Canada huffed, unsure where exactly to find Denmark, Norway, or Iceland. They didn't have any specified rooms they liked to hang out in (other than the bar and that mysterious and secret magic room that he, thankfully, hadn't been dragged to by England), "I have no idea where they'd be." The blond Canadian sighed with frustration.

"You think maybe they would be in their own closet?" America looked curious, "Just think of it – Denmark and Norway, all smushed together. It's like... DenNor!" He snickered, ignoring Matthew's expression as he blinked and punched his open palm like a great idea just hit him, "And what about Iceland? Poor dude, he's all alone – unless... THREESOME!"

"Do we have to think about other nations' sex lives?" Matthew moaned with mortification, "Maybe he has Greenland?" The northern country mumbled, playing along with America's game so he would just stop talking, but it just wouldn't be.

"Or, maybe..." America suddenly looked horrified, looking back at Canada, "He likes you! Don't you have the biggest Icelandic population outside of Iceland?"

"What?" Canada scrunched his face, looking weirded out, wondering just how Alfred knew that random fact about him, "And just how do you know that?" He demanded, looking in random closets that they passed for Denmark and Norway specifically.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, darlin'..." Alfred purred, switching to his southern accent so Matthew would just forget his question. It didn't seem to work as Canada glared at him, waiting for the answer.

"We still have the chance to take up that SuFin closet, you know?"

"And just what the hell is SuFin...?"

~00~

Kumajirou and Tony followed their master/friend at a slow pace and the polar bear watched at his companion fiddled with something that looked suspiciously like that music thingie that his master sometimes used.

"What?" He muttered, switching words as the alien blasted the music, though threw down the device on the ground after listening to the song for only a few seconds.

"Fucking fuck!" Tony snarled, plugging his ears and stomping on the device. Kumajirou nodded with sympathy as he realised just _what _song Tony had listened to.

"Bieber – Canada's revenge for Miley Cyrus."

* * *

1) I'm soooo sorry it took so long, but I had accidentally deleted this twice and just got frustrated with it and left it for a while. It's finally done

2) OMG, is anyone else loving the dub samples? (except China... do not want)

3) Sorry, I just don't like Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus -_-

4) Only one more chapter of this and then HOCKEY!

(And thank you for all the reviews, they mean much to me)


	45. Intermission Number Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

Rated: T

* * *

"Onwards to Denmark! And Norway! And Iceland!" America pointed out ahead of him in a very dramatic fashion, causing Canada to sigh and shake his head. However, he allowed his lip to curve upwards in an affectionate smile.

He really hoped America would never change (though, his 'reading-of-the-atmosphere' could be a lot better).

"But, Mattie!" America blinked, looking like he suddenly realised something important, "Should we even let Norway join in?" His voice lowered quickly, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear what he had to say, "Cuz if you really think back, Norway just ain't as good as other nations when it comes to hockey."

Canada sighed, "He tries hard enough. And I doubt that other nations would want to play. Do you really want Belarus or Switzerland on our team?" He asked with a raised brow, watching as Alfred shivered at the mention of the former, "But it is too bad that Slovakia couldn't make it to the meeting. Or the Czech Republic." Matthew muttered, looking upwards so he could glance around for Denmark, Norway, and Iceland.

"Belarus really should go on Russia's team," Alfred smirked, almost darkly, "Then we wouldn't even have a problem winning!"

"That would be like cheating," Matthew deadpanned, rolling his eyes again, "C'mon, let's just go find them." The blond nation tried to recall where the 'magic' room was where England and Norway practised their 'hobby'.

"Mattie, where are you going?" America blinked, seeing as Canada suddenly went down another hall, seemingly looking at a specific doorway, "I've never seen this room before." The American examined it curiously, a bit weirded out by the rather intricate designs.

"This is where Arthur practises his magic," Canada said grimly, trying to ignore America's sudden burst of laughter, "And you know Norway also believes in it, so he might be here." He shrugged, a bit hesitant to open the door because of what he might find beyond it.

"This is definitely a hero's job!" America grinned, rolling up his sleeves (for no apparent reason as he merely kicked down the door like it was nothing), and was completely oblivious to Canada's loud gasp.

"Dammit – what the hell was that?" England's enraged voice called out and America could not but help to burst into another fit of laughter after seeing the thick black cloak England was wearing, "America! Are you nutburgers?" The Brit snarled, obviously a bit peeved that his former colony decided to interrupt in such a barbaric fashion.

Canada allowed America to get into a loud verbal argument with England, and went up to Norway instead. He tried to ignore how Norway was dressed in a similar way as England, "Norway? Do you have a moment?" Matthew asked politely, still unnerved by the Norwegian's dull stare, "You may have heard this from Sweden and Finland, but my team is short of players for the game against Russia. I know it's little notice time, but could you possibly play for me?" Matthew pleaded.

Norway stared for an awkward moment, seemingly thinking about it, "You have not come to our meetings," He finally said something, gesturing to himself and England, "I will play if you come to our meetings." The Nordic compromised, missing Canada's internal despair.

"Uhh, I suppose I could," Matthew winced slightly, looking around warily for Norway's glowing green... creature, "After the game. Oh, and do you think that Denmark and Iceland would be willing to play?" He asked, blinking when he spotted a sulking Iceland in the corner.

That's right, Iceland had said that Norway often dragged him to attend 'magical meetings'...

"I will convince Iceland to come," Norway nodded, looking at Canada sharply, "And you will hold up your end of the bargain." He said in that same impassive tone that still kept Matthew unnerved.

"Yes, of course," Canada smiled nervously at the nation, saying a polite farewell so he could turn back to America and England, "Alfred." He sighed, seeing how vicious the argument was getting.

"I don't see how Matthew can stand living beside you!" England muttered, snorting unattractively as America glanced up to smile brightly at Canada, "You poor lad." He said sympathetically, giving Matthew a pat on the head.

"Cuz Mattie loves me!" America slipped an arm around Canada's shoulders, pulling him close and causing England to raise a thick brow and Canada to stutter a bit, "Right?"

"Yeah," Matthew muttered, pushing Alfred away because he wasn't so ready for any public displays of affection yet, "I've convinced Norway. Now, we've just got to find Denmark."

"Oh, you have finally confessed?" England looked amused, directing the question to America, "Well, then, I simply cannot wait to see France's expression of despair after he finds this out." Arthur chuckled with dark gleeful bemusement.

"Yeeeaaah," America raised his own brow, "Seriously – you should confess yourself to France." He snickered, running out of the room with Canada in tow before England exploded with rage.

And sure enough, only a second later...

"America! You bloody twat! Get your ass back here!"

~00~

"Denmark might be in the bar with Prussia," Canada supplied helpfully, though he looked over his shoulder with paranoia. Arthur's revenge was always swift and hard-hitting... "I'm sure he would be happy to play."

"Hmm," America agreed absently as they headed to the bar, "Hey, Mattie?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, "England told me back there that you can see his faeries. Can you?" Alfred laughed lightly with a disbelieving tone.

"N-no!" Matthew was quick to answer, "I just said that to appease Arthur!" He laughed nervously along with America.

"Momma's boy." Alfred teasingly accused, earning a swift kick in the shin, "Oww, what was that for?"

"There's Denmark," Canada ignored America as they arrived at the bar, seeing Denmark drinking alone, surprisingly. However, he was flirting with some girls, "C'mon, let's go and convince him now."

"And I'll just keep an eye out for Prussia," Alfred muttered, looking around and ready to scare off Gilbert should he feel the need to try and take away Matthew again, "You go ahead."

Canada sighed with sadness as America mentioned Prussia, but tried to focus on Denmark, "Hey, what's up, Matt?" Denmark immediately grinned as he spotted Canada, forgetting about the girls instantly, "Want a drink?" He offered, but Matthew declined.

"No, Denmark, I want to ask a huge favour," Canada began, watching as Denmark offered him a seat, "Thanks. Anyways, well – my team for the game against Russia isn't coming and I was wondering if you would be willing to play on my team? I mean – Sweden, Finland, Norway, and Iceland have already agreed!" He nervously asked, fiddling with the threads on his red hoodie.

"Sure, sounds great!" Denmark easily agreed, surprising Canada with the quick answer, "You're just so cute that it's hard not to!" Mathias said with a teasing grin, causing Matthew to blush and stutter as the Dane laughed.

"Yeah, back off there, Romeo," America, who wasn't too far away, stepped in with a neutral stare, looking at Denmark with hard blue eyes. The Nordic nation simply smile and put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "Great, meet us tomorrow at eight in the lobby." Alfred said quickly, grabbing Matthew and rushing out of there before Denmark could say anymore.

He just didn't want to risk the chance of possibly meeting Prussia again.

"Thank you, Denmark!" Canada called out, giving America a deadly passive stare that made him freeze in his tracks.

"How _do _I put up with you?"

"Mattie ~!"

~00~

Kumajirou huddled along the wall with Tony, taking a break from following after his master because they walked too fast, "That fucking song!" The alien kept on grumbling, though something else caught the polar bear's eyes. He growled, as evil red stared back at him as two nations walked casually past him.

"Fucking koala," Kumajirou muttered, taking Tony's habit for his own and bared his teeth as Australia and New Zealand came closer to them, "Should have taken a fucking ear off."

Tony watched New Zealand specifically, "Fucking androgyny," He mumbled, unable to tell New Zealand's gender from first glance, "Girl or fucking boy?"

"Dunno," Kumajirou shrugged, "Canada doesn't know. I don't think anyone knows New Zealand's gender other than Australia and maybe England."

"Them fucking Limeys!"

"And Kiwis!"

* * *

Nutburgers – heh, sorry, couldn't help it!


End file.
